Good Country Girls Bad City Boys
by BlissofanAngel
Summary: Rosy and Amy are just good ol' country girls moving to the big city. They meet some interesting bad city boys they don't see the bad but will that cause them some problems once they are caught in the middle? Story inspired by Sonamyluver718. COMPLETED! I'm so proud of myself XD.
1. Chapter 1

~Good Country Girls Bad City Boys~

Siblings(age):Rosy and Amy(22), Sonia(27), Scourge and Sonic(25), Manic(22), Tails and Miles(23)

Others: Fiona(24), Rouge(25), Shadow(27), Silver(23), Blaze(24), Knuckles(28), Bark(28), and Shade(27)

This story is rated M for mature audience(readers). M rated for strong language, extreme violence, and sexual content just because you may read chapter 1 and not see it now doesn't mean it isn't there remember this is only chapter 1. You have been warned! Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: A new home.**

* * *

><p>I was shaking I didn't know what to do.<p>

"What the f*** are you waiting for?" I heard him say making me jump. I could only stand there hold this weapon shaking with intense fear.

"No swourge!" I heard one of my siblings yell he was more like crying he was only two.

"Shut the f*** up, Manic." he said in the threatening tone that made my little brother, known as Manic, tremble and go under my sister, Sonia who was crying herself she is only seven, she held Manic close into a hug.

I looked to the green hedgehog being held hostage, my mother she didn't look afraid nor sad but she was crying. "It's either your mother," the blue hedgehog behind her said taking out a gun and pointing it to my twin brother. "Or Sonic." He said making my twin jump.

"Dad-"

"Sonia, shut the f*** up." he said making her cower back and then he look back at me. "What's it gonna be?" he asked me no emotions in his voice but annoyance that it was taking so long.

"No!" I yelled, "I don't want to be like you!" I yelled. I looked to him not knowing the crimes he commented, the people he beat down, the people he stole from, and the people he killed. How would my mother know he would turn on her once he took over but this was supposed to happen. My mother needed to be out of the picture so my father could make us part of the new pose. He knew we feared him and wouldn't oppose him. I didn't know why he made me 'tough' the most, Manic the thief, Sonic the spy and Sonia the fighter but now I knew why and my mother was in the way of his 'training' us.

"Come on Scourge you were born to be bad." he said chuckling a little. I threw the gun down to the floor.

"No." I said with strength.

He stopped chuckling and clicked his own gun. "So your not going to do it?" he said no looking to me.

"Babies run." I heard my mother say but in somewhat of a low voice.

"Shut up Aleena. he said as he began to choke my mother. I always asked why, why did she love him she might have hid them but I saw them, the bruises the sadness in her eyes. He pointed the gun at her head as if everything went into slow motion for me and my sibling he shoot her.

20 years later…

*sigh* Why did I agree to this? I haven't seen this city in years, especially since she passed anyways. But on the brought side it brings back so many fun memories.

"Rosy, isn't this awesome?" my twin, Amy, asked me practically squealed. She is one of the people who convinced me to go to the Big Apple.

"Yeah, I guess." I said. I wasn't as excited as she was that is one reason why I am driving. Our grandmother died a couple of years ago and we hadn't been back there since not even to see our dad as if he cared. It so happened that my father was able to put the house in our name two years ago he fixed up for us too. I was surprised that he even did that but we his only girls. Me and Amy are totally different though if she wears pink I wear hot pink, She wears light blue I wear dark blue. If she wears her hair down I will wear mine up in a ponytail. Me and Amy are good ol' country girls New York city is a big place for southerners like us.

"You guess so?" she said looking at me crazy like.

I chuckled, "Yes, I think so." I said I paid close attention to her country accent it wasn't too bad or too good so I guess I am the lucky to have some city slang.

"Rosy, come on remember how every summer we would come up here and see grandma and dad for the whole summer?" she said she was wearing a pair of Dixie dukes black jean shorts and light yellow, black, and white plaid shirt with yellow ankle boots, country maybe. She had her hair curled and down, yellow eye shadow and black eye liner she had a curl bang and a yellow butterfly clipped to it. I was wearing a darker shade yellow, black and gray plaid shirt, with gray jean Dixie dukes shorts, also darker shade of yellow ankle boots, my hair was tied up by a bow and curled, my eye shadow was darker, of course, thought I was lyin' didn't you, I had a bumble bee hair clip going to the left while hers went to the right, we had on fingerless gloves same shade yellow as our clothes.

I sighed, oh I remembered all right I smiled. "Yes, Amy." I said giggling a little my voice wasn't as loud and girly as hers.

"And plus we don't have to go lookin' for no apartment because we already have one house." She said as of matter-of-factly.

It's like she already knew I was about to say something about jobs so she put up hand to stop me. "And we were already accepted for our job at the hospital grandma worked at." She said smiling.

Oh, yeah before we left good ol' North Carolina we were able to get our CNA license but well we are up here we going to go for her bachelor's degree in registered nursing.

"Rosy, remember you promised to check out one of the clubs with me because you know good and well I am not goin' alone." She said, damn I did promised her lucky we don't have to change or wash. We have an old friend from high school in Pennsylvania, which is like two hours away from New York, who let us stay at her house and rest then leave that night which right now it was nine on a Friday night.

"Amy, it is a little early." I said trying to get her to stay home.

"I know we will unpack and then leave for a place at twelve, okay?" she said seeming annoyed that I didn't want to go anywhere this early or for the rest of the night.

I sighed to answer her. The rest of the ride went quietly me and Amy talking from time to time, Amy took pictures of the statue of liberty and while we were riding over Brooklyn Bridge.

We pulled into a quiet neighborhood, we are so lucky that New York is anthro state. "Rosy, there it is." Amy said as I pulled up to the pink two story house with a white front porch. The first door is the far right of the house with stone stairs leading to the porch and another door leading inside the house. Our dad even fixed the front yard up for us.

Then we saw the lights come on in the living room and red hedgehog standing at the door, dad.

Amy jumped out so fast it made me laugh as I climbed out. "Daddy!" she squealed like a little girl running up to him and hugging him as he hugged her back.

"Amy, took you two long enough." He said letting my sister down. He had on a black T and dark blue jeans with black Air Jordan. He has long red quills and short bang, he has an ear piece for his phone on his ear and fingerless black gloves just like me and Amy's yellow ones.

"Blame that on Amy." I said as I hugged him and he hugged me back tightly like Amy.

"Hey." She said making us all laugh.

"Come on girls get your things and come inside." He said as walking back inside as me and Amy went back to the car to get our things.

We had two giant suit cases with clothes and shoes in both especially Amy, she loves shoes. I walked in to find that dad really did fix the place the walls were repainted white(Thank. God. Amy wanted pink walls), the floor was now an off white carpet instead of wood, the sofa was black affinity wedge with two other sofas on the either side but they were white, the dining room had a four person black oak wood table. I hadn't noticed that dad had a square hole in the wall that looked into the redecorated kitchen most of the old family pictures were probably with him but picture of me and Amy were on the walls.

"Wow, dad you even got us a flat screen." Amy squealed going up to the television I just noticed it myself it faced the sofas plus you could see it from the kitchen.

"Yep, and wait till you see your rooms." He said as we followed him upstairs but he started climbing he stopped and showed us the bathroom.

"Wow." We both said it had a separate shower and bath right across from it the toilet and sink were the first thing in the door.

I felt like our dad actually was paying for all the days and years he really wasn't there and was out doing God knows what instead of being there for his children. We finally made it upstairs it had two bedrooms and one bathroom.

"Where is the washing machine and dryer, in the basement?" I asked looking to my father as Amy claimed her room.

"Yeah, I made the basement you girls study area." He said as we both heard Amy squeal in delight. Her bed was in the middle of the room against the wall, her bed was a palace poster canopy bed and the fabric was pink, black, off white and light brown, she had a least two dark oak dresser and a walk in closet she had a desk on the far end of the room near the balcony doors. She had a flat screen television right in front of her bed, and the colors were pink, black, and white.

"Daddy thank you so much!" she yelled squeezing our father half to death. I could only giggle and run to my room which was the same only hot pink, black and white and I had no balcony. I was alright about it though.

"Thanks dad." I said hugging him when he came up to me.

"All this is for my girls." He said then his phone ring he took out his phone and looking at the caller ID. "Let me take this." He said walking door stairs.

I walked into my bed room sitting both my suitcases in front of the closet and then pulping on my bed it smelled like cherry blossoms mom must have told him I like that smell. "Rosy, I do not want to go anywhere tonight." Amy said.

I shoot up as soon as she said that. "I don't have any problem with that." I said making her narrow her eyes at me.

"I was kidding." She said making me roll eyes and lay back down. "Rosy get up we gotta get unpacked." She said walking over to me and pulling me.

I really didn't care to unpack at the moment we had all day tomorrow and Sunday. "Amy, come on." I whined "Let's rest so we can go party later on." I said leaving my room and going down stairs to see my dad talking to a blue hedgehog the same age as him or possibly older I went into the kitchen to see only a few things in the fridge. Note: go grocery shopping.

"Rosy, who is dad talkin' to?" Amy asked as I turned around looking at her.

"I don't know." I said studying the blue hedgehog he looked like he been in a lot of fights noticing the huge scar going across his face, we wore the same clothes my father wore only the color was purple and he wore no gloves.

Me and Amy walked into the living room trying not to listen to their conversation or I was anyways.

"Oh, yeah these are my twin girls, Roslinda and Amelia Rose." He said I shudder at my name my grandmother loved it but me I couldn't stand it.

Me and Amy walked up to him to give him a handshake. "Just call meRosy." I said shaking his hand it was strong, really strong.

"And you just call me Amy." I giggled at my sister she greeted other warmly unlike me on the other hand.

"Well, you girls sure have grown into beautiful young women." The blue hedgehog said his voice deep and his accent was deep too.

"Thank you." Me and Amy both said.

"Well, Steve I will see you later." He said leaving in a blue Mercedes Bens.

"Dad, who was that?" I asked looking to my dad who was about to leave.

"A friend. You girls planning on going out tonight?" he asked as we followed him onto the porch.

"Sure is." Amy boomed. I only nodded and faked a smile making my father laugh.

"Well, you girls aren't little girls anymore so I really can't tell no so just be careful." He said leaving.

"Exactly twenty-two years old. See ya later dad." Me and Amy yelled locking and closing the door.

"Okay, I am going to unpack." Amy said I only nodded and pulped down on the couch turning on the television. I happened to look around everything seemed really different nothing was the same but I still could remember the good ol' days.

Two hours later I was checking my make-up and things. "You ready?" I heard my sister ask from her room.

I checked myself over one more time, I never really had high self-esteem especially not like Amy. "Yeah!" I yelled back walking out and almost running into my sister.

"Whoa there!" she yelled making me giggling as just made my way downstairs.

"Shut up Amy." I said as she only laughed, turned the lights out and locked the door. We drove around a sometime looking around till we found a club with the title of the club glowing in green neon lights there was a line going down the entire block for this club. It must be one of the most hottest club in the neighborhood. Me and Amy found a parking spot right across the street from the club I was hoping that we didn't stand out like a sore thumb with our pink and peach Dodge charger with a purple light shining under it.

We were going to the back of the line till the bouncer called us up. "Hey you two!" he yelled we looked back at him. He was a bright yellow polar bear and quite tall, muscular, he had blue eyes that scared living day lights out of me, he wore green and black polo shirt, dark blue polo pants with green trends, and black and green shoes. He also wore the same gloves my father wore only green.

"Yes." We both answered getting looks from the people behind us.

"You guys can come in." he said his voice deep and threatening to the wrong person.

"Really?" We both asked glancing at each other and then looking back to him to see him only nodding and opening the door you could hear the music booming inside. Everyone started complaining behind but I wasn't paying them any attention.

Amy grabbed my hand lead me inside without a second thought. We stopped at the stairs leading to the dance floor, we looked up seeing cages hanging from the ceiling and girls dancing in them without a care in the world of the things going on under them, there were two bars and they weren't really packed.

"Rosy, this place is huge." I heard Amy say as we made our way to one of the bars. We took a sit next to each other.

"And what would you lovely ladies like?" I turned back to see a gray hedgehog wearing blue and white plaid shirt with blue jeans and white and blue Air forces, and his quills were shaped like a pot leaf, it made me wanna laugh.

"Sure just give me a martini." I asked my country accent was making itself known forreal right now but it still wasn't now where funnier than this dudes quills they were more funny than cute.

"Same here honey." I sighed when Amy said she was not trying to hide it at all but the hedgehog seemed to like it.

"Nice accents you guys must be from down south." He said fixing our drinks.

"Yep, just got here a couple of hours ago." I said as he handed me my drink, I really needed this.

"Welcome to Club Green Goblin." He said smiling and going to serve the others.

"Wait what is your name?" I looked to Amy with a confused look on why she would care about his name.

"Silver." He said staying right where he stopped at.

"I'm Amy and this my twin sista Rosy." She said I tilted my head now.

"Well, nice to meet you Amy and Rosy." He said before walking away completely chuckling at the way I was looking at my twin.

"Amy, what in the world did you tell him that for?" I asked looking to my sister still.

"What?" she asked shrugging then we noticed a lot of people looking to the entrance.

"Uh-oh the party is really about to start now." I heard some of the female partiers say looking before I looked to see three hedgehog males. Two green ones and one blue one standing in the middle of them but the blue and first green one looked more like twins than the other green one.

"Rosy, I think I need another drink." I heard Amy say but I really wasn't paying much attention. I was too busy trying to figure out who they were and why were they so important, did they own the club? The blue one had long blue quills and emerald green eyes on the green and black plaid shirt, with black pants, green and black Air forces. The green one on the left had blue eyes, short quills while he had several short bangs that were bent, he was smirking looking at the girls mostly(player like really?), he were red and black polo with dark blue pants with red trends in the pants and he wore red and black converses. My eyes stayed on the green one on the right longer, he had long quills, and crystal blue eyes more like rubies to me he was wearing a blue and black plaid shirt, with black pants and black and blue Air forces. The girls seemed to keep their eyes on him and the other green one the most I guess the blue wasn't really a player.

"Hey, Silver." I called to the gray hedgehog, who got done serving another drink and then came over to me.

"Yo?"

"Who are they?" me and Amy asked motioning to the hedgehogs as they made their way their down the steps.

"Hedgehog brothers, their father owns this club." He said looking to the hedgehogs.

"Rosy doesn't the blue one look like that guy that was at our house talking to dad?" Amy said. I thought about that for a moment it he kinda did. Before I could answer Amy and ask Silver he already answered my question.

"If you saw that then most likely yeah that was their dad he known well, around here especially." Silver said watching the first green hedgehog make his way to the bar. "What up Scourge?"

Scourge, that was his name huh. "Nothing much Silver, what about you." I thought I would squeal he had a perfect city accent and I have always been attracted to a dude with a city accent….ALWAYS.

Amy nudged me making me look to her. "Hot male with sexy name that is your queue Rosy." She whispered making me jump.

"Amy." I whispered shushing her and taking another sip of my drink, I took a longer sip than last time leaving me very close to dry.

"Nothing much, same ol' same ol' for now. You guys performin' tonight?" Silver asked handing the hedgehog known as Scourge, handing him a short glass cup of spiced rum. Yeah, I know my liquors, rums, alcohol and all.

"Depends, you know that." He said taking a sip and glancing at me.

"Yeah, I know bro." Silver said leaving to go serve some new customers.

I noticed he looked at me with interest till some girls came up to him and got his attention off me, player. I turned to speak with Amy to see she was watching the blue hedgehog with dreamy eyes.

"Earth to Amy." I said in my southern tone I really didn't mean too but I couldn't help that some words came out country and very badly.

"Huh?" she said looking back to me making me giggle.

"You were day-dreaming about big blue over there." She whispered so his brother behind could hear me.

"I can't help it. And yes, he blue and probably is big too" She said making us both laugh then we both jumped seeing the blue hedgehog sitting beside us eyeing Amy.

"Hello." He said taking a sit beside Amy. He voice was attracting too, I already loving the city like used too.

"Hi." She said making his eyebrow raise and his smile get bigger.

"You have a very sexy accent." He said making Amy giggle and blush.

"Why, thank you." She said as he took her hand and kissed it, awww great a romantic now Amy is really going to keep me up all night.

"What is your name Ms. Southern bell?" he asked her I turned to take another sip of my martini to see it was refilled which confused the hell out of me literally. I looked to Silver not looking at me but I swear I saw a smirk on his face and Scourge's.

I looked back to my drink feeling distrustful to drink it as I listened to Amy and the blue hedgehog's conversation.

"The name is Amy." She said turning completely to him.

"Nice to meet you Amy, my name is Sonic." He said slowly helping my sister off her stool. "Would you like to dance?" he said just then El Debarge's 'lay with me' began to play. I knew she wasn't going to say no now this was Amy's favorite song.

"Sure." She said as they ran off the dance floor. I guess she figured I was listening so she didn't need to tell me where she was going.

I sighed playing with my drink a little I didn't know if I should drink it or not. "You can drink it, Rosy." I heard Silver say I looked up to him.

"Are you sure?" I asked looking back down to the drink.

"I am sure." He said with a serious playful look. I hesitated but took a sip it tasted alright. "See?" he said laughing as I rolled my eyes.

I began to listen to the words of the song unintentionally rocking my hips to the beat of the song. I happened to see Scourge glancing at me smirking, the girls were talking to him but I could see that I had his full attention the girls waved him good-bye to which he only glanced to them and waved good-bye. What was it about me that I got his attention all these other girls in here seemed better fit for him than even if I did believe he was hot.

I looked to him seeing he had turned to me fully smirking showing his sharp white teeth. I stared right into his eyes they were a beautiful blue, I felt myself blushing but I didn't turn away from him. "Hi." I said making him chuckle a little.

"Hello, and what's your name?" he asked me.

"Rosy, and I hear yours is Scourge. I see you have a way with females." I said making him only chuckle more.

"Yeah but not like my little bro, Manic." he said pointing to the other green male known as Manic he had a crowd of females around him he was at the other bar, he looked only my age.

I rolled my eyes and turned back around to take another sip of my drink I can't stand players, cocky, braggy, ignorant dudes turn me off completely and deep down I was hoping this Scourge wasn't like that.

"I see you like the song." He said as I glanced at him. "Why don't you go to show some of those moves on the dance floor like your twin?" he said motioning to Amy and Sonic, his twin, getting the spot light. He was rocking his body in the rhythm with hers and the song, Amy was an awesome dancer so was I. She was rocking her hips with the rhythm of the song and dipping at the right beat of the song with Sonic nicely keeping up with her, they were smiling and having fun most people cheering them on.

"Naw." I said I have to get rid of this southern accent.

"Nice accent." I heard him say making me blush and make a small smile.

"Come on." He said getting up and taking my hand.

I slowly pulled it back and shook my head. "Suit yourself." I heard him say walking away he sounded a little let down. The girls that were talking him were gasping as if I shoot him or something.

The song went off and another came on, Machine Gun Kelly, I think his name is, song 'Wild boy' came on, I not really a rap person but the songs beat got my attention. I felt a tap on my shoulders I knew it was Amy.

I turned to her seeing her with her arms crossed. "Rosy." She sang my name. I immediately turned back around.

"Amy-"

"No, Rosy your not going to sit at this bar all night." She said before I could protest she dragged me onto the dance floor.

Me and Amy stopped to see Scourge and twin brother Sonic break dancing on the middle of the floor.

The DJ skipped the record and restarted it. "Uh-OH WE GOT THE S-TWINS IN THE HOUSE!" he announced as everyone cheered, especially Amy the DJ sounded like more than one person as if they were twins themselves if it really was two. "GIVE US SOMETHING GOOD!"

And they did everyone was crowding to see them pushing me and Amy but Amy was able to get us to the front.

They did a head stand spinning around each other, then Sonic got in the middle of the invisible circle they made starting to spin and twist on his back as Scourge continued to spin on his head for a whole. I was interested in this style of dance always had been my eyes stayed on Scourge as he and brother, Sonic, began to do dances move I couldn't even think of in my mind. They had added some known dance moves to go with the song.

Every jumped and cheered after they were done and I was even cheering without knowing it.

DJ's stopped the music before the next song could play, "DO WE HAVE ANY NEWCOMERS IN THE HOUSE TONIGHT!" the DJ's yelled not many yelled and I knew this was time to run back to the bar but Amy had to ruined it when she yelled and caught sight of us. "UH-OH LOOK LIKE WE GOT SOME SOUTHERNER IN THE HOUSE TONIGHT?

Everyone around us got quiet looking to us some boys eyeing us with interest some girls looking at us with jealousy and envy I didn't understand what for though.

"Where are you girls from?" 'they' asked not so loud since everyone was paying attention.

"North Carolina!" Amy yelled I wanted to shut her up so badly but that would be wrong especially in front of a crowd like this.

"That is a long way from home." He said starting to skip another skip. "Well, how about you girls show us what you got?" he asked as everyone cheered us on.

"Sure!" she yelled. I will be damn.

"Alright then." He said beginning to play the song, Mariah Carey 'Up out my face boy' featuring Nicki Minaj.

_It's not chipped, when I crack_

_Oh we're shattered...,ayyy ayyy..,Young Money, Nicki Minaj, Your such a Barbie_

Okay, I handle this song, Me and Amy began to flex to the beat till the verse started. "WAIT, I THINK MOST OF US WERE WRONG ABOUT SOUTHERN GIRLS NOT HAVING RHYTHM!" The DJ's said making everyone agree with him. Wait a minute—okay time to show them.

_[Nicki]_

_Mariah, I was in the milion dolla meetins he was cheatin_

_All up in the church,he was sneakin with the deacon_

_Cats away,well the mice will play._

_Lol smiley face have a nicer day._

_Cuz pop pop pop it goes my rubberband_

_So stop stop stop sniffin that contraband_

_Cuz you was penny pinchin my accounts laced_

_Attention! About face_

Me and Amy did a step we learnt being a step team at home. I was surprised we even remembered it but we did and rocked the floor with it seems everyone was looking at us some shocked especially Sonic had he had mouth wide open and Scourge was smirking at me with a look that showed I impressed him really good but I only blushed.

_[Mariah]_

_I thought we had something special, we had something good_

_But I should'n let another mechanic under my hood_

_If you see me walking by ya boy, don't you even speak_

_pretend you on a sofa, and I'm on MTV_

_Might see me on a poster, see me at a show_

_But you won't see me for free boy, this ain't no promo_

_[Bridge]_

_No shame now,_

_Wherever you been laying, you can stay now_

_gotta board the BBJ and put the shades down, I'm on the plane now_

_and don't keep calling from yo momma house_

Me and Amy began to the 'spongebob' then switched up a bit with a doing 'walk it out' moving to the middle of the floor stood still and then did the 'pom-pom' but a little slow than you really supposed to do it.

_[Chorus]_

_when I break, I break boy_

_Up out my face boy (up out my face)_

_Up out my face boy (up out my face)_

_Up out my face (up out my face), I break_

_Up out my face boy (up out my face)_

_Up out my face boy (up out my face)_

_Up out my face (up out my face), I break_

_You ain't never gonna feel this thing again(un uh)_

_You gon' get a lot of calls, cause I CCed all your friends(laughter)_

_I ain't walkin' around feeling sad_

_That ain't even my bad baby_

_I break, when I break, I break(Mariaahhhh)_

_So look who's crying now, boo hooo hooo_

_Talking about you're missing your boooo_

_No you ain't gettin it_

_No you ain't hittin it_

_No you ain't a rapper so you need to stop spittin' it_

_Ah ah ha ha ha ha_

_You wonder who I'm messing with when you ain't next to me_

_Ah ah ha ha ha ha_

_So pay..._

_You a shame now,_

_Wherever you been layin, you can stay now_

_got to board the BBJ and put the shades down, I'm on the plane now_

_and don't keep callin from yo momma house_

_when I break, I.._

Me and Amy began to roll our hips opposite ways and I was staring at Scourge while doing so and Amy and Sonic were staring and were smirking at one another. "S-TWINS LOOK LIKE THEY EYEING YOU!" The DJ's yelled and in the speed of light they were behind us and in sync with us.

_[Nicki]_

_Stylin on them big b's_

_Brought the Benz out_

_Elevator press P for the penthouse_

_Hop does and we break like tacos_

_Roscoe's on his knees with the snot nose_

_They be like she next_

_COW-WA-SA-KI T Rex_

_Give him some kleenex_

_Match his little v-necks_

_Oh that's what he left_

_Let his mama pick it up._

_My back up on it vroom vroom with the pick up truck_

_That blue and yellow yeah that's the Carmello jag_

_I bob and weave em hit em wit that Mayweather jab_

_I get the thumbs up like Im hailin a yellow cab(Mariaaahhhh)_

_My flow nuts like a monuh- in a yellow bag_

"Flex, flex, flex!" the crowd was chanting to for us to it and it was the right beat of the song to do so. We began to do it in sync with our partner then we opposite ways looking right at each other face I felt Scourge's hands travel up my thighs and stop at me waist. Normally, I would move a dudes hand off me but I let him, why was it about him that I let him touch me.

_MARIAHHH_

_[CHORUS]_

_And no super glue can fix this sh**_

_Not even a nail w/ a whole lot of gel and crylics can fix this_

_If we were 2 Lego blocks, even the harvard university graduating_

_Class of 2010, couldn't put us back 2gether again_

_When I break boy_

_UP OUT MY FACE BOY!_

The song ended and I continued to stare at Scourge and he continued to look and smirk at me. "I GUESS THESE SOUTHERN GIRLS SHOWED US!" the DJ's yelled as the crowd cheered us. Then the next song began to play and everyone began to dance to this song except me, Amy, Scourge, and Sonic.

"Care to dance some more?" he asked me. Still smirking damn it was so attracting I heard Amy giggling at whatever Sonic was saying.

"I don't really like this song so let's get another drink." I said not realizing till after I said that, that I had invited him when really I was going to go get a drink by myself.

"Sure." He said as we made our way back to the bar.

"Wow, Rosy." I heard Silver say as I took a seat and he made me another drink. "He was right we didn't think that southern girls like you and Amy had rhythm.

"Well, we proved you wrong." I heard Amy say as she took her seat back beside me.

"Nice to meet ya Rosy." Sonic said taking a seat beside Amy and waving at me.

"Nice to meet ya, Scourge." Amy said waving at Scourge, as he smiled waved back.

"You too Sonic." I said taking a sip of my drink I could still feel Scourge's eyes on me.

"I had a great time tonight." I heard Amy say to Sonic.

"I doesn't have to end so early." He said taking Amy from her seat and back onto the dance floor.

"When did you move up there?" I heard Scourge ask, I looked to him.

"Only at least three hours ago." I answered drinking some more of my drink.

"Oh, what you made you move here?" he asked drinking some of his own drink.

"Well, me and Amy used to come up here every summer before my grandmother passed seven years ago then we stopped coming. My dad gave us her house and so we decided to use it." I couldn't believe I was telling all this to a complete stranger, a completely hot stranger.

He nodded in understanding. "I have been here all my life. Me, my siblings, and a friend stay together in a house a couple of blocks from here." he said.

"How many siblings do you have?" I asked waving my cup to get Silver's attention for more drinks.

"Four." He said.

"Lucky." I said taking the drink and giggling a little as I drunk some of it, I think I was getting drunk. He looked at me confused.

"What do you mean, Amy isn't you only sister?"

"She is my only sister but we have four brothers." I said.

"My sister would envy you. She is a only girl." He said drinking the rest of his drink and getting more.

We talked for a little more over two hours before a song finally came on to which I was drunk by then and so was Scourge but I guess we hold our liquor very well. The song playing was Trey Songz song 'Making love faces'.

"ALL RIGHT THIS IS THE LAST SONG!" I heard the DJ's say. And as if I wasn't even conscious took Scourge's hand. I wanted to give him this last dance at least since he seemed like a pretty decent guy.

"Come on." I said pulling HIM this time to which he didn't seem to mind.

_Pulled up in the drop top Benz_

_Hit the horn two times and you walked outside (mmmhmm)_

_Dress keep hugging them thighs_

_And the only thing inside my mind is (mmmhmmm)_

_I want you_

_Yes I do, and if there's anything you suggest I do_

_Then tell me…_

I began to grind against him and he once again took hold of me by my waist rubbing between there and my hips slowly.

_Now we all in the crib on my sofa_

_Girl I'm so glad you came over_

_I wanna tell you 'come closer'_

_But I don't know if you feel, like I feel_

_Tell me girl_

_Don't it feel good when I touch on it_

_Wouldn't it be nice if all night I was in you_

_Come kiss me, come with me_

_Down the hall to my bedroom_

_Tonight we'll be_

I found myself running my fingers through his quills as he sat his head on my shoulder. I felt my body heat rise and butterflies fly around in my stomach.

_Making love faces, making love faces_

_Shadows on the wall while the candles burnin'_

_Messin' up the bed while you sweatin' out your perm and_

_Making love faces, making love faces_

_My hands rubbin' on your skin_

_Let's go hard don't hold it in_

"You smell really good." He whispered in my ear it made me blush like wild.

"Thank you." I said. Almost everyone around us was slow dancing in some kind of way. Scourge's little brother, Manic, had two girls(wow really?), Sonic and Amy were still together seeming preoccupied with another. Scourge's arms began to wrap around my waist and stomach.

_Girl let me wrap my hands around you (hands around you, hands around you)_

_So happy every since I found you_

_Just like a kid who found some candy_

_Let me feel and find your panties_

_Take 'em off take em off take em off_

_Take 'em off please_

_Oh down on my knees_

_Ohh, You're right in front of me_

_Don't have to pay for my attention_

_Can you hear me is you listenin?_

_Baby be real with me_

_I wanna know_

_Don't it feel good when I touch on it_

_Wouldn't it be nice if all night I was in you_

_Come kiss me, come with me_

_Down the hall to my bedroom_

_Tonight we'll be_

My grinds slowed and Scourge began to rub his face slowly against my neck he was really rubbing against my pressure point only making me hotter. I smelled his cologne it lingered in my nose very nice like, he smelled good, he looked good, he smirked good, HE was good.

_Making love faces, making love faces_

_Shadows on the wall while the candles burnin'_

_Messin' up the bed while you sweatin' out your perm and_

_Making love faces, making love faces_

_My hands rubbin' on your skin_

_Let's go hard don't hold it in_

I felt Scourge began to peck my shoulder traveling to my neck slowly up to my jaw.

_The way you bite your lip_

_Is that your way of tellin' me you like it?_

_Mmhmm, if I'm the best you ever had girl in your life_

_Say mmhmm, and when your eyes roll back in your head_

_Shakin' your legs_

_Mmhmm, mmhmm, that's what she said_

_Making love faces, making love faces_

_Shadows on the wall while the candles burnin'_

_Messin' up the bed while you sweatin' out your perm and_

_Making love faces, making love faces_

_My hands rubbin' on your skin_

_Let's go hard don't hold it in, love faces_

By the end of the song our lips were locked and got most of everyone's attention. Some girls rolled their eyes, other girls shocked, the guys were envious I could tell but I didn't care none of them got my attention, not like him. But before I could pull away it's as if my emotions made my mind go blank.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Rosy you are so far from right or maybe.<strong>

**DJ'S: Let me see some reviews people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The real me.**

* * *

><p><em>Damn her lips are so soft<em>, I thought as she let my lips mold hers. Man, I can feel the envy and jealousy from the others around me but just because I was my father's child doesn't mean I needed all this damn attention.

I pulled away from her and the whole time my smirk remained but I felt this smirk was a little different from the way I smirk at other girls. "Care to stay afterwards?" I asked her. Can't let myself get caught up in her though I am Scourge, and I love no one but myself and my family.

"Um…"I chuckled, did I really leave her speechless?

I could hear the whispers but I completely ignored them. "Rosy?" I tried to call her back from whatever drunk hole she fell into but she only pulled me into another lip lock, damn I starting to like her.

People began to leave, leaving me, Rosy, Amy, Sonic and the workers. "Um, Rosy?" I heard Amy call her sister as we stopped the kiss she laid her head on my chest.

"Just a little longer." I heard Rosy say making me show my teeth.

"Could you help me take her to the car?" Amy asked as I looked to her and down to Rosy, who seemed to be falling asleep.

"Sure." I said picking her up, wow she is light weighted. Sonic and I walked them out to their pink and peach Dodge Charger, wow I thought me and Sonic's car was bad enough but it matched them perfectly. Amy opened the passenger door for me and then Sonic opened the door for her. I carefully placed the tipsy pink hedgehog in the seat and buckled her in.

"We're going home?" she asked sounding a little mesmerized and drunk, she then wrapped her arms around my neck looking me in the eyes.

"Yep, so let him go Rosy." Amy said tickling Rosy's side making her let me go and push her hand away from her. Sonic and I laughed at that. "Here is our cell numbers and house number, give us a call." Amy said handing me and Sonic two separate sheet of papers.

"Oh, you can count on that." I heard Sonic say and then give her a kiss on the cheek making her blush and giggle. I only shook my head.

"See ya later Rosy." I said but before I get myself out of the car she cupped her hands on my face and bring it close to hers.

"Good night, Scourge." She said pecking my lips, I smiled, got out of the car and closed the door.

"See ya guys later." Amy said driving off.

Sonic and I watched till they rounded the corner and we couldn't hear their car anymore. "Come on." I said shoving my hands in my pockets as me and Sonic went back to the club.

"Well, someone had some fun huh?" I looked to see a hot pink hedgehog, white bat, and lavender cat sitting at the bar and watching me and Sonic walk up to them, the person who spoke was my sister, Sonia. Sonia was wearing a royal purple cocktail dress with white high heels and accessories. The bat was Rouge; she wore a black shirt with a giant pink heart on it, jeans with some pink heart glittery design going up the sides and pink high heels, make-up and jewelry, I would date Rouge, she has right sized breast, and hourglass shape but we are too much alike, she is a flirt like myself and thief making her and Manic partners. The cat was, Blaze Silver's girl; she wore a purple dress shirt with an open shoulder, white shorts and purple high heels, make-up, and jewelry.

"Hell yeah I did." Sonic said taking a seat beside our sister.

"Yo, those girls ruled the dance floor." I looked to see two twin double-tailed foxed walk up to us one Yellow and the other orange, Tails and Miles, Tails was the one that spoke. They wearing a black shirt that said 'Green Goblin Hottest DJ' in neon green with dark blue jeans with black and neon green Jordans.

"I am glad I let them in." I looked to see Bark walk up to us.

Silver walked from behind the counter as Blaze got off her stool, let him sit there and hopped in his lap. "I hope you not too drunk Scourge."

"Why what's up?" I asked I was just as drunk as I wanted to be but I was still up for whatever.

"Because Knuckles and Shade got another one." We all turned to see a red fox, Miles' girl. Fiona; she wore a black cocktail dress high heel boots, fingerless gloves, blue make-up and jewelry.

I rolled my eyes. "And where the fuck is Shadow?" I asked I was tired of this every damn Friday our rivals make a mistake and either me, Shadow, Knuckles and/or Shade would be on their necks.

"Shadow, is on another 'mission'." I heard Sonia say as we all looked to see two echidnas walking up to us from the back. One was a red male echidna, tall and muscular like Bark, he were a simple Yellow and white polo shirt, polo jean pants, and shoes, this was Knuckles our 'warner' he, Bark and Shade are responsible for the rough housing. The second one was a dark peach female wearing the same logo and color only she had a plaid skirt and high heel boots, this was Shade she was also an assassin meaning she worked with Shadow sometime and Knuckles did mind his girl being that.

"So, who was the idiot this time?" I heard Rouge ask as I watched them walk up to us.

Knuckles made a dark smile. "The same one from last time." He said, I smirked.

"Oh, I thought we taught him a lesson." I heard Manic say walking up to us.

"I thought so too." Shade said.

"Let's go." I said walking deeper into the club we all walked into a room seeing a tied up black bat.

"Damn, Gem I thought we warned you before...let's two times to be accurate." I said as everyone crowded into the room.

The black bat glared at me, he still had cuts and bruises from Knuckles and Bark's last 'lessons'. "Fuck you, dude." My smirk fell. I punched him in the face almost knocking the chair on it's back but I stopped it with my foot bringing his face back to me.

"Wrong words, Gem." I said taking out my gun, clicking it and pointing it to his head. I was drunk anything he said could cost him his life in only a second.

Everyone watched me, no one said a word they knew not too. "Now, what should I do with him?" I asked glancing to others .

Sonic smirked, I didn't like that Sonic didn't always kill his enemies, he let them go with another chance some took it and disappeared and others didn't but then again that smirk could mean anything. I watched as Sonic took out his own gun and shoot the bat in the leg.

"Torture huh?" I asked looking to my twin, Sonic only shrugged but this time Manic shoot him in the arm.

"Let's take him home." Sonia said as Knuckles slang the bat over his shoulder and we went to a van. The echidna tossed the bat in the back as I climbed in the front seat with Sonic beside me, I waited for the others to climb in before I took off to the bat and his gangs hang out.

I stomped on the brakes right in front of the house everyone, but Gem, knew to hold on to something making him the only one to hit the back sit of the drivers seat. "Seems like their partying." I heard Sonic say to which they were but no one had noticed us yet for they were all inside, good.

"Let's go." I said climbing out and getting my gun ready as the others did. Bark ran up to the door kicking it down off the hinges. Me, Sonic, and Manic spin dashed in the entire house before they could do anything, we bashed a couple of heads, and stole the guns, holster and all.

Everyone ran in pointing guns at the most threatening ones as Knuckles brought Gem in tossing him to his girl-friend she was a turquoise hedgehog she were the same thing Shade wore only it was lime green, black, gray, and white she was the brightest thing I seen all damn night.

"Gem!" she yelled pulling him to her, he looked like he lost a lot of blood but was conscious. She looked at me with a death glare. "What did you do to him, Scourge?"

"What the question is what are YOU doing with him?" I heard Sonia say. "You're OUR family you're supposed to be with US." She said walking up to her and getting in her face. The turquoise hedgehog is our cousin, Bliss. She is the only cousin we really have so I knew we couldn't kill her but dad was another story.

"Because I love him." She said, I thought I was going to throw-up from disgust. I frowned and began to growl.

"All he does it use you to get information on what we are doing or planning." Sonia said, we got our guard up I was trying not to knock the bitch out and just drag her back to dad.

"Where is your proof?" she said, a invisible figure tossed Sonia a recorder. "Thanks Espio." she said as the fuschia chameleon came into to view from the wall of the house. Everyone, except for my crew, was shocked that they hadn't noticed him, dumb asses.

"No problem." He said, Espio was our spy, the partner of Sonic on some 'missions' and he was another assassin, all he wears is something with black in it. Tonight was black and white plaid shirt, black pants, and black and white shoes. Sonia let Bliss listen to the tape as her eyes went wide hearing Gem diss her. She looked down to Gem in disgust making me and my siblings smile.

"So, you were using me?" she asked standing up slowly and looking at the terrified bat.

"I told you that shit wouldn't work!" I heard one of his companions say.

"Bark, get him were taking him back with us." Bliss said, I could see she was glaring at the bat.

"Wait Bliss I really did lo-"

"Don't fucking lie to me." I heard her say as Bark made him stand even on his hurt leg. "But before we go." She said, I watched her reach from under her shirt and pull out her short double barrel shotgun and pointed at a blue female bat. "You think I didn't know you were sleeping with this bitch?"

"Bliss, I swear-" before he could finish his sentence Bliss shot the female in the stomach killing her and making the others scream. She had no emotion didn't even try to use sorry sarcasm.

I brought out my gun and began shooting like the others. "Don't leave any witnesses." I ordered making sure everyone was dead. I hadn't realized that Tails and Miles were still in the van and had pulled it back up for us to escape.

"Let it burn baby." I heard Silver say before we left out the house, I was in the front yard as the others were climbing into the van I looked back to see Silver and Blaze kiss as she set the place on fire. That special ability of hers came in handy since the damn cops couldn't figure out what could cause a great fire. Seeing the house go up so fast made me smile.

"Let's go!" I heard Tails and Mile yell as we ran and jumped in the van.

"Take us to the Meeting house." I told them then took a seat on the one of the benches in the van. I thought I was the only one looking at Bliss, she was hurt and angry which is a bad combination for this female.

"Bli-" I glanced to Gem who was trying to get Bliss's good side again but I knew it wasn't going to work this time which only made me smirk even if I could see tears rolling down my cousin's face.

"You better shut the fuck up." She said, I was expecting her to point her shotgun at him but she didn't. Wasn't she mad with him?

"You have to proof yourself in front of dad." I said as she looked at me a little nervous and from the corner of my eye I saw more fear come over the bat, he knew exactly what that meant.

"But what about the baby?" he yelled, catching everyone off guard. Now, that made me want to punch Bliss in the face which I did and snatching her by the shirt collar bringing her face to face with me.

"What fucking baby?" I asked, I could see the fear in Bliss face, I didn't have to glance to see the anger in Sonic, Sonia and Manic's face.

"Bliss, what the hell?" I heard Sonia yell.

"Shut up, Sonia!" I yelled glaring at her and then I brought my glare back to Bliss. "You better be answering me." I threatened her. If she is pregnant by this damn fool now I knew why she wouldn't shot him but the girl.

"H-h-his right...I-i-i'm pregnant." She said her voice shaking.

"How many months?" Sonic growled.

"…..2." she answered I tossed her down to the van floor. "Please Scourge, don't let Uncle make me do that." She pleaded.

"You already know how it goes, Bliss." I said, I didn't care about her wanting Gem to live so she could have him in this babies life. I only shook my head and looked away from her there was no need to feel sorry for her there is nothing I can do she knew the rules.

"Damn, Bliss you know what you are going to have to do." I heard Knuckles say, I didn't glance at him only kept looking out the window.

"I ca-"

"Your going too." Sonia said as Tails and Miles pulled up to an abandoned warehouse.

I said nothing only dragged Bliss inside as other followed. I busted the doors only a throne seat sat in the far end of building. Miles already told my dad we were coming so, of course he got there before we did. On the side of my father was Locke Echidna and Lara-Le(Knuckles' parents), Merah(Rouge's mother), Utolia and Copper(Silver's parents), Fury(Blaze's father), Amadeus and Rosemary Prower(Tails and Miles' parents) and Steve Rose, wait did that mean he was Rosy and Amy's father? Just might be but that was the way in the back of my mind.

"Well, hello Bliss." He said as I tossed her to the floor.

Everyone made a big circle around Bliss as Barked dropped Gem in the middle with her but they weren't near each other. "Tell him." I said making my dad look to me but I didn't look back.

"Tell me what?" he said getting up and walking up to us. I continued to look down to Bliss. "Stand up, Bliss." He said he voice harsh and demanding I backed into the circle with the others.

I watched her slowly rise up. "Now, did you not think I didn't know you were seeing this bat?" he asked her grabbing a hand full of her hair.

"No." she whimpered. He let her go taking her shotgun to check and see if there was any ballets in it.

"Tell him." I growled.

"That she is pregnant." He said making us all look to him in surprise that all he had to do was press his hand against her flat stomach and feel for the baby. I knew all too well what was going to happen next. "If you and that baby wants to live I suggest you make a decision." He said turning her around to face Gem who was looking back to her.

My father placed the shotgun in her hands. "Him or the baby." He said pulling out his own gun and placing it right at her back where the baby was probably located at. My father was ruthless and didn't care he would kill that baby but not Bliss he wanted her to be 'taught.'

Bliss looked to the bat who only glared back at my father. "You're a bastard." He said, only getting a swift kick to the face from Manic.

"Well, Bliss." He said clicking his gun. "What's it gonna be?"

If Bliss knew like we did she wouldn't take her time and by her pointing the shotgun at him she knew. I watched as a tears came down her face. "Sorry." She whispered and shot him in the chest killing him instantly.

"Good girl!" My father said patting Bliss's shoulders she only fell to her knees holding her stomach and sobbing. I couldn't feel sorry for her she betrayed us but I couldn't kill her either she was family. But I knew she wouldn't trust us anymore after that.

"Blaze." My father said as the lavender cat nodded and set the body on fire. We watched at the body burned and Bliss continued to cry. I grabbed her up, "Let's go." I said as Sonic, Sonia and Manic followed me to my car so we could go home.

"No, everyone else go home you four." He said motioning to me and my siblings, "Will stay." I stopped dabbing my friends as they left but their parents stayed. Rouge looked just like her mother, Blaze her father, Silver a mix I guess but Miles and Tails were totally different color than their parents.

I watched my father place himself back on his make-shift throne. "So, I saw you met Rosalinda and Amelia." He said I was confused of who he was talking about till I saw Steve look to him in a little bit of worry.

"You mean Rosy and Amy?" I asked as the red hedgehog then looked to me.

My father smirked. "Sonic and Scourge, you know better. Steve here told me his girls are nurses we could use them." He said

"Jules I don't want my girls getting in this." I looked to Steve, he had known my father since they were children ironic how they both had twins of the opposite gender but only one let his twins to be in this mess.

"Why not Steve?" my father asked getting and walking up to him. I was hoping I didn't have to 'recruit' Rosy and Sonic wouldn't have to 'recruit' Amy he really did like her. But my father did this all the time used Manic to recruit more women and Rouge to recruit more men. And now he is using me and Sonic to recruit the nurse sisters.

"Because, they are not capable of being caught up in a life like this especially not Amy." He said he seemed to be glaring.

"They seem to take a liking to my boys." He said, I could hear the threatening tune in his voice.

"I don't mind Sonic with Amy but Scourge could stay away from Rosy." I was about to jump on Steve till my father put his arm up.

"Should you really talk about the future of this gang, Steve? And what is so good about Rosy that my son can't have her?" That is what I was asking.

"Your son uses women and my daughter isn't the one to be used neither of them." He said glaring now at both me and my father. He was right I did use women.

"What the hell do you care?" I asked making everyone look to me. "Hell, I never seen you with them matter-of-fact you barely spent time with them when they came here." I mean really he would talk about them but never introduce them they were always with their grandmother not him.

Steve growled at me but I only smirked and shook my head. "Like I thought."

"That doesn't matter. Scourge, Sonic you can have them just don't hurt them we need them." My father said walking up to me and Sonic. "But see if they are worthy enough first."

"Dad, I didn't talk to Amy to recruit her." I glanced at Sonic he really didn't he wasn't the recruiter and would rather his girl not be a part of this like our mother was.

"So." I looked back to me father.

"Dad, just let-"

"Shut up, Sonia." He said, he shut her mouth quickly.

He looked me in the eyes this made me want to look away but I knew I couldn't. "Scourge, do you like Rosy as much as your brother likes her sister?" he asked me, I took longer than I should have because I did like her sadly, she was cool, sexy, and up front, I liked that a lot.

I shrugged making my father shake his head. "You dumbasses." He said turning away from us and walking back towards Steve.

"Fine, don't recruit them but remember certain things go so Scourge and Sonic careful you what happens when word gets around in this city." He said walking out of a back door with Steve and the other parents behind him.

I knew alright, just what happened to Bliss and that dude Gem could happen between me and Rosy if word got around that she was my girl. Even Sonic and Amy but I highly doubt that for them more than me and Rosy. Wait, why am I thinking like that anyways?

I only turned to leave with the others right behind me. On the way home I couldn't get Rosy off my mind, why was I thinking of this girl so much? What was it about her that got my attention more than the other girls?

Bliss and Sonic was in the car with me but neither were talking just watching everything go by. I really didn't have to baby-sit Bliss so why was I taking her to our house? "Are you going home?" I asked in annoyed with everything right now.

"Take me home please." She said in a low voice.

Then I thought about it, right now would not be a good idea to take her home in the state she is in. "No, you coming to our house." I saw her look at me with a annoyed look.

"Whatever, why do you care if I hurt myself or not? Your already making me raise a child on my own."

I sighed she was right. "Come on, Bliss you knew what would happen and go to the cops you know what else happens." Sonic said looking out the window he looked pissed too.

Then she began to sob, I sighed again I can't take crying. "Bliss stop crying." I said as I pulled up to our place.

"Well, when you know how it feels then you will understand." She said rushing out of the car and into the house. Sonia and Manic climbed out of the car in front of us.

I got out shaking my head me and my sibling crowded up together. "So, what are you guys going to do?" Sonia asked as I leaned on the car with my eyes closed.

"I mean I was surprised dad let it go but what if someone, you know tries to use those girls against you guys. Because you know I don't have to worry about it." I narrowed my eyes at Manic.

"We all know." Me, Sonic and Sonia said. "Look I'm not dating Rosy, Sonic's not dating Amy there is nothing we need to worry about." I said getting off the car and walking into the house.

"Doesn't mean you won't fall for her sooner or later I mean did you see how you were all on her tonight?" Sonia said following me inside.

I was about to walk upstairs till I saw Shadow lodging on the couch inside the living room, yeah he lived with us too I was surprised he didn't see Bliss run inside then again he really tries not to pay to much attention to things going on.

"Yo, Shadow how was your mission?" I asked. He only shrugged I noticed he was watching Scarface. I will be damn I don't know how fast I ran up those stairs and slammed my room door shut, why you may ask? I mean he watches that damn movie every night and then laughs at the parts people get shoot on.

I kicked off my shoes and laid on the bed closing my eyes the only face I saw was Rosy's, her beautiful emerald eyes, sexy smile and body, I sighed this is hard why does she have to be so different? I heard my door open but I didn't sit up or open my eyes. "Yo, Scourge."

"What is it, Sonic?" I asked not opening my eyes but only listened as he walked in and closed the door before taking a sit at my desk.

"Dude, I think dad is going to do something." He said I sat up and looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you might use Rosy and never call her anymore, that's you. But I want Amy she is a lot different from the other girls matter-of-fact Sonia is right we will fall for them rather we want to or not. And you know dad for him to let that go so easily I think he has something." Sonic was always the voice of reason in this house, him and Sonia anyways, I looked away thinking about it he was right we will fall for them especially him and Amy even if they weren't the ones who kissed first. And dad, who knows he may just do something anything knowing him if he wanted something he did anything to get it.

"I think I can I hold my feelings for a female better than you. And whatever dad has we can take it." I said making him laugh.

"Yeah." He said sounding almost distant. "But hey, Amy is hot why would I wanna hold back from her?" I only shook my head.

"Look I'm going to bed see ya after my hangover." I said climbing into bed and listening to him leave.

"You know I'm right sooner or later you and Rosy are going to sleep together and after that it's a rap probably even before that." He said walking out and closing my room door.

I closed my eyes and Rosy was all I dreamed about, Sonic was wrong and right I was going to do more than use her I was going to make her mine rather I wanted to or not.

* * *

><p>I woke up groaning, oh no hangover headache. "Ugh" I groaned sitting up in my bed I could barely remember what happened me and Scourge kissed. Wait, we kissed aw man that was not supposed to happen.<p>

I heard footsteps coming to my bedroom and a knock on my door. "Rosy, you woke yet?"

"Yeah." I groaned I jumped out of bed to close the bed room curtains the sunlight was making my headache worse.

I turned to see Amy walking in wearing bedroom clothes, green and hot pink shorts and strap top that said 'good girl' on the front of her shirt and back of her shorts, I happened to see I was still in my outfit from yesterday. "Hey, how is your hangover?" she asked taking a sit on my bed.

"Bad." I said laying back down.

"Oh…um Rosy."

"What?"

"I went grocery shopping and invited Sonic and his brother over."

"What time?"

"In thirty mintues."

I jumped up looking at in almost disbelieve. "What?" I yelled looking at her as she tried to look innocent.

"I thought that you might want to you know see Scourge again seeing how close you two were last night." She said.

My eyes and mouth was wide open. "We were drunk!"

"YOU seemed more drunk than him, Rosy."

"What time is it and why are you still wearing your bed time clothes? Did you go out like that?" I asked jumping out of bed.

"It is 9:30pm and No, no I didn't I just put them back on when I got home." She said getting up I could tell she wanted to laugh.

"Amy, this isn't funny."

"I know but you don't have to dress up we never did it before with other dudes." She said as I heard the doorbell ring.

"Amy their already here and I haven't even washed yet!" I said beginning to throw off my clothes. I feel like I am breaking a neck for this dude and I just met him.

"Look I have washed so I will go answer the door and tell him to wait a bit." I heard her say as I ran for the bathroom with my clothes as Amy ran down stairs.

I heard her squeal, which I figured was for Sonic. "Rosy hurry up!" I heard her yell from down stairs.

"I will when I am done!" I yelled back. Thirty minutes later I was done, matter-of-fact I had on the same thing Amy had on except it was hot pink and green. I almost ran downstairs but I stopped and took a deep breath, _We know he is hot Rosy but take it easy_. Why am I acting like this?

I got downstairs to see Amy sitting in Sonic's lap and giggling away and Scourge looking to me smirking making my heart skip a beat. Wait, why did it do that? I must like him more than I want to.

"What's up guys" Scourge was wearing white and blue polo shirt, dark blue polo jeans and white and blue polo shoes, damn this dude knows how to dress. Sonic was wearing the same it seemed just black and green.

"What's up." Damn that accent I don't know it if I am going to make it.

"Nothing much just getting up really." I said shrugging. "Amy, did you cook breakfast?" I asked as she looked to me I swear she was glowing.

"Yeah." She said "Are you guys hungry?" she asked I laughed as Sonic looked at her with a wide smile.

"Sure!" he said making me and Scourge laugh.

"What about you, Scourge?" I asked blushing. Why was I blushing?

"Yeah, what you cook?" he asked looking to Amy.

"Just some sunny-side up eggs, ham, grits and pancakes." She said getting a look from Scourge and Sonic. I waited for them to say something but they didn't.

"We'll go make you guys a plate." I said pulling Amy into the kitchen.

"Wow, I think you shocked AND impressed them." I whispered making Scourge and myself a plate.

"No kidding." She whispered. "Who likes cheese on their grits because I do." She said as Sonic popped up in the window making us both jump.

"Where have you been all my life?" he said as I only shook my head as Sonic took his plate from my giggling twin and I walked out to give Scourge his plate. I almost ran into to him on the way there.

"Thanks, Rosy." He said smirking while taking his plate and making me blush, I had to wonder did he ever smile.

"Y-your welcome." I said hurrying past him and walking into the dining room. I didn't expect him to follow me.

"How did your hangover go away so fast?" he asked.

"When Amy told me you guys were coming over." He chuckled

"Wow." I shrugged.

"I see you and Amy don't dress in pants." I blushed harder.

"I don't really like pants but I will wear them from time to time." I really didn't I like shorts matter-of-fact I love shorts.

"I like that." He said making me almost choke but not where he noticed.

"Um." I said moving my hair behind my ear.

We both heard giggling most Amy rather Sonic. "Sonic, don't talk with your mouth full."

"I'm not." he sounded like his mouth was full.

I only laughed as Scourge only shook his head. "What are you plans today?" he asked as I looked up to him. He was looking at me and I ended up looking right into his sapphire eyes, I got caught up in them they were so…damn sexy.

"Rosy?...Rosy?" he snapped his fingered in my face bringing me back to reality.

"Oh, huh? What did you say?" he chuckled and smiled.

"What are you doing later?" I thought I gasped seeing him smile.

"Um, nothing really might go out to Queens Center Mall for a little with Amy and a cousin, why?"

"Mind if me and my brother go?"

I thought my heart jumped in joy and I was going to scream, what in the world is wrong with me? "Sure I don't see why." I said noticing I had finished all my food.

"Sonic STOP!"

"Why?" I heard Amy laughing away in there seems like she is having a lot of fun.

I rushed in to see Sonic on top of Amy tickling her to death I heard Scourge come up behind me. "Really?" we both said unintentionally.

That's when he stopped and they both looked up at us. "You two look really cute together." Amy said as Sonic sat up off her so she could sit up.

I shook my head blushing but I knew she was telling the truth. "Come on and let's get ready to go."

I completely forgot Scourge was behind me and I ended up bumping into him. "Oh I'm-" I felt his muscles, they stopped me right in my tracks. I am pretty sure he is looking at me with an eye-brow raised. But I was busy rubbing his strong stomach. "Oh, my." I said which I really might to say that in my head. I mean how could you not say that out loud I felt my cheeks heat up as I felt his abs. "Whoa." I whispered out of mouth instead of in my head.

"Come on, Rosy." I felt Amy drag me upstairs.

I was lost again."What just happened?" I asked her before she shut the door to her room.

"You were feeling on Scourge." She teased before shutting her door.

I only blushed from embarrassment as I walked into my room. I choose to wear some white cali summer denim shorts, white all city jersey top, silver earrings, bracelets on my right wrist, necklace, silver eye-shadow, black eye liner, clear liquid lip gloss, white daze 2 sandals and Dereon glam leopard tote hand bag the white and silver version, all this was from the House of Dereon. I re-curled my hair and wore it down. I check myself before walking out. Amy had chosen the same thing just it was black and gold even the bag was the same only black and gold also her gold bracelets were on her left wrist.

We both giggled. "Great sister think alike." We both said walking down stairs.

Sonic and Scourge were watching television "Okay guys we're ready." I announced getting them to look at us I guess we caught them by surprise because they looked at us as if we left them speechless.

"Damn!" Sonic covered his mouth just as the word slipped out making me and Amy giggle. Well, almost speechless.

"You guys ready to go?" I asked as Sonic and Scourge stood up slowly.

"Sure." They both said.

I blushed, "Alright well go wait outside while I put the alarm on." I said Sonic ran at the fastest speed I have ever seen, picked up Amy and ran out the door leaving me and Scourge.

"You look really sexy, Rosy." He said making me blush harder, damn please stop doing this to me.

"T-thanks." I said watching him as he walked out the door.

I put on the alarm and hurried out. "Okay." I said locking the door. "Whose car are we taking?" I looked to see a green hammer in front of our house. Damn, even his car was big and strong I wonder…wait no Rosy, no bad dirty thought.

"I'm riding with Amy." Sonic said still holding my sister who couldn't help but giggle.

"Let's go then." She said as he ran as the lightning speed to our car.

I looked to Scourge as he shrugged lead me to his car he opened and closed the passenger door for me then climbed in and drove off. I was too nervous to speak I didn't know why I mean it wasn't like this was my first time being alone with a dude that I like so what was so different about this guy. Yeah, he was really hot, has the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever looked into, sexy body, and is a really awesome kisser…oh my God he is what I have always looked for and I am pretty sure he is a bad boy.

"So, when do you start working at that hospital?" I jumped hearing him speak and bring me out of my thoughts.

"Oh! Um I start Monday and then Thursday is my last day of work in the week."

"That's good Amy does too?"

"Yep, but I work with the babies she works with emergencies. I do too but not as much as she does."

He only nodded his head. "You coming to the club tonight?"

"Yeah, knowing Amy she will want to see Sonic." He chuckled.

"I think it is the same for them both." I laughed.

We pulled up to the mall it was packed as always. "Well Rosy, me and Sonic are going to go look around together." Amy said taking his hand. I only giggled and shook my head.

"Me and Scourge are alright being alone." I said as we waved each other off and went our opposite ways.

"So what do you do?" I asked looking to him he was a little taller than me.

"I fix cars really." I, for some reason, could see him doing that for a living.

"I can see that." I said making him chuckle.

"What made you want to work with babies?"

"Well, I love infants they are so cute. Yeah, they can get annoying but I still love them. Just don't plan on having any of my own ANY time soon." I made us both chuckle which was true I wasn't having any children right now. I told myself Amy was going to be first.

He shrugged. "I'm with you on that." I giggled.

We shopped around a little, I got myself a few pairs of clothing and shoes and he got himself some of the same but less than me. I text Amy and told her to meet us in the food court which was pretty big and crowded as well.

"Where are they?" I asked, I hated waiting and seemed like Scourge did too.

"Rosy!" I looked back to see a hot pink bat with long black hair, she was wearing dark denim jeans with a purple shirt that said 'Miss Bad' on front and hot pink high heels, jewelry, and make-up.

"Dusk!" I jumped up and ran to her.

"What's up Rosy?" she asked as we gave each other a hug.

"Nothing, you idiot where have you been?" I asked, Dusk was my favorite cousin even if she had some things about her. Like let's say she is a vampire but don't ask me how she walks around in the day time though.

"Same ol' same ol'" she said looking to Scourge and back to me playfully suspicious. "Hmmm, already Rosy and you just got here." I knew she was going to do this.

I dragged her back to the table to meet him. "Scourge this my cousin, Dusk. Dusk this is my FRIEND Scourge."

"I know Scourge him and Stealth work together." She said waving to him as he waved back.

"Wait, where is Sonic?" She asked him taking a seat with us.

"Occupied with Amy." I said making her look at me and roll her eyes playfully.

"Oh lord." She said making me and Scourge chuckle.

"What's wrong with that?" Me and Scourge asked, again, unintentionally at the same time.

"Nothing." She lied I only shook my head.

"So, Scourge how has the club doing? You guys doing the fight club tonight?" she asked

Fight club well this is something new. "There is a fight club?" I asked

"Yeah, Scourge and Sonic are in it they battle rivals gang members-"

"Gang members? Your in a gang?" I asked looking to him.

He looked like he didn't want to answer, "Yeah." I knew he was bad but that bad I couldn't see…well never mind maybe I could but.

"Is Sonic in it too?" I know Amy can't take something like that especially if he is hard core it would take a lot of things to make her love him even through that. Though it seems he is already getting her.

"Our father is leader so yeah all of our siblings are a part of it and most of our friends." He said sounding like he really wasn't too proud telling me about this. Why, did I care anyways?"

I shrugged this was the city I wouldn't be surprised I also deep down liked it even though I was taught to NOT date dudes like that but I believe I should give Scourge a chance at least I mean I do like him. "Hey, this is the city doesn't really surprise me." I said catching both him and Dusk off guard.

"Wow, Rosy." She said then nudging Scourge. "She likes you forreal."

I blushed and gave her a mean look. "Dusk shut up." I said making her laugh and Scourge smirk.

"So, you don't mind that I am bad boy?" he asked making me look to him.

"Well, I mean I have always really like that to tell the truth." I said making him show is sharp teeth. I was attracted to that too.

"Dusk!" all three of us turned to see Amy running up to her hugging her.

"Amy!" Dusk squealed as she and Sonic took a seat at the table borrowing some chairs from the other tables seems like Amy and Sonic did a little shopping themselves.

"So, how do you like Sonic?" she asked. I wonder if Sonic has told Amy about Scourge and him being in a gang.

"Of course, seems like mister bad boy here is in gang." Amy said looking at him teasingly.

"Just don't go around telling everybody." He said making us all laugh. For the rest of the day we spent the day together till late afternoon. I felt I grew closer to Scourge even though I was really trying not too but he is damn sexy, now I can see why the girls would be jealous.

"Oh, Sonic do you really have to go?" I heard Amy say as Scourge helped me put my bags back in the trunk.

"Really, Amy?" I heard Dusk say. I only giggled and rolled my eyes.

I placed the last bag in the trunk and looked up to see Scourge watching me. "Looked what you see?" I asked making him chuckle and look away I know I saw him blush for the first damn time.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind?" he asked making me blush as he pulled me to him slowly. My body heat began to rise again and my breath caught in my throat.

I shook my head and found myself staring into his blue eyes again as he was staring into mine. I lost myself as our faces got closer and closer to point our lips touched and seemed like forever before we began to mold them together. I let my fingers began to run through his quills as his griped my thighs only making my body heat rise more.

We both jumped hearing the car trunk slam I quickly turned to see Dusk standing there laughing. "Friends huh?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

I noticed that Scourge and I was still holding each other. I looked back to him seeing him smirking showing those sexy, sharp, white teeth again. "I…will see you later." I said pulling away from him knowing I didn't want too, I didn't want to be falling for him this fast but I was.

"See ya later." He said pecking my cheek before walking off with Sonic to his car.

I let the well-deserved sigh leave my lips. "Come on Rosy." Dusk said dragging me to the car.

I got in looking back at Dusk as she climbed in the back. "Wait, where is your car?" I asked her. She loved that little hot pink double door thing for her not to be driving it was a surprise to me.

"Oh, Stealth lost a bet last night and so he had to drive it everywhere while you know I don't mind taking a bus or train anywhere." She started laughing. Me and Amy laughed too we knew it had to be a funny bet.

"Well, anyways girls. What you think about the bad boys?" she asked. I thought about it Scourge was probably everything in the book of a gang member. Now, I am beginning to be scared to date him I mean what if one of his rivals tries to come after me or even Amy or what if we end up being a part of it. Amy can't take something like that not like me anyways.

"I am little scared." I heard Amy say, she sounded scared too.

"Why? Me and Stealth are a part of it."

"Do you guys have to steal and you know?"

"Amy, you know I can't tell you that if we did." She said looking out the window.

"I just hope I don't get caught in it." I heard Amy say she really did sound sad. I could tell she really like Sonic but the gang life really isn't for her but love can make people do crazy things.

The rest of the ride went quietly it was only seven by the time we got back home. "I am going to put up my stuff." I said coming up stair and putting up my shoes and clothing which all I really got was scrubs and comfy shoes to match for work. I heard footsteps come into my room.

"Rosy, do you think I shouldn't talk to Sonic?" I heard Amy say as I continued to hang my clothes.

"Do you really like him?" I asked looking outside my closet. She was sitting on my bed looking down to the floor seeming deep in thought.

"Yeah, more than you know." She said in a sad tone. I knew she would react like this Amy has always avoided the bad boys but she really did like Sonic and he didn't really seem that bad but when put in the 'right' kind of situation who knows how he could really act.

I put my last bit of work clothes up taking out an white Animal Instict Tank dress and Dereon shine heels, yep I guess going for an house of Dereon style again. I laid it on the bed then took a seat beside Amy.

"If you really like Sonic then forget about what he does. You don't have to be a part of it." I heard the television go on and Bad Girls start to play.

"I know but what if one day he gets hurt really bad from his gang activity or what if I get caught up in it!" she yelled jumping up, I believe she was going into a panic.

"You wasn't upset about it at the mall or when you were around Sonic."

"I know but that is because…"

"Because?"

"Because I feel safe with him." She said calming down a little and slowly sat back down.

"See." I said but she only started to panic again.

"But what if he has murdered people, Rosy?"

"Why does that matter now?" I asked sitting back down to calm her down.

"Because what if he has to turn on me?"

"I wouldn't turn on you." Me and Amy looked to see Sonic standing in my door way. When did he get here?

Amy looked away from feeling bad that she said that out loud and he heard it. I watched as he walked up to her and kneeled down in front of her.

"But I mean you're a gang member, what if-" I looked with surprise that he cut her off with a kiss. I could see Amy almost melt literally her shoulder fell and looked like she had a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I like you too much to hurt you Amy." He said cupping my sister's face with his hands.

"Really?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck. I was glad she was being calmed down and all but why in my room did they have to do this?

"I promise I won't you and I damn sure won't let anyone else hurt you. You're my girl" He said making my sister smile the brightest, happiest smile I had ever seen her smile. She crushed her lips against his and hugged him tightly as he hugged her back. I could only hope he keeps up to his promise.

I wasn't about to leave my room I do not want them…'sleeping' in it. He finally pulled away wiping a tear from my sister's eye. "I have to go back to the club you left you lip gloss in my pocket." He said bringing it out and showing it to her.

Amy grinned and snatched the lip gloss from him playfully. "Or you took it so you could have a reason to come back and see me." She said making me and Sonic laugh as well as herself.

"Yeah, I guess that is the real reason." He said standing up.

"You know that is the reason." I heard Scourge as we looked to see him leaning on in the door way making Sonic smirk and pull Amy to him.

"Yeah that is the reason." He said making Amy giggled and kissing her again.

"Alright let's go so we can get this thing started tonight."

"You're not going to kill anyone are you?" Amy asked looking to Sonic with her lip poked out.

"I can't promise that if I see a dude trying to hit on you than you might just me murder someone." He said making her laugh and giggle.

"I mean in the ring." She said

Sonic only shrugged. "If you don't like seeing blood than don't come." He said as Amy pulled away from him.

"Sonic, I work in the ER if I can do that I am pretty sure I can take seein' that." She said making Sonic look to me for confirmation.

"She has a point just hope we don't have to see you two in there." I said making Sonic and Scourge playfully glare at me as I walked up to the emerald hedgehog as he looked down to me and kissed at me.

"You better hope." He said.

"Okay." Sonic said kissing Amy again. And I thought me and Scourge were bad. "Let's go, see you girls later." Sonic said as he and Scourge left. We went down stairs to find Dusk lodging on the couch.

"Why didn't you tell us they had come?" I asked pulping down on the couch.

"Because by the time I realized they speed by me they where upstairs." She said not even looking at us.

I only shook my head and hoped nothing went wrong tonight, nothing too serious anyways.

* * *

><p>Really, bad boys. I wonder what Jules is planning hope it isn't something heartbreaking.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Rumble ready!**

**Get ready there is going to be some fist and kicks flying in this chapter don't forget the weapons ;). Early warning lemon near the end.**

* * *

><p>"Amy are you ready?" I yelled putting on my earrings I was ready to go it was twelve and I wanted to see the fights.<p>

"Yep." She walked in my room wearing the same thing I had picked out only black and gold, her heels white with a little bit of black, jewelry and eye-shadow gold, with black eye-liner.

"Come on guys!" I heard Dusk yell from down stairs. Me and Amy hurried down stairs to see her waiting in the living room. She was wearing Apple Bottom jean shorts, purple dress shirt, heels, and make up.

"Alright let's go see some blood fly." She said. That scared me literally.

"Dusk." Me and Amy said in unison making her sigh and turn to look at us.

"I'm not going to go vampire crazy." She said roll her eyes and walking out. I don't know if I can trust that but I am really praying she doesn't it's quite embarrassing.

The bouncer once again let us in without us waiting in line. "Welcome back, girls." He said smiling to me and Amy but smirked at Dusk. He was wearing blue and lime green polo shirt, dark wash jeans and blue and lime green polo shoes.

"Hello Dusk." He said in a teasing type of way me and Amy glanced to each and then looked back to them.

"Bark." Was all she said as she entered into the club without us.

Me and Amy looked at each other then back at the polar bear. "What was that about?" I asked as he only continued to smirk and shrugged.

"She is still bitter about how she lost to me in the last Goons Goblin Battle Night." He said snickering and letting some other dudes and girls in.

Me and Amy just shrugged and walked inside the club was packed ever more packed than last night. We made our way to the bar seeing Silver and a lavender cat serving the crowded bar at least we were able to get sits beside each other again.

"Yo, Silver!" I yelled getting his attention. He smiled and waved at us before coming up to us with the cat.

"What's up guys? Drinking anything tonight?" he said about to get our drinks ready as the cat went to go serve some more others.

"Naw, we going to attend the fightin' club tonight." Amy said we both turned to see not only Silver looking at us shocked but the whole bar.

"Wha?" Amy said, damn that country accent.

"Really?" the cat said walking back up to us. She was wearing a strapless hot pink cocktail dress that stopped at her knees, silver jewelry, eye-shadow, and heels, I figured.

"Yeah, why not?" I asked, I finally got irritated with everyone staring and turned around. "Do any of yall mind?" I said harshly as some did the 'well, excuse me' look and turned away going back to their conversation and others rolled their eyes doing the same. "I mean damn." Me and Amy said at the same time making Silver and the cat woman laugh.

"You guys are cool." She said putting her hand out for us to shake it. "My name is Blaze Sol."

Me and Amy shook her hand. "Amelia Delia Rose."

"Rosalinda Telia Rose." Silver and Blaze started chuckling.

"She forgot to tell you she was my lady." Silver said pulling Blaze to him.

"Awww." Amy said, they did look cute together.

"Ah, you guys made it." I heard Sonic say and felt his arm on my shoulder and looked to see his arm was on Amy's too.

"Of course." She squealed making him wrap his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Where is-" I jumped feeling his arms wrap around my waist and I mention that I embarrassed myself by blushing wildly.

"Right here." he whispered in my ear. I wanted to melt his voice sounded so sexy in my ear.

"Awww." Blaze said only making my face turn redder.

"Hmmmm." All three of us turned to see the other green hedgehog. He was wearing a purple, blue and yellow Coogi shirt, dark wash pants with the same logo on the back, and purple, blue and yellow Jordans.

"Calm down hound hog." The hedgehog lost his attitude, thank God, as a white bat stroded by him smirking. She was wearing a pink Coogi dress and silver, high heels, jewelry, and pink eye-shadow and lip-gloss.

"Get'em." I heard Sonic, Scourge and Silver say making me, Amy, the bat and Blaze giggle.

"Shut it you three." The green said glaring at them.

"Ooooooh." They said in a spooky voice making us giggle again.

"Awww, what's wrong Manic?" she said rubbing his chin, I actually seen him blush.

"Rouge, get your hands off me." He said trying to play it off, but it wasn't working.

The bat known as Rouge narrowed her eyes at him. "Come on, Manic you let all those other girls touch all over you." She said making him roll his eyes.

"It's Manic your talking about and you know he likes you that is why he get's mad if you flirt with other dudes." We turned our attention to a black hedgehog with bent quills that had red stripes on them, that is…unique I guess. He was wearing a red and black plaid, black pants, and black and red Jordans, hm they really love Jordans.

"Yeah, your right about that Shadow." I heard Scourge say from behind I realized he was still holding me which brought back my blush.

"Is that all?" Me and Amy blurted out getting a smirk from everyone I guess they figured we knew about their gang.

"Nope." We turned to look at a hot pink hedgehog walk up beside Shadow, she was wearing a silver cocktail dress with a black belt wrapped around her stomach, black high heels, jewelry and smoky eye-shadow. "The name is Sonia Hedgehog girls." She said greeting us with a smile.

I was about to answer till two twin double-tailed foxes walked up, one yellow and the other orang both wearing a different shade of green with light brown shorts and green and brown Timberlands. The yellow fox had his arm wrapped around the waist of a red female fox, she was wearing a the same thing Sonia was wearing just it was blue and black, her high heels black, jewelry black, and smoky blue eye-shadow.

"Miles Prower" the yellow one said then looked to the female. "This is my girl, Fiona Foxx will be soon Fiona Prower." He said making her playfully roll her eyes.

"I am Tails Prower his twin." He said pointing his thumb at his twin, Miles. They seemed our age but the female seemed a little older.

"Oh, guys you alright forgot us." I swear. We looked to the right seeing a dark peach female echidna and red male echidna. Both wearing blue polo outfits.

"Knuckles Echidna."

"Shade Echidna, welcome to New York girls."

Me and Amy waited for a little while we knew someone else was about to appear, I will be damn if we weren't right. "Hello everyone." We all saw a fuchsia chameleon came up wearing, yellow and black polo.

"And, you are?" Amy asked, there it goes again.

"Espio Shino." He said bowing he had some respect and discipline from what I could see.

"What up guys" Bark said walking up, damn this is a big crowd and Scourge his still holding me. But everyone is here now.

"Wow, this is what I call a gang." Amy said making them laugh.

"We have other members." Scourge said making me and Amy look at him surprised. "We're just the main crew."

"Wow." Me and my twin said in unison making them laugh.

"Where do you sign up to fight?" Amy asked getting shocked looks from everyone even Sonic.

"What?" she whined. I wasn't understanding what was so shocking myself.

"It's just no newcomer has ever you know challenged before." Sonic said looking at her concerned.

"Trust, we've been in fights." I said getting an impressed look from Scourge which only made me blush again. Dammit.

Miles and Tails looked impressed also they looked like they wanted to see this happen. "We will make sure we call your names." They said in unison.

"Thanks." Me and Amy said giving each other high-fives. "Wait can we use weapons?" Amy asked.

"Sure everything except for chairs, guns, knifes, and glass." Tails explained. Me and Amy immediately looked at each other smirking.

I said nothing but began to take off my jewelry and so did Amy. "Uh-oh." I heard Bark say as I took off my earrings with the other stuff and placed it in my bag then took out my silver brass knuckles.

"Whoa, not playing are we?" I heard Scourge as he picked up one of the brasses and tossed in the air. "And this is a good weight too."

"Let me see." I heard Knuckles say as Scourge tossed it to him and Shade caught it.

"It is." She said getting narrowed eyes from Knuckles making me giggle.

He tossed it back to me I caught with one hand tossing it up determining it weight for myself, it was good enough. "Can you guys hold our bags?" I asked handing Blaze our bags.

"Sure." She took them and put them behind the counter.

"Thanks." I put my brass knuckles on and looking at them. "I wonder if I can still hit fast with these on?" I felt Scourge move from behind and looked up to see him in front of me smirking.

"Test em out." He said putting his palms up. I looked to Amy which she only shrugged I turned back to him and immediately began jabbing his hands. I did it 10 times and it didn't seem to hurt him at all he just smiled. "You put a lot of power in those hit." He said taking his sit beside me.

"And it was pretty fast." I heard Sonia say that made me smile, I still had it.

"Well, I know if she can do it I can." I looked to Amy smiling at her. I began to remember when we first got them.

"Would you guys believe that we used to hit each other with these things?" I said looking at the intrigued faces.

"Why?" I looked to see Scourge smiling, damn it is so sexy, he looked very interested in knowing.

"Well, when we first got'em we decided that we were going to make sure that we knew how bad they hurt the enemy by testing each other with them." Amy explained.

"It hurt like hell but we managed to get used to it so getting hit with them really doesn't affect us." I said glancing at Amy. Everyone looked between me and her trying to figure why I was looking at her that way.

"Wanna see if we can still take it?" Amy said smirking and bring up her fist after Sonic let her go to give her room.

I felt Scourge back up a little. "Sure." I said turning to let her hit me. "Give me the hardest one you got."

I watched Amy pull back and punch as hard as she could everyone heard a smack sound but no one else in the club heard, thank God. I could see the wincing in everyone faces.

I winced "Damn." I said looking at my arm it sting like a bee but it really didn't hurt that much. "I hope I don't get a bruise like the other times."

"That didn't hurt." Rouge asked looking to me with some disbelieve.

I only shrugged, "No not really."

"Okay, do me." Amy said bring her arm into to view.

I shook my head I pointed at her leg she sucked her teeth and stood setting her leg on the stool. "Watch those eyes, Manic this is my girl." Sonic blocked anyone from looking at Amy which you really couldn't see anything but neither the less I giggled then I laughed when I heard Manic swear under his breath.

"Okay, give it your best Rosy." I pulled back making the same sound with the impact of her thigh like she did with my arm.

She winced. "F***!" she yelled then covering her mouth and her cheeks glowing red from embarrassment. "Sorry." She said placing her leg back down on the floor and looking away.

I kinda felt bad her legs aren't as strong as mine. "I am sorry." I said as she hopped back on the stool.

"Sorry about what?" she asked she examined her thigh. "I hope I don't get a bruise."

"Wow, you girls are a lot tougher than we thought." I heard Bark say looking impressed.

I shrugged. "With a mom like ours you had no choice."

"Yep." Amy used. "Hey, remember when Dusk told us about how momma brought dad that coat and let Mill's momma were it?

Oh, yeah I remembered that story alright I began to laugh. "What did your mom do?" I heard Silver ask as me and Amy looked to him.

"She cut it off her." I answered getting the "forreal" look from everyone.

"Yep, cut it right off her back in the front of our grandmother house, she was raised up here so yeah she is pretty tough." Amy said getting intrigued looks.

"Why did she move down south?" Sonia asked.

"Her and our dad didn't get along to well, for one he wouldn't get a job and two she was tired of him not taking up his responsibility." Amy said crossing her legs.

"So, when our grandmother on her side move back to the south where she was raised, she moved right along with her taking us and our second brother with her."

I could see Knuckles was a bit confused. "How many siblings do you two have not counting you two."

I thought about it for a minute most of my siblings were from my father and not my mother. "Okay we have 4 brothers, Mill was born four months after us so he is 21 or 22 by now, Austin is the brother my mother had before she left our dad and he is 20, our younger brothers are Tyler, who is from a different mom, he is 13 and Levon, from our mother, is 12."

"I think we will get along well." I looked to Sonia to she was smiling.

She saw I was a little confused. "I am big sister too and it is hard dealing with 3 stubborn brothers." She said looking to Scourge, Sonic, and Manic. Oh she is their sister and yeah, being the oldest isn't fun.

I saw Tails look at his watch and a smile appeared on his face. "Well, guys let's get things ready." He said as everyone began to walk away wishing us good luck and going their separate way in the crowd. Silver and Blaze remained behind the bar and began serving again leaving Scourge and Sonic with us.

I felt Scourge wrap his arms around my waist again and kiss my pressure point on my neck making me heat up a little. "I gotta go." He whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek and walking away, Sonic gave Amy a sweet kiss on the lips before walking away.

Blaze and Silver gave us a teasing look before going off to serve some new customers. "Mmmmmm."

"Hush Amy."

"Cuse me." I turned to see two girls sitting behind me one a light blue female hedgehog the other a light yellow porcupine.

"Yes." I asked I could tell Amy was now looking who I was talking to.

"Um, are you Scourge's new girl or something?" I hated being asked my business unless it was my mother, Amy or my brothers.

I weighed what answer I should give her matter-of-fact to make things interesting, just to see what she was going to say, "Yes, why?" I asked in an annoyed voice they seemed to ignore. Both girls rolled their eyes and began chuckling they were turned away from the bar now the hedgehog had her legs folded and was rocking as if she was trying to annoy me with her smirking and chuckling.

"Let's see how long you last." The porcupine said turning back around to the bar.

I was offended, what did she mean by that? "Whatever." I turned back to Amy, who rolled her eyes and looked into the crowd. I wasn't wasting any of my energy on these jealous bitches tonight at least.

I was a little while before we heard the DJ's. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" Music and everyone paused looking up to the DJ booth located on the roof, now that goes hard. "IT'S TIME!" He yelled getting the crowded excited.

"YALL READY FOR…THE GOON GOBLIN BATTLE NIGHT!" More cheers even me and Amy was cheering.

"Come on." Amy grabbed my hand, we had put up the brass knuckles namely in her bras, and she pushed her way through the crowd.

We were able to get to the front as body guards were pushing people off the middle of the dance floor. I hadn't noticed that it was a stop sign shape pad in the middle and I was soon to find out what it was for. While everyone was cheering the middle began to rise a couple of feet making everyone once again back up a little.

I saw Bark walk onto the platform with a microphone in his hand. "Alright people you know how it goes." He said as everyone was cheering and seemed ready. Amy and I looked up to see four giant televisions come down from the roof all facing different directions. I guessed it was to show those who weren't close enough to see the place was pretty big even had a second floor.

"You guys know the rules 10 rounds tonight guys. We have our fighters now let them step up on the stage." Me and Amy looked at each other and then ran to the platform climbing up and getting looks for the other people. Bark winked at us to play along with him. "Whoa, girls you sure you want to do this? The fighters here aren't soft." He said as the other fighters climbed on.

"Sure!" we both yelled getting cheers from the crowd. I saw Scourge and Sonic, then a those girls again I wonder if I will fight one of them, a black lizard wearing blue polo, a yellow falcon wearing green Sean Paul, and a buff purple Tasmanian Devil he looked half echidna too, and last a blue female lemur wearing a royal brown cocktail dress stepped in.

Bark examined all of us before speaking, "Alright then let's announce our fighters." He motioned his arm to whomever he was announcing.

"Scourge Hedgehog!" I glanced to see Scourge nodding and smirking most of the girls were cheering for him.

"Sonic Hedgehog!" He more excited than Scourge whooping and fist pumping at the crowd as they did it back making Amy and I giggle our heads off.

"Meilla De'Moner!" he motioned to the light blue female hedgehog from earlier as she puffed up her wavy hair seductively yet playfully she was wearing a cocktail dress too.

"Lagoon Mac!" He motioned to the light yellow female porcupine only waved at the crowd she wearing a purple dress shirt and white shorts.

"Hail Winters!" he motioned to the black lizard who nodded.

"Brag Leathers!" he motioned to the yellow falcon who only nodded.

"Thrash Tazman!" he motioned to the Tasmanian, he smirked and nodded him wearing green blac label.

"Yule Net!" the lemur only smiled and bowed, very respectful of her.

"And our southern sisters…Rosy and Amy Rose!" We got a lot of cheers. I smiled and waved I knew I was blushing I wasn't used to this attention but might as well be. Amy, on the other hand, was smiling and hopping with excite I know she is my sister but that is embarrassing I could see Sonic laughing and Scourge shaking his head like I was doing from impulse.

I hoping two things right now that I wasn't first and Amy and Sonic will not embarrass both Scourge and I. "Alright, Scourge verses…..Hail!"

I mouthed 'thank you' before winking at Scourge, it was my turn to make him smirk, as we hopped off the platform leaving just Scourge and the black male lizard smirking at each other.

Bark looked at the two smirking himself from what I could see as he backed off the platform and as a fence came up. "Alright….BATTLE GOONS!" he yelled and the crowd erupted.

The song playing for his fight was Machine Gun Kelly – Wild boys, again? Must be Scourges favorite or whatever.

I watched Scourge crack his neck from side to side and, with the same great speed Sonic used earlier, deliver a hard punch to the face knocking him back and he showed no mercy on the guy punching him repeatedly in the stomach, chest and face.

"SCOURGE THE GREEN SPEEDSTER HE AIN'T SHOWING NO MERCY!" I heard the DJ's yell getting the crowd more excited.

I know I am crazy now because I swear I was getting turned on seeing him show such great power and no mercy with it. It turned me on, why did it turn me on? Scourge finally punch the guy so hard he flew away from the Scourge hitting another side of fence.

"HAIL DON'T GIVE UP ON US NOW GIVE US A GOOD FIGHT!" Bark yelled.

I was shocked to see the dude land on his feet after all of that; he had a black eye cuts and bruises well presented on him. The lizard, Hail, took out a metal pipe and motioned for Scourge to come at him I saw Scourge only shrug, I wouldn't be afraid of the thing either. Scourge ran at him again but this time lizard was ready to hit him in the stomach at the right time and then quickly use his elbow to Scourge's back.

"Damn." Me and Amy winced.

"DAMN!" I laughed at the DJ's they sounded like Tails and Miles.

Scourge was probably going to have a bruise from that….and I was probably going to get to tend to it….okay what's up with the dirty thoughts is something wrong with me today?

He was showing no mercy about beating Scourge with the pipe while he was down causing even more bruises.

"GET UP SCOURGE!" Me and Amy yelled with some others in the crowd that was on his side I assume which was a lot. I was starting to get afraid that Scourge wouldn't win. I know I beamed like a spotlight when he finally stood up doing a hand stand and kicking Hail upward in the process making him land on the other side of the platform.

"THAT RIGHT SCOURGE BACK ON HIS FEET!" I heard Tails that time, I knew they were speaking at the same time.

"HELL, BRO I COULD BARELY SAY ANYTHING THIS SHIT GOING OUT THE WOOD WORKS TONIGHT!" that was Miles. I had to shook my head at them.

Scourge arched his back and took off his shirt while making his way to Hail. I couldn't think about the bruises that were beginning to show on his pack and abs because I was too busy paying attention to it particularly to see it does it no justice at all feeling it is a whole another story. I noticed two twin scars going across his stomach and chest upward maybe I will ask him about them later. Hail recovered faster than I wanted him too running at Scourge and throwing punches as Scourge did the same, damn ass I was looking at those. He got Scourge a couple of times in the face but it seemed to not affect him at all.

Scourge was finally able to get him the jaw from, which seemed like forever. I was happy to see this hit knocked him out. The crowd exploded as Scourge smirked down at Hail before going off and grabbing his shirt.

"DAMN!" I heard Bark say. I was too busy watching Scourge as Sonic, Manic and his friends congratulated him. My heart skipped a beat for sure seeing him look back and smirk at me adding a wink to it.

"Rosy." I looked to Amy who was waving her hand in my face the second fight had started but me and Amy weren't paying much attention because we were back at the bar. I looked to see the yellow falcon Brag, lose to the Tasmanianm Thrash and he seemed to be on Scourge's team since they were congratulating him too.

"ALRIGHT LET'S SEE WHO IS NEXT….." Me and Amy listened closely to see if Sonic was next. "YULE verses….SONIC!" Amy looked to me and I looked at her we immediately jumped from the bar and pushed our way back up front to see they had already started. The song playing was Rick Ross – Magnificent and just like the last fight people were dancing a little and cheering to the fight including me and Amy.

Sonic was dodging the lemurs hits repeatedly till she finally clocked him one good time, I already knew Amy was mad I didn't have to look to confirm. Sonic recovered quickly punching the girl in the stomach pretty hard he then started punching her repeatedly making her bleed from her nose and cuts he made from his knuckles.

"DAMN, SONIC SHE IS GIRL YA KNOW!" Miles said making me and the crowd laugh.

"THAT'S RIGHT BEAT HER ASS!" Amy yelled. The lemur, Yule, finally just brought out a giant wrench hitting Sonic in the legs which this bring him to his knees. She went wild with it mostly hitting his head with it till he fell from the impact of the wrench. I know Amy thought she was going to crack his skull because I did. She started hitting his sides then kicked him over and started hitting him in the stomach till he finally grabbed it and trapped her with it. She landed on her back hard and he jumped up quickly kicked her repeatedly he made me wince and feel sorry for her. He kicked her so hard she hit the fence a couple of times.

"DAMN!" Both fox twins said in unison.

I wondering if you could tap out because I was getting afraid for Yule and she might need to tap out. I saw her body go limp as he kicked her one last time letting her fall to the platform floor unconscious. I saw his chest rising and falling fast he was breathing heavy and out of respect he picked her up to be brought to the infirmary.

"Damn, I hope she is alright." Amy said as the crowd cheered some winced at the girl she looked pretty bad, really bad.

Bark watched as Sonic brought the girl to the infirmary. "Damn, Sonic went hard this night." He said getting a load of cheers. "Alright let's get our next opponents."

Before I knew Amy was making her way up on the platform and that light yellow porcupine, Lagoon, walked up on the opposite side.

"Alright." Bark said looking to Amy and Lagoon smirking but Amy was smiling and so was Lagoon. "Let's get this started he said hopping over the fence. The song playing for her was Beyonce – Upgrade You.

Amy told the girl to come at her and she did throwing punches at my sister. "GO AMY!" I heard Sonic shout from the crowd as she and the girl began to brawl punching and kicking. Lagoon got a hold of Amy's hair and began to punch her in the face.

"UH-OH, LOOKS LIKE LAGOON GOT HER IN HER FAMOUS HAIR HOLD!" Miles said, I don't know about anyone else but that sounded like an insult among everything else.

"AMY FLIP HER ASS!" I yelled getting everyone's attention more than I thought.

"She can't do that in the state she is in." I heard Bark say but they don't know Amy like I do. She easily used Lagoon for balance as she wrapped her legs around her neck and slammed her head first on to the platform.

"WHAT!" I heard Sonic, Bark, Miles and Tails yell from the surprise.

I stomped in correction of everyone. "LIKE I SAID AMY FLIP HER ASS!" I yelled over the cheering and whooping.

Amy's legs were still wrapped around her neck as she called a 'bitch' I'm sure of and started punching her repeatedly in the face with her brass knuckles. Lagoon was trying hard to get Amy off her but she wasn't havein' that.

I cheered and whooped Amy on with Sonic at my side. Lagoon grabbed hold of Amy's hair again but Amy's legs were still wrapped around her neck. Amy began to hit harder till Lagoon was able to flip her and began to bang her head into the platform.

"AMY, SHOW THAT BITCH!" I yelled, as Amy took out her hammer she sprayed it black and gold like her Dereon animal instict tank dress, yep the white and gold one I am wearing. This caught Lagoon off guard as Amy quickly unwrapped her legs and literally knocked the girl into the fence with the hammer.

"WHAT NOW BITCH!" I heard her yell as she pounded the girl with the hammer a few times before stopping to see she knocked the girl out.

"DAMN!" Bark, Tails and Miles once again yelled as Sonic speed and kissed Amy on the lips, even though it was busted, they were getting loud cheers from the crowd as her friends picked her up to take her home.

"WHOA!" Bark said as Sonic picked Amy up bridal style and took her off the platform.

"Alright then let's get this started with our last match and we know who it is." Bark said. "Rosy verses Meil." I looked to the hedgehog she was smirking. As we made our way onto the platform the song playing was Eve – Here we go again.

Bark hopped out off the platform, "Okay let's get it!" he yelled as the crowd cheered.

"Let's see if you actually fight!" she yelled coming at me with a punch that I dodged and since I was at the side of her I kneed her in the stomach putting great force in it but she wasn't about to give up that easy. She grabbed my leg quicker than I expected and pinned me to the floor punching me in the face a couple of times before I could kick her off and get back on my feet. I spit the blood from my mouth and ran at her quicker than she expected jabbing her in the jaw one good time. I don't believe in pulling hair out so all I did was grab of her hair and began punching her in the face.

"AWWW, DAMN ROSY GOT HER ASS!" The DJ's yelled announcing everything that fascinated them and the crowd it seemed.

I didn't notice she had taken out a chain and used it to trip me making me let her hair loose. "Stupid bitch!" she yelled hitting me with the chain while I was down. I knew I was going to have bruises after this and very bad ones.

"UH-OH SEEMS LIKE ROSY IN A BIND, MEIL'S GOT HER!"

"ROSY GET UP!" I heard Amy yell from the crowd she sounded a little scared Sonic standing beside her I'm guessing.

Meil was swinging the chain with no problem hitting the side of my hips and rubs. I finally was able to grab the chain and with great strength throw her against the fence and making her hit the floor on her back and looked like it hurt she groaned a little. But I wasn't going to let her get up I ignored my pain and took out my brass knuckles quickly running up to her sitting on her beginning to punch her in the face and arms since she was putting them in the way.

"TABLES HAVE TURNED!" I heard Bark yell.

"Now, who is the stupid bitch!" I punched harder with every each word I said. She has official pissed me off and what a bad mistake it is.

"DAMN, ROSY'S NOT LETTIN' UP!" I could hear the crowd cheering.

"Get. The. Fuck. OFF!" she was able to grab my hair and turn the tables putting her on top. She began to pound my head against the platform floor. Until I was able to kick her off. She landed on her feet bringing her chain back out. I know I was developing a black eye and some cuts on my face her hits were hard, really hard but I ignored that tossing my brass knuckles aside I knew I would have to use it. And I will be damn If I don't want to either.

"WAIT, A MINUTE WHAT'S THIS?"

"What happened noticed that your little brass knuckles didn't do shit." She said a little bit of blood sliding down her face and she was developing a black eye.

I smirked and shook my head I was ready to use it. I shocked everyone even but Amy, I took out my mallet hammer I spray painted it white and gold like my outfit it had sharp ends on both sides. I saw Scourge standing beside Amy looking intrigued and impressed.

"OH YEAH! WHOOP HER ASS ROSY!" I heard Amy yell over the crowd not seeming like her fight affect her that bad.

I didn't hesitate I ran right at her while she was off guard I swing the hammer so fast and with so much strength I literally knocked her out of the ring right through the fence and it knocked her out completely, thank God, it didn't kill her.

I heard cheers and whooping of my name making me smile but I was completely tired and exhausted to point where I needed help from Amy and Dusk to walk back to the bar after the fights and I was victorious in mine.

Bark walked back onto the platform as it lowered back into the floor and the televisions went back into the roof. "Well, I have to say we had some good fights tonight but yall know we gotta ends this early." I heard some boos from the crowd but they knew they had to go.

"You guy's beat those bitches ass Amy and Rosy." I looked to see a gray bat with a white Mohawk, wearing gray, white and black polo's, what's up with the polo.

"What's up Stealth?" He was Dusk boyfriend.

"Nothing much but we should get you girls home." He said as I made Dusk and Amy let me walk.

Dusk walked up beside Stealth seeing as I didn't need help anymore. "Are you guys going to be able to drive?" she asked as we left like the others.

"Sure." Amy said as we began to walk our separate ways. "Good night guys." She yelled as Dusk and Stealth said the same and walked to her car.

I climbed in to drive despite my black eye and blood running down my face I waited for Amy to climb in before I heard at my window. I jumped looking to see it was Scourge and his brothers Sonic and Manic.

I was relieved it was them I let my window down to see what they wanted, not meaning that in a bad way.

"You girls went hard tonight." Manic said before looking at some girls strode past him winking at him. He looked back smirking, "But yeah, I gotta go so good night and soak yourselves in some warm water that usual works." He said jogging away. I heard him yell for the girls to wait up.

I rolled my eyes making Sonic and Scourge laugh but they shook their heads. "Mind if we go to your house?" Scourge asked making me blush.

I felt Amy climb over me literally. "Sure!" she squealed. "We might be able to tend to your wounds if you don't mind?" I looked to Amy and couldn't help but let my smirk grow.

"Alright then we will follow you guys there." Sonic said as he and Scourge went for their cars. I waited for them to come up behind us and couldn't help but smirk I thought about Scourge's body and my hands all over it. I could tell Amy was staring at me because I was day-dreaming I was brought out of my day-dream when I looked to see Scourge and Sonic beside us.

"Hey, going to stop by the liquor store right fast and then stop by your house." Sonic said leaning out the window.

"Alright just call if your not able to come." Amy said as Sonic nodded and went back inside the car speeding off.

* * *

><p>I was thinking about the way Rosy and Amy fought they were ruthless almost as ruthless as me and Sonic. I was just hoping that dad wasn't there watching in the shadows. As creepy as it's sounds that is how we got most of our gang memebers. "Scourge-"<p>

"I don't wanna hear it." I said making him laugh.

"Excuse the hell out of me." I heard him say. I chuckled he surely believes that I am going to use Rosy which really that was my first intentions but right now I like her too much to do that and even if I have only known her for 2 days now.

We pulled up to the liquor store it was actually owned by Silver's parents, surprised? "Damn, Scourge what the hell happened to you?" I looked to see Silver's mom, Utolia, standing behind the counter looking at me and Sonic seeing our bruises.

"You forgot?" I looked to see, Copper, Silver's dad coming from the back and walking up beside her. He looked just like Silver or Silver looked like him either way only thing was he was as his name implies light brown while his mother is almost white yet still her looks silver. She looked to him, Silver's mother didn't always dress up since she worked here a lot. She wore a simple color dress, apron and bandana while Copper wears polo all the time it isn't hard to see why Silver does it. "Tonight was fight night."

Silver's mother nodded in understanding.

I looked at his father looking high as a damn kite. "Smoking again Copper." I said making Sonic laugh from somewhere in the store it was almost empty.

"Scourge you know me." He said making Utolia roll her eyes and me laugh. I mean really his head was the shape of the thing he smoked. Hell that only made me laugh harder.

I happened to see Utolia watching someone at one of the cooler doors. I looked to see a green female hedgehog wearing biker type clothes, black leather skirt just above her knees, red dress shirt, black boots and red jewelry. She was showing a lot bust and thighs but what caught my attention to her was…I knew her. She looked just like my mother only a younger version.

I heard Sonic place the stuff on the counter I looked back to see a case of BudLight, two bottles of champagne, and green apple and cherry Pucker vodka. I looked at him, "Are you serious?"

"Naw, Scourge I'm not trying to get wasted here." I flipped him off making him, Utolia and Copper laugh but then I brought my attention back to the female and so did Sonic. She turned around and I knew it was her. She looked at us with wide eyes seeming like she would drop the she was holding. I watched her put it back and then look back at us.

I walked up to her and I was only 5 five feet away from her. "Scourge." I heard Sonic walk up beside me and she looked to him. "Sonic."

It was her, Scarlett my triple sister, she was born with me and Sonic but after mom died, which she wasn't there when she did, she ran away and we presumed her died but here she is standing in front of me.

"Where the hell have you been?" I asked, I didn't know to hug her, punch her what to do to her. I felt a little bit of betrayal deep down because she got away but didn't even help us get out.

"Yeah Scarlett where the fuck have you been? We thought you were dead." Sonic said but I kept my look on her.

She glared at us both. "You know exactly why I left." She said pushing us out the way. That did not answer my question and I hate that shit with a passion.

"Sonic, pay for the shit." I was pissed and not happy. Sonic stomped his way to the counter as I followed our 'long lost' sister outside.

I saw her on a motorbike, it was green, white and black she lit a cigarette and was about to start the engine till I stopped her. "Scourge, what the hell do you want?" she said looking to me, I really couldn't read her eyes they looked between hurt, anger and joy.

"Where did you go?" I asked simply she rolled her eyes.

"I ran to grandfather house."

"That's a fucking lie and you know it." I said making her get up and look at me with anger and hurt visible in her face.

"Why the fuck would I want to stay there Scourge? Give me one good damn reason why."

"Because you were family and we were to stick together like a family." I said. She only shook her head I know she was about to cry. Hell, the day father killed our mother she went missing no one knew where she was so father said she was dead end of story. Scarlett loved mom just as much as we did but she was with grandmother the day it happened so she didn't see it but she knew, she knew he did it.

"Scourge, I don't want father to know that I am here you know damn well what will happen." I heard the door open and we both looked back at Sonic as he placed in the bag in the car and walked up to us looking just as pissed as me.

"So what did she tell you?" Sonic asked me and him keeping our eyes on her.

"She went to grandfather."

Sonic snickered. "Really?"

"Look, I ran away to Brooklyn is that okay with you?"

"No." we both said as she only rolled her eyes.

"Well that is too damn bad because I was not joining the gang and he knew that and by the looks of it you two decided to."

I really wanted to hit her but retained myself I was hurting enough and just wanted to lay down. How the hell can she judge us for staying and surviving while she ran away like a coward. And from the looks of it she joined her own gang. "What gang did you join?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "I didn't join any gang I just came from a biker party if you don't mind."

"No they don't." I saw her eyes widen in fear as she looked to the person behind us. I turned to see our father walking up to us we stepped aside as he stood in front of her. "Hello Scarlett it has been a long time my child thought you were dead." He didn't even pay attention to the fact that me and Sonic were bleeding and had cuts and bruises almost all over us.

I looked to see Scarlett full of nothing but fear I didn't even have to ask how he got here or who told him.

"D-d-dad…I-"

My father shook his head and that is all she needed to know that she needed to be quiet and listen. "Scourge Sonic go about your business. Scar and I need to speak alone."

"Scourge Sonic please." She begged. I knew how she felt she knew what was about to happen.

"They can't do shit for you dear." He glared at us. "Well?"

"Let's go Sonic." I began walking back to the truck I climbed in the driver side as Sonic climbed in I knew we were both looking back at her. She is terrified of our father no matter how old she got or where she went I bet she was still afraid that he would find her.

I drove off leaving her to face him hell there wasn't anything I could really do so just pray that he didn't kill her which I doubted he would but I knew that it was still a possibility and there was going to be a long meeting. I pulled up to Rosy and Amy's house, I couldn't wait to get in there I knew that she could take some of this drama off my shoulders._ No where did that come from.  
><em>

I thought about that day everyone that knew. But my father was able to say Manic did it getting the cops of his back and ending the case completely and no one said the truth. Matter-of-fact they had tried him for the murder and he won making it impossible for him to ever pay for what he did. I noticed me and Sonic were still in the car but neither of us moved I guess he was still thinking about Scar. How did she even survive out there? We didn't have family in Brooklyn. We didn't have a big family at all.

"Scourge?" I turned head quickly to see Rosy looking back at me confused. I didn't hold back the smirk that creeped on my face. I guess she wasted no time tending to her own wounds she already had band-aids on her cuts and ice pack on her eye. She had on her night clothes too which was another pair of cotton pink and blue short shorts and spaghetti strap shirt that said 'Sassy even in bed' in cursive. This is going to be hard.

"Are you two alright?" I heard Amy ask, she was probably standing near Sonic.

"Sure we're alright." he replied climbing out at the same time as me. I didn't notice Rosy and Amy is a little shorter Sonic and I. She only took my hand and led me inside behind Sonic and Amy locking the door behind her.

I slowly took a sit on the couch wincing. Okay maybe now my bruises and stuff getting to me. "Damn."

"Getting to ya huh?" I looked up to see Rosy handing my a bag of ice. Kind to think about it my head was banging.

"Hell yeah." I groaned taking it and place it on my head.

"Awww, Sonic you have a clash." I looked to see Amy wincing at it before she ran off for the first aid kit.

I only shook my head two days and these treating us like they knew us for years or Amy and Sonic were acting that way. I guess Rosy is the take it slow type of girl another thing I am attracted too, damn she is going to get me before I know it.

"Soo, do you want me to um treat you wounds." I looked up to Rosy seeing she was blushing about it and it only made me smile which made her blush harder.

I took off my shirt and let it hit the floor I swear I saw Rosy's breath catch in her throat was it really that attracting? I laid on my back as Rosy just continued to stare at me, "Rosy?" I called her making her jump and look at me I knew that blush wasn't leaving anytime soon.

"Oh! I'm sorry." She said as she grabbed some things and began. Her hands were soft and smooth just like the rest of her body. It was a turn on but I can control myself hopefully.

"Damn!" I heard Sonic yelled. "Do you really have to put that on them?"

"Yes, it cleans them." I heard Amy say as Sonic yelped again. She must have been using alcohol on it.

Which reminded me. "Guys want to drink after this." I said pulling the green apple Pucker vodka out the bag.

"Sure." I head Rosy and Amy yell. I saw Rosy pick up the bottle of alcohol, well seems like it's my turn.

"I hope it doesn't hurt you too bad." I heard her say.

"Just do it quickly." I said making her giggle. I winced at every cut she cleaned alcohol burns but I knew she had it and plus I liked her hands on me and I know she did too.

"Okay." She said carefully wrapping the last bandage on my arm. "All done." I sat up still hurting like hell.

I immediately opened the vodka bottle and was about to drink till I felt it be pulled from my lips. "Hey!"

"You have to share." She said laughing at me. "Plus ladies first." She took a sip and rolled her eyes.

"Strong isn't it?" I heard Sonic say as Amy took a sip out of the cherry flavored one wincing.

"It's good." Rosy said handing the bottle back to me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She giggled as I took a bigger sip than her. I was getting wasted this was a usual thing for me, I would fight and then drink to numb the pain.

Me and Rosy was doing pretty good with not getting drink early Sonic and Amy on the other hand.

"Rosy, tonight was so much fun!" Amy squealed at her making Rosy look at her like she had gone insane. I could only laugh Sonic was a fall over drunk so you know how that goes. I watch him every time he just sits or lays down unless someone helps him walk somewhere. I took another sip of Pucker we were almost done with it I would have went back to get another bottle but I really didn't feel like dealing with my father right now.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Rosy tapped me to look at my right I saw Amy flirting with Sonic. I was about to say something till Rosy stopped me. "Watch and listen." She said smiling from ear to ear.

And listened is exactly what I did.

"Sonic you were so strong and sexy in that ring tonight." I watched Amy nuzzle my brother's neck making him blush.

"You were pretty hot yourself you know." I was about to look away till Rosy tapped me to keep looking. I looked at her for a second trying to figure out why.

"She said I would sleep with you first."

"You guys actually bet on something like that?" I was surprised that out of all girls Rosy and Amy would do that then again I was turned on even more.

"Well, she started it." She said then we looked back to see Amy and Sonic making out.

"Get a room." I said throwing a pillow at them.

"Gladly." Sonic said picking Amy up and running to her room next thing I hear is a slammed and locked door. I was surprised he didn't bust his ass on the way up there but I guess that my luck.

"Wow, they most really like each other." I shook my head. I'm going to blow this up in Sonic's face tomorrow might be for the next week.

"Just be glad we can't hear them." I chuckled passing the bottle back to Rosy.

She took a seat beside me and I couldn't help but look her up and down she had the cutest bust and her hips stuck out perfectly the perfect hourglass shape. Damn I hope I am not getting a hard on over here.

"Wanna listen to some music?" I was brought out of my trance by her voice, the sound of an angel.

"Yeah, got any Wayne?"

She looked at me like I was crazy are something. At first I thought maybe she didn't like him for the way she looked at me.

"Yeah!" she said. Now that is completely off guard. I watched her get up, damn she had the prettiest thick thighs despite the bruises on them. I gotta get control of myself matter-of-fact I made myself think about the bruises rubbing on all her might hurt her.

"How about 'We'll be back soon'?" I watched her mess with the ipod house till the song came up and pressed play.

_Sittin' in a ferrari, thinking 'bout money_

_I swear i will go head up with all of y'all, bumper cars_

_Bullshit fly by me, i'm ducking all the bad vibes_

_Shoot you nine times just in case you got cat lives_

She rocked her hips to the beginning but slow stopped. I took in a deep breath before deciding maybe I need a beer. Being drunk I felt my pockets first finding what I wasn't looking for which was a blunt, of course. Thank Copper and Silver for that one.

I took it out looking at it and smirking, yep, this all I need to give me the munchies and stop me from being horny or hopefully not make me horny. I was about to lit it till I saw be snatched from my hands I looked up to see Rosy looking over it.

"Wow." She said in a simple tone. I expected her to shake her head in disappointment but I smirked seeing her smirk.

"Don't tell me that you smoke that." I tried to snatch it from her but she pulled it back from me and took out a lighter from her the desk under their flat screen.

"Yep, Amy does too." She said smiling to me she was clearly drunk just as I was.

"Let me see if she wants some too." I laid back watching her go up-stairs.

_I heard you got that good, ready for the take-off_

_Fire up that wood, let the jets blast off_

_To another world, right next to that white moon_

_Fly in the sky, tell em we'll be back soon_

"I will be damn." I heard her say as she climbed back down the stairs I had to chuckle at her, her accent showed in those words. I also had to ask what made her say that.

"What happened they still going at it?" She looked at me like 'really'.

"Their asleep." I burst out laughing. Damn, there goes my fun.

"Anyways." I watched her lit the blunt and take in a long puff of it. Her cheeks looked like she had air in it she was holding the puff then she let it go slowly she looked so sexy.

She took another puff before walking up in front of me. I forgot what I told myself because I gently grabbed her thighs pulling her to me and she slowly straddled legs on me still holding that puff.

_Uh, its the martian and i come for all_

_I swear i will go head up with all y'all, bumper cars_

_I'm a slumber dog, millionaire, been there_

_Smoke some kush and snap my fingers in case you got cat lives_

"Give me some." I whispered she smiled best she could with her cheeks puffed out. She leaned in her lips inches from mine as I opened my mouth and let her blow the puff in my mouth. I sucked it all in damn the feeling was good.

_I heard you got that good, ready for the take-off_

_Fire up that wood, let the jets blast off_

_To another world, right next to that white moon_

_Fly in the sky, tell em we'll be back soon_

"Me and Amy's friends used to that but only to boys." She said smirking as I let the smoke into the air.

"Damn." She looked at me a little confused.

"What?" she giggled

I shook my head, _I have to make her mine_. "You." I'm hoping I don't have to explain what I mean.

She giggled "What about me?" she said taking another puff and holding it again for a while before letting it out.

"Everything about you." I said my voice get a little low when smoking. She handed it to me finally I took it big puff holding it till she pressed her lips on mine blow that smoke in her mouth she wrapped her arms around my neck her arms were out over the back of the couch as I pulled her closer to me.

She sucked in all the smoke and blew it back out. We were almost done with it just one more puff and it would be no more, that pissed me off somewhat but Rosy sitting in front of me only hold it back. How could she do this to me when those other girls didn't even come close? The same song seemed to be repeating itself. I felt Rosy about to get off me to turn it off but I hold her down so she wouldn't get up.

"You don't want to change the song?"

I shook my head, "Nope." Making her smirk as I take the last puff I didn't want her to go nowhere right now.

She leaned on my lips but kissing me this time and I gladly kissed her back the smoke getting out my mouth as our tongues started battling. I massaged her tongue with mine was soft and sweet.

She finally pulled away from me for what seemed like hours but was only minutes. She turned the song off by a remote everything was quiet except for the 24/7 busy streets of Queens. Smoking didn't do me any good because I was still thinking about Rosy in many ways more than one.

Our eyes were narrowed but because of the high. I felt like I am on cloud nine right now meaning I am just as high as Silver and his dad are right about now. Rosy pulled off her top and tossed it aside showing she was wearing a black strapless bra. Her bust looked so sexy sitting up like that I know I'm hard now. I resumed kissing her.

**SEXUAL CONTENT AT THIS POINT SKIP TO END IF 16 AND YOUNGER…**

Damn, I was burning up as she wrapped her legs around me. I got up. She pulled away as we went upstairs to her room closing and locking the door.

I let her down slowly she pressed her body against making me hotter. She leaned up and I closed the space between our lips as she unbuckled my pants I pushed my hands in her shorts seeing she hand no underwear on under them. I pulled away smirking as I continued to rub my hand across her rear it was smooth and soft.

"Where's your underwear?"

"Don't wear those to bed." I chuckled and resumed kissing her. Damn, she is more than some girl to use she has impressed me more than enough. Like I said this female hedgie is mine I dare a idiot to fuck with her.

I pulled her shorts off making a trail of kisses down her neck, chest and stomach I noticed she moaned when a certain spot on her neck. I took note of the spot. I might need to use it later. I pushed the covers back on the bed and pushed her onto the bed to where we were completely on it. She held her hair up so I could unhook her bra. Damn, her breast are beautiful. I crushed my lips on hers molding them as I kicked off my shoes and positioned her legs.

I heard her moan as I kissed and searched for that spot when I found it she bucked her legs around my waist moaning again but a little louder.

"I found it." I said not noticing that I probably hit it before at the club. I stayed there licking it making her wet.

"Damn Scourge." She whispered. I chuckled as I resumed kissing her lips. We mold them in sync. I finally pushed myself in her making her moan and gasp in my mouth. Her moans were even sexy and I had to hear more of them I know I was moaning.

I thrust in her slowly damn she was hot and really wet which only made me hotter. "Damn Rosy your really horny." I whispered in her ear making her giggle. I began to nibble and lick it making her giggle and moan. Found another hot spot.

"I blame you." I chuckled and rolled my eyes continuing to thrust making her moan more and me grunt. She was tight but it felt better that way especially to me. She brought my face back to hers pecking my lips softly.

"I wanna trade places." I smirked. She buckled her legs around my waist as we carefully switched places her on top.

She began to move her hips slowly it felt good, so damn good. "Rosy." I moaned her name letting my eyes roll back and my head throw back some.

She was moaning herself saying my name every so often.

"Shit." I moaned as she picked up the pace.

"Scourge…" she moaned breathing hard. I knew you wanted to stop.

"Not yet." I was almost there but I could tell she couldn't hold back any longer. "Just let it loose, babe."

She after a few more grinds she did just that. Right after her I released damn it felt good. She waited for a little before climbing off and falling to the side of the bed. Trying to catch her breath just I was. I had to admit it was breathe taking being high and horny does a lot.

I looked to her smirking and turning on my side to face her. "Damn, Rosy you know how to ride." She giggled turning to me nuzzling up on my chest.

"I should say the same for you." I chuckled wrapping my arms around her pulling her closer to me.

"Thank you."

"No thank you." I chuckled as she kissed me again. It's official Rosy is my girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Mmm, seems their not total good ol' country girls it seems. XD. Well, guess who lost their bet? And yes, I had to introduce Thrash the Tasmanian Devil.<br>**

**Dusk and Stealth the bat belong to SteatlhTheBat **

**and Scarlette Hedgehog aka Scar belongs to Gazerthehedgehog16 on Deviantart**.the

**Reviews it is greatly appreciated here. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Welcome to the drama.**

**I am going to try to put more crime screens in the story. I have a very fun part of the story I want to get to but I don't want to get it too quickly.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Okay for some reason I had to go over what happened last night. Scourge and I got high. And drunk…. "Oh, no." I looked up to see Scourge. Fast asleep and holding me. I almost refused to move but I had to use the bathroom. I looked down to see us both naked.<p>

"Damn." I whispered. I heard him chuckle a little so I looked up to see him smirking. Okay, well he wasn't fast asleep.

"What did you say that for?" he mumbled almost turning on his back to rub his eyes. Kinda think of it mine was heavy from last night as well. I almost didn't answer him looking over his body. His abs, chest, arm muscles and...

I noticed I was blushing. I tried hard to keep my hormones in check. "I gotta go to the bathroom." I said but before I could climb out of bed he pulled me into a sweet kiss. I got so into it. I must really like him. I mean who would blame me? His hot, a bad boy, and I don't really want to think about how he is in bed right now. That might make me wanna go another round. We both deepened the kiss to point I almost forgot I had to go to the bathroom.

I pulled away some. "I really have..." He pecked my lips making me giggle. "to go." I said. Wow, I really didn't want to leave his warmth but I couldn't hold it any longer. I quickly put my bra and shorts back on and ran for the bathroom.

I noticed my shirt was still downstairs but it was a bit chilly so I left it for the time being. I quietly walked over to Amy's room. I peeked inside to see if she and Sonic were awake. I smiled too see Amy sleeping on top of Sonic. Just like they were when they fell asleep last night. Neither one of them seemed to be waking up anytime soon. Which is not surprising for Amy and I. We usually sleep most of this day away anyways. Llike a rest day.

I walked back in to find Scourge looking to his phone with a frown. I only watched as he texted the person then placed his phone on floor. I noticed his pants weren't where we left them. So I figured that they were over on the side of the bed he was on.

"What's wrong?" He looked to me and smirked.

"Nothing." I rolled my eyes and climbed back in bed.

"Damn, it's cold." He pulled me to him. He is so warm. I nuzzled up closer to him making him chuckle.

"Yep, fall is here." I rolled my eyes. But really I love Fall especially the way the leafs on the tree in our backyard changes colors.

"Anyways, I didn't know you were such a bad girl." I couldn't help but laugh a little. Yeah, I do a little bit of things that shouldn't be done.

"I'm not." He narrowed his eyes at me. "I'm not!" he chuckled.

"Yeah, you are." I rolled my eyes.

"What time is it?" He looked at my clock on my night stand.

"11:50 a.m. why?" I thought I might faint.

"Did we use protection last night?" No reply. "Scourge?"

"No." My face fell in his chest.

"What? Your on the pill right?"

"Yes, but you know it doesn't work 99.9 percent." I felt his chest raise and lower. He sighed.

"What time do you usual take it?" I did take it a little late yesterday. But it does wear off if it's not taken right.

"I usually take it 9 or 10 in the morning but I took it late yesterday." I felt like I was going to cry. If I get pregnant… No, stopp the thought right where it begins because I really don't even want to think about it. As you can guess, I really don't want ANY kids at this point in my life.

I felt Scourge only pull me closer closing what ever space there was between us. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure you won't get pregnant." I looked at him confused.

"Huh?" he started chuckling.

"Scourge this isn't funny. I don't want kids, especially not now." his chuckles got a little harder.

"Why not?" I looked at him even more confused. More like his was crazy.

"What do you mean, why not? Is that what you were planning?"

"No, no!" he started laughing.

"Scourge!" I started punching him in the chest.

"Calm down, Rosy." He grabbed my hands before continuing. His hands were strong but soft. It's like I could barely move my hands and it actually turned me on. "I used a condom." He laughed a little harder at my facial expression.

But I couldn't help but laugh too. "You jerk." He continued to laughed as I turned away from him pouting.

I felt his arms wrap around me pulling me back to him. My back touching his chest completely. I noticed he put his boxer back on. He began to nuzzle my neck. It felt really nice. I felt the butterflies return. My face flashed red. He started pecking my neck and rubbing my thighs. A moan slipped from my mouth. I couldn't help it, blame it on my hormones.

"Trust me. My brain doesn't shut down when high and drunk like most." I giggled and another moan slipped from my mouth as he licked my pressure point. I was hoping he wouldn't find it. I felt him pick up my thigh up over his. He started rubbing my inner thigh traveling up.

"Scourge." I more like moaned than called out to him to get his attention. I was lucky he stopped noticing the difference.

"Mmhmm." I giggled.

"Your treating me like I'm yours or something." He chuckled. I shook with pleasure when he kissed my pressure point again. Dammit, I gotta stop reacting to that so he will have to find another area.

"You are." He pecked along my neck up to my ear.

"Oh! Am I now." he chuckled. I felt his hand gently pull my face to look at his smirk. Damn, I love that smirk.

"Yeah." He said planting his lips on mine. He pushed his hand in my shorts. He started playing with my warmth. I started moaning against his lips.

"Someone likes that." He whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up." I whispered back. He chuckled and began to nibble on my ear.

"Wet and hot. I like that." He whispered in my ear. The butterflies got a little bit more excited. I was getting hotter, even sweating somewhat.

"Scourge-"he cut me off crushing his lips on mine. I used my free hand to pull the covers over us. He began to rub and little faster and harder. I giggled and moaned this time. Beside it feeling good it also had a tickling feeling to it. And he did it just right.

He began to kiss my neck again. He started sucking. I'm sure he is leaving hickeys and oh boy, I can't wait to hear Amy's mouth about them. I started running my fingers through his quills. Just tangling them there.

"You think you could go again?" he asked. His head hovering over me. I pecked his lips and smirked making him smirk.

"Sure." He chuckled and kissed me. He pulled off my shorts before I reached in my dresser to get what we needed.

"Here you go." He chuckled. I heard him put it on and the next thing I knew I felt something long and big enter. I know I looked surprised and was blushing because that is exactly how I felt. Surprised and hot, more like really horny now. Even though this is not our first time together. It is actually our first time while we are fully conscious-minded, if that is the words I am looking for.

"Wow." Was all I could get out making him laugh a little.

"What?" he whispered in my ear as he moved his hips.

I moved my eyes to the back of my head. It hurt somewhat since he was deep but it also felt good, really good.

"N-nothing." I whispered. He went slow for a little while. I moaned his name and jumped whenever he hit my G-spot. He would tease me with my G-spot rewarding him with scratches to the back. I got hot and bothered every time he moaned my name and I mean, Rosalinda not Rosy. As if his accent wasn't sexy enought when he moaned it made me like my real name.

"Rosalinda." He moaned so nicely. It sounded like my name was something sweet to his tongue.

After a while he went a bit faster. He left me almost speechless.

"Ooooh, you look like you got something to say." I scratched his back but I knew it felt good to him. The way he rolled his eyes and smirked told me so.

I really couldn't almost say anything. I gasped a few times. He went faster making me wanna push him away. He was a little too deep to be doing that and hurt worse but felt even greater.

"Scourge." I half whined and half moaned trying to push him but he only took my hands pinning them down over my head. His head hovering over mine.

He planted his lips on mine and moaned my name a few more times which only made me hotter. He then began to go faster and harder. I threw my head back but he only pulled my head back to kiss me. Yes, it felt so good. We were sweating and bad. He made it worse by licking at my pressure point. I thought I was going to scream.

I took the longest gasp known to mobians around when I climaxed. I could feel his release through the rubber separating the full feeling. I was completely fine with that part. I let go that long breath that was needed to be let out.

He was breathing heavy as well. He waited a little before letting himself fall onto the bed beside me. I lied on his chest. It was so strong and it was raising and falling with each breath.

"Damn." I laughed as he turned on his side looking at me. "You really know how to steal the energy out of someone, don't you?" I only laughed a little harder turning my back to him.

He laughed too pulling me close and kissing my neck. I started to fall asleep. I knew my body would be in a lot of pain when I woke back up. He stopped kissing me, finally, and lied his head on mine. I sighed letting my body take me off to dreamland even though I felt like I was already there lying here with him.

* * *

><p>Damn, Rosy wore me out. I didn't want bother to open my eyes and look at her clock it said 5:30 p.m. My eyes went wide, Sonic and I had to get out of here before six. Then I realized I was on a pillow, where did Rosy go?<p>

I quickly got up and threw my clothes back on. I noticed I smelled like cherry blossom. I just hope no one else notices. I walked out to see Sonic also rushing out of Amy's room.

"Damn, he is going to be pissed." Sonic sounded a little scared.

We had to meet up with dad. I didn't doubt it was about Scar. "He'll be alright. Let's just go." We both quickly made our way downstairs.

"Did you leave any hickeys on him?" I heard Amy ask. She must be talking to Rosy.

"Amy!" I heard Sonic chuckling behind me. I had to chuckle myself. I really meant to leave them there.

"Hey guys." Amy greeted us making Rosy look to us and smile. Then they looked at us confused. I guess they noticed how we were trying to quickly leave.

"Where you guys goin'?" Amy and Rosy asked. Rosy seemed too had washed and put some clothes on as did Amy.

"We gotta go. But we'll call you guys." I heard Sonic say. I walked up to Rosy planting a kiss on her lips. Before walking out with Sonic. I really didn't want to leave her.

I'm pretty sure they were looking to us confused. "Dude, we need to wash." Sonic said as we climbed in the car.

I agreed. They would definitely smell the blossom scent on us. Even though I could care the hell less. I would rather no one really know about Rosy and I starting anything.

"Look call our father and tell him we will be a little late." I saw Sonic nod as he did so.

I didn't mean to but I blinked out the conversation thinking about Rosy. I already wanted to go back and hold her again. But I knew tonight was going to be busy if not, very fucked up.

"Alright." I heard Sonic almost growl. "He said we better hurry up he has a surprise for us."

I snickered. "I wonder what that may be." Sonic made dark chuckle.

We pulled up to the house to see Bliss sitting on the porch eating. She was wearing a jacket since it was cold. Why was she still here? I got out and walked up to her. She almost didn't even bother to acknowledge my presence.

"What is it-" she stopped in mid-sentence. "Why do you smell like cherry blossom?" I glared.

"That is none of your damn business and why are you still here?" I heard Sonic walk inside to take his shower. She only sighed.

"It was either his place or yours and why didn't you guy tell us Scar was back?" she asked looking to me. I could see the anger but she knew not to test me.

I sighed. "For one she didn't even want dad to know. Now get up and get ready." I said walking inside with her behind me.

"I don't blame her." I rolled my eyes. I didn't either but whatever dad had in store wasn't going to be pretty.

"Look I have to wash. Just be ready when I get done." I said running up stairs to the bathroom.

I took my quick shower, got dressed and ran back downstairs. Manic, Sonia, Bliss, Shadow, and Sonic were there waiting.

Sonia seemed pretty scared. I was sure it was about Scar. "Scourge do you think…" I sighed seeing her just look away and walk out the door.

"Let's get this over with." Sonic said. I just shrugged and went out to the car. Shadow and Manic rode with Sonia. Bliss and Sonic rode with me. We drove our cameos this time. Much faster vehicles for he has in store for us. I was pretty sure we weren't going to like what he had in store.

I walked in too see everyone. And to name a few: Knuckles, Locke, Lara-Le, Shade and her father, Steve, Silver, Copper, Utolia, Miles, Tails, Rosemary, Amadeus, Fiona, her mother, Rouge, Merah, Donno(Merah's finance), Bark, Bean, Nark, Vanilla, Cream(Tails' girl), Thrash, Espio, Flying, Lightning, Simian, and Predator. Haven't seen the last four in the while. There were other gangs members there. All were watching us as we walked in. I didn't think this meeting would be very important. But the fact was it was about my sister.

"Well, welcome glad you could make it." I almost snickered at that. Does he think I am a fool?

He was sitting while Scarlette was standing beside him. She looked distant and afraid but she barely showed neither. But I could tell. She wasn't wearing biker clothes this time. More like a cocktail dress that had a X in the middle showing off her stomach and stopping above her knees. She had on long black heel boots and red make-up and jewelry with a short leather red jacket. He must have let her go home and change. I'm surprised she didn't try to run away. That would have been the smart thing to do unless he had someone watching her.

"Let's get this started." I watched him stand up. "Everyone here knows that I only have 4 children. Well, I will happily tell you that I don't." he said looking to Scar. She only looked away.

Everyone but the main crews was surprised. She looked like a girl version of me and Sonic.

"But doesn't mean she is a part of our gang." Now she looked scared. There was a lot of ways you can do to be a part of a gang. None of them are good.

"So." He looked to HIS main gang. "What should she do?"

They had to think of something. I was just hoping that they wouldn't make her do something that she will not willingly do, which is a lot things.

"How about your son's choose?" I looked to see Locke was the one that spoke. "She is their twin sister."

I looked back to my father. He looked to actually consider this. "Well, Scourge, Sonic what do you think?"

I looked him dead in the eyes. Girls had to choose from a few choices of things. Have sex with five of the male members and all at the same time (Manic, surprisingly, is never a part of it), shot their former gangs lover and his new lover, get beaten up by four of the senior female members or two of senior male members (Not many can take it fully for they end screaming for them to stop within 4 minutes of the beat down which it last 10 minutes.), or the worse shot their own child and hope for the best. I don't know if Scar has a kid but I'm not taking that chance.

This was my sister and none of the options hit home for me. "Well?" I could hear the impatience in his voice.

Sonic and I looked to each other and then looked to Sonia and Manic. They didn't know what to do either. I took a deep breathe, "I feel very sorry for your last boyfriend." Sonic and I both said. Scar looked at me in disbelief.

"What?" She yelled over the cheers of the other gangs members. She stomped up to us with nothing but anger in her face. I only looked to her. She is lucky we didn't choose the other choices.

"You heard us." She looked at us even madder now.

"Don't worry Scar it's going to be alright." I heard Sonia say trying to comfort our sister.

Scar only pulled away from her. "No, it will not. DO YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I DATED?"

"Yes, I do." We all looked to our father. "Now, get a move on!" he yelled making half of the others jump but not me, Sonic and Manic.

Scar turned fully to our father. "No." I heard many gasp and 'damns' going through the air. I looked to Scarlette surprised and impressed somewhat. My father had same look. Sonia looked at her like she was crazy. Females who refused had to do the first choice regardless of who they were.

"Are you crazy? Do you know what you have to do now?" I only glanced at Sonia. She had to kill a former lover but just watching what some of those other girls went through was bad enough.

"Hell yeah I'm crazy to do that shit!" I only shook my head. Sonic and I tried to help. But now she had to do the first choice. I just hope I can sneak out this time.

My father burst out laughing. "Fine! Shadow-"

"WHAT?" I heard Sonia yell. I almost forgot she and Shadow had something going on so, of course, she didn't want that to happen. "WHY HIM?"

"Shut the fuck up Sonia!" Sonia once again shut the fuck up like he told her. My father seemed to be getting really pissed. But it seemed like he would change persons. He pointed to five dudes in the crowd. Fuck, I tried to prevent this.

Scar eyes went from anger to confusion then fear as the boys crowded around her. "WAIT-"

My father only put his arm up. "Dad!" everyone looked to me. I couldn't watch this. I couldn't watch it any other time.

"What the fuck it is?" he was mad now.

I immediately grabbed hold of Scarlette taking her outside. It was getting colder by the hour. "Look what the fuck you got yourself into!"

She only looked to me. I heard Bliss, Sonic and Sonia walk outside. "Do you know what you have to do now?"

"Scourge calm down." I felt Sonia's hand on my shoulder. I glanced it and shrugged it off.

"Look you guys don't understand. If I kill him do you know what kind of trouble that would cause." She was trying really hard to make us understand but she didn't understand.

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK!" I made her jump. "I'm not about to sit and watch you have sex with 5 dudes. It's not about to happen."

"More like rape!" I flinched somewhat. I couldn't help but do it. She was right most of the girls did feel like they were raped but it wasn't like they didn't have a chance to prevent it.

My father almost kicked the door open coming outside. "What the fuck is going on?" he asked. He was pissed but he wasn't yelling. But you could still hear it in his voice.

Scar didn't answer. "I can't watch her do that." I heard Sonic say. He, I and Manic always sneak out when some females had to do that. Especially the ones who didn't enjoy it.

"Look you and Scourge gave her a an option-"

"And your going to sit there and watch." She said. My father punched her so hard that she fell to the ground.

"No. But the other girls had to do it. Why shouldn't you?" We only watched as Scar got back to her feet staring at my father. She frowned but I could see the fear in her eyes.

"Dad, I am your daughter." She was on the verge of tears. Now, I felt like I should have let her go.

"And! Sonia took the same choice and did very well. The other girls who refused the same choice you did had to choose that. Unless you want your little boy watch his mother shoot him or get beat up by the senior members. And they use weapons." I really am glad I didn't choose the last choice or THAT one.

I could see the fear run over Scar. "There isn't anything else."

"NO!" All four of us flinched. "Now, get your ass in there and take it." It took everything in me to hold my growl back. This was my dad. A cold bastard. I swear if I ever have kids I will not let him near them or treat them like he treated us.

I hope she won't be stupid like the last girl and start running. She had to shoot her lover and her son, luckily the son lived. The only thing about the last choice is the children then are a part of the gang. I guess that is a good thing. For the ones who live anyways. Surprisingly some females didn't mind doing that. I guess they figured if they did so their kids didn't have to deem themselves fit enough to join the gang.

My father grabbed Scarlette dragging her back in. The guys were still standing there waiting from what I saw as the door closed.

"Don't go too hard on her." Was all my father said as he and the senior members made their way out. As the others walked by him he looked back to us. He made a dark smirk. I know he isn't about to tell us to do what I think he about to tell us do.

"Make sure all of them get a chance." Then he walked out.

"Is he fucking serious?" I heard Sonic ask the question but I really wasn't paying much attention. Matter-of-fact I don't even know when but I stormed out. I heard Scar screaming and others cheering the boys on like it was so damn game show or something. I speed right past my car. Last thing I heard was Bliss and Sonia yelling for me to come back. But I only speed away faster.

I don't know how long or far I ran but I was pretty far away. The full moon was shining in the sky so it must have been a little late. It must have been hours. But I was not going back. They might not of been done by now.

Next thing I know I had so skid to a stop. "Get the fuck out of my way Shadow." The black and red hedgehog was standing right in my way.

"Their done." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh so you watched." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"No I didn't. Right after you ran out Manic, Sonia, Bliss and Sonic were right after you. You and Sonic were the hardest to find."

"Humph." Shadow only looked up to the sky.

"Look your father wants you."

"What the fuck does he want?" I really don't feel like dealing with him right now.

"I don't know but he doesn't seem happy."

"Oh, and I give one fuck." He chuckled. "Let's go."

I walked in to find Sonia helping Scar stand. She must have fought back. She had bruises all over her. I looked to my father. He looked pretty pissed.

"I thought I told you to stand and make sure they all got turn. She knocked out three of them before some other boys had to hold her down." I snickered which only made him frown.

"This is funny to you." I tried hard not to laugh. I heard Sonic snickering himself. If Scar didn't want something she wasn't going to have it and was going fight to prevent it.

"Yes it is." He smirked.

"Isn't that something." He said looking to the others.

I happened to see the three dudes she knocked out. One had a cut across his face, the second one had giant bruise on his face, and the third had knot on his forehead.

Next thing I knew I felt a punch to my face. I looked back to see my father standing in front of me. "I ordered you to do something."

He went for Sonic kneeing him in the stomach. "And you disobeyed it."

I turned to see him kick Manic back a few feet. Sonia and Scar get slapped to the floor. Bliss tried to run but he only pulled her to the ground by her hair. He looked back to me. If no one else could see the evil in his eyes they were stupid. The way everyone backed up even they knew he wasn't done. He was far from done. You would think that being the children of the leader we would have it easier than others. No they have it easier than us and they know it. We got the worst punishment for failing.

I stood my ground as he came at me again. I blacked in and out of his beating. I knew this would happen. Every time he would knock me to the floor I would get right back up. He went for Sonic. Then Manic. Then Sonia, Scar and Bliss. Scar by this time passed out from her injuries. Shadow only helped Sonia back up as Rouge helped Manic back up. Bark had to help Bliss. She looked like she would throw up but held it.

I looked to my father with the nothing but hate. I looked him right in the eyes for him to see, for him to understand how much I hate him. I licked the blood from my lip before spitting the other blood that was in my mouth. But my gaze stayed on him.

"Get the fuck out of my face." He growled.

"Gladly." I growled back. I motioned for Nack to pick Scar up and take her home to our house. Everyone immediately left.

Manic walked over to me before Sonic and I climbed in the car. "Where…are you guys going?" He had a black eye and it was shut. He had a cut on his head too. Manic had gotten used to the beating so, of course like me, Sonia and Sonic, he brushed it off best he could.

"I will be at the garage tomorrow." I said as I climbed into the car. I knew he knew where me and Sonic were going. "Take care of girls." He nodded and walked over to Rouge's car where she and her mother was waiting for him.

"Let's go please." Sonic said looking out the window as the other dodged eye contact with us. I speed off at the highest speed I could go.

* * *

><p>"~Rosy~" I rolled my eyes. For the past few hours Amy has been bothering me about my hickeys. And it is getting on my nerves.<p>

"Amy drop it!" She whined.

"Come on Rosy you owe me. You lost the bet." She said hopping in on the couch beside me. I only smiled. I didn't mind losing the bet, not at all.

"So, I liked anyways." She faked gasp and started laughing.

"Ewww, Rosy." I started laughing.

We heard a knock at our door. I got up to see it was dad. "Hey, daddy!" He only chuckled and hugged me. I think I still maybe high.

"Hey girls." He said walking in. I took my seat back as Amy gave dad a hug before she took her seat back beside me. I watched him take a seat.

"So, how you like living here so far?" He asked.

"I love it." I giggled. Amy always adapted to things quicker than I did.

"I like it." He chuckled.

"You guys start school and work tomorrow." I looked at him with my eyes narrowed. He only laughed that time.

"Yeah." Amy sounded just as annoyed as I looked. I really used to be lazy so all that is really going to wear me out.

Amy and I talked with our father for an hour about how life was treating us. Just catching up. I did good to not argue about how he did nothing for us.

He looked to his phone his smile falling. "Alright girls I will see you later." He said getting up, hugging us and leaving. "Like I said be careful!" He yelled back.

"I'll get dinner ready." I said getting up and going to the kitchen to cook. Tonight was string beans, Velveeta mac-n-cheese and fried chicken. By the time I got done there was another knock at my door.

"I got it!" I watched Amy run to the door and scream. I ran to see and gasped.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Scourge and Sonic looked bad. They had bruises worse than the ones after fight night at the club. Amy and I grabbed hold of them and pulled them in.

Scourge hadn't answered me as I bandaged his wounds. "Scourge, what happened?" He shook his head.

I looked to Amy rubbing Sonic's face but he wasn't looking at her. I looked back to Scourge to see him looking away. "Are you guys going to be okay?" He sat up not even wincing.

"Yeah." He looked away from me. But I could tell he was really angry. I looked to Amy who looked back to me.

"Are you guys hungry?" Amy looked back to Sonic. He looked pretty mad himself. He only shrugged. I watched Amy immediately get up and walked into the kitchen.

I kissed Scourge on the cheek before going to make him something to eat. Everyone ate quietly but I kept glancing at Scourge but he wouldn't look at me and he was looked so angry. I wonder what happened. Was it about his gang or something?

"Scourge-"

"I don't want to talk about it." I left it alone. I figured it had something to do with his gang. I watched him place his plate on the coffee table. I took him and laid him on my lap.

"Do you guys mind if we sing to you?" Scourge looked to me with a 'are you serious' look.

"Wha? We can sing!" Amy protested.

"Come on Amy." I said turning on the ipod house. I play the instrumental for Kiyana's 'Take me away.'

I cupped Scourges face making him look to me

_Me: Oooo_

_Ooohhh oohh_

_Ohhaa oohhaa_

_Fly, fly, fly away_

_Take me I don't wanna stay_

_I just wanna be wherever you are_

_So c'mon baby let's go and get in the car._

I could see Amy cup Sonic's face making him look to her as she song background as I song lead.

_Me: I ain't seen you in a minute_

_What we started boy I wanna finish, yeah_

_And I knew from the beginnin'_

_That you would be mine in the endin', ooo_

_So let me show ya, yeah_

_I want a better chance to know ya_

_I'm impatient_

_I'm ready to go, I'm tired of waitin'_

I carefully climbed on top of Scourge as he kept his eyes on me. I saw the anger slip away as a smirk formed on his lips, showing those sharp teeth.

_Me and Amy: So boy don't be surprised_

_I got your back if you got mine_

_You can see it in my eyes_

_That I need you in my life_

_So fly, fly, fly away_

_So take me I don't wanna stay_

_I just wanna be wherever you are_

_So c'mon baby take me wherever you are_

I saw by the corner of my eyes Amy slowly push Sonic back on the couch to lay down as he kept his eyes on her. He also was smiling.

_Me and Amy: Take me away from here_

_Away to paradise, away from all my fears_

_And no one ever, ever, ever has to know_

_See baby, you and I, will keep it on the low_

_See no one ever has to know_

I swayed my hips teasingly. I made a note to be careful not to hurt him. I slowly ran my fingers through my hair. I smiled seeing his smile. That smile.

_Amy: See me and ol' dude we havin' problems_

_And I'm thinkin' baby you and I could solve 'em, yeah_

_And you knew from the beginnin'_

_That I would be yours in the endin'_

_Ooo Ooo oh, so let me show you_

_Give me a better chance to get to know you_

_I'm impatient_

_I'm ready to go somewhere_

Amy was singing in Sonic's ear and running her fingers through his quills.

_Me and Amy: So boy don't be surprised_

_I got your back if you got mine_

_You can see it in my eyes_

_That I need you in my life_

_So fly, fly, fly away_

_So take me I don't wanna stay_

_I just wanna be wherever you are_

_So c'mon baby take me wherever you are_

_Take me away from here_

_Away to paradise, away from all my fears_

_And no one ever, ever, ever has to know_

_See baby, you and I, will keep it on the low_

_See no one ever has to know_

I slowly laid down placing my lips only inches away his.

_Me: Like two birds in the sky_

_Baby it's just you and I_

_Don't want no other guy_

_Cause with you it feels so right_

_Your love jones get me high_

_And this feeling I can't deny_

_Just like you took my breath away from me_

_You can call it love homicide_

I felt him hands start rubbing my thighs. I felt my cheeks heat up but I never stuttered. I moved my lips to sing in his ear.

_Me and Amy: _

_So boi don't be surprised_

_I got your back if you got mine_

_You can see it in my eyes_

_That I need you in my life_

_So fly, fly, fly away_

_So take me I don't wanna stay_

_I just wanna be wherever you are_

_So c'mon baby take me wherever you are_

I felt his hands slide on my hips squeezing them slightly. I brought my face back to his our lips brushing as I song. I noticed Amy wasn't singing background anymore.

_Me: Take me away from here_

_Away to paradise, away from all my fears_

_And no one ever, ever, ever has to know_

_See baby, you and I, will keep it on the low_

_See no one ever has to know._

Scourge's hands were tangled in my hair now slowly pushing my head till our lips finally felt the desire it longed. We molded our lips together before deepening the kiss.

He slowly sat up holding me as he massaged my tongue with his. I wrapped my legs around his waist. We broke and he stared me in the eyes as his hands played in my hair. I saw so much in them, hurt, happiness, relief…and care and alot of it. I searched them making out his other emotions.

"What happened to you calling?" he lowly chuckled.

"Something came up." He said. I saw the sadness in his eyes. Amy and Sonic must have gone upstairs I didn't hear anything from then anymore.

He looked away and he smile fell. I gently cupped his face pulling him to look back at me. I saw anger and sadness.

"What happened?" He looked me right in the eyes then looked down. I tilted my head to where he was looking in my eyes again.

It took him for a little while. He took a deep breath. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It's okay you can tell me." He took another deep breath.

"Remember how I told you how I told you I had 3 siblings."

"Yes."

"Well, me and Sonic weren't born alone we had a sister." I was surprised.

"What happened to her?" He looked away again but I tilted my head again.

"20 years ago my mother was killed….my sister, Scar, ran away. We met up with her last night at the store." I felt sorry for him. This seemed like a touché subject and I probably should have left it alone.

"I'm sorry." He only shook his head. I was confused why he was sad and angry.

"But why-"

"She didn't want our father to know she was back in this part of the city but he found out."

"Was he angry?"

I saw the anger immediately return to his eyes. Almost like when I used to act when I was talked about me and Amy's dad.

"No. He made her join our gang." I knew that wasn't good. I heard of the things people had to do to join a gang and none of them are good.

"What…did she have to do?" I was really scared of asking.

He took a longer time to answer. I started cupping his face making him look back to me. "Sonic and I had to choose what she would do." I know my eyes went wide. I didn't say anything so he continued.

"We told her to shoot her former lover but she refused. So dad…" I looked to see his fist ball up. "He said she had to have sex with five of the members. He was going to make us watch."

"You didn't, did you?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Hell no! I stormed away."

"Why didn't you stop it?" I climbed off of him. How could he let his sister go through that?

He only looked down. "I couldn't Rosy. It was either that or she get beatin' up by the senior members or…she shoots her child and hopes for the best." I couldn't blame her none of the choices seemed right. I stayed quiet to let him finish. I had to understand why he had the bruises.

"Because me, Sonic, Manic, Sonia and my cousin refused to watch. He punished us for it."

"And that meant get beatin'." He nodded his head. I sat back down beside gently made him look to me.

"Don't let that get to you." He only continued to look to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me on his lap.

"Can I get another song?" I giggled.

"Your pushing it." He chuckled. "But because I want to see you smile I guess I can. What would you like to hear?"

"How about….Beyonce?" I hit him in the arm. He winced and chuckled.

"You know she sings high."

"And you can't?" he raised an eye-brow at me.

I sighed. "Okay sing 'Speechless.' You know like the way I left you this morning." I punched him in the arm again only making him laugh. I turned it to the instrumental of the song.

_You've got me_

_You've got me_

_You've got me_

_You've got me speechless_

"I know." He said. I tried hard not to giggle.

_Where you been baby_

"Right here." He siadl. I smiled

_Waited for you all day_

He smirked. "Oh really." I kept myself from giggling.

_Waited for you to use the key_

_That opens my place_

"Of course." I punched in the arm again.

_My heart starts trembling_

_As I hear your footsteps pace_

_Lock opens, doorknob turns_

_There appeared your face_

"You know you want me." He was making it very hard for me not to laugh. But I was glad to see him smile either way.

_Going outta my head I think I'm loosing all my mind_

_Drive me crazy burning candles making love all night_

_Feels so strange it feels so crazy to be in your world_

_In your arms lost for words_

_You've got me!_

I pressed my body closer to him. Straddling his waist and pressing my breast to his chest.

_You've got me_

_You've got me_

_You've got me_

_You've got me speechless_

He pulled my lower body closer. How could he do this to me. I felt so different around him. Like I could be Rosy completely.

_Laying so closely_

_I feel your skin rubbing and touching me_

_Only sweat between us_

_Feeling you kissing and pleasing me_

He began to kiss my neck. I hoped he wouldn't hit my pressure point.

_I rub your back_

_I kiss your neck_

_I know that you love when we touch like that_

_I can feel you need me_

_Feels so good to me_

_Feels so good to me_

I tried my best not to moan but the last part of the verse came out as a moan anyways. He kissed my pressure point and I couldn't finish it felt too good. He made a trail of kisses down to my breast.

I let my head fall back. Damn, how can he do this to me? He started sucking the surface of my breast. Only leaving more hickeys.

"Scourge." He looked back up to me. I crushed my lips on his immediately. He laid my down the couch deepening our kiss. He pulled my shorts off as our tongues fought for dominance. He made another trail of kisses, down my jaw, to my neck licking my pressure point some making me moan, he moved to my bust, my stomach and then. I gasped as he got there.

I tangled my fingers in his quills moaning. I couldn't believe he was doing that but I wasn't upset about it at all. It felt so good. His tongue explored me just right. His lips kissed so gently.

I felt myself sweating it felt so damn good. "Scourge." I moaned a smile forming on my muzzle. I gasped and tried to push away when he went even deeper but he held me in place.

I was breathing heavier and sweating more. I was almost to my climax so I pushed his head deeper. He began to rub my thighs only making me hotter.

"Scourge!" I yelled. I wanted him to stop but then again I didn't. He only went rougher. My moans got louder.

"Scourge, stop!" I yelled sitting up to look to him. He only started licking 'it' which made me throw my head back. It tickled to the point where I thought I would let loose right there.

He started sucking it. I really tried to move then but he made me go back on my back. He pinned me where I was. I really thought I was going to explode.

I screamed his name as I climaxed. I was so sure he cleaning up making sure not to miss anything. Which I didn't mind. I was breathing hard. I felt his breath on my neck.

"You alright?" I nodded. I opened my eyes to see his head hovering over mines. "First time, huh?" I nodded. He chuckled and licked his lips. I would really love to kiss him. I was also really speechless this time. This was the first time a dude has ever played there the way he did and it was the greatest.

"Same here." This dude said what.

He laughed when I looked at him funny. "It's sad when you learn something like that from your younger brother."

Despite me still trying to catch my breath I still couldn't help but laugh. "Manic, been around like that huh?" I asked. He laughed even harder helping me sit up.

"Yeah, you don't want to know." I laughed. "You ready for your first day of work tomorrow?" I shrugged.

I laid on his chest. I felt so exhausted. I never thought that one thing could wear me out that much. I felt him pick me up and take me up stairs to my room.

He got in bed with him holding me from behind. I really didn't want to go to sleep so early. I really liked his touch and the way he held me.

"What else does your dad own? Other than the club."

"A restaurant, garage, liquor store, gun store, gym, and strip club." Damn, he freakin' rich.

"Wow." He chuckled. He sounded like he was falling asleep himself. "You working tomorrow?" I felt my eyes falling and I yawned.

"Mmhmm." I felt his chest rise and fall slowly. He slowly pecked my cheek making me blush as he pulled me closer. He nuzzled his cheek in my neck. I wanted him to hold me forever.

"Good night, babe."

"Good night." I replied. I pushed closer to him closing any space that was between us.

XXXXXXXX

I didn't expect for me and Scourge to wake up at the same time but we did. We took a shower together but decided to save the fun for a later time. I had to wake up Amy and Sonic so they could get ready. I just banged on the wall to wake them up. I wasn't walking in there.

I put on my nurse scrubs, the shirt was blue with pink, yellow, purple and white playful kittens on it and the pants were blue, my loafers were white, pink and purple smudge. I put on purple, pink and yellow eye shadow and tied my hair up. I worked 10 hours a day, 8 a.m. to 5 p.m. I was happy to have at least three night classes 10 minutes apart the first class starting at 6 p.m. and ending at 9:50 p.m. Scourge and Sonic had left to go change clothes and head to work.

"Amy, are you ready?" I tied my hair up in a ponytails and got my nails redone shorter, way shorter.

"Yes!" She yelled jogging downstairs. She was glowing like a spotlight. Sonic really made her happy last night. She was wearing plain green scrubs and loafers with green and white eye shadow. She had her nails made shorter too.

"Looking good for them babies." I laughed. I could wait to get in there with them.

Amy looked my up and down her smile growing bigger. "Hmmmmmmm, why you and Scourge do last night in this living room." She looked at my shorts on the floor. Damn, I forgot to pick them up this morning.

I smirked. "You mean what did SCOURGE do? Because I only laid back and enjoyed." She gasped with her mouth open in a smile.

"YOU GOT YOUR VAGINA ATE!" She yelled almost fell laughing. I didn't at least check to make sure I didn't get along on the couch. Scourge really made sure not to miss a drop.

"AMY!" I can't believe she just said that. I have the hardest time using that word myself.

"What? Okay you got your pussy ate."

"OMG! Amy!" she laughed harder and louder.

Amy and I separated and was shown around the hospital by our superiors then left to do our job. I wished Amy good luck and went my way to the nursery.

I looked around for other nurses but no one. I guess I am watching these little ones myself. There was five in the nursery for the time being the others must have been with their mothers.

Since the five babies left in my care was asleep. I explored. I walked in the Prenatal ICU. There was one baby in there. She was pink rhino. I looked at her chart and saw it said DOA (Dead on arrival) but she looking right at me.

"Hello…" I looked at her chart seeing her name was Roxy. I always like that name for some reason. I guessed because it sounded like a tough name and it was close to mine. "Roxy." I picked her up and she moved around a little. I giggled it was so cute.

She looked only a day old. "Seems like someone didn't change your status little one you look fine to me." I went and sat in the rocking chair as the infant continued to look up at me and I continued to look back at her. She had the most prettiest blue eyes and little white horn. I touched it and she sneezed. I giggled. She was so cute. I don't know. I don't want children but I love them. They are very precious to me. Even if they can get annoying.

I looked up seeing the door to the nursery unlock. I saw that yellow lemur from the club Saturday, Lagoon.

"Oh, so you're the new addition here?" She didn't sound angry just curious.

I really didn't hold any ill will towards her. I really didn't care about the words she said to me or the fight she and Amy had.

"Yeah." She looked to Roxy.

Her eyes went wide with a smile. "Wow, when did she wake up?" I watched her as she walked up to me.

I was surprised no one had seen her before. "I just found her in there." I said motioning to the ICU area.

"Oh. Well, I know her mother will be happy to know that when she wakes up." There was an awkward silence before she broke it. "Look, I want to apologize for what I said to you at the club Saturday night."

I shrugged. "It's alright." She smiled. Her wounds seemed to have healed nicely. We both jumped hearing one of the other infants starting to squeal.

"So, how long have you been up here?" She asked hurrying over to a black male kitten. I watched her walk over to the kitchen area and make a bottle of formula for him.

"Friday night."

"Oh. How do you like it here so far?" She took a sit feeding the infant.

"I like it."

"Because of Scourge." I blushed but smiled. "Yeah." I looked down to Roxy as she began to whimper. She was hungry.

"I'm not surprised you've taken a liking to him. Mile liked him too but he didn't feel the same about her." I only listened as I got her a bottle. "He really didn't want to date her just mess with her."

I knew Scourge was that kind of dude but why was she telling me this about her friend. I looked back to her as Roxy feed on the bottle.

"May I ask why are you telling me this?" She placed the bottle on the desk she was sitting at and began to burp the little kitten.

"She doesn't care. Matter-of-fact she still gets jealous when he talks to other girls." I giggled. "Don't let her get to you though."

"Did you ever date, Sonic or Manic?" She giggled.

"Not Sonic but Manic….Whoa, talk about fun." I laughed. He really did get around.

Lagoon and I talked about a lot of things the whole day. I found out she is actually a civilized girl. She also came from the country but moved here a lot earlier than me and Amy. She seemed to be surprised that Amy was working in the emergency area. Her reason she couldn't do it. I also learned that she had a little girl of her own but the father left her so she takes care of her on her own and with her mother's help, of course. And she wasn't in a gang just had friends who were but doesn't mean they might not get her to join.

I looked down to Roxy, who had fallen asleep. I tried to put her back in her crib but she wouldn't let me.

"What happened to this little ones mom?" I motioned to Roxy as Lagoon looked up from changing a diaper of a 1 year old. He didn't seem to want to stay still.

"Um, she was in a car accident and went into labor while she was knocked out." She said. She finally got the diaper on the toddler because he almost didn't seem to want it on. "The car almost pinned her completely. The doctors was expecting her to come out alive.

"Oh. But she came out not breathing and…"

"Put as DOA – Dead On Arrival." I nodded looking back down to the infant. She is the one who likes to be held. I felt bad. I hoped that her mother would survive to see her little girl.

"So, what are you doing after this?" I sighed.

"School, trying to go for my RN license."

"Really? That's good." We both looked to the door to see the doctor walk in. He was a duck and name tag said Doctor Quack.

"Well, hello ladies. Sorry I haven't been able to introduce myself. Most of the day." He looked to the clock. I happened to look to the clock and see it was alright 4 p.m. I was relieved nothing bad happened with the infants today doesn't mean it was going to be like that everyday sadly.

"That's alright Doctor. This is Rosalinda Rose but she would rather be called Rosy." Lagoon said as the Doctor walked up to me shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you Rosy." He looked to Roxy with a smile. I carefully gave her to him.

"So, she lived." I tilted my head. I noticed Lagoon looked to him confused too. He sounded sad when he said that.

"Why, did her mother not make it?" Lagoon asked. He only shook his head 'no'.

"She just passed." I felt sorry for Roxy. But it's not surprising. Not at all. I hoped she had someone to take her and she not get taken as a ward of the state.

"Where is her dad?" He shrugged.

"He hasn't bothered visiting. So, I guess this little one only has her grandparents." He gave the infant back to me. He looked to the other infants. Some were awake and others were just lying there. I was lucky none of them wanted to be held.

"I should go check on the other mothers. Lagoon remember to call Sara-Le and tell her to come up here before you two leave." She nodded.

"Yes sir." He nodded to me.

"Welcome again Rosy." Then he left.

I got up to lay the infant down. I did slowly so she wouldn't notice. I sighed in relieve when she didn't wake up. "Sad, but at least she isn't one of them that don't have anyone." Lagoon nodded in agreement.

"Some babies come in here and never come out. Those are the ones I cry for." She said looking back to the 1-year-old she was just fighting. "What do you want, huh?" she playfully pushed his cheek with her hand.

I smiled but then again it was small smile. She was right. Those were the ones that made me cry too.

Lagoon and I waited for Sarah-Le to come. She was a red echidna but a little older than us. She relieved us our duty.

Lagoon and Amy got along when they saw each other. Thank goodness. I took my hour of rest before going off to school. By the time I got home I was so tired, I barely ate the burger and fries me and Amy brought.

I washed, ate and fell in my bed. I am really lazy this is the most worn out I have ever felt. I turn to my phone seeing I had a few text messages. Scourge, Mom, Dusk, and…why did Amy text me? I just shrugged it off and texted them back. Even my fingers were tired and that was from school.

I thought about what my mom was doing. Amy had long went to sleep but I hadn't. I always took longer to go to sleep tho. I wished Scourge was lying beside me because I would have gone to sleep by now it was 12 a.m. and I was still awake.

I sighed when my phone started playing, Nicki Minaj's 'Saxon'. I don't know why I like that song.

_Guess who?_

_You bitches it's RiRi_

_(Lam) Lamborghini strawberry, kiwi_

_Fashion week in Paris was nice_

_Every designer had my size (Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha)_

_Switch my hair they gon copy her_

_Switch my gear they gon copy her_

_Lo-lo-look at how they stare just to copy her_

_Well Roger that?_

_Did you copy that?_

_Co-co-copy cat?_

I giggled seeing I was singing the song.

"Hello?" It was Scourge. I might need to give him a different ring tone.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be sleep?" I giggled.

"I don't always go to bed early." He chuckled.

"Why?"

"Because my body isn't wired that way."

He chuckled. "I-…Get out." I raised an eye-brow.

"Who are you talking to?" I heard some shuffling.

"Where are my damn cigarettes, Scourge?" It was a female. It didn't sound like Sonia so it had to be his other sister, Scarlette.

"Scar, get the hell out. How do you know Manic doesn't have them?" I heard some more shuffling.

"Because all Manic would ever take from me is condoms because it seems like he can't barely keep any." I had to laugh. I had to wonder if they knew I can hear them.

"Scar, if you don't the fuck out! Go buy some!" I jumped hearing her yell back at him and slam his room door.

"Sorry about that." I know he raised a eyebrow hearing my laugh. "That's not funny."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't. I'm about to make her ass sleep outside."

"Well, I would have a attitude too if something like 'that' happened to me." No reply.

"Hello?"

"Yeah." I guessed that was something I probably shouldn't have brought up.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I yawned.

"Someone seems tired."

"Yeah, I guess I needed to hear you voice." He chuckled. I could tell he was smirking.

"Isn't that sweet." I blushed. I felt my eye falling. I wasn't lying. I really wanted him beside me. Holding me and kissing me.

"Rosy!" I jumped.

"Huh?" He laughed.

"I called you like three times. Good night."

"Night. MUAH!" he chuckled.

"See you later Rosy."

"Later, Scourgey." I hang up the phone and placed it on my night stand. His chuckle and laugh was like some soothing song to my ears. I fell asleep with a smile.

* * *

><p>I looked at the phone for a little while. Before deciding to get up. I walked out to see Sonic's door closed and the lights off. Yeah, he was asleep.<p>

"Scourge!" I sighed. What the hell could she want now?

"What!" I walked downstairs and a little light green hedgehog ran past me from the living. He ran by so quickly it made me laugh.

Scarlette rushed out the living room after him. She stopped and I raised an eye-brow at her. She flipped me off and continued.

I shrugged. I walked in to see Sonia watching television and Bliss eating. She is eating too much. But do you expect from a pregnant hedgehog.

"What the hell are you looking at?" she said not looking to me.

"I'm looking at the fat ass on my couch." She rolled her eyes. I know Sonia gave me a disapproving look but I could care less about it.

The little green hedgehog ran back in bumping into me. "Move!" he yelled pushing my leg. It didn't move me not one bit.

"Stop, Leon." Sonia said to him but he only punched at my leg this time.

I glanced back to see Scar pluck him in the leg three times getting him to stop and whine. I took a sit on the couch beside between Sonia and Bliss. Shadow must have been out on another 'mission.' Or else this television would be taken.

"Why didn't you stop him?" I looked to Scar as she sat down with the 1-year-old.

"Why should I?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Because he not going to be hitting on other people especially older people." She glared at him but he only continued to whine till she gave him his pacifier.

I shrugged. "I could have punched him back." She looked to me like she dared me too.

"This ain't your son." I glared at her. She better learn not to test me soon.

Bliss seemed to be ignoring us. "Your father came by." I looked to her.

"What for?" I really wish he didn't know where we lived.

She gave me a note. It had an address on it. "Someone tried to rat out Silver." I sighed

"Let's go Scar." I said as I stood up and walked off to gun room. I heard Scar go to the basement where she and Bliss were staying. We have too many people in this house. We definitely didn't need Leon here but it was either my dad's house or here.

I grabbed more than needed. I walked back up stairs seeing Scar. She had on tight jeans, purple turtle neck sweater, and black coat. Smoking again.

I motioned for her to follow me. I picked up Fiona, Rouge, Miles, and Bark for this one. This was typical. It wasn't like Silver was easy to get caught. But it was bad either way.

"Scourge, who in the hell caught Silver?" I looked in my rear view mirror at Miles.

"Hell, if I know but I feel sorry for them." I heard Fiona and Bark chuckle.

"Scar, I want you to lead them to the alley." She only took another puff of her cigarette. I took it and threw it out the window.

She looked at me like she wanted to hit me. I really dare her too. "What the fuck?"

"We don't need you leaving evidence." I saw her roll her eyes at the corner of my eye.

"What the hell you think the AK is going to do?" I really wanted to hit her.

"Silver is going to be there. Matter-of-fact he is already at the bar where the guy is at." She shrugged.

I glanced at her turn up the radio. We pulled up too block away from our destination. "What ya wanna do? Warn him?" I glanced smirking at Bark who smirked darkly.

Scar looked to him then me. I nodded to her. She pushed her pants revealing a purple and black mini, and high heel snow boots. She climbed out of the car. I didn't think she would comply so early. Bliss sure the hell hasn't.

She got down one block and stopped dead in her tracks. I happened to see what she was looking at. Five dudes were standing at the second block. They looked to her and glared. I knew that look. Rouge and I slowly climbed out as Miles climbed to the front with Fiona.

"Rouge, what are they are saying?" She listened and spoke what they said.

"Where the fuck you been at?" Scar didn't reply. I peeked up to see the dudes advancing toward her. I jumped up seeing her immediately took her gun and shoot one of the dudes and run for the car as the other ones started shooting.

"Fuck. Call Silver and tell him to leave the bar!" I happened to see Silver beating someone up as he fought his way out the bar. "Rouge go help him!" I said

She flew over picking up the silver hedgehog as me and Scarlette had a gun battle with the other dudes. I kicked the car signaling for Miles and Fiona to drive off. Scar looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"So, they went shoot up my fucking car! That's why!" I grabbed her and ran for cover. I looked to see I was shot in the arm but it really didn't hurt that much.

"Who the fuck are they?" They were shooting other people cars trying to shoot me and Scar.

"My ex and goons." I looked at her. Her was the one that spoke to her. She must have been afraid of him. He was a white cat.

"You were scared of him?" I heard them getting closer so I jumped up and shot one dude down before getting a bullet to the chest. I winced but it wasn't the first time it has happened. Scar got two others before getting shoot in the leg. The two Scar shoot was able to get up and escape. I knew that meant trouble.

"Scourge, come on!" She yelled holding onto the wall for support. Before I knew it her ex was on her.

"You stupid bitch!" he yelled at her. He was punching her pretty hard. I could hear the bones cracking.

Before I could do anything he was sniped. I looked to the roof of a building seeing Shadow holstering the gun. He had a smirk on his face.

I immediately kicked the dead bastard off Scar and picked her up. I looked back to see Silver and Rouge on the roof beside Shadow. I motioned for Silver to 'take' the evidence. We could hear cops on the way. I looked to Rouge and the others and nodded as they started running on the roofs.

"Scourge, let's go." Scar growled. I looked to see a hedgehog that looked just like Shadow come from the shadows. I was hoping he would show up.

"Clean up here Meph." I said. He nodded. He shot the body with some purple energy making the body completely disappear with any other evidence with it including the other two dudes that were shot.

"See ya later." He disappeared and I speed off. He always gave me and his own brother the creeps but he was beneficial to us.

I got to the house to see Miles, Fiona and Bark got there before I did. I walked in. Scar's first concern was Leon not seeing her.

Bliss got off the couch so I could lay Scar there "What happened?" she said grabbing bandages and stuff from the supply closet.

"Her ex and his peeps was there and spotted her." Bliss only shook her head. I heard Sonic and Manic run back out their rooms and into the living room.

"What the hell happened?" Manic yelled seeing Scar trying to pull the bullet from her leg. Hell, I was trying to pull the bullet from my chest till Bliss slapped my hand.

"They were in a shoot out." Sonic looked to Silver.

"Someone tried to rat me out so your dad said he had to be warned or go."

I winced as Bliss pulled the bullet from my chest. "Scar was supposed to lead him out and Bark give him a warning but her ex was there and wasn't too happy with her."

"Damn." I looked to Sonic. But where was Sonia?

"Where is Sonia?" Sonic shrugged.

"She's in the basement with Leon." Manic said. I saw relieve run over Scar.

We all rested for a little after Bliss patched up Scar, Silver and I. Blaze had wasted no time getting over here for Silver.

"Get ready." Everyone looked to me. "Their going to be looking for pay-back." That could be a number of things. I just hope they don't use Rosy and Amy for that revenge or this house with my nephew.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that plan didn't go so well. Scarlette is now a part of the crime family XD.<br>**

**Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Life**

**Sorry for the slow and late update, I have been trying to get the other stories updated as well, get school work done and completed so I won't fail(not an option). But anyways. I am introducing Amy and Rosy's mom in this chapter but not in person. The way she talks and acts is the EXACT way my mother talks and acts, and yes, my mother from the NYC. Enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>One month. I was SO happy it only took me one month to get used to Amy and I's usual routine. It would or could have taken longer. Me and Scourge had gotten closer. I couldn't fall asleep without him calling. Mainly because I found a gunshot wound in his chest and arm. He took forever to calm me down about it. He promised to call every night if that made me feel better, which it did. But I knew he was still going out there in danger along with Sonic. I really did worry when he didn't call. Sonic's even have a fresh gunshot wound and Amy freaked.<p>

Tonight was Friday I had no school work to be done for I had already done it. So I was free to go out on this date with Scourge that I had been so ready to go on since the day I met him. My outfit was rainbow cowl neck dolman sleeve sweater, top part a shade of red and bottom black, a pair of black wonderful wiz straight jean, and black snow boots with a pump heel but it wasn't too high. My jewelry black and red, my eye-shadow smoky red and red lipstick. I let my hair stay down tonight with some curls and a hump in the front.

It was freezing out so I made sure to dress thick. I'm not really used to this cold weather. In the country fall and winter isn't as harsh there as it is here. **(Author: It's true)**

"Awwww." I looked to see Dusk and Amy teasing me. They both knew how badly I wanted to go on this date.

"Go away." I said pushing them out of my room. Amy and Sonic had gotten to go on a couple of dates. It was me and Scourge's turn now. I did a couple of more minutes of checking myself, putting some Heat Rush perfume on. The thing about this perfume was it actually heat up your body, you actually felt heat wearing this. Now, let's hope Scourge doesn't add to that heat….Who am I kidding?

"Rosy he's here!" Amy called from downstairs. I immediately threw on my black apple bottom coat, gloves and neck scoff before running downstairs into the living room and bumping right into him.

I looked up to see him looked back to me with one eye-brow raised and that smirk showing those sharp teeth. God, I loved them just like him. Wait, do I am I really falling in love with him? Slow down Rosalinda. But how can I hold the feeling back.

"Whoa, babe." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes. "I see your ready so let's go." He said wrapping his hand over my shoulders. I ignored Amy and Dusk's historical laughter in the kitchen.

"You really was ready for me to take you out huh?" He chuckled again seeing the way I looked at him.

"Yes!" He chuckled a little harder as he opened the door for me. I couldn't help but giggle myself as he closed the door and hurried to his side, climbed in and pulled off.

"What do you have planned anyways?" He only glanced to me.

"You'll see." I rolled my eyes. I glanced at him looking for any marks on his body I wouldn't be able to see any with all his clothing on.

"How has work been?" I jumped being as I was distracted and him speaking brought me back to reality.

"It's been good. That baby Roxy is still there. Her grandparents said they don't want her." It was true and a little heart breaking that the infant lost her mother, had no father, and her grandparents didn't want her.

"So what happens to her?"

"The state will take her. Put her up for adaptation until then well she passed on from foster home to foster home." He glanced at me. Thinking about that only brought back memories.

"You must have gone through that before." I shook my head.

"Not, me or Amy but I know someone close who has. I have one little brother who I haven't seen in a while."

"Oh. Why not?" I frowned.

"Because of my father that's why." He only kept looking out to the road.

"What did he do?"

"The brother I am talking about is Tyler. His mother died but since our father had some records with the criminal system they deemed him unfit to take care of him so he was put in a foster home. Tyler's mom had at least three other kids. She died giving birth to the last one. We were lucky that a kind lady adopted all four of them and raising them now. But I haven't seen Tyler in seven years. Dad could have gotten him back but…" I only shook my head. It always made me angry to think about it. My brother could be here with me and Amy if it wasn't for my dad and his constant activity mostly drug related.

Scourge sighed. I guess he didn't know what to say. I took it as I could continue. "I wanted to adopt him and his other siblings myself when I got old enough to be able to."

"What happened to that option?"

"I wasn't old enough by the time he was adopted." I shrugged. I still wish I could see him.

"You want to try and adopt that little baby?"

"I feel that way. No child wants to be in foster care being passed on from home to home. Not able to really find an actually place they can really call home. But it is most likely she will be adopted because she is a newborn. It's harder for older children to be adopted." It really was.

I happened to see him smirking. "What?" He shrugged.

"Your such a good girl." He teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Where are taking me?" He sighed and chuckled.

"You will see." I punched him in the arm.

"You are abusive."

"No I am not."

The rest of the ride we talked about work and how I was doing in school. Come to find out he really is good with cars. Not that I am anyways but he is smarter than he looks. If I knew he was good in math he would be staying at my house helping me with my homework. I hate math. He only has one nephew. I thought it might be more than just little Leon. I happened to be on the phone with him one night and his nephew refused to leave his room till his mother came and got him. Scourge rolled his eyes because I still laugh about it even through it has been a whole week since that happened. From his knowledge Manic doesn't have any children...yet.

We happened to be in a whole different part of New York. One that I had never really been too. It was restaurants lining the boulevards. Fancy ones too. We pulled up to a two story building. It looked like a pretty fancy place. Expensive maybe.

"Remember the restaurant I told you my dad owned?"

I heard him but I was looking up and down the street. I nodded to his response. I heard him chuckle, get out and close his door. Then he walked over opening the door and helping me out. He put the alarm on for his car.

"Well, he owns two." I looked to him. Like really? He chuckled.

We walked in seeing the place was busy with others enjoying the food and the couples enjoying each other. We happened to see a cream colored bunny standing at the podium.

"Hey-" She looked to Scourge and smiled. "Hey Scourge. I didn't think you were coming to this restaurant."

Scourge chuckled. "Yep, this is Rosy." He said wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I couldn't help but blush.

I smiled at her. She smiled back. "I'm Cream. Nice to finally meet you Rosy." My blush darkened. Had he really been talking about me? "As you can guess he talks about you a lot." She whispered. I giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Is the table ready?" he asked seeming annoyed but in a playful way.

"Sure." She beamed. I like her. I wonder if she is a part of Scourge's gang. "Follow me." She said taking two menus and making her way to the second floor with us behind her. I happened to see some guys watching us from the corner of my eyes. Or more like glaring at Scourge. I felt a bit of uneasiness run over me. Scourge noticed as we got to our table.

"Thanks, Cream." I said. She gave a menu to me and one to him.

"Your welcome. You guys enjoy yourself. Me or Tails will be back in a little to take your orders." With that she left. Scourge got up and walked over to me as I took off my coat. I felt him pull it off me and place it on the back of my chair.

"You smell really nice." I blushed. It almost made me forget about what I just seen and how I felt about it.

"Thank you." He chuckled and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled.

He took his seat after taking his coat off and placing it on the back of his chair like mine. "What wrongs?"

I couldn't shake that feeling that those guys didn't look too happy. I heard someone coming up or rather more than one. I happened to look back and see those same dudes. They took a seat at a table with full view of me and Scourge. I got more unnerved.

Scourge noticed. Damn, he pays attention. "What's wrong?" He asked. He must have not noticed the guys just yet.

I used my eyes to look back at them luckily they weren't looking. "They were glaring at you." I whispered.

He looked to them. I happened to see that they were glaring at him with smirks on their face. That's not good. He only looked back at first. I got really nervous.

"Rosy." Put my focus back on Scourge after he whispered my name. My eyes looked right in the rubies looking back at me. I felt a wave of protection as he took my hand that was sitting on the table. I smiled.

We heard them get up and leave. I didn't look but Scourge did, glaring. I watched that look. It looked dangerous and threatening. I let go of that breath I was holding once I felt they were really gone.

"Everything alright?" I jumped but saw it was Cream and Tails. They looked to me with a worried look.

"Everything is alright." I said quickly. I happened to see Tails look to Scourge but he was looking to me. He seemed upset that our date started like this. Scourge mentioned to Tails to bend down so he could whisper something in his ear. Scourge covered the side of his face so I wouldn't read his lips.

Cream only cleared her throat. "Are you guys ready to order?" I looked back to her.

"Sure." I told her my order. Once Scourge was done he told her his. She wrote it down. "Okay, back as soon as it's done." She said turning her smile back on. She took our menus and left. Tails nodded to me and Scourge before leaving.

"I'm sorry." He looked to me confused.

"No, I'm sorry." I looked to him confused. If I would have kept quiet about it this wouldn't have been a problem. I was upset myself that our first date started out like this. I looked down sighing.

"Don't worry about them." I looked up to see him smirking. I smiled. I felt safe with him around.

"Who were they?" He only looked to me. His smirk still there.

"Rivals. But don't worry about them. Okay?" He took both my hands now.

I sighed. "Okay." I knew I could trust him.

* * *

><p>Damn, she knows how to dress. I couldn't help but smirk at Rosy as she ate. Stalker moves. Yeah, whatever. She's too hot not to stare at.<p>

I quickly looked away from her when she looked up. I couldn't hold the chuckle back. I happened to see she was staring at me with narrowed eyes.

"So, you knew I was staring at you huh?" She rolled her jade eyes. I love those eyes just like I love her. Whoa, it's a bit too early for that, isn't it? But I know what I feel for her is strong.

"~Scooourgey~" I got out of my trance to see her smiling. I could feel the heat rising in my cheek. Did she really make me blush? And sadly, she noticed.

"You blushed!"

"Announce to the world Rosy." She giggled.

"I'm sorry, Scourgey. It's just, wow, you blushed. About time." I chuckled.

"Your turn to blush now." She teased. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile at her. She blushed.

"Your really beautiful. You know that?" Her blush darkened and she looked away.

"I guess." I chuckled. She guessed, huh?

"How do you like Cream's cooking?" She looked at me surprised.

"She cooked this?" I nodded.

"Wow, how old is she?" She took another bite.

"Um, about 16, 17." The way her eyes widened I could help but laugh.

"And Tails is my age." I laughed a little harder.

"Yep." She shook her head.

"Wooow. My mother would flip on me." I chuckled.

"Not, if I was your man she wouldn't." She giggled.

"No, she would probably flirt with you or something." I chuckled.

"What do you want to do after this?" I asked as a waiter took our plates. She shrugged.

I didn't want to get all scary on our date but I didn't think I should take her home. Considering the fact those assholes saw her.

"Well, you're coming home with me." She looked too confused as we got our desert.

"Why?" I waited till the waiter left.

"Because, those guys you just saw only came here to see what I was doing here with a sexy lady." She blushed. "They wanted to see if we were going together to use you against me."

She nodded. "I kinda figured." Whoa this is unsuspected. I have to admit I am surprised.

"Really?"

"I mean, I am the girl-friend of one of or probably the baddest dudes in this state." I smirked.

"Don't worry about Amy I told Tails to tell Sonic to stay over there with her. Either some know where you live and others will follow to make sure." She looked a little nervous. I took her hand. I felt like all her relief was there because I was here to protect her. And I'm glad she knows that.

She took a deep breath and looked at her plate. "Chocolate Fudge sundae, really?" I chuckled.

"Just eat it." She nodded.

"And I guess you want me jumping off the walls or something?" I almost choked on my own bite trying not to laugh at her.

She giggled. "I will get to see Leon tonight." I narrowed my eyes at her. That damn boy.

She started laughing. "What? He is just so cute. Wucle Scwourge." She swallowed what was in her mouth before going into another fit of laughter.

That little thing wouldn't know my name if his mother didn't yell it so damn much. "It's not funny."

"Yes, it is. But I am warning you now if he hits me I am hitting him back." I chuckled.

"I don't have a problem with that." And neither will she.

We finished our desert mainly on making jokes about my little demon-I mean nephew. I couldn't help but laugh at the things she said about her little cousin.

I pulled up home seeing the living t.v. light shining in the window. "Home." I said looking to her. She giggled.

"This place is way bigger than ours." I chuckled.

"And fuller." She giggled.

I helped her out of the car. Like she actually needed it. I opened the door to be greeted by some yelling, Scar, and little feet running to me.

"Wucle!" Dammit I was hoping he was sleep. It's past 11 for damn sake.

"Awwww." As soon as he saw Rosy he stopped looking to her. I looked too see she was taking off her coat and things. She hang them on the coat hanger.

I looked back at Leon. "She's hot isn't she?" He giggled. Rosy lightly pushed me.

"Le-" All three of us looked to see Scar, Sonia and Bliss looked out from the living room.

"Oh. Hello." I chuckled. Scar really ought not to yell at that boy all the time.

Rosy waved. "Hello. You must be Scar?" Scar nodded.

"Wow, Scourge you actually got a dateable one this time." Bliss said. I narrowed my eyes at her.

Rosy only giggled. "Hey, Rosy!" Sonia gave her a hug.

"Alright get off my girl." I pushed her off and pulled Rosy to me. Rosy got from under me.

"Very mean." She said. I shrugged.

Bliss snickered. "You don't know the meaning. I'm Bliss their cousin." She put her hand out and Rosy shook it.

"He told me about you. How many months are you now?" She asked her. Bliss thought about it.

"3." She said.

"Yeah, Wucle Scwourge said she goin' be fat." I laughed. Bliss rolled her eyes and walked back into the living room. Sonia and Scar laughed. Rosy just had to scowl me.

"Scourge."

"Well, she is." We walked into the living room to see Shadow sitting on the couch. I see Scar and Bliss wouldn't let him get the t.v. tonight. Last night they fought over it. I was about to shot all three of them for almost destroying my shit.

"Hello Rosy."

"What's up Shadow?" She waved at him before taking a seat.

Rosy and I sat in a love seat. Leon couldn't resist bothering me.

"Leon go about your business." He giggled. Rosy giggled. "Rosy wanted to see you." He beamed. Scar laughed.

"You Wosy?"

"Damn I can't wait for his voice to mature." Rosy hit me. I thought I said that to myself. I guess not.

"Yes." She giggled. Of course, she believes it's cute.

"Wucle Scwourge says your name in his sweep." Rosy and everyone else laughed.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"I sweep in his woom." He said pointing at me. He ignores the glares I give him. Damn demon.

"Oooh." She giggled. "Your very cute." She said. He giggled.

"And evil." Another push.

"Cwan you wight?" I chuckled. She tilted her head at him.

"Yes." I knew what he was about to do next.

"Leon!" Scar yelled but it was too late he hit Rosy. Rosy tilted her head at him again.

"Now, why did you do that?" Scar was about to hit him but I put my hand. I wanted to see what she was going to do to him.

"Hwit me bwack." She didn't move. I was pretty sure everyone was looking to her now. He tried to hit her again. She popped him upside the head. She didn't smile or smirk not even a grin. He rubbed his head.

"Hey!" he squealed. He tried to hit her again. He got another pop upside the head.

"When are you going to learn?" She asked him. He rubbed his head. I waited for him to try again. He growled. Is it bad enough the little thing has sharp teeth?

He looked like he was going to bite her. I leaned forward in his face. "You better not." He backed up.

I sat back against the chair. Rosy tilted her head at him. He began to cry.

"Hey." Rosy said. Her voice was soft. "Come here." She put her arms out to him and he went right to her.

Even I whined about it. "No, Rosy." I tried to take him from her but she moved him. "He should have known what was going to happen." I tried to take him again.

"He just a baby he doesn't know any better." She said pushing my arm away. Scar smirked.

"You is just a big ol' baby." She teased him. He nuzzled up close to Rosy.

"Awwww, they pickin' at that baby." She said in soothing baby voice. I watched her wipe his tears away. I smirked. Rosy was pretty good with dem- I mean and Sonia had went back to the television. Bliss was most likely in the kitchen. I couldn't get mad at her. She was working at the garage with me, Sonic, and Manic. But damn, fat ass is eating up everything.

"Bliss get out of the kitchen." Rosy glared at me. It only makes her look cute.

"What if she's not in the kitchen?" I chuckled. The refrigator opened.

Shadow looked to the kitchen. "Bliss, if you put your hands on it."

"I'M NOT TOUCHING IT, DAMN!" I started chuckling harder. Sonia made something for him I bet.

"Good." he said. But it wasn't loud enough to here from the kitchen.

"Wha-"

"I SAID GOOD!"

Rosy looked at me laugh at them. She gave me the 'aren't you going to do something?' look. Hell, no. I didn't do anything the other times they argued. Even Sonic and Shadow have gotten into it. And I don't mine arguing and yelling at each other. They just started duking it out and I sat and watched. Because it was just that damn entertaining.

Scar looked like she was getting annoyed. It's her turn to join. "What are yall yelling for?" she said looking back to Shadow. He glared at her. Here comes the fun.

"Mind your damn business."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard what the hell I said." Sonia sighed. Rosy covered Leon's ears. Like that was going to do anything.

Bliss walked back inside eating a sandwich. Fat ass. "Ignore him Scar. he's bitter about us getting the tv." Shadow bust out laughing.

"Are you serious? Scourge."

"I ain't got shit to do with this." Rosy looked to me. Yeah, I'm serious.

"Guys stop." Sonia whined. She found it annoying.

"Shadow started it." Bliss said.

"Maybe if your fat ass stayed out the kitchen I wouldn't have said anything." Bliss glared at him. It actually hurt her feelings since she walked off to the basement most likely.

"That's just mean." Rosy got up. She kicked me and Shadow before going off to the basement. I eyed Shadow seeing he tried to kick her back.

"Don't do it again." He glared at me.

"She better not do it again." I rolled my eyes. He knew damn good and well THAT was a warning.

XXXXXXXXXX

Everything calmed down. Rosy, Bliss, and Scar got along well. Rosy was even able to get Bliss to come back upstairs. Leon seemed to grow attached to Rosy quickly. I guess nephews are somewhat like their uncles. He and Shadow got into another argument because he and Sonia was playing hookie in the hallway and the little dem- I mean boy saw them. And like everytime he tries to get Shadow to get off of her. Shadow only chuckles the entire arguement so it's really just Leon yelling unconprehencalbe words at him.

An hour or two later he was asleep and Rosy seemed to be getting there too. Scar yawned taking the bad thing- I meant my nephew to the basement.

"Come on Rosy." She smiled getting up and stretching.

"Good night, guys." Rosy said waving at Shadow and Sonia.

Sonia got up stretching. "I think I'm going to bed too." She said. I walked past as Sonia gave Shadow a kiss on the cheek. Ew. He waited till Rosy and Sonia walked out to take his gun out.

"Go anywhere tonight Shadow."

"Working with Mephiles." I shrugged.

"Tell your brother I said hello and his little 'friend' too." He laughed. I don't why he does that. He and his brother get along but mostly on jobs. I don't think they can live together to tell the truth.

"Where is Manic?"

"Rouge's place."

"And they don't like each other." He shrugged.

"You know your little brother." I smirked.

"Yeah, I do."

I walked in my room to see Rosy tying her hair up. I speed up behind her. She jumped as I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Leave it down." I whispered in her ear and took the bow away from her. She blushed.

"Why?" I chuckled.

"It looks better that way." She giggled and rolled her eyes. But she left it that way. I turned her around pulling her closer. I took in the scent of her perfume.

"You got any big t-shirts?" She asked. I reluctantly let her go. What is she doing to me? I took out a large shirt and tossed it to her. She caught it. I took out some flannel pajama pants and a tank top for myself. I looked back to see Rosy taking off her pants. Her legs healed very nicely. I smirked. They were so thick.

By the time I was done putting the clothes I was wearing on she was done. I took a seat on the bed. I thought about dad. I'm glad he didn't come here while Rosy was how. But he rarely ever comes anyways.

I was brought from my thoughts feeling Rosy lean up against me while my legs were parted. I looked up to see her looking back down to me. Her jade eyes full of curiosity.

"What's wrong?" I shook my head. She smiled a small smile.

I wrapped my arms around her. I fell back with her on top of me. She giggled.

"Come on. Let me go." She said. I chuckled.

"Never." She pecked my lips and giggled.

"I wanna lay down." She did sound drowsy.

"Alright." I climbed under the covers with her following right after.

She had her back to me. I pulled her to me making her giggle. I love her giggle. I began kissing her neck.

"Scourge." She whined. I chuckled.

"What?" I mumbled against her neck.

"Go to bed." I smirked.

"Alright." I kissed her pressure point before I laid my head on hers. I felt her cheeks move. She smiled. I began nibbling on her ear.

"Scourge." She whined a little louder. I chuckled.

"Alright." I kissed her ear. "I love you, Rosy." I whispered. I felt her take my hand and squeeze it.

"I love you too, Scourge." I smiled. Wait, she got a smile out of me again.

"Do you really mean it?" She asked and looked to me best she could in the dark.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't." I kissed her. She turned fully on her back to deepen the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist tighter. I didn't want to let her go. I felt her fingers get tangled in my quills. We finally pulled away from what seemed like an hour but was only a few minutes maybe even seconds.

"Good night, babe."

She pecked my cheek. "Good night." She rolled back over. I pulled her right back to me. I meant it too.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up hearing tiny feet running from the basement. Here we go again. I can hear everything that goes on in my house and it wasn't like Leon tried to be quiet about it.

I heard the front door and him squeal in excitement downstairs. Manic is home. I looked at the time. 3:09am. I heard them coming upstairs then my door opens.

"Scourge, your night visitor is here." I looked up to see Manic at the door with Leon in his arms. Manic noticed Rosy sleeping beside me but didn't say anything.

I sighed. That little thin- I mean boy always ran up here to either me, Sonic, Sonia or Manic's room but mostly mine.

"Come on." Leon almost leaped out of Manic's arms. Manic chuckled and left.

Rosy's ear twitched hearing Leon run across the floor in my room. I could see her roll on her stomach and look up to me as I sat up to pick up Leon.

"Awwww, hey you coming to sleep with us?" She said taking him from me.

"Wes." He said giggling as she tickled his stomach. I shook my head.

I laid back down turning to face Rosy with Leon in between us. Damn, why couldn't he stay with his mom?

Rosy rubbed his head. He began to fall right back to sleep. She wrapped her arms around him. She looked to him with such care. For a female who doesn't want kids she sure is good with them.

"He's sleep." She said breaking me from my thoughts. I smirked.

"For someone who doesn't want kids you sure are good with them." She giggled.

"I know." I could see she was looking down at him. "He could pass off as yours, you know."

She giggled when I didn't respond. She was right he could but that was a little unsettling.

"Whatever," I chuckled "Go back to bed." I said lying on my side fully. I felt her slip her hand under mine. I smirked and took hold of it. I rubbed my thumb against the soft and smooth skin of her hand.

"You have some soft hands." She giggled. I chuckled.

"Didn't you say go to bed?" I rolled my eyes.

"Your welcome." She laughed but not loud enough to wake Leon.

"Thank you, babe." She said. I could tell she was smiling.

XXXXXXXXX

I woke up and Rosy was still in bed holding Leon. I could have kissed her because as soon as I wake up, he wakes up. The little….never mind.

I slowly climbed out of bed so I wouldn't wake them up. I smelled someone cooking downstairs. I knew it was Bliss. She is most likely cooking breakfast.

"Where you going?" I looked to see Rosy looking to me. I smirked.

"About my business." She rolled her eyes. I watched her get up slowly holding Leon so he wouldn't wake up. I raised an eye brow at her. Why would she want to take the dem- I mean toddler down stairs already?

She noticed. "What?" She whispered. I shrugged and shook my head.

We got down stairs to see Sonic, Amy, Sonia, Manic, Shadow, Scar and Bliss in the kitchen. Everyone, but Bliss, was sitting at the table eating. Amy looked to her sister and then to Leon.

"Awwwww, wook at the wittle baby." Amy said. She got up and took Leon. Rosy looked like she could barely hold her laugh in. Sonic didn't. I knew he would be the one to wake the dem- I mean boy up.

Just like I said, Leon woke right up and looked around. "Eat." Little greedy dem- I mean bastard.

"Good morning, night crawler." Scar said. She got up and took him from Amy. "You ready to eat as always." I wonder why she never makes him stay with her but she probably doesn't hear him. Scar was always a deep sleeper.

"Greedy little-" Rosy punched me in the arm before I could finish.

"Good morning everyone." She said as we both took a seat.

"Morning."

"So, Amy did you yell as loud as you wanted last night because me and Scourge weren't there."

Amy almost choked on her food. Along with Manic and Sonic. "Rosy!" She blushed.

"Oookay" Rosy giggled at me and her twin.

Bliss got done. She gave me and Rosy our plates but left. I wondered where she could be going. I looked to Scar, she only shrugged and continued to feed Leon. Sonic only shrugged. He noticed but didn't question her.

I got up to see but I was quiet about it. I looked into the living to see her sitting on the couch and Bark hovering over her. I raised an eye-brow. I thought they broke up at least two years ago so what was he doing that for? She seemed to be looking away from him. I went back into the darkness of the walkway but I was standing where I could hear.

"What's wrong, babe?" he asked her. I heard kissing sounds. Was he kissing her on the neck? Most likely, he did that to her all the time. Damn, sex fiends.

"Bark, move." She said. I heard him chuckle but he stopped. "Bark, get your hands from there." I heard him chuckle again.

"Why, you know that baby is mine anyways." Whoa, I was about to walk away but never mind that I have to hear this. I heard someone's chair move in the kitchen. I didn't doubt it was Rosy. I quietly walked back to get her before she blew my cover.

"Scour-"

"Shhhh." She looked at me confused. "Listen." I whispered and dragged her back to where I was.

Bark stopped chuckling to continue kissing her neck I guessed since I heard kissing sounds.

Rosy squeezed my hand. "Is that Bark?" she whispered. I nodded.

"Bark." She whined but it sounded more like a moan.

"You know I am." He said. I heard her sigh.

"Bark, how do you know?"

He chuckled. "Because I knew you was already a month and when you got back with him you were two months." I heard him kiss her lips this time. Yeah, there is a difference.

"How could you tell when I couldn't?" She asked. She spoke so low that I could barely hear what she said. I'm pretty sure he did know before she did. Bark watches very closely.

He chuckled. I peeked in to see he was in between her legs. If they didn't have on clothes I would have most likely flipped. She had her legs sitting on his hips. He pushed up against her. She blushed. They better not go any further.

"You don't pay attention like I do." He said. He was mighty close to her face. He kissed her. It took sometime but she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

"Awww." I looked to Rosy and chuckled but not loud enough for them to hear me. "What?" she whispered. "That's cute." I rolled my eyes. I looked back to see Bark was moving his arms around her stomach and sides. I don't know what the hell he was doing but I wasn't about to let them have sex on my couch.

I walked out of the darkness as Rosy stayed there. I guessed because I didn't hear her following me. I coughed to get their attention which gladly it did.

They stopped and looked to me. Bliss quickly pulled her legs onto the couch. Bark stood up straight.

"I hope you didn't hear that." Bliss said. I only nodded. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"He was going to find out when the baby was born anyways." Bark said getting a look from her.

"Your not the father so stop saying that." Bark only chuckled.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that. When you come to your senses tell me." He grabbed his coat to leave but she got up and blocked him. I raised an eye brow at her.

"Why don't you want him to be the dad?" I asked her. I quickly glanced at him. He wasn't grinning or smirking. I looked back to her seeing she was looking to me.

"Because…I already feel guilty about letting Gem believe that he was the dad in the first place. Then I let him die believing that." She really looked guilty. I looked to Bark. He only rolled his eyes.

"You didn't love him."

"Yes, I did, Bark." She turned back to him.

"But you were sleeping with him." She glared at me. "Well, it's true."

"Shut up Scourge." I rolled my eyes.

"Why did you keep coming to me? Especially after you found out he was cheating on you." Bliss didn't answer. Bark made her look up to him. "Because you didn't love him." Bliss sighed.

No wonder she really didn't hesitate shooting the bat. Most females do because they loved the man they used to be with. I waited to see what else was going to be said. I heard Rosy walking in but they weren't paying much attention to her.

"But doesn't mean he still can't be the dad." Bliss said. I shook my head. Bliss was always a little hard-headed. Well, maybe not a little.

Bark looked like he was getting pissed. That's not good. "No, he isn't." Bliss was about to speak but he stopped her. "Because, you were showing symptoms for a month before you decided to go back with him. And I know you knew." She didn't reply.

Rosy mouthed okay before walking back into the kitchen. I kinda chuckled somewhat. Yeah, so much drama goes on its ridiculous.

Bark smirked but he still looked pissed. He was about to walk around her and leave but she blocked him okay again.

"Okay...I did know. I guess I was afraid of him. You know Gem wasn't the easiest person to deal with. If he knew that I wouldn't be here." Bark didn't reply. I would have left by now but I wanted to see if she could get him from being pissed. That is the hardest thing to do. Don't get me started on Knuckles temper.

Bark sighed well seems like he is finally calming down. She actually calmed him down. Well, kinda reminds me of Rosy. I don't know why every time I think about her I end up smiling or smirking. She just does something to me. No wonder I love her.

Bark kissed her. "I love you." She smiled or she looked like she did.

"I love you too." He kissed her again then left.

"See ya later, Scourge." I nodded as he left. Bliss turned around to me.

"I don't want to hear it." She said. She tried to leave.

"How can you calm him down when it takes us forever too?" She smirked.

"I guess I have that effect on him." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Whatever, you knew that was his kid all along." She rolled her eyes.

"No, I didn't."

"Bliss shut up." She pushed me as we walked back into the kitchen to finish breakfast. I can't wait for her to have this baby.

* * *

><p>"Wosy." I looked from my mirror to see Leon looking at me. I was surprised Scar let me keep him. She doesn't look like the mother that would let anyone keep her kid. But then again she seemed to trust me and Amy so why not? Plus he is just so cute.<p>

"What?" I asked He giggled. He was wearing a blue sleeper and it wasn't easy to put on him either. I looked back to the mirror to finish putting my hair in a ponytail.

"Where Wucle Scwourge and Wonic?" Wonic, that is too funny. I heard Amy laugh in the other room.

"They are mostly likely at home." It's only been two weeks since I first met him and he still makes me and Amy both laugh.

"Oh." He said. He ran off to Amy's room.

"What you want boy?" I laughed. Momma used to talk to us like that. He only giggled at her. Matter-of-fact I should call mom tonight. I picked up my phone and saw I had a text from Scourge. I texted him back then called mom.

It rings three times. "What you want, girl?" I giggled.

"To be nosy." She laughed.

"It does rhythm with your name, Rosy." I laughed along with her. Surprisingly my mother doesn't have a country accent. She has a city accent but she doesn't talk all loud.

"What you doing?" I asked. She sighed. I heard someone arguing in the back at someone.

"Hold….What's the problem?" I looked confused. I didn't say anything. "You better take your ass and sit the hell down somewhere….who the hell are you talking too?" I heard my little brother talking back. OMG he knows better than that. I heard someone get slapped.

"Now, take your ass to bed like I told you too in the beginning…Hello?" I giggled.

"Wow, what did he do now?"

"It wasn't him. It's his little girl friend. I already warned her I will throw her ass out on the damn street like her mother did." I laughed. Levon had a girl-friend at the age of 12. Really? My mother wasn't or isn't as strict on him as she was with Me, Amy, and Austin.

"Anyways, you comin' up here this Christmas?"

"I don't know." I didn't know either. Mom and dad didn't really get along when in the same room. They never really have. But I miss her.

"Come on mom." I looked to see Amy and Leon peak in.

"I don't know-"

"Hey mom!" Amy yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Damn, girl!" Amy giggled. "Hello, what have you been up too?" Mom can't really take it when Amy is being loud but she doesn't care.

"Nothing much, workin', partyin', shoppin' and datin'." Dammit, why did she say that?

"Aaaah, got yourselves some boyfriends huh?" Me and Amy laughed.

"Yeah." We said.

"I don't want to know their names now because I am coming up there." Oh no.

"When?"

"Probably next week or month. It depends might be for thanksgiving."

"Yeah, thanksgiving." Me and Amy beamed. We never cooked for it but always wanted too.

"We'll cook." Amy said.

"Mmmm, damn I don't know about that."

"Come on mom." I whined.

"Yeah, yeah, stop your whining." She yawned. "Oh, well look at that gotta go. Love ya girls."

"Love ya too, mom. Tell Levon good night and we love him." I rolled my eyes hanging up the phones to the last part. Scourge believes his nephew is bad he needs to meet Levon. Matter-of-fact where is Leon.

"Amy, where is-"

I heard him run up the stairs. He really knows how to go. He looked scared when he ran into my room. He ran right to Amy so she could pick him up.

"What happened?" She asked. He nuzzled his head into her shoulder.

She looked to me. I shrugged. I have no clue what could be wrong. We both got up to look. We went downstairs. Only the lights were on so we could see. I turned on the lights porch looking around but I didn't see anything.

"Leon what did you see?" Amy asked. He looked up and looked around.

"The monster was looking in the window." He said. Amy and I looked to each other. I turned on the lights outside looking around. I walked to the side of the house looking with a flash light nothing. I looked in the drive way, nothing. Amy shrugged and so did I.

We walked back inside and started turning out lights as we walked up stairs. Before we came back upstairs we took the car keys. I felt like we were going to need it.

"You wanna sleep with me or Rosy?" Leon put his arms out to me. I took him. I looked to Amy and she seemed nervous.

"What's wrong?" She looked to me. She looked afraid. I know that look as the.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Amy-"

"I'm forreal Rosy. I don't feel right." She said. Now, when she would say that something bad usually happened.

"Okay." She went and got her phone. We walked in my room. I turned off the lights as Amy climbed in the bed on the right. I let Leon climb in on the before me so he was in the middle of me and Amy. I felt edgy myself.

I looked at the time again. Four in the morning. I keep waking up. I woke up two hours ago because Leon started crying about a monster or the monster and I had to walk around the room to put him back to sleep.

"Rosy." I heard Amy whisper. It was dark so I couldn't see her.

"Yeah."

"You keep waking up too?"

"Yeah-" I heard something. The front door open. That wasn't Scourge or Sonic.

"What was that?" Amy asked. She sounded so nervous. I didn't blame her.

"I don't know." I heard the floor creaking.

"Rosy." Amy was getting afraid now. So was I. It sounded like more than one person. At least 4.

I didn't say anything. Amy picked up her phone and mine along with the car keys before she pulled Leon to her. I climbed out of bed quietly. I took the metal bat from under my bed. Mom gave it to me before I came up here. Amy slowly climbed out of bed and walked over to my closet. I continued to listen to what was going on. I heard two set of footsteps go to the basement. Other two making their way up stairs. Shit.

Amy quietly opened the closet door. Leon steered some. The footsteps stopped. Leon started whining. Amy looked like she was about to go into a panic. I motioned for her to let him steer. He stopped after some time. The footsteps continued. I got to the door. So when whoever it was opened it I would be ready.

I listened closely. "I hope we get to have some fun with these two."

"Hope? They going to comply rather they want to or not." I looked back to Amy.

She heard it just like I did. She looked like she wanted to cry. I was afraid too. I didn't know if they had guns or not. I heard the footsteps stop at my door. I got the bat ready. He kicked open and I swing. I felt the impact it made on the first dudes head.

"What the fuck?" The second one took out a knife. I heard the other two making their way from the basement. Shit, I gotta get us out of here. He came at me and I swung. I knocked the knife out of his hand. Actually, when I swing his hand went against the wall.

"You stupid bitch!" His yell woke Leon and he started crying. I only knocked him in the head with the bat. He didn't fall. He looked to me pissed. He felt the blood coming down his head. He touched it with his hand and looked back at me.

"Your died." He jumped at me. I dodged and let him hit the floor. The other two got to the top of the stairs and I slammed my door shut and locked it. They started trying to break it down. He got up and went for Amy. I quickly hit him in the back and kept hitting till he stopped moving. Did I kill him? He groaned. Damn that was too quick. The other two finally got the door down. They looked pissed. Wait…these were the guys from the restaurant. Shit!

Me and Amy ran into the closet and slammed the door the shut. Amy started patting the walls. She was probably hoping the same thing I was. Before daddy redid the place there was a closet connecting the two upstairs rooms. Me and Amy's room. She found the door behind some clothes and just at the right time. All four broke the door down.

She opened it and we ran through, closed it back and locked back. I heard them banging on that door but it was going to be a while before they break it. Or so I thought. They had already put a crack in it. Leon was still wailing as Amy ran and opened her closet door. I backed up from the door as they finally broke through it. We ran from her room with two going after us the way through Amy's room and the other two going back the other way through my room.

We made it down stairs and out the front door. Amy stopped.

"What? What's-" I looked to see they had slashed our car tires. "Shit!" Me and Amy just started running down the street. We were always good runners. We got at least two blocks before hearing a car after us. I know we looked crazy. Two pink hedgehogs running down the empty sidewalk wearing knee high pajama pants, short sleeved shirt and no shoes or even slippers. One holding a wailing baby with no coat on and the other holding a bloody bat. I was cold my blood was running as fast as I was, probably even faster.

I was so terrified I didn't know what to do. Amy was most likely crying and so was I. I pulled Amy's arm and let the van speed right past us into some oncoming terrific. Amy and I started back to the car we got there breathing heavy I was so tired from the running.

"We can't drive this Rosy." She was right. They had flattened the tires that was dangerous, especially with Leon. Then I remembered seeing dad's old car in the garage. Thank goodness our car wasn't in the drive way.

"I'll got get the keys." I ran back inside. Amy yelled for me to hurry up. I ran into the kitchen quickly looking through the drawers. I heard Amy yell my name from outside.

"I'M TRYING!" I found it. I ran back out. Amy looked so relieved. We ran for the car. I climbed in and checked the gas. Good, it was full.

"Its okay Leon calm down baby." Amy said. Leon looked so terrified and was holding on to Amy for dear life. I put the car out of park and let roll out of the garage and turned it straight out along with the road.

I put the keys in to start the car. Nothing. I tried again. The engine fought to start but stopped. Amy started panicking.

"Is this car that damn old!" she yelled. I started panicking too. I happened to hear a car skid and looked in the rear view mirror. They were behind us in a mini van. I tried again. "Dammit! Rosy!"

"I'm trying!" I tried again. They still sat there playing games with us. I tried again. Then I felt them hit the back of the car. "Shit!"

"Omg!"

"Amy, shut up!" I tried again. They hit us again.

"Who are they!"

"I don't know!" I tried again. It started. I put it in drive and they hit us again. I hit the gas and we were gone.

* * *

><p>I sat on the porch with Scar and Sonic. We were talking catching up. I kept thinking about Rosy. She had the Luci- I meant Leon tonight. I actually missed him and her, of course. Scar didn't mind them keeping him so we were able to do something. Drinking and smoking on Scar's part. Okay some on mine too.<p>

"I'm getting cold." Scar got up and walked inside it was freezing. The snow covering almost everything. But I was good though.

"So, have you told Rosy you love her yet?" I looked to Sonic.

"Yep." He chuckled.

"You loving someone? That is a shocker." I shook my head and laughed.

"Whatever. I love you."

"Awww, that's brotherly love. I'm talking about-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know what you are talking about." He chuckled.

"I told Amy I loved her. She cried." I rolled my eyes. Now, I really do realize that Rosy is emotionally stronger than Amy.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is: I was right." I chuckled.

"Shut the hell up."

"Admit it. I said you would fall for her rather you wanted to or not and you did."

"Yeah, your right." He chuckled. I heard a car skid onto our street. Me and Sonic watched as it speed past. I looked at the driver or tried. They looked familiar and the car did too. I watched another car, a van speed after them. I actually recognized the van.

I looked to Sonic. "Who was that?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Wasn't that Steve's old car?"

"But who would have-" Me and Sonic immediately jumped up and ran back inside. Sonic dashed for the guns and I went into the living room.

Miles, Tails, Fiona, Rouge, Knuckles, and Bark were visiting for tonight or morning. Whatever.

"Miles, Tails. I need you to come with me." They looked at me confused.

"Why what's up?" Tails asked. Sonic ran into the living room.

"Look I will explain on the way. We gotta go. NOW!" They jumped up and ran out with me and Sonic to the Camaro.

Sonic throw the bag of weapons to them as I speed off in the direction they went. "Call Amy." He had his phone out already. He put it on speaker phone as it ring.

"Come on Amy." He pleaded.

"Rosy, speed up! Hello!" She sounded terrified. We could hear Leon squealing.

"Amy, we know that was you guys that just passed. What's going on?" He asked.

"Oh thank GOD! 4 guys broke in and tried to get me and Rosy. We were able to get out but they had slashed the tires on the other car so we used this one!" We heard a bump. Amy and Rosy screamed.

That made my blood boil. "Where are you guys?"

"Um, we're-AHHHHH! ROSY SPEED THE HELL UP!"

"I FUCKING CAN'T!" I got even madder.

"Tails used the tracker. Miles get the guns ready." I looked at Tails took a computer. Rosy and Amy's phones are tracker phones. With Miles and Tails smarts that shouldn't be hard.

"I'm on it."

"Already ahead of you." Miles clocked one of the guns.

"Amy, what are they doing?" Amy was crying and Sonic looked just as pissed as I did.

"Their ramming our car." I heard another loud thud.

"Dammit!" Rosy sounded like she was crying.

"Oh no!"

"Amy, what's wrong!" She didn't hear him.

"I found them. Their right ahead!" Tails yelled. He was right. They were ahead of us I happen to see one of the dudes on the passenger side with a gun. He was hanging out the window aiming at their tires.

"Rosy, move out of the way!" Sonic and Amy yelled.

I saw Rosy did that but he shot. The bullet hit its intended target it flattened their tires. The car swerved and then rolled.

Its like I froze and watched as it rolled three times before landing on its top. I didn't move. I didn't say anything. I just stared I could barely see Rosy, Amy or Leon and it only made my blood get hotter. I watched at the assholes got out the car. I realized who they were. They looked back and saw me and Sonic and froze.

"Get them outta there" Tails and Miles jumped out. Two stood their ground and the other two went for Rosy, Amy and Leon. I didn't hesitate I jumped out and ran straight for them. I started beating down on one and Sonic got the other.

Off P.O.V

Miles and Tails ran too ran to the other side. One guy had Rosy pulled Rosy from the rumble. She was unconscious. She had cuts from glass and a big clash on the right side of her head along with other bruises. The other guy got Amy and Leon out, even unconscious she was still clutching onto the toddler hedgehog. Miles stayed in the shadows of the van as they guy with Rosy came up.

He jumped out in front of him. "I don't think so." He smirked and shot him right through the head. He looked at the silencer and smiled looking back to the body. He picked up Rosy and went back to the car.

Tails creped his way to the second one. He watched as the guy took Leon from Amy and tossed him back in the car like some rag doll. He waited till the guy passed him.

"Hey." They guy looked back and Tails shot him. He ran over and get Leon and Miles got Amy.

Back on P.O.V

I heard footsteps running back to the car. Miles and Tails must have used the silencers. Good, because I was pretty sure the neighbors were going to hear that but we were on abandoned street so we didn't have to worry about someone hearing the accident.

I stopped beating the guy for a second. He glared up at me.

"I hope your girl-friend is alright." I frowned. I put my hands on the side of his head and twisted.

"I hope you will be too." The snaps of the bones in his neck rung in my ears. I heard fiver gun shots go off. I looked to see Sonic had shot his victim.

Miles ran up to me. "I called Mephiles." I nodded. I was out of breath.

"Are they-"

"They're fine breathing but we have to get them some medical attention." I walked back to the car. Rosy looked bad as well as Amy and Leon. I had to be glad that Leon had awakened but he was terrified. He wailed the loudest I had ever heard him wail. This was going to traumatize him.

Sonic took him from Tails before climbing back in. We looked to see Mephiles appear. He looked and nodded to us. We watched as he and the stuff disappeared. I turned the car around and speed off.

We drove them to the hospital. We told them we found them in a car accident but we don't know how it happened. They believed us. Leon was fine just some cuts from glass. Amy was able to wake up an hour later. She fell into Sonic's arms crying.

Rosy hadn't woke up yet. Doctors said she was the worst. She had bandages that covered most of her body. Damn, I felt bad. This was my fault. Those assholes were using her to get to me. I took and held her hand. I couldn't feel her soft skin because there was a bandage on covering it.

"Scourge." I glanced to see it was Sonia and Shadow. "What happened?" Sonia asked.

I looked back to Rosy. "Those damn Kodo's went after her and Amy. The same ones I saw two weeks ago at the restaurant me and Rosy ate at."

"Damn, Scar is pissed but she wanted to know if Rosy was woke. She already thanked Amy for protecting Leon. Tell me you got'em." She asked.

"I made sure of that." I said. Sonia sounded relieved.

"Poor Rosy, I'm happy it didn't kill her." She said. I was too.

"Damn, Scourge now I won't have anyone to snip." I chuckled. I believe Shadow loves that. I mean he treats his sniper like a damn baby.

"Yeah, yeah." I said I got lost when I started looking at Rosy again. I guessed Sonia and Shadow noticed so they left.

* * *

><p>Damn, everything on my whole body hurts right now. What happened?...Wait, that's right me and Amy were being chased by those guys that was eye balling me and Scourge at the beginning of our date. But wait. I opened my eyes. Damn, did it have to be morning? I groaned from the light practically blinding me.<p>

"Rosy?" Scourge? Yeah, that's right. He and Sonic saw me and Amy speed by their place and came to our rescue.

I looked to him. "S-Scourge….what happened?" I don't know what happened after the car started swerving.

"Those assholes caused you guys to have a accident." I almost jumped out of bed but the pain shoot all through my body. I looked to Scourge. He immediately got up and made me or more like helped me lay back down.

"Rosy, you have to lay down and rest. You can't move." I winced. The pain was almost unbearable.

"What about Amy and Leon?" I noticed my voice was a little weak and raspy. He smirked.

"Leon is fine and Amy is with Sonic. She woke up before you did." I felt so much relieve run over me. I then felt bad. For Leon mostly. He will never forget this and he will traumatized by this.

Scourge noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Leon, he isn't going to forget this." He sighed.

"No, he won't but he is a hedgehog. He'll make it." I giggled lightly so I wouldn't hurt myself. He chuckled.

He took my hand. I looked to him. He seemed guilty. "Now, what's wrong with you?" He only shook his head and smirked. I rolled my e

He took my hand. I looked to him. He seemed guilty. "Now, what's wrong with you?" He only shook his head and smirked. I rolled my eyes. He kissed my cheek for a at least a minute or two. I missed his kisses.

"How long have I been out?" He chuckled.

"2 days."

"What!" I winced. He laughed. While that was nice of you, Rosy. You hurt yourself.

"Your body needed the rest, babe."

"What about my job?"

"I called in so they know." I sighed.

"How long am I going to be here?" He shrugged.

"The doctor said he would let you go after you woke up. But you can't go back to work so soon."

I rolled my eyes. "Amy, either huh?" He nodded. I sighed.

"You broke some rubs, your leg and you have a really bad clash on the side of your head." I did wonder why that bandage was wrapped around my head.

"Thank you." He looked to me. He smiled. I smiled because I got him to smile.

"Anything for my girl." He whispered. I laughed lightly then his phone went off.

He looked at it. He must have had a text. His mouth formed the word damn.

"Rosy, I'm sorry but I have to go." He said. He kissed me softly on the lips. I didn't want him to go.

"Where is Amy?"

"She is sleeping from what Sonic said. She is right next door, okay?" I sighed.

"Okay." He kissed me again. His cologne lingered in my nose. It was so soothing to me.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you, too." He whispered back. I kinda shook from excitement. He accent was more of a turn on when he whispered. Wait, why am I thinking like that while in the condition I'm in? He left. I wonder and I'm also a little worried about where he may be going. I hoped he would be back soon and nothing bad happens.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I am going to start writing chapters on the other gang members or maybe what their roll is in the gang. You tell me who you would like first. <strong>

**Assassins: Shadow, Mephiles, Espio, and/or Shade.  
><strong>

**Warners: Knuckled, Bark and/or Shade.**

**Theifs: Rouge and Manic. **

**Shootouts: Scourge, Fiona, Sonic, Sonia, Blaze and Scarlette. **

**Techs: Miles and Tails.**

**Drugs: Silver and Blaze.**

**I will let you guys choose. But I am thinking about Mephiles and Shadow.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: An assassin's work.**

**Like I said I was going to do a chapter on other members in the gang. I choose assassins. I guess my reader can chose the next ones but I don't know. Most characters in the story are from both Archie and games if you haven't noticed yet. Enjoy the chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Shadow sat on a hill cleaning his sniper. He does it every time during. He made sure the bullets were clean and the gun was ready. It had to operating correctly to do its job.<p>

"What do you think about the victim?" Shadow glanced at his brother for a quick second. Mephiles. Tonight was a job for them both but mostly Shadow as doing the shooting while Mephiles did the clean up and the second part. There was a lot of blood being shred tonight.

Shadow shrugged. "What's there to think about him? He about to be a died bird." Mephiles and Shadow chuckled darkly.

"Yule is the bait right?" Shadow said getting a growl from Mephiles as he loaded the sniper.

"I don't know why she had to be but she is." Shadow chuckled. Yule was Mephiles little friend Scourge mentioned earlier.

"Don't worry Wave will be with her." Mephiles rolled his eyes.

"Sonic did her pretty bad that night." Mephiles said ignoring Shadow little gesture of rolling his eyes.

"She should have expected it." Shadow said. He and Mephiles looked back to the mansion. It was a party going on. Birds of all kind where drinking, smoking and doing anything else they pleased.

"Poor bastards." Mephiles said laughing along with Shadow. They both calmed down hearing Shadow's cell going off.

Shadow answered it and put it on speaker phone. "Hello?"

"It's Jet, do you see me?" Shadow and Mephiles looked to see a hawk and silver albatross standing on the balcony of the master bedroom. Jet and Storm.

Shadow and Mephiles did signals to them.

"Look here is the plan Yule and Wave will be some 'guest' to old bird." Shadow and Mephiles laughed along with Storm.

"You should have seen Wave's face. It was priceless man." Storm said. Trying to hold in his laughter.

"I'm pretty sure they were both upset but just lay low till you hear the shot got it?"

"Got it." Both Jet and Storm said leaving the room.

"So, how is Sonia?" Mephiles asked. "You haven't gotten her pregnant yet?" Shadow liked to choke on his own spit.

"What the hell is your problem?" he asked making Mephiles chuckle.

"I wouldn't be surprised you know." He said.

"Shut the fuck up. You know she doesn't want kids and neither do I…dumbass." Shadow ignored Mephiles' chuckles. Like said they can barely get along without insulting each other when they are in one another presence.

"I'm pretty sure you and Yule aren't too far from getting to number four yet." Mephiles only chuckled.

"Don't get angry-"

"I don't give a shit." Shadow said getting a growl from his brother.

"You know what? Shadow I would really love to just choke your ass right now."

"Mmmhmmm. Trust me it isn't like I haven't tried to snip your ass a couple of times."

"Oh! So that was you that shoot at me the other day."

_Mephiles walked out of the gym ready to go home for the night. It was his day and he was about to celebrate it._

"_There you are." Shadow shot but missed because Mephiles bend over to pick something up. Mephiles looked up to see the broken window of his Mercedes. _

"_What the fuck?" he looked back to the direction of where the bullet came from but saw no one. He was very suspicious of who it was but got in the car and drove off._

Shadow chuckled. "Happy birthday, Meph." Mephiles rolled his eyes.

"Look let's just do this job and go home." Mephiles said. He and Shadow glared each other down till a white limo pulled up to the mansion. Mephiles and Shadow smirked as a tall green bird stepped out of the limo, Battlekukku the 15th he was wearing a white suit. On the right side of him a blue lemur wearing a gold cocktail dress, Yule. On the left side of him a purple swallow wearing a silver cocktail dress, Wave. Both girls glanced back at Shadow and Mephiles waving their drinks as a sign.

"This should fun." Shadow chuckled. Mephiles growled. "Oh shut up. I will shot him before he can have fun."

* * *

><p><em>I hope Silver doesn't get to drunk I need him to spot out the idiot that got away the other night. <em>Espio thought. Their leader Jules decided that he should be assassinated, no exceptions.

Silver was at the far back of the bar sitting at a table. Espio was in the corner of where that table was, of course, he was invisible so no one can see him. Shade was with them as well for back up if needed.

She looked to see Silver drinking his second jog of beer. "Silver." He stopped placing the jog back down.

"Yes?"

"Remember you need to stay sober. I don't wanna have to call Blaze." She said. Silver knew she would do it too. Espio chuckled.

Silver tossed the beer aside almost hitting someone. "Hey!"

Shade glared at the person and he turned around like nothing ever happened. "Silver, stop bringing attention to us. I'm starting to believe I may have to call Blaze."

Silver groaned and pouted. Shade raised an eye-brow seeing Silver's eyes were red. Her eyes narrowed. "Your high aren't you?"

Silver chuckled. "Yeah." He said. Espio chuckled.

"Wow." Espio said.

"Silver just make sure you keep your eyes out for this guy please."

"I will." He said. Shade giggled at him and Espio chuckled. He and Espio were close friends. Shade and Blaze were close friends as well. When Silver was acting like an ass Shade usually called her to get him calm.

"Bark was talking about Bliss the other day." Shade said. She had to start up some type of conversation it was boring just sitting here saying nothing.

"Oh. Why?" Espio and Silver asked. It would be silly for her to speak to someone invisible instead of the person at the table, wouldn't it?

"Well, seems like she and Bark were still sleeping together." Shade said. Silver and Espio chuckled.

"I knew it." They both said. "Bark is most likely the dad of her kid." Silver said.

"Most likely." Shade said.

"What's up guys." They looked to see a green duck make his way up to them. He was wearing a black coat, black and red plaid shirt, dark wash jeans and red converses, red gloves, and red scoff. Beside him was a cherry pink echidna wearing green turtle neck sweater that stopped at her knees, she wear thick black leggings, green snow boots, a black coat, and greed gloves and scoff.

"What's up Bean and Finnie." Silver said as the duck and female echidna took a seat.

Finnie and Shade gave each other a hug after she took off her coat. "Nothing much, daddy just visited Jules and other seniors." Finnie said. Silver was about to tell her that Espio was in the corner behind him but she stopped him. "I know he is here. He flashed his lighter at me." Silver laughed, Shade giggled and Espio chuckled.

"I thought when you retired you didn't worry about your old 'job' anymore." Silver said jokingly, of course. Finnie giggled and Bean chuckled.

"You know how Finitevus is." He said but not very loudly. Finnie elbowed him in the arm.

"It's Dr. Finitevus to you." She said as Bean only chuckled and rubbed his arm. "He is still working at the hospital."

"Wait doesn't Amy and Rosy work at the hospital he owns?" Shade asked looking to Silver.

"Wait, you mean those twin pink hedgehogs? Steve's girls?" Bean asked. Shade and Silver nodded.

"Yes." Silver, Espio and Shade answered.

"Oh. Dad as seen them a couple of times around the hospital. Him and Jules were talking about recruiting them." Finnie said.

"Do you know why though?" Shade asked getting narrowed eyes from Finnie.

"He maybe my father but doesn't mine I can tell you his reasons for things. I don't know why." Finnie said. "But Steve doesn't seem too on broad about it."

"Of course he isn't." Silver said. "Why do you think its been said he LET their mother take them and their brother. He didn't want them to join."

"But why did he let them come back?" Espio asked.

"Yeah, why did he let them come back?" Bean asked. Silver shrugged.

"Don't know." Silver said. Then he stopped talking they noticed he was looking at someone.

"Dark blue jaybird." He said. They all did a quick look at the said being sitting at the bar then turned back around and looked at Silver.

"That's him?" Espio asked.

"Yeah." Silver said nodding. Shade smirked.

"I feel sorry for him." She said.

* * *

><p>2 hour passed and nothing really was happening. Shadow and Mephiles wouldn't have mind shooting him in front of the crowd. But then again they wanted his son to find him died in his room.<p>

"Damn, when are they going to take him upstairs?" Shadow groaned. The ONLY thing he hated about his job was the waiting. But he knew he had to do it at the right time.

Mephiles played with his phone out of pure boredom. He even did a couple of prank calls on Knuckles since he knew Shade wasn't there.

Jet and Storm were keeping a close eye on the Battlekukku the 15th other known as Battle lord and his son Battlekukku the 16th, Speedy. Jet and Storm didn't particularly like Speedy but they had no choice but to be here. They were the spies for Scourge's father, Jules. Jet was particularly looking at Wave. He couldn't help himself almost but then again Predator DID ask him and Storm to keep an eye on her.

"I don't mean for you to stare at her Jet, Storm." The hawk and albatross looked back to see Predator eyeing them with crossed arms.

Yule seemed bored and almost completely out of place. Neither the less she smiled. Battlekukku or Battle Lord got up and walked away and the crowd following him.

"Dammit Wave." She said hitting the swallow.

"What the hell do you want me to do about it? I don't want to be here as much as you don't ya know." Wave retaliated. She looked at the corner of her eye to see Predator, Jet and Storm looking at them. Yule looked at them and waved at them to which they nodded.

"Alright girls why don't we go upstairs." Wave and Yule looked back to see the Battle lord looking at them. You couldn't tell but Wave had to pinch Yule's tail to keep her from saying no. But this made Yule jump up body to body with the Battle lord.

"Well, someone is eager to go first." He said smirking. Yule slapped Wave with her tail as she and the Battle lord went to his chamber.

Wave mouthed 'damn' seeing as she didn't mean to do that. "What about you _Wave_?" She looked up to see, Speedy the Battle Lord's son.

"What do you want _Speedy_?" She asked glaring at the green bird. He didn't know Predator was glaring at him. Wave wished he did.

"Well, seeing as my father brought-"

"Your _father_ didn't buy me." She said getting in his face. "I choose to come." She said walking off to Jet, Storm and Predator.

Predator felt his phone vibrating so he took it out to see it was Mephiles. "What?" he said getting Jet, Storm and Wave to listen in.

"Wave. Is. Dead." Predator hang up the phone.

Shadow was on the ground rolling and laughing. "GOT YOUR ASS BITCH!"

"SHUT THE FUCK!" Mephiles yelled back at him.

Yule kept telling herself to keep it together as the Battle lord locked the door letting her take a seat on the bed. She looked to see Mephiles glaring daggers at the Battle Lord from the hill he and Shadow was hiding behind. Her sight of him was blocked at the Battle lord stepped in front of her smirking.

She took a deep breath and smiled. _Shadow, you better hit him right in the head._

* * *

><p>2 hours later. Espio and the others were still sitting and lodging about. They all kept a close eye on the dark blue jay dude. He was oblivious to the eyes watching him. He and some other friends were sitting and drinking. He was mostly likely drunk from what they could make out from all the beer he'd been drinking.<p>

Silver was getting irritated since every time he even attempted to pick up a glass of beer Shade would shake her head and bring out her phone. Bean and Finnie had a little make-out session making Silver and Shade narrow their eyes at them.

"Shade, what was Knuckles problem on the phone last night?" Espio asked. Shade sighed.

"Him and Julie-Su got into it about Lara-Su again." She said rolling her eyes.

"I thought he was going to take Lara-Su from her." Finnie asked.

"I really don't know about that. She kinda doesn't want me around the little girl like I'm going to do something to her." Shade said. She and Julie-Su didn't really make conversation with one another. Shade doesn't dislike the girl but she did wish the female would grow up.

"How old is little Lara?" Finnie asked. She honestly never met the little girl since Julie-Su made sure Knuckles almost never got the child.

"She is about 2 or 3 I'm guessing." Espio said. He has even tried to visit Julie-Su with the little girl but she even refused him, Charmy, Saffron, Mighty, and Vector.

"Kids…Blaze wants some but I told her let's wait."

"Till what you stop smoking weed?" Shade said jokingly making Bean, Finnie and Espio chuckle.

"Ha..ha..ha funny." Silver said narrowing his eyes at the grape fruit colored echidna.

"When do you want to hit him?" Espio asked after he calmed down. He was having fun but he wanted to get this job done and over with. He, Shade and Silver secretly watched the dude get drunk so it should be fairly easy. Silver shrugged.

"I kinda want something else to happen. You know a distraction." Silver said this made Shade, Bean and Finnie smile.

"I haven't been in a bar fight in some time." Bean said making Finnie and Shade giggle.

"Well, let's make it happen." Silver said using his telekinesis to throw his glass of beer at a bull sitting at the bar. The bull instantly hit the person on his right and the person's partner jumped in and hit the bull.

Silver made a female hit a male behind her and he went to town on her till some of her friends jumped in it.

Silver then made a person playing pool hit the person next to him with a pool stick and the girl wacked him upside the head but he didn't go down. The guy jumped on her but her boyfriend started hitting the guy with another pool stick.

Silver then made a pool ball fly across the room and hit the person behind Shade. The male instantly thought she did it on purpose.

"Sorry, Shade." Silver said to which she only shrugged and decked the males hit punching in the stomach. Shade and the guy soon went at it.

"Whoa!" Silver and Bean looked to see the bull Silver first tricked had picked up the chair she was sitting in and smashed it on the table. The impact destroyed the chair and the table as well as pissed off Bean.

"You damn idiot!" the green duck yelled punching the dude in the face and not letting up with the other hits.

"Good job Silver." Espio said as Silver only chuckled and dodged a kick to the head before fighting with the guy who tried to deliver it.

Espio looked to see the dark blue jay bird guy sneaking out the back. He smirked silently and carefully following him as the entire bar continued to have an all-out brawl.

* * *

><p>Shadow positioned his gun as the Battle lord was ready to have fun with Yule. Mephiles stayed quiet so Shadow could have his focus. As soon as the Battle lord was ready to go he fired.<p>

The party music wasn't loud enough to cover it and everyone stopped. "What was that?" Speedy asked. Everyone was silent. They heard another loud thud as if someone had fallen.

Jet, Storm, Wave and Predator didn't leave just yet less they wanted to bring attention to themselves.

"It sounded like it came from upstairs." A party-goer said. Speedy ran for upstairs to his fathers room hearing Yule scream in terror.

Yule screamed and watched as the Battle lord fell to the floor dead. The blue lemur breathed a sigh of relieve but Shadow did scare her almost to death. Mephiles appeared in the room smirking as Yule ran to him.

"Thank God! I was going to freak out!" She yelled kissing the hedgehog on the lips.

Shadow rolled his eyes keeping in place. Now, it was Mephiles turn.

"Father!" Mephiles smirked. He let Yule go walking towards the door.

Speedy tried to open the door but nothing was happening. "What the- Father open the damn door!" he yelled.

Mephiles was about to answer the door till he felt his phone vibrate. He knew of only one person who would text or call him on the job. He took out his phone seeing it was from the person he suspected.

Jules: Leave the son alive. Report back to me.

Mephiles held his growl and forwarded it to Predator, Wave, Jet, Storm and Shadow. He was looking forward to spraying the son's blood all over the walls and anyone else who happened to stand in his way.

Mephiles ran over and picked up Yule before disappearing. Right after Speedy kicked the door open. He saw that the balcony doors glass was shattered and Yule was gone. He looked to floor and anger and hatred washed his soul.

"FATHER!" Shadow looked back to see the green bird kneeling down at his father's side as the other party-goers ran upstairs to see what happened. Speedy looked up. The red eyes of the crimson hedgehog met the ones of the green bird. Speedy growled as Shadow smiled, saluted him and speed off.

"Speedy." The green glanced back to a female looking to him worriedly. "Where did Wave, Storm, Jet and Predator go?"

"Doesn't matter!" He yelled making the female jump. "Just find them!" he yelled as she nodded and ran out.

He looked back to the deserted hill. "Your going to pay for this Jules." He said.

* * *

><p>The blue jay bird had gotten into the alley way. He could barely see anything but he felt the walls to make his way out. He was close to the light of alleyway when he ended up touching a person.<p>

"You really should bring a flash light with you for things like this." The blue jay jumped.

"What the hell! Who are you?" He said. Espio chuckled. He could smell the alcohol on the guy's breath.

"Should that really matter right about now?" Espio said walking out into the light.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked. Espio chucked bringing out a kunai.

"Like I said should that really matter?" He said stabbing the guy in the chest. He kept the kunai deep as the guy's life force left him and his body fell to the ground. Espio took the kunai out which took some force.

"Nice job as usual Espio." Mephiles said appearing with Yule.

"Damn." She said seeing the guys lifeless body.

Espio only shrugged as Silver, Shade, and Bean came out the back way. Bean was helping Finnie walk.

"That idiot broke my leg." The pink echidna said.

"It's alright babe." Bean said getting a kiss on the cheek from Finnie.

"Nice job, Espio." Silver said looking over the lifeless body.

"I know right. Jules request your presence." Mephiles said. "I will get rid of him. You all go." He said disappearing with the body.

"Come on guys." Finnie said using a warp ring to take them to the warehouse. They all stepped through to find not only Jules, Shadow, Predator, Wave, Jet and Storm there but the retired leader, Doctor Finitevus Echidna there as well.

"Hey, daddy." Finnie said. Finitevus tilted his head a seeing her leg was a little twisted.

"What happened to her Bean?" He said glaring at the duck. He never really approved of the duck dating his daughter but he made his daughter happy so he let it be. But doesn't mean he liked him.

"We started a bar fight sir to get the guy out in the alley way. She got hurt in the melee." Bean explained a little intimated by the albino echidna's stare.

"Well, Mephiles isn't here so I am guessing you finished the job Espio." Jules said grinning more than a little satisfied.

"Scourge and the others would have done a good job warning him if-"

"Scarlette would have done her job." Jules growled. "Does not matter through. It seems we all should be on our toes. Word has gotten around that the cat Shadow snipped was the son of brooklyn's baddest gang leader."

"Oh no. Their not going to kill little Leon are they?" Finnie asked. She liked the little hedgehog.

Jules growled. "I wish they would." He said. Jules would put his own hands on them and wipe them completely out.

Finitevus chuckled. "Their aren't that stupid. They will most likely go after someone else close to us." He looked to Shade. "Shade, make sure that Knuckles gets his child. Julie-Su will not be able to protect the small child from them." Shade nodded.

"What about the Battlekukku the 15th?" Jules asked.

Shadow smirked. "He has been taken care of prominently." Jules chuckled.

"Excellent. I am sure his son knows it was you." Jules said getting a chuckle from the crimson hedgehog.

"Jet, Predator, Storm, Wave and Yule. You did excellent in your job." Jules said getting a nod from Predator, Jet and Storm and bow from Yule and Wave. "Your reward will be at your homes tomorrow."

"Thank you, sir." They said.

"We had fun didn't we guys?" Wave asked looking to the guys as they smirked and nodded in agreement.

"Jules, may I ask why you let his son live? He will most likely be after Predator and the others seeing as they are now traitors." Mephiles asked. Everyone looked to him and then to Jules.

The blue hedgehog only chuckled. "I want him to live and use his hatred. He will either deal with me or Scourge maybe Sonic too. This is the fun of the 'game'." He chuckled with open arms.

Finitevus chuckled. He was glad, no, absolutely satisfied he gave Jules the position of leadership. He played and understand the rules of the game completely well. "That will be all." The albino echidna said as they bowed to him and left.

Finitevus nodded to Jules before turning to leave. "Finitevus." He stopped looking back to Jules.

"Yes, what may it be?" He asked the hedgehog.

"Amelia Delia and Rosalinda Telia Rose do work at your hospital do they not?" Jules asked fully turning to Finitevus as the albino echidna turned fully to him.

"Yes, they do. I heard your sons have become smitten with the Rose sisters."

Jules chuckled lowly. "Yes, it seems so. I want them to join my sons will date girls outside of the gang." He growled.

Finitevus chuckled. "Steve doesn't want his girls joining." Jules shook his head.

"Of course." Jules said as he and Finitevus walked outside in the winter air. Both leaders looked to the sky as the snow fell. The full moon shining bright.

"They must not know." Finitevus said making Jules look to him. "Amelia is an amazing surgeon so is Rosalinda." He said continuing to look to the sky.

"Are they now?" Jules said looking back to the sky as smirk growing on his muzzle. Soon the smirk was now a full blown mischievous grin. "That is nice to know."

"Steve let Marie take their girls and son to the south so they wouldn't have to join us but he knows just as well as we know that every child born from the member must be a part of this. Finnie, Brut, Contol, Wolf, and FJ had to. Sonia, Scourge, Sonic, Manic and even Scarlette had to. Rouge, Knuckles, Knecapeon, Espio, Charmy, Saffron, Cream, Julie-Su, Shade, Silver, Blaze, Bark, Bean, all of them had no choice."

"Do not worry Finitevus." Jules said walking over to his vehicle. "Steve will have no choice in the matter now." he said climbing in and driving off.

Finitevus watched till the car disappeared before looking back to the full moon. He smirked and chuckled as he looked from the full moon to his vehicle and leaving for home for the night. He was sure Jules was going to stick to his word.

* * *

><p><strong> Sorry I couldn't make this chapter longer than the others but it was all I could come up with really. Anyways I guess I could try this everyone 6 or less chapters. But anyways the drama danger is just getting started. XP <strong>

**Reviews are very exciting to see ya know. See ya next chapter!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The flirts. **

**Well, I was going to go back to Rosy and Scourge's POV but I wanted to Manic and Rouge's POV right now the chapter wouldn't have made since if I did it 6 chapters from now and when you read it you will understand why. So most likely Rosy and Scourge's POV will be on chapter 8 and possibly 9 depending on how I feel about it. **

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Manic POV:<strong>

I sat the bar it was just me tonight. Not that I was sad anyways. Scourge was on a date and Sonic went back home so it was just me, Blaze, Miles, Tails, Fiona, Knuckles, Bark, and…her. She walked right by me getting more than a single glance from the guys and even some girls. I smirked. She was the one. The one that could play my game better than even me. But that didn't mean I couldn't play hers just as better as she herself could play mine.

"Hey, Manic." I sighed but wasn't disappointed with my attention being brought from one beautiful dime to a group of others. But I only flirted with these girls because they never played hard to get with me. Not like her.

"What's up." They seemed to melt at my voice and looks. I smirked. She was definitely different from these girls.

"Nothing. What about you?" the leader asked. She was a creamed colored fox with shiny emerald eyes. She was wearing a tight jump suit. She had nice curves and a big bust. Damn.

"He is just up to getting you in bed with him." Here she goes again. The fox and her friends rolled their eyes. Why did every girl do that to her. I looked back to see who I thought it was. Rouge.

She only smirked at me playing in my quills. My attention was placed back on her. Again. "Sorry, girls but me and Manic need to have a talk." She said. I sighed and looked back to the girls. We never did as we told the other who we were preoccupied with.

"Whatever." The fox said taking a piece of paper from her bra and placing it in my pant pocket. "Give me a call." She said winking and walking off. I smirked watching her hips sway left to right as she walked onto the dance floor.

I looked back to Rouge smirking at me. "Rouge what do you want?" She giggled. I could almost never sound annoyed with her.

"Awww, did I ruin your chance from getting some tonight?" She asked twirling one of my bangs. I could smell the sweet Victoria brand perfume on her. She looked so damn hot. She had on a hot pink and black tiger stripe jacket with black rinse jeans and canvas Tristan snickers. Her eye shadow and lip stick was hot pink. That color looked so damn good on her. What is she doing to me?I hadn't noticed I was staring at her. Again. I finally took my focus back finally hearing her calling my name trying to get my attention.

"Earth to Manic." She song. I smirked.

"You still haven't answered my question." She sighed. I watched her lean over me. Her hand traveled across my pants to my pocket. I stopped her.

She leaned so close to my face our lips were only inches. I slowly let her hand go getting lost in her eyes again. What is it about her that I can grumble so damn hard about? I get so lost with her near me. Like I said she knows how to play my game so well.

"Manic, why do we always play these little games?" She asked moving away from me before I could feel her soft lips.

I only rolled my eyes at her seeing she took the number. I ignored her question with one of my own. "Do I dig in your pockets and take numbers from you?" She giggled looking over the paper.

"No, I guess not." Such a teaser but two play can that game. I got up from my stool while she stayed on hers wondering what I had planned. I walked up front of her pressing my body up against her legs. I don't know why that made her freeze in place but it's very helpful to me.

"You know Rouge. I kinda like it when…" I rubbed my hand across her chest which I know made her blush. She always made it disappear before I could actually make it out or confirm it. "You do that." She smirked as I took the number back. But I had a feeling I wouldn't be calling this girl tonight or after tonight.

"Manic, your just too cute." She said getting up. Now, our bodies were really pressed together. I wrapped my arms around her waist. I loved the games we played. But there are sometimes I wish we didn't play them.

"Playing hard are we." She giggled rubbing her hands through my quills. Damn, I loved it when she did that and she knew that.

"I have a reputation, my dear Manic." She said as we slowly let each other go. She didn't sound like she cared about that reputation too much. Why do I wish she knew I didn't care for mine either? "See ya later." She waved walking away. I watched her till the crowd made her out of view.

I looked back to the bar to see Blaze looking at me with one eye-brow raised. "Silver should REALLY be here." she said giggling somewhat.

"What for?" I asked taking my seat back. Silver was out on a mission with Shade and Espio tonight.

"Because you two," She said point a finger at me and then out in the crowd for Rouge. "need to stop playing your games."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Blaze." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Don't make me-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said waving my hand. I got up quick so she wouldn't burn me. Yeah, she had a reputation of that.

I didn't see Rouge for almost an hour and I don't know why I was looking for her.

"Hey, again." I turned around to find that cream colored fox again. Luck maybe?

"Hello, having fun?" She giggled.

"Not really." I chuckled. I pulled her to me making yelp in excitement. I can get that excitement every time.

"Well, let's have some fun." She giggled as the next song came on and we danced to it. I had to admit I was having fun with her. She was rubbing her hips against me slowly. I happened to look up and see Rouge watching she was dancing with someone else. She smirked knowing that my attention was now on her hips. But I smirked knowing that she didn't want that guy. She wanted me.

The song 'Just like me' by Jamie Foxx came on. Me and miss Foxxy here was having fun.

_you´re just like me_

_Shorty all up in the club_

_Popping bottles of that Bud_

_Giving all them dudes hugs_

_And you just like me_

_She don´t know how to act_

_On the floor back in the back_

_Man I can´t be mad_

_She just like me-e-ee-e-e_

_She just like me-e-ee-e-e_

_She just like me-e-ee-e-e_

_She just like me..._

I looked to see she was looking to me. Why did it feel like this song fit us so well? Maybe, because she was just like me. I could feel some jealousy in the pit of my stomach seeing her dancing on the other guy. What the hell?

I kept dancing with the fox. I tried hard to not think about Rouge but it was hard because she was still on my mind no matter what I did. I couldn't really have fun with this chick. Damn, why did she have to do this to me?

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked see it was Rouge. She looked to the fox and motioned for her to go away. The fox probably was looking to me but I wasn't paying her any attention. I felt her stomp away as me and Rouge stared at each other. I smirked and pulled her to me as 'Show me a good time' by Drake started playing.

_How did I end up right here with you_

_after all the things that I been through_

_it's been one of those days_

_you tryin' forget about_

_take a shot and let it out_

_let's get right_

_now that I'm here baby..._

_show me a good time_

_(oh yeah, oh yeah)_

_show me a good time_

_(oh yeah, oh yeah)_

"Show me a good, show me a good, show me a good time, oh yeah, oh yeah." She giggled. She rolled her hip to the rhythm. To me the way she rolled her hips were so different from the others. I began to rub on her thighs. They're so damn thick and firm. I squeezed them making her bite her lip. I knew she loved that.

"Why don't we stop playing games?" I whispered in her ear. She sighed. I let my hands travel up to her jaw. I slowly turn her face where she was looking to me. This was as far as I could get with her. She always pulled away before I could get to far. We both watched each other as her lips got closer. We were one inch away till she pulled away. Damn.

"Sorry, Manic." She whispered. The song had ended and she walked away. I watched her look back before disappearing. I rolled my eyes and walked back to the bar.

I took a seat. I didn't feel like talking to any other chick right now. Why does she do that? Every damn time she did it. What was she afraid of? I wanted her. Why the hell couldn't she see that? Yeah, those girls are hot but they're not like her.

"Hey, Manic." I looked to see Lagoon take a seat beside me.

"What's up Lagoon?" Blaze walked by but stopped seeing me so gloomy. But I didn't feel gloomy I felt pissed.

"Nothing, just wondering why you look so sad? Is it about her again?" I looked to yellow porcupine. She looked so beautiful and she knew me all too well but not better than her.

"Yeah." Blaze sat a vodka shot in front of me. I felt Lagoon place her hand on my back.

"Maybe, if you stop playing so many games she would stop too." I looked to Lagoon smirking and taking the shot.

"Is that why you left me?" She giggled.

"You left me." I chuckled.

She laughed taking a sip of her drink. I happened to look and see Rouge heading to the hallways. Lagoon looked to where I was looking and looked back to me.

"Go get her tiger." I chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Rouge POV<strong>

Damn. Why do I do that to him? Maybe I should go upstairs-

I felt someone push me against the wall and crush their lips on mine. I knew it was him. I only wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I always pulled away from him.

After some time he pulled away breathing heavy and looking me dead in the eyes. I noticed I was breathing heavy as well. His face slowly inched back to mine but I stopped him. I wasn't about to fall for his games.

He moved my hands very gently. "I'm tired of playing games Rouge." He mumbled.

I shook my head. I know he was lying. That was a part of the game. "Manic, you already know that lying is a part of the game." He only looked to me. He looked serious. Could he really be?

"I'm serious Rouge." I felt a bit of happiness explode in my stomach. "I'm tired of the games." He whispered. I only watched as his lips got closer and let him plant them against mine. I felt his hands grab my thighs and left me up against the wall as I deepened our kiss. No other guy could get this far. I guess to me Manic was always different.

"Let's go." I whispered against his lips. It was no turning back now.

He smiled. He let me back down before taking out his phone. "What ya doin'?" I asked as he dialed a number.

"Yo, Shadow. I'm not coming home tonight. If Scourge asks I'm at Rouge's." I smirked as he put his phone back up looking back to me.

"What did he say?" Manic chuckled.

"Nothing, he only chuckled and hang up." I laughed.

"That's Shadow for ya." I giggled when Manic pulled me to him again.

"Yeah, but it's not about him right now." He kissed me. I don't know what took us so long to finally get here but I'm glad we got here.

* * *

><p><strong>Manic POV <strong>

I held Rouge bridal style as I kicked her front door closed. Another thing I liked about Rouge she had her own house but recently her mother has moved in with her finance and her little brother. But for some reason I always forgot that.

"A beautiful woman shouldn't live alone." She giggled.

"Where have I heard that before?"

"Oh hush." I tossed her on the couch as she only giggled at me. I loved her giggle. I took off my coat as she took off her own. I fell on the couch beside her pulling her to me. I liked her body close to mine.

"Manic, do you know what keep your hands to yourself mean?" She tried to pull away from me but I was holding her down pretty good.

"Yeah, but when it comes to beautiful women I can't seem understand why I would." She laughed.

"Manic-"

"Nope." She started moving around trying to get out of my arms. She was moving so much she made us both hit the floor. We both started laughing as I went ahead and let her go.

"Damn, about time." She kicked me and ran off to her room slamming the door. I got up and ran after her I bust the door open but I didn't see her anywhere.

"Come, Rouge I know your in here." I said walking up to the bed I was standing right at the edge it when I heard her giggle.

"You guessed right." I turned around and she flew on me making me fall on the bed.

"Really?" She shrugged. "Let me up." She had pinned my arms down so I couldn't hold her down on me.

She sat up and that's when I noticed she had taken everything off except her bra and underwear. Why didn't I notice this before? Damn, now I know why the dudes she left wanted her back.

"Oh. So you noticed?" I smirked as I leaned up. She saddled me somewhat.

I nodded making her giggle. I let her take my shirt off. "On a first date?" She giggled.

"Shut up." She kissed me and I kissed her back. Our kiss got deeper when she started unbuckling my pants. I got up. I was still able to hold her as my bottoms and pants hit the floor. I turned laying Rouge down on the bed with me on top.

She sighed. "Do you really have to be on top?" I chuckled and kissed her.

She kissed me back letting a giggle come out. I rubbed her thighs slowly. They soft and smooth just like they looked.

"What are you waiting for?" She whispered against my lips. I watched her gasp as I entered. Damn, I could even make her gasp when I do that.

"Ooooooh. Very warm." She moaned a little giggle out.

We started at a motion. I moved my hips slow, steady and softly. She wrapped her legs around my hips. She was moaning so beautifully. It sounded like a song to my ears.

"Oh, Manic show me what you show them girls." She whispered in my ear. "Show me why they fall head over hills for you." I smirked. I sat up my upper body and held her legs wider.

I stopped which looked like it upset her somewhat. "You really want me to do that?" She smirked and licked her lips.

"Yep." I began to go faster and harder. The expression on her face looked like she wasn't expecting that. I went harder making her holler my name. That made me want to go faster.

"Damn, Manic!" I only kept going. We both began to sweat heavily. I could tell she wanted me to slow down.

"Manic…slow down." She groaned. I was right.

I shook my head. "No." I could feel she was ready. I began to go faster. She was speechless.

"Come baby, say something." I teased. She grabbed my wrist and squeezed as she and me came but I kept going. Her warm substance coated me like a lubricate separating our skin.

I finally slowed down to a stop to let her catch her breath. "Oooh. I hope your not done." She said. I shook my head. I was breathing a little hard myself.

"Want me to show you some more?" She smiled pulling me down to kiss her. I let our tongues battle for dominance. Her tongue was soft and a little smaller than mine but it was still sweet.

"Do you know that I love you?" she murmured against my lips. I chuckled.

"I do now. Love you too." I kissed her putting her in another position. I sat her lower body up. I didn't think she was that flexible. My upper body hovered over hers. She placed her hands on my shoulder. "Oooooh." She cooed. I chuckled. She still looked a little worn out.

"You tired?" She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Would you just come on before my mother comes home" I began to pound down on her or in her rather.

"Oh. Damn." I couldn't hold the chuckle. She was coating me again. This must really excite her. I started going faster and harder again.

"MANIC!" I was starting to grunt. It was getting very hot in here.

I started going faster and she screamed. "MANIC, DAMMIT SLOW DOWN!"

It was more of a scream of pleasure than pain. I was almost there. She was begging for me to slow down but I refused. We both screamed each other name as we both climaxed.

* * *

><p><strong>Rouge POV<strong>

I watched as his chest raised and fell with each breath. I was doing the same and I didn't do anything but let him work. I never had an orgasm so hard I screamed that loud, my toes curled and both my legs trembled. I knew my Manic was different.

He fell off me onto the bed and I climbed on top of him.

"Damn, your not tired?" He whined. He was sounded so cute I couldn't hold my giggle.

"…..No not really." He shook his head and laid it on one side closing his eyes. I giggled harder.

"Rouge, you can't be serious." He looked back at me his head staying a little turned away from me.

"Come on Manic I know you can go 3 rounds." He looked back to me completely.

"I don't usually go 3 rounds because I put other girls to sleep with one round." I giggled.

"I usually do too for the guys." He chuckled looking back to me.

"Well, I'm not the other guys." I laughed.

"And I'm not the other girls."

He moaned when I placed him back where he should be. I moaned a little myself but his moan was so cute. I began to raise and fall on him slowly making him moan more.

"Damn, Rouge." He moaned. It sent pleasuring shivers up my back. I wanted to him get louder so I went faster. His eyes rolled in the back of his head.

I could feel him in my stomach. He was getting tense and harder. This did hurt ya know but it felt so good. I started going harder and faster.

"Shit, Rouge!" Oh yeah, I had HIM screaming now. I watched as his hand traveled to-oh that's how it is. I moaned harder when he started rubbing me. He was going pretty fast making me slow down.

"Manic." He kept going. I felt like I was going to scream so loud my voice would give out on me. Again. After awhile I couldn't keep going. I did one last pound leaving him deep. "MANIC!" I let it loose and he grunted very loudly as he did too. I fell on top of him.

"You…done…now?" He asked playing in my hair. I was surprised he had the energy to do that.

"Yeah." I said. My eye lids began to fall. He really took a lot of energy out of me. His breathing became steady. He must have been going to sleep too.

"Damn, Rouge." I giggled. I know I sounded so drained of my energy.

"I love you, Manic." I said looking to him. His eyes were somewhat narrowed. He kissed me.

"I love you too, Rouge." I kissed him again. I just wished we realized this before we made our reputations but did that really matter now?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't know when I fell to sleep but I did. I looked at the time 3:00am. Manic was still sleeping under me. I really didn't want him to leave but he had too.

"Manic." No reply. "Baby, get up." He groaned. I felt him hold my back as he sat up making me straddle him.

"Why?" He asked. He sounded raspy. I only giggled as he rubbed his eyes. Damn, he was so cute.

"Mother hasn't come home yet but you need to go home." I said. I could not imagine mother finding us here like this. I was thankful we did get under the covers before we fully passed out.

"Kicking me out." I giggled and let him up.

"No." I said as he put his pants back on. I would rather him not though. He put on his shirt and kissed me.

"Good morning." I laughed.

"Good morning." He kissed me one more time before grabbing his keys and phone, and walking out. I sighed I really didn't want him to leave.

"Good morning, Manic."

"What's up, Manic."

"Oooooh, morning Ms. Merah. What's up Donno." Shit. I'm pretty sure he ran out of here after that.

I looked to see my mother poke her head in the door. Thanks God I had the covers covering me.

"Damn, Rouge what did you do?" I laughed.

"Same thing you Donno did to get little bro here." She laughed.

"Well, I mean we didn't make the room feel like a stream room." I rolled my eyes. "I sure didn't have my hair looking like a mess." I laughed.

"Get out!" She only walked in and sat on the bed.

"How was it?"

"Really?" She shrugged.

"I told you how Donno was!" I sighed

"Merah!" I heard Donno yell from the living room.

"Oh hush!" I laughed. These two.

"Okay, it was one of those toe curling, leg trembling, loud screaming, also leave you speechless moments and orgasms. OKAY!" She laughed.

"Mmmmm, that is the rarest ones." I laughed. I can't help but love my mother. "Alright then let me let you rest because you need it. How many rounds did ya go?"

"3."

"Oh. Yeah, you need it. Good morning." She laughed. I laughed too. Yeah, she was right I was going to need it.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa! Don't know what to say really but let me know what you think, see ya next chapter to which I have already started. ;P<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Plans and surprises.**

**I am so, so, so, so, sorry for the long wait. I know you guys deserved at least 2 chapters, don't worry I have chapter 9 already going, I am, again, sorry that I didn't post it up too. I haven't gotten waiters block for this...yet...I have just been busy with college and exams are coming up...UGH! Anyways. I input a Thanksgiving screen in here for today is Thanksgiving. We don't only eat on this day but give God thanks also (sorry, if I offended those who doesn't believe in that).**

** But anyways, Happy Thanksgiving. Eat fully! ;P. **

* * *

><p>I arrived at the warehouse with Sonic. My father called saying Steve wanted to see us. I walked in to find Steve there pacing and my father just watching him till me and Sonic walked inside. Steve glared at us.<p>

"I wanna know why the hell are my girls in the hospital?" He growled walking up to us.

I sighed. I really didn't feel like dealing with him right now. "Because they were attacked."

"Yeah, I fucking figured when I saw Rosy's room door kicked down." He said still giving me and Sonic a death glare.

"Look we took care of the guys that did it." Sonic said. Steve continued his glare.

"It wouldn't have happened in the first place if your would left my girls alone." He growled. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut the fuck up already." He turned his glance to me. "We, got the idiots back. Rosy and Amy are alive with my nephew. Get the hell over it."

He turned his full attention to me. "I knew I shouldn't have never brought them back."

"But you did now who's problem is that?" I looked him right in the face. He looked like he wanted to hit me. Why does it seem like everyone seems to be trying me?

"Steve calm down. Maybe you should go check on them." I looked to my father than back to Steve.

"Are they woke yet?" He asked. I nodded and he left.

I looked to my father. He raised an eyebrow at me and my brother. "Who did it?"

"The Kodos." Sonic answered. My father looked to us…annoyed and angry.

"The Kodos?"

"Yep." He nodded.

"Watch your backs more carefully." He said turning to leave. "Oh! There is a shipment coming in 2 weeks from now. I want you two to go with Silver and make sure it comes in safely. Take Knuckles and Bark with you for back up." He added almost walking out the door.

A shipment? "Air or sea?" I asked.

"Sea." He left.

"Wow, I know Silver is going to be happy about this." Sonic chuckled.

"Yeah, I wonder what we will get this time." Sonic shrugged.

"Who knows." We went home. As soon as I walked through the door Leon ran up to me and jumped in my arms. He hadn't spoke a word since the accident. Damn bastards.

"What are you doing awake?" Sonic asked. Leon pointed to the living room and that's when we heard the arguing. "There they go again."

I growled and walked into the living room too see Scar, Shadow and Bliss arguing over the remote. Again.

"Come on Shadow, stop being a ass!" Scar yelled trying to snatch the remote from him.

"Shut the fuck up! Why can't you go to the basement! That's the reason Scourge brought a damn television and put it down there." Shadow retaliated.

I looked to see Silver, Knuckles, and Bark sitting there laughing while Blaze and Shade shook their heads.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THE PROBLEM!" They stopped fighting then looked to me. Leon pushed his face in my shoulders. If Sonia was here most likely this would have stopped before I got here but she was working.

"You damn bitch of a sister that's what!" Shadow yelled kicking Scar to the floor. Bark was quick enough to pull Bliss to him before Shadow could knock her over there.

I don't understand what the fuck the problem is really. These assholes HAVE to do this to get on my nerves. I took out my gun and shot the tv till it was made unfixable by Tails or Miles.

"What the fuck Scourge!" Sonic, Scar and Shadow yelled.

"I don't wanna hear it!" I looked at all three of them. "I'm tired of ya fighting over the fucking t.v. You mutherfucker don't know what share is!"

"Fuck that! I was here before these two-"

"Don't you say it!" Bark didn't tolerate ANYONE calling Bliss names, especially, a bitch.

Shadow glared at him as Bark only glared back. "What are you doing here?" I know what your thinking. We should be friends so why are we arguing so damn much. We've lived around each other all our lives so, of course, we argue at times.

"I don't think you authorized to ask me that question." Bark growled.

"I help pay the bill in here!"

"I don't give a damn! You're not going to call my girl anything."

"I-"

"Shut the fuck up." I said it cooly and as nice as I was going to go. "We have better things to talk about." I took a seat on the couch beside Shadow to make sure he didn't say anything back.

"What about?" I was glad they knew when things got serious.

"We have a shipment."

"Awww, damn." Silver whined. I chuckled.

"Yep, Silver you gotta bring your ass with us." He groaned making Blaze push him playfully.

"When is the shipment coming in?" Shadow asked. He loves to be prepared doesn't he?

"2 weeks. Knuckles, Bark, Shade we need you as muscle. Silver, Manic, Rouge, we'll need you to if the stuff is valuable. Shadow and Mephiles will be look outs we don't want anything like last time." Sonic explained. Most likely it will be drugs and weapons but we have been fought for our mechanize before.

"Most likely a group of assholes will be trying to cash in OUR mechanize." Sonic chuckled. "I am pretty sure guns and drugs will be on that ship. We need to make sure that there will no secret officers around." Everyone nodded.

"Bliss, your not going." Bark said making her look to him.

"Why not?" He narrowed his eyes at her. She rolled her and pouted. She didn't want to argue with Bark because really he always won them.

"I won't be going either." Scar said. She walked over to get Leon from me but he pushed away. She wasn't mad or anything. He hadn't seen me in two days so, of course, he wasn't leaving my side or Sonic's side for a little while. "Come on, we going to go see Rosy and Amy in a little bit." He jumped right out my lap running to the basement to get ready.

"That's a shame." Blaze giggled. I only shook my head.

"So, they woke up today?" Shade asked. I nodded.

"Yep, didn't even suspect they would asleep for two days straight." I chuckled.

* * *

><p>I laid down to take a nap since Scourge probably wouldn't be back for a couple of hours. I don't know why I felt someone watching me.<p>

"Girl, wake up." Was, that Sonia? I looked up to see it was her, Scarlette, Leon, Blaze, Silver, Cream, Bliss, Shade, Fiona, Rouge, Dusk, and Amy.

"OMG YOUR ALIVE!" Dusk cried grabbing me in a bear hug.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" When I scream like that she let me go. This made everyone else laugh.

"You guys are crazy." I heard Fiona say. I was busy glaring Dusk for doing that. It actually hurt too so I really did have a reason to scream.

"You KNOW damn good well I hate that." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh. Shut. Up." She said leaning back in her chair. I rolled my eyes looking away.

"Who else is here?" I asked knowing it wasn't only the girls and Silver.

"Auntie came earlier but you were asleep so she left some of your favorite dessert." Amy said. My eyes went wide. I loved banana pudding. "But she put in the fridge at home." My eyes narrowed making everyone laugh.

"What's up?" I looked too see Bark come in with a green duck and pink echidna.

"Hey, Bark. Who's your friends?" I asked as he walked up behind Bliss holding her. I smiled seeing it made her blush. "I guess everyone knows."

"Everyone but Uncle Jules." She jumped in quickly getting a laugh from everyone.

"My name is Finite-Na but you can call me Finnie." The pink echidna said putting her hand out for me to shake it and I did. The green duck just waved making the pink echidna roll her eyes. To which I waved back. I know I got that look from Amy. The look she gives me when I don't SAY hi to a person.

"And this is my baby Bean." The pink echidna, Finnie, pulled the duck to her making Bark roll his eyes. I giggled.

I turned to look at Leon who continued to stare at me till I gave him my attention. Why didn't he just call my name?

"Hey, Leon!" I said putting my arms to him and jumped right into them. "I'm sorry you had to go through that." He only nuzzled his head in my bust. Yep, Scourge's nephew alright.

"Awww." I heard most of the girls say. Amy particularly.

"Thanks Rosy, I would have died if something happened to him." I looked to Scar she looked she wanted to cry.

"It's was no problem." I said taking her hand as she let the tears fall. She took Leon back holding him tightly to her. I was surprised he wasn't speaking. Did what happen cause this?

"Why isn't he talking?" I asked looking to Sonia. She shrugged walking over to Scar to comfort her.

"He hasn't spoken since he woke up after the accident." I looked to Bliss since she was the one who answered. I felt so bad for him. Amy sighed from behind me.

"Don't worry guys. Scourge, Sonic, Miles, and Tails got the guys." I looked to Fiona. "Don't worry." She said giving me a warming smile. I made a small one but could barely fully smile because Leon was badly affected by what that group of jerks did to him and us.

We looked to the door seeing a yellow porcupine walk in or more like sneaking in, Lagoon. She was holding Roxy.

"Hey everyone." She said quietly.

"Hey." We all said not really sounding happy I couldn't at the moment but seeing Roxy kinda brightened my day.

She noticed Scar crying and holding Leon. "Oooooh." She said nodding in understanding. "Dr. Quack said just give him some time he will speak again but just be patient with him for the time being.

Scar nodded rubbing Leon's back. I noticed he only stared off in space until Lagoon came in then he stared at her and pointed at Roxy after some time.

"Oh! Rosy I thought you might want to see her so I brought her down." She rushed over to me handing me Roxy.

"Did you sneak her out?" I asked looking to Lagoon. Then I looked to Roxy seeing she was awake. She was always the only baby in the nursery other than the ones that didn't go home.

"Dr. Quack saw me!" She said walking over to Rouge and giving her some papers. "Your gonna be happy about the results." We all looked at Rouge confused as she opened the folded papers and nearly fell on her knees in relieve.

"THANK YOU!" She yelled. That woke up Roxy making her whimper some. "I'm sorry." I giggled watching her turn back to Lagoon.

Lagoon only laughed. "Yeah, I almost fell to the floor too." She laughed along with everyone but Sonia and Scar who only rolled their eyes before snickering. "But that was out of despair." Then everyone stopped laughing looking to her.

"What?" she asked looking around.

"What do you mean by that?" Rouge asked. She looked confused just like everyone else.

"Hold, wait." I heard Bark say before he looked like he was going into thought. Then his eyes went wide and he started laughing. Bliss looked at him.

Silver, Scar and Sonia's mouth fell open. "You mean to tell me YOUR little girl-"

"No!" Lagoon yelled looking at everyone "Well maybe."

"Maybe!" Rouge yelled. This really made Roxy start crying. "Oh, damn I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I said rocking Roxy.

"I mean I don't know he might be her father." Lagoon said. She really didn't sound sure if he was or not.

"I will be damn." I heard Silver said. I looked to him. He had turned around laughing till Blaze hit him.

"So, you mean to tell me that Manic MAYBE a dad." Rouge asked. Lagoon shrugged.

"She really looks like me and, plus, Manic really didn't want me to tell anyone because he didn't want Jules finding out if she was. So I kinda kept it to myself." She said placing her hands in her shirt pockets.

Rouge just looked to her with her mouth open wide. "I will be right back." She said grabbing her things. She was about leave till Lagoon stopped her.

"Rouge, you can't tell him I said anything. He will flip." She said. Rouge crossed her arms. "Come on, you know what will happen."

"What will happen?" I asked getting a nervous look from Lagoon.

"Nothing nice." She said looking back to Rouge. Well that was the answer I was looking for. "Look I am pretty sure he isn't the dad anyways because he stopped messing with me 3 months before I actually found out."

"How far along were you when you found out afterward?" Rouge asked. She didn't sound too pleased.

"2 weeks." Lagoon said. She was sure of that. Rouge looked to calm down but she was still pissed. I was surprised that Sonia and Scar hadn't said anything. But then again maybe they didn't know what to say.

"I'm going to kill your brother." Rouge grumbled walking back to the window and taking a seat.

"You and us both." Sonia said.

"Guys-"

"We won't tell him." Scar assured Lagoon. She breathed a sigh of heavy relieve.

"Okay." She said looking to her watch. All nurses were required to wear one. "Rosy, I will be back in 10 minutes to get Roxy."

"What?" I whined cuddling her in my arms.

"That's all Dr. Quack gave for you to see her. His still monitoring her." She said walking over to the door. "See ya in 10." She waved walking out.

I sucked my teeth looking back to Roxy. She was pouting her lip out before she started crying again. Leon looked like he wanted her to shut up.

"Awww." Amy said. "What's wrong with her?"

"I have no clue." I said tilting my head at Rouge. She looked back noticing I was staring at her.

"What? Okay." She got up and walked over taking Roxy from me. "I'm sorry." She cooed at her. Roxy pouted her lip before crying again.

"Give her back." I said making Rouge laugh as she did. I laid Roxy on the bed between my legs. "What is wrong with you girl?"

"Maybe it's Silver's haircut." Bark said laughing. I could help but laugh at the way Silver looked at him.

"Hush Bark." Bliss said but she was laughing too.

"Don't worry Silver I love your haircut." Blaze said. She was actually playing in it. I thought it was cute. He only smiled pulling her to him.

I looked back down to Roxy seeing calmed down somewhat. "See, everything is okay in here." I said picking her up. She looked around the room hearing all the new voices. Tears were still rolling down her face. I sighed she was still a little upset.

"Is that the baby you were talking about?" Amy asked. I nodded still looking at Roxy.

"Awwww, Bean let's adopt her." I looked to Finnie as Bean looked to her confused.

"Wha-? No, your father would kill me." Finnie giggled.

"Well, she hasn't been put up for adoption yet." I said getting the couple to look to me possible but I wasn't looking at them so I figured that they were.

"She is?" Shade asked. She was playing with Roxy by tapping her foot. Roxy would pull her foot away for a second then put back letting Shade repeat the process. It was quite funny to tell the truth.

"Yep, Dr. Quack won't let them take her yet. Their still making sure she nothing is wrong with her."

"Ah, Dr. Quack. He has helped give birth to all of us." I looked to Finnie.

"Really?" Everyone except me and Amy nodded.

"Wow, why we had to be the odd ones out?" Amy whined. I felt the same way.

"Well, I mean you guys were born in the country." Dusk said.

"Hush, child." Amy said. She sounded so country. I giggled.

"Rooooxy." I got her to look at me. I usually can't get her too. I looked to see Leon wanted me to hold him. He was jealous.

"She can't hold you right now, Leon." Scar said to him. She spoke to him softer than she usually did.

Amy ended up taking him from her. "Wanna go get something to eat?" She asked him. I watched to see how he would respond. He nodded. He was so cute but I already miss his talking.

"I'll go with ya." Shade said. As she and Amy walked out.

Like said ten minutes later Lagoon came and got Roxy. I had put her sleep so she wouldn't cry knowing that I wasn't going to be holding her anymore. Come to find out Lagoon was able to get a DNA test on her daughter and Manic. HOW she did that in ten minutes I have not one clue. Thankfully, Manic wasn't the dad just like Lagoon probably prayed about.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone talked for a couple of hours before saying good-bye or see ya later. Leon didn't want to leave me and Amy so Scar and Sonia stayed till he fell asleep which wasn't too long. Two hours after they left. Dad, came. With mom, Austin, Levon and Shy.

"Look at my children." I rolled my eyes. She was being dramatic again.

"Calm down." Amy said. Mother had a good hold on her. "I am going to scream." I held my ears with daddy following my example. My mother was an off white hedgehog with light brown skin and emerald eyes. She was wearing a purple turtle neck sweater, dark wash jeans, and black boots with black jewelry, and purple smoky eye shadow.

"Punch her in the mouth if she does."

"Shut up Levon." Amy yelled. The hazel hedgehog or rather my brother, Levon, rolled his eyes. Standing beyond him was a brown porcupine. His girlfriend, Shy.

"Levon, shut up." Austin said. He is red like my dad.

"Come on guys, don't start this." I said. We are a very loving family.

Mother finally let Amy go and went for me. She is so lucky I can't get out of bed. But I was lucky she hugged me lightly.

"When you leaving here?" My dad asked.

"Um, they said I could go home tomorrow since they didn't find anything seriously wrong with me." I shrugged.

"Good, because I want to see the house." Austin said. He probably missed the house just as much as me and Amy did.

Shy was the only one that didn't talk. I had to feel sorry for the girl. She did get kicked out of her mother's house. But it was mostly her own felt.

My mother and father got along while they were around me, Amy, and Austin. It was night time before they left to go back to our house. Momma, actually knew about Scourge and Sonic since she was here when they were born. And knew their mom. I wonder what happened to her? Amy went back to her room seeing as she hadn't been there all day and she was tired. I kinda felt alone. Since it was getting late I decided to go to sleep. I was about to fall asleep till my phone started ringing. It was Wayne "we'll back soon"

"Hey, babe." I answered. Damn, I'm tired.

"What are you doing?" He sounded like he was whispering.

"Nothing, I was about to go to sleep."

"No, no, stay awake for a minute." I was raised an eye brow. He sound like he was walking or sneaking in some place. I decided to stay quiet and try to listen in on where he was. I was listening so hard I didn't hear the knock at my room door. I jumped from it. It was like 12 am who would be coming here….

He walked in and I saw Sonic sneaking to Amy's room. She's gonna squeal.

"Ahhhhh!" I heard her and then her room door shut. Scourge chuckled as he closed the door slowly.

"I knew she would squeal." He only shrugged. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see my girl." I blushed. He climbed in the bed with me.

"You can't sleep in here." He chuckled.

"Watch me." I giggled.

"Leon, wanted to come but I made him stay home." I pouted at him. "What?"

"Why couldn't he come?"

"Because he needs to stay home with his mother." I sighed. I felt his arms wrap around my waist. He carefully pulled me to him. "Don't worry babe, he'll be alright."

"Yeah, I hope so."

X

* * *

><p>I didn't want to leave Rosy at home but I had to come into work today. It has been a week since she and Amy were sent home and I could get away with it on the weekend days but not week days. We found that her father's car couldn't be repaired considering the damage it took. I decided I would fix her and Amy's car since only the wheels were damaged or so it seemed like only the wheels were damaged.<p>

"Scourge!" What the hell does she want?

"What, Bliss?" I looked up from the hood of the car to see her looking to me. She was wearing a accustomed black jump suit with 'Wheel Yard' in green and blue letters. Must of the employees in me and Sonic's workshop are in the gang only some aren't…yet.

"Scar is on the phone. She said Leon is whining for you again." Dammit.

I sighed and handed her the tool I was using. "Finish this up." I got to the phone. Leon for some odd reason has been sleeping with me most nights or Sonic. I hoped he would be sleeping with Scar more often. I heard crying through the phone and Scar trying to calm him down. I sighed in annoyance picking it up again.

"Hello?"

"Leon, listen he's on the phone now!" I heard him calm down a little and the phone shuffle a little. I was testing him to say something but he wouldn't. "Scourge, say something."

I growled. "Why you couldn't get Sonic?"

She took the phone from him. I could hear him jumping up and down to get it back. "He pointed at your picture." Phone started breaking up he must have been pulling on the cord.

"Give him the phone." I growled. She sighed. She passed the phone to him. His personality hasn't changed much but talking isn't there anymore. I would have been happy if it didn't seem so damn unusual.

"Leon, I will take you to Rosy if you take a nap and be good till I get home." No response.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, he gave the phone back to me. Look, I'll just take him to the park for a little." I felt some of my blood freeze for a minute.

"No, stay inside."

"Why?"

"Scar don't be stupid." She groaned.

"Whatever. See ya later." I hung up and went back to the car too see everyone looking to the garage opening or the one near the car I was working on. The garage is pretty big as you could guess. I glared at the persons presented.

"What's up Scourge?" The guy was a tall purple hedgehog with dark tan skin and yellow eyes. He had tattoos covering his arms and what it seems like his chest as well. Hell, I wouldn't know maybe they covered all his skin. He had this smirk on his smug face. He had some of his peeps behind him. He was nothing but 27 and ran a gang from the rightful age of 9. He's pretty powerful. He and my father go neck-N-neck with this business that's just how powerful he is.

"Alejandro, what are you doing here?" Bliss asked as Manic walked up beside us. Sonic was taking the day off to help out Rosy and Amy.

He raised an eye-brow at her. "Oh, I thought you were with Gem." Bliss didn't respond. Yeah, that's right Gem was apart of the Kodos. I glanced to see Bark walk up beside her. Alejandro nodded. "Ahhhh, I see." He looked back to me.

"What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Want?" The one thing about this dude was he had somewhat of a spanish accent. He was really buff almost bigger than Bark himself but I will damn if he intimated me at all.

"Some of my men have been missing and dying. Gem, in particularly." He said looking at Bliss. I looked to as she looked away and Bark pulled her to him. I looked back to Alejandro as he looked back to me.

"And what does that have to do with us?" Manic asked. Alejandro continued to look at me.

"I warned you. Don't fuck with us and we won't fuck with you."

Bliss answered before I could get anything out my mouth.

"You blame Gem and Ticker for that!" She yelled getting in Alejandro's face. Another thing about this dude is he would never hit a woman, but his cousin was another story.

"You better back it up senorita." A lavender hedgehog stepped up pushing Bliss back off Alejandro. This was Lucia, his cousin. She also speaks with a Spanish accent and its a lot stronger than his.

"Lucia, please. You both knew that Gem and your other dudes were trying to cause us trouble and I'm pretty damn sure you and your cousin knew it!" Bliss yelled getting in Lucia's face.

"No, we did not chica. And, if we did we have stopped them."

"Your nothing but a lying bitch!" Things were about to hit the fan till Bark pulled Bliss back from Lucia getting the hits while Bliss tried her best to get out of Barks grip and get to Lucia. I don't think they ever liked each other.

"Enough!" Alejandro and I boomed getting everyone's attention. I glared back at Alejandro as he did the same with me.

"Dude, threaten all you want but I swear if you put your hands on any of my family members…you'll fucking regret it." We stared at each other for a good minute. Glaring each other down. He knew. He knew he couldn't intimate me whatsoever. We just continued to stare at one another. Why the fuck was he even here was my question.

"Vamos, Alejandro!" Lucia yelled getting a glance from him. He wasn't smiling but I could see the sharp teeth he also had.

He nodded for the others who were with him to leave. Then he looked back to me. "Like I said. The contact has been broken." He said walking out.

My fist got tighter, I clenched my teeth together tighter, I glared harder, my breathing began to speed up.

"Scour-"

"Bliss!" I made her and everyone else jump. I snatched her by the collar of her shirt pulling her to me. I dared Bark to jump in it.

"Scourge, I swear-"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING UP HERE FROM TEXAS?" She began to whimper.

"Scourge I didn't think that word would get down there that fast-"

I threw her into Bark almost knocking him down. I stomped over to my office and slammed the door so hard I broke it off the hedges.

I didn't know what contact he and my father formed but it had to be serious. Things were really about to get fucked up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scar POV

I know Scourge told me not to but I can't keep my kid in the house because some assholes wanna act up. I can take good care of myself and my son. I have all this time but I did have him by my side.

"Leon you ready." I heard him run up from the basement with his favorite teddy bear. He looked up to me pacifier in his mouth. He was more than ready. I miss his talking. I smiled picking him up and walking out the door.

It wasn't too cold to where we couldn't have some fun in the park. The playground was completely empty but that was fine with us.

"Don't wander off." I told him placing him down on the ground. Yeah, he has done it before and I beat his ass right where I found him. He nodded running off with his teddy in toe.

I took a seat on a nearby bench. I didn't want to be too far from in his current condition of not speaking at the moment. I don't know how I began to think about Sonic and the others. I was kinda glad to be reunited with my twin brothers. I had always missed them to tell the truth. That night when I first saw them after 20 years I really didn't know what to do. I was angry, I was hurt, I was happy. Sigh.

I looked up to see Leon playing on the slides smiling away. I couldn't help but smile. I wasn't too afraid of his dad's peeps coming after me or him. They knew my father. They knew my brothers. And they knew me.

My phone went off and I looked in my bag for it. I found it and looked to see it was an unknown number. What the fuck? I ignored the call and looked back to…

"Leon?" He wasn't there. I got up almost going into a panic. "Leon!" I ran over to the slides and found his teddy bear but not him. I picked it up. We we're the only two out here, who the fuck could he be following. I know I was about to go in full panic. It's one thing to lose a child and another to lose him in the city of New York.

"Leon, baby come out." I said calmly. I was trying to keep my cool considering how he was right now but it was getting hard when he still wasn't coming out. Damn, I wish he would talk!

My ears twitched from hearing his footsteps. I turned around and there he was hiding behind the benches. I sighed a sigh of so much relieve.

"Leon." I started walking up to him. "Why are you over there?" I finally noticed the terrified look in his eyes.

"What's-" Someone grabbed me from behind and put a cloth over my mouth. I'm not slow. I could smell the alcohol on the cloth. I began to struggle but the person holding me was bigger and stronger but I was still going to fight.

I looked to Leon about to come out and help me but I told him no. I began to lose focus and I felt the dude was dragging me. I fought back harder. Leon started crying.

I was able to get the cloth off my mouth. "Leon run baby! Run!" He listened. Thank the heavens. I kicked the dudes in the most hurtful place on a males body and ran after Leon. Leon had stopped when he noticed me running after him. I picked him up and kept going. I didn't hear anyone behind us.

I ran so fast and so far that we ended up in the wooded area of the park. I held Leon closer to me looking all around me. Leon began to cry more.

"It's okay baby calm down." I said rubbing his head. I stopped walking after some time. I looked around and found a bench taking a seat. My poor baby cried himself to sleep. I held Leon close to me. I couldn't lose him. It was bad enough that I almost lost him when he was born and two weeks ago. What brought me from my thoughts was the click of a gun. My eyes widened as I slowly looked up to see…

"You."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me and the others watched my father pace back and forth. I had to call him about Alejandro being in town. I hadn't talked to Bliss since what happened earlier. Sonic cussed her out too. I called Scar but she didn't answer her cell so I left a message. I didn't go home so I didn't know if she was there or not. I have an edgy feeling that she wasn't. It was afternoon and I should be at home or with my girl by now.

"Where the fuck is your sister?" My father said finally stopping his pacing and looking to me, Sonic, Sonia, and Manic.

"I called her and left a message." He sighed in annoyance.

He looked to Bliss, who was terrified by now. "Bliss, you knew that Gem was with them right?" He said taking out his gun and looking at it.

Everything got really quiet. I glanced at her seeing she was sweating.

"Y-y-yes, b-but he said that h-he had separated from them and started his own gang." She said. My father narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well, now we know that is a lie. Now, don't we?" He said clocking his gun.

"Y-yes." She whispered. I looked at the gun. It wasn't empty. Was he really going to shoot her with that gun?

He started chuckling. "I know I should have killed 'that' too." He motioned the gun at Bliss's stomach when he said 'that'. Sonic looked to me and I looked to him. We looked to Bliss seeing her wrap her arms around her stomach.

No one said a thing. I was pretty sure Bark wasn't too far away from her after hearing that.

"You know damn well Bliss our members aren't to date his members." I could see the tears rolling down her face.

"Uncle wait-"

"Shut. Up." He pointed the gun at her. He was about to pull the trigger.

"WAIT!" Everyone looked to Bark. I knew he would step in before me or Sonic. Not that we could anyways despite standing right beside her.

My father looked to him. He didn't have to frown to let you know he wasn't too happy. "Oh. And why should I?" He asked turning fully to Bark.

Bark walked up to Bliss. She was only looking at him tears streaming down her face. He took her hand.

"The kid is mine." He said still looking at Bliss before he looked to my father, who only smirked.

"So, it is your kid and not that bat's?" I was hoping my father would believe that. "And why should I believe you." He hadn't brought the gun down.

"Dad, it's true. Bark and Bliss were still seeing each other while she was dating Gem." Sonia said stepping in. My father looked to her. Sonia always shivered when my father looked at her with no expression on his face. Which, that, was all the time.

My father said nothing just retreated the gun back into his pocket as Bliss cried into Bark's chest. I don't think I could hate my father anymore than I do now.

"Go and find your damn sister." Was all he said before walking off. But I just know that he still questions if this child being Bark's is true or not. I guess we'll have to find out when it is born.

"Come on."

Me, Sonic rode back home while Sonia, Manic and Shadow went around town. We got home. I suspected she wasn't there when I looked to see there wasn't a tv on in the living room (Yeah, Shadow obliviously took their television and put it in the living room) or no other light on in the house. I said nothing as we got out and walked inside. I knew she left when Leon didn't come up from the basement and ran up to me.

I groaned. "I told her ass not to leave."

Sonic sighed. I groaned again when my phone began to ring. It was Sonia.

"Hello?" Sonia was sniffling. "Sonia, what the hell is wrong?"

"Scourge, please come to the park the one that we used to come to when we were small." I didn't respond I only hung up the phone.

"What happened? Sonic asked. I only walked to the door stopping there before glancing back at her.

"Let's go."

We arrived to the park to see my father and most of the others already there. I walked through the others and up to see Sonia crying into her hands as Shadow tried to calm her down. My fathers back was to me but I could see he was holding something. Rouge was trying her best to keep Manic calm. Yep, something bad happened.

"What-" Before Sonic could finish his sentence, my father turned around to me showing us the teddy bear. Leon's teddy bear.

* * *

><p>I swear I called Scourge's phone a thousand times and he wasn't answering. Mom, Austin, Levon, and Shy are staying with some family members in Long Island for the night.<p>

"Do you think something bad happened?" Amy asked. She was in the kitchen cooking while I was in the living room since there weren't many places I could really go right now. I was starting to get a little scared and I am pretty sure Amy was too.

Sonic left not too long ago saying he had to go meet up with Scourge and the others. I was pretty sure it had something to do with their gang.

We happened to hear a car skid onto our road Amy ran to the door. We both wanted it to be Sonic and/or Scourge. We both could hear the engine roaring at the vehicle drove past our house.

"Omg! They threw someone out of that van!" I grabbed my crouches and made my way to the door as Amy checked to see if they were coming back. They didn't. She ran out running up the small thing in the street. It looked like a child.

"OMG!" I watched her quickly bend down to pick up whoever or whatever it was. I didn't get to see because my phone started ringing and from the ringtone it was Scourge. I made my way back over to the phone answering it quickly.

"Scourge is everything okay." I could hear Sonic and Manic cussing in the back ground and some others as well.

"No, it isn't Rosy. It really the fuck isn't." He sounded so pissed but he wasn't yelling.

"Scourge-"

"Rosy!" I looked back to see Amy coming in. I almost dropped the phone seeing who was in her arms. She was crying and I know I started crying.

"Hello?" I forgot that Scourge was on the phone completely. "Hello!"

"Scourge, just get over here please." I hung up looking at Leon. I barely recognized him with all the bruises and cuts on him.

"ROSY!" She brought my attention back. "We have to take him to the hospital. He's still alive!" Before we could even get ready Scourge and Sonic ran into the living room. Damn, that was fast.

Me and Amy just watched as Scourge slowly walked up to him taking him. "What….happened?" I asked. Scourge continued to look at Leon.

He didn't say anything at first just pulled Leon close to him. "Scar is missing." I fell back onto the chair. Whoever has her definitely did this to Leon.

"How did you find him?" He looked to me. The look in his eyes was cold, deadly. I had never seen him so angry.

"A car skid on to our street…and they just threw him out on the road." Amy said. She ran up to Sonic holding him for comfort I was pretty sure. He wrapped his arms around her. She was the one crying while he only closed eyes and held her closer. I tried to clean the tears from my face but it wasn't too easy because new tears would appear.

"Guys we need to take him to the hospital." I finally said.

"Scourge." We all looked to the door way too see their father. He looked to Leon and stopped in his tracks. He didn't show ANY emotions. Not none I could see anyways. He and Scourge then looked to each other.

"So, they still have her." Their father clutched his fist. I think his name was Jules. I don't quite remember but I guess that's his name.

"They who?" I asked Scourge and his father looked to me.

"That is not of importance or anything you should know." His father said. Well, excuse the hell outta me. I almost frowned but I decided not to say anything or do anything, less I want to piss him off more.

"Let's go." His father turned and left Manic had to calm Sonia on the way out. She looked like she was about to spaz out. Sonic didn't say anything only kissed Amy on the forehead and walked out with Scourge following behind him.

"Scourge, what happened?" He stopped glancing back at me.

"Stay here until me and Sonic comes back." Amy and I looked to each other.

"You don't have to. Stay with him." I said. I couldn't take my eyes off Leon. He sighed and left. Amy put herself back to cooking right afterward. I just couldn't move. Who would be so cruel and mean to a defensive one-year-old child. I probably don't want to know the answer to that question.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Amy is it ready yet?"

"Yes, damn!" Well, excuse me again.

Today was thanksgiving and we were having it at our house. Mom, dad, our brothers were supposed to be coming but they decided to spend time with our family in Long Island this year. We invited Scourge and Sonic to come over to our house considering they have been on the edge since Scar went M.I.A. Sonia, Manic, Bliss, and Bark were coming.

I was setting the table best I could when I felt a tap on my leg. "Yes, Leon." I looked down to the little light green hedgehog. He had a scar across his left eye and his arm was broken.

He showed me I had a call on my cell. He wasn't the same. Not only did he not talk anymore he didn't do a lot of things he used to anymore. He barely wants to go anywhere especially the park. He still 'explored' like a toddler should though.

I smiled to him and took the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, babe." He sounded so tried.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just woke up actually."

"Oh. You're still coming right?"

"Yep, Sonia and Manic are still coming too."

"Did she convince Shadow to come?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, that wasn't too easy. What's Luci- I meant Leon doing?" I giggled.

"Stop doing that. He standing right here looking at me." I looked down to him seeing he was messing with the stuff on the table. "Leon, don't do that." He stopped going off to bother Amy.

"What you want boy?" I giggled at her.

"Demon."

"Stop calling him that." He chuckled "Have you guys found anything on Scar?"

I sighed. I was pretty sure he hated talking about it. "Yes." My heart speed up. "We're pretty sure he has her in Mexico or Texas." I was happy to hear that but me and Amy was still confused about who 'he' was. It's been a complete week since Scar went M.I.A but

"Scourge-"

"Rosy quit asking me that." I sighed.

"Look, we're almost done cooking…where is your father going to eat?"

"With some friends." Thank God.

"Okay, I'll see you when you get here. I love you."

"Okay, love you too."

I looked at Amy as she walked in with the ham. We don't really care too much for turkey so we both decided to just cook ham as the main course.

"Well, the table is set." Amy said placing the ham in the middle of the table. Leon came up behind her holding his teddy bear tightly. Only time he puts it down is for bath time.

"Well, I going to go ahead and get dressed. Come on Leon."

By the time me, Amy and Leon was dressed there was a knock at our door. "I got it!" Amy yelled. I made my way into the living room where Amy was. Of course, she was kissing all over Sonic.

I was a little surprised at our guest. Scourge, his siblings, Bliss, Bark, Shadow, and Rouge had come. I wasn't expecting Rouge, Bark, and Shadow, I was hoping though.

"The food smells good." Bark said already heading to the dining room. I giggled as Bliss only sighed following him.

I heard Bliss squeal to get Leon's attention. He must have been trying to get out of his high-chair again.

I looked to Scourge seeing he looked distant. I sighed.

"Boo." He jumped lightly making me, Amy and Sonia laugh.

"Why did you do that?" He tried to sound annoyed but couldn't hold his chuckle.

"Because, I wanted to get your attention. Come on before the food gets cold."

Sitting positions were. Scourge at the end of the table, me on the left, Amy on the right, Sonic beside her, Leon beside Sonic, then Bark, Bliss beside him, Sonia beside me, Shadow beside her, Rouge beside him and Manic sitting at the end of the table.

Me and Bark was about to have a brawl over the ham because he decided he should get more than everyone else for some odd reason. My happy ass he will. Bliss and Shadow seemed to be having a argument over the fried chicken. I didn't even think Shadow liked fried chicken….yeah, he's pickin' at Bliss about it. Sonia and Manic were having some kind of disagreement about the sweet rolls, something along the lines of he shouldn't be eating them. Scourge and Amy, which was the funniest to me, was actually glaring at each other for some damn sweet potatoes. Sonic and Leon, well…let's say Leon didn't really 'eat' his own food.

"Luci- I meant Leon, keep your hands out of my plate for the last. Damn. Time!" Sonic yelled. Leon was eating a piece of his ham.

"Sonic, stop calling him that!" Me, Amy, Sonia, and Bliss yelled. I looked back to Bark, who was still kinda glaring at me.

"Listen here polar bear I will not have you eatin' up all my damn ham." Bark chuckled.

"You cooked it for everyone!" I giggled.

"So, doesn't mean you eat it all!"

"Dammit Amy!" I heard Scourge yell and pounded the table with his fist but not as hard as he could though. I looked to see Amy had moved the pan holding the sweet potatoes to where Scourge couldn't reach it.

"Not unless I do it for you. You ain't doin' this like you did the potato salad." I giggled as Scourge rolled his eyes. He did have a lot of potato salad though.

"Shadow….if you don't pass me the damn chicken!" Bliss yelled.

"What! What are you going to do, Bliss? Huh!" Shadow yelled keeping the chicken from her reach.

"Ohhhh, you dumb fucker." Bliss growled. Wow, being pregnant SURE does make your emotions flare.

I happened to see Bark sneaking two more pieces of ham. I mean he already had like three pieces!

"Put it back!" I yelled pointing at him.

"I will be damn!" He chuckled placing one piece in his plate and eating the other. I groaned.

"SHADOW!"

"NO!" I looked to Bliss still trying to reach over the table. Sonia finally grabbed two pieces of chicken and tossed them to Bliss getting her to FINALLY calm down. Shadow just placed the bowl of the rest of the chicken back on the table and that argument was over with.

"Scourge!" Well, now for this one.

"No, Amy. I'm getting how much I want!" I saw Sonic blocking her from stopping Scourge. Rouge was actually telling Leon to get some of Sonic's macaroni. Using one hand wasn't too hard from him. I did really good to not be all saddened by his slanged up arm. Even though it would make anyone sad.

"Rouge, stop you bullshit!" Sonic yelled after getting done with Amy. Rouge couldn't hold back the giggle.

Leon was stuffing the food, literally, in his face. "See, what you did now he's all dirty." Amy whined. I shook my head. Cleaning his face wouldn't do any good.

"Sonia! I mean really damn let me eat what the fuck I wanna eat!" I heard Manic yell. He sounded like his mouth was full.

"You're not supposed to eat too much bread or sweets anyways!" She yelled.

"Oh!" Rouge said. She looked to Manic smirking. "Then I guess you can't have any more of me then."

Scourge sighed. Sonic covered his ears. Bliss, well, was eating is if she didn't hear that, Bark narrowed his eyes, Sonia's mouth fell open, Leon…kept eating out of Sonic's plate,

"Really, Rouge?" Manic asked nodding his head.

"That's just nasty." Shadow said shaking his head. I groaned but it was funny I groaned with a smile.

I looked to Scourge seeing he was just shaking his head now. "Sonia, just let him eat the damn bread!" Scourge yelled. I tried hard not to laugh but I didn't expect this was going to my thanksgiving.

"No, she's right he isn't supposed to eat it." Rouge giggled taking the two rolls Manic had. He looked at her angry like.

"Dammit! I'm gonna eat it." Manic took one of them back and did just what he said he was going to do. Scourge narrowed his eyes at them. Sonia sighed in defeat. Rouge just went back to her eating. I couldn't stop laughing till Bark went for another piece of ham.

I had my hammer ready. "Touch it." He looked at me then the hammer then back to me. "I'mma waitin'." I was tapping my foot against the floor. I was going to bash his hand through that damn ham this time.

He looked back between me and the hammer then retreated his hand back. "Fine-" He happened to look at his plate and noticed that Leon had stuck his hand in his mustard greens.

"Hey!" He yelled. We all looked to Leon. I mean he was so dirty it didn't make a bit of sense. He had greens, potatoes, mac-n-cheese, bits of ham and chicken all over him.

"Luci-"

"Scourge!"

"Leon." He chuckled. I couldn't help but giggle. "Why are you eating out of other peoples plates instead of your own plate?" Leon shook his head and kept eating. He hadn't touched his own food whatsoever.

"Can we just please eat like a normal people do on thanksgiving?" Sonic said getting all of our attention.

"Thank you, Sonic." Amy said. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What are YOU talking about? You wouldn't let me eat what the hell I wanted!" Scourge yelled.

"That's because you were going to eat it all to yourself!" Amy yelled back. Sonic sighed before popping Leon from going into his plate again.

"Shadow!" I sighed looking back to Bliss and Shadow at it again. This time over the sweet rolls.

Shadow had, once again, moved them from her reach. I hadn't noticed before but she was growing a belly bump. It kinda looked cute. On her I mean.

"What!" I could see the smirk on his face. I knew he was picking at her.

"Shadow-"

"Stay out of it Rosy-" Sonia took the sweet rolls from him and gave the bowl to Bliss. She stuck her tongue out at Shadow once she sat back down and got a roll.

"That's childish!" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"No, what YOU did was childish Shadow."

"Sonic! Tell Scourge to leave me alone!" I heard Amy whine.

"Scourge leave her alone." Me and Sonic said.

"I wasn't botherin' her!" I tapped Scourge on the hand and shook my head for him to just please let it go.

"Bliss stop eating so much you're going to throw back up." I heard Sonia said.

"I'm hungry." I heard her reply.

"You're always hungry." Scourge, Sonic, Manic, and Shadow said.

"She has a growing polar bear inside of her what do you expect?" We all looked to Bark. He is always quick to defend her. She looked to him smiling.

"How do you know it's a polar bear?" She asked.

"Because, your already growing a baby bump." He said. Really?

"That's naturally." I said. He chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's a polar bear."

"And if it comes out a hedgehog?"

He chuckled. "It's still my kid."

Scourge, Sonic, Manic and Shadow chuckled. Me, Amy, Sonia, and Rouge awed.

_Ding!_

"Ooooh! The pies are done!" Amy squealed jumping up from the table and running into the kitchen.

"What kind of pie is it!" Scourge and Bark yelled.

I could smell the nicely baked apple, peach, and lemon with crust from in the dining room.

"That's smells like apple pie." Bliss said.

"Lemon Morang." Rouge moaned. Wow, really?

"and peach cobbler." Amy finished walking in joggling all three pies.

"Oh! Yeah!" Manic yelled. I giggled along with Bliss and Amy.

Leon was bouncing somewhat in his high chair. He was reaching for the apple pie. Amy started cutting the pies that everyone wanted giving them those pieces.

"Mmmmm, this is really good bae." Sonic said as Amy took her seat with her piece of apple pie. He had a mouth full of peach cobbler. Amy giggled hurting him on the arm.

"Don't eat with your mouth full." She giggled. I giggled eating my piece.

Scourge was eating the Lemon Morang. "Wow, you guy made this?" He asked looking to me.

I giggled. "Yep." Aren't we forgetting something. "Amy, where's the chocolate cake?" Everyone, especially Bark and Bliss, stopped eating their pie.

She got up. "Oh, yeah. I almost forgot."

"I don't want the pie anymore." Bliss said. Me, Rouge and Sonia couldn't help but laugh.

Scourge chuckled going back to his pie. I smiled. I like how despite what has been going on we can still smile and laugh. I was glad to see Leon was eating his own pie. Bark or Sonic has to help him somewhat though.

"Here it is." Amy announced. She brought back her three layer chocolate cake.

"Wow, it looks soooo good." Sonia said. Shadow just completely stared at it.

"Alright who wants a piece."

Everyone held out their plates making me and Amy giggle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bark, Manic and Shadow got drunk after we ate with some wine we had and beer on top of it. Scourge and Sonic didn't really drink with them tonight thankfully. Bark and Manic got into this argument about Bliss's baby for some odd reason, Manic betted that it would be born a polar bear and Bark betted it would be born a hedgehog. Sonia, Rouge, and Bliss had to take them back to their house while Sonic and Scourge were staying with us. And it was bath time for Leon now. Sigh.

"Leon…please stop!" I yelled. He was constantly moving so that I couldn't wash his quills or his face. I stopped and groaned. He had splashed water all over me.

I heard Scourge chuckling behind me. "Why aren't you helping me?" I asked glaring back at him.

"Because you seem to be doing a awesome job." I rolled my eyes and looked back at Leon play with the bubbles. Even though I tried, I mean really tried, Leon still, ONCE AGAIN, got his slang wet.

I finally just popped him to stay still which I really didn't want to but it seemed like the only way to go right now.

He started whining and I felt bad but I didn't stop washing his face and quills. Once that was done. I took him out the tub while Scourge seemed to be spaced out the rest of the bath time. I was still getting used to this. He started it right after Scar went M.I.A. He was most likely thinking about her. I mean they were just reunited and whoever 'HE' was broke their remade bond.

I dried Leon off but he was still whining a little. Poor baby. I sighed putting on his diaper and then his pajamas. He held his teddy bear closer to him trying to get comfort from it. I wanted to cry seeing him this way.

"I'm sorry." I said picking him up and holding him to me. "But you gotta start listening to me, okay?" He nodded and nuzzled up to me.

I sat on my bed and rocked to put him to sleep. It didn't take long. Amy and Sonic were probably down stairs or most likely in her room sleep since the door was closed and the light was off. TV isn't on downstairs so…yeah, their sleep.

I laid Leon down and grabbed a towel for myself and Scourge. I walked back into the bathroom seeing him smoking a cigarette. I pecked him on the cheek. He smirked.

"I gotta go later on tonight, okay?" Oh no.

"Where are you going?" He sighed. He got up throwing the cigarette in the toilet.

"Something important for my dad." I sighed. I wished I could get a complete answer from him. I looked away but he brought my face to look at him.

"Don't worry about it." He whispered. He kissed me softly on the lips. I melted. I believe he is the only one who could really do that.

"Okay." I whispered back. He kissed me again. Damn, why does it feel like it has been so long since we have molded our lips together? It didn't take long for my hands to get tangled in his quills and his arms to wrap around me pulling me closer. We got into it quickly. All week all we could do is spend a little time together.

"Where or whatever your going to do please be careful." I whispered. He smirked.

"I will."

I hope he really keeps that promise.

* * *

><p>Again Happy Thanksgiving!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Well…**

**AHA! This chapter is short but for good reason! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Scourge's P.O.V<strong>

"Damn it's cold out here!"

I growled. I will be-. Sigh. This mother- "Shut up the fuck, Silver!" I was pretty sure he was glaring at me but I had my back to him and the others. I mean it was freezing out here and don't make me forget that it was also snowing. But damn he is the only one actually bitchin'.

The ship port was basically empty at 3 a.m. in the morning. It was also dark but that served in our benefit. I wasn't really expecting all of us to be out here. For now it was Sonic, me, Manic, Knuckles, Sonia, Shadow, Mephiles, Silver, Bark, Bean, , and Espio.

"Yo, where is the ship?" Manic said. I could tell by the sound of his voice that he was shivering. I groaned.

"Come on not you too Manic." Sonic whined. I mean he was drunk but dammit he, Bark and Shadow, knew we were coming out here so they should shut the hell up.

I heard Shadow call over the walkie talkie. "Yo." Was my simple reply.

"How is Knuckles doing?" Aw, hell. Here he goes fuckin' with Knucklehead. He already hates the cold and Shadow knows it. Doesn't help the fact that he's drunk too.

Also doesn't help that I couldn't help but chuckle. Knuckles, of course, growled and grabbed the walkie-talkie. Bark being drunk made it worse by really laughing his ass off.

"I wasn't born with enough middle fingers to show you how I really feel right now!" Shadow literally dropped the walkie-talkie laughing. Hell, we all couldn't help but laugh our asses off.

Knuckles threw the walkie-talkie back to me grumbling away. I happened to look back and see Rouge, Fiona, and Shade walking up looking at us with one eye-brow raised. That's when Knuckles started flipping everyone off. That only made me laugh harder.

"What the fuck you flip me off for?" Rouge said. She would be offended. He only pushed his hands back in his coat pocket and turned around. Shade sighed and walked up to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she put her hands in his coat pockets. She was whispering something in his ears which actually made him calm down.

Once I calmed down some I contacted Miles and Tails. They were the only ones not going to be here tonight, or morning. Whatever. They were flying their plane making sure nothing happened to our merchandize while it was traveling on it's way to us.

"Yo, Miles are you guys close?" I heard Silver growl 'hurry the fuck up' making us chuckle.

"Almost." Tails said.

"And tell Silver to stop bitchin'." Miles growled.

"And Red too." Tails said. Rouge started laughing her ass off.

"Ahhh shit!" Bark shouted making us all laugh more.

Shade giggled but kept Knuckles calm. I was glad she was here or Tails and Knuckles would have gotten into it. Again.

I chuckled. "We'll talk when you get here."

"Iight." I continued chuckling as I hung up. I used to wonder why we can't be serious while on these jobs. Then again, I probably wouldn't need it to be that way.

"Damn, when are they going to be here?" Silver groaned. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, okay, calm down." I smirked. The area instantly heated up.

"Thanks for coming babe." Silver said. I heard him peck Blaze on the cheek. Right then and there, I wished I was with Rosy. I hated that I couldn't tell her EVERYTHING involving Scar but I couldn't it was for her safety. I hope she is okay with me allowing some friends to watch over her, Amy and Leon.

A few minutes later I could see the ship and Prower twin's plane coming our way.

"Get ready guys." I said. For some reason I knew this wasn't going to end too sweetly.

We got onto the ship. We had everything we needed and expected. Guns, drugs, jewelry.

"Oooooh, look at this Manic." I heard Rouge hum as he only chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. The guns looked pretty nice. We even got bullets this time. Hell, on top of that we got motorbikes. I. Love. Motorcycles. I pushed the fact that Scar did too out of my mind. I couldn't let myself get caught up in the merchandize. I took my walkie-talkie out.

"Yo, Shadow."

"Yes…"

"Is everything alright out there."

"Yep, everything is being loaded up in the trucks."

"Alright."

It took sometime but we had cleaned the ship clean. Except for a few things. I happened to spot one motorcycle. It was beautiful. The other thing that got me was it was pink, peach, and green. Just like my Rose. I don't know how long I stared at it but I know I stared at it for a while.

"Scourge." I looked back at Sonic. Damn, where did he come from? Everyone else was going to their cars with some of the merchandize.

"What's taking you so long? Come on." He said. I sighed. I looked back at the motorcycle. Shadow made damn well sure we got him one along with the others. But no one touched this one.

"Hold on." I walked in and got it. He only watched me. He didn't say anything till I was rolling it back out.

"Really, Scourge? What if she is afraid to ride it?" I chuckled.

"That's your girl." He flipped me off. I know my Rose. She'll probably love this. I happened to see Miles still there waiting for us near his van. He had a couple of things but not much. "Yo, Miles." He looked my way, smoking. "Got any room." He smirked.

"Yep."

"Look hurry up." I heard Manic say. No one was leaving till me and Sonic left. We were going to take it back to the warehouse together. Well, the stuff in the trucks. But this motorcycle wasn't going.

Miles made sure to put it in there right. He jumped back out the van looking to me and nodded.

"Alright, let's go-" I had to stop dead in my tracks because I know I wasn't drunk and those were real sounds of a car skidding it's way to us. My eyes went wide. I looked back. There was a car rushing our way. I started growling.

"Damn! How the fuck-" Before I could register anything. Sonic was shot in the chest. I think I heard Sonia scream his name. I was going to shoot back but my reflex to look at my brother and see if he was okay took over. I could hear more screams, shouts, and shots but it was faint to my mind. Then my world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>~Rosy's P.O.V~<strong>

A little after my body realized that his comfort wasn't there I woke right up. I wished he hadn't had left. It freezing outside I didn't have to be out there to feel it. I wished I was with him to warm him up. We haven't been spending a lot of time together at all. Especially not like we used to. We both work. I go to school. He has his father's gang to work into too. The only way I could see him more is if I…no I can't do that…can I?

For the fifth time, I looked out the hallway window at the dark blue BMW outside me and Amy's house. It had been sitting there since I woke up to check for Scourge's car. I could barely make out who was in it. I think it was a blue hawk, light brown lynx, brown gorilla, and green frog but I could be wrong. They hadn't gotten out the car so I left my alarm on but then again they could be some of Scourge's friends.

I shook it off. I had something to deal with anyone else who wanted to break in this time. And it wasn't only my bat. I walked into my room seeing Leon crying again. He was rubbing his eyes trying to clean the tears but it wasn't very hopeful. I startled him when I picked him up. He does that every time he is caught off guard since that night.

I sat down and sat him on my lap holding him close. "You had that dream again, I didn't you?" He nodded. I sighed and carefully held him closer.

He started crying harder, to the point where he was making noise. As in almost screaming. But I knew he didn't want me. He wanted to wake up and see his mother holding him, rocking him back to sleep not me. He hurt to find that it was a reminder rather than some scary dream.

I looked to Amy as she walked in and sat on my bed beside me. "He had that dream again, didn't he?" I nodded. She sighed. She patted his head and played in his quills from time to time.

After a while of that he finally calmed down but didn't mean he was going back to sleep anytime soon.

"Hey, Rosy."

"Yeah?"

"Whose BMW is that outside our house?" I shrugged. I almost wanted to giggle.

"Well, I'm thinking their friends of Scourge and Sonic since they haven't bothered coming in or bothering us." She nodded.

Leon picked his head up looking around. I placed his pacifier back in his mouth and laid his head back down.

"Wanna, get some pie?" I nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up to my phone ringing. I don't know when I went to sleep but it wasn't too long ago because it was still 3 something in the morning. That better be Scourge calling me from someone else's phone. I picked up my head and looked at the caller ID. I tilted my head, best I could laying down, because I didn't recognize the number at all. I sighed and answered anyways.

"Hello?"

"Is this Rosy?" I sat up somewhat. It was a female's voice. One I did not recognize.

"Um, yeah who is this?"

"Look, I don't have time to explain but something happened to Scourge you need to get to his house. Immediately." My heart speed up.

"What-" All I heard was the dial tone. What the hell is going on?

I heard Amy's room day fly open and hit the wall. I quickly jumped out bed and ran to my room door looking at her as she started for the stairs.

"Amy, wait!" She stopped looking at me.

"What! Sonic, is trouble I gotta go!" She continued. She was at the bottom of the stairs.

"No, Amy wait!" She groaned stopping and looking at me.

"Rosy!"

"Amy, someone just called me telling me the same thing about Scourge."

"Really?" She looked so confused. I nodded.

"Look, let me get Leon ready and we'll go." She groaned.

"But what if something really is wrong?" Damn, she really wanted to get to him.

I sighed. "Amy, don't you think THEY would have called. Now, come on." She groaned but followed me upstairs.

Just a little while later we were at Scourge and Sonic's place but…their cars weren't there. Well, the car that Scourge and Sonic shared wasn't there. Manic, Sonia and Shadow's car wasn't there either.

"See, Rosy. See!" I sighed.

"Amy, shut up." I was hesitating in getting out but I knew I had to. "Okay, let's go." I climbed out and with Amy right behind me. I got Leon out and walked onto the porch. Everything was silent and cold. I didn't hear anything. I even hesitated about knocking on the door. Leon finally did it since we were close enough for him to. Nothing. He did it again but a little harder this time.

I heard shuffling. My heart skipped a beat.

"Who is it?" Why would they leave Bliss here alone? Ugh, I'm going to get Scourge.

"It's us Bliss." The door opened and she seemed like she was about to leave herself.

"Bliss-" Before I could ask her anything a black limo pulled up. It was still kinda dark outside so there really wasn't anyone out or anything. The door to the limo opened. It was Mr. Jules. Even when he isn't standing near me I feel intimidated of him.

"Hello, girls." I could tell Bliss was terrified of him. The blood in her face drained more as he got closer. He was standing in front of me and Amy by the time she was pale. Leon waved at him to which he got a rub on the head. I was too afraid to ask him anything right now and I am pretty sure Amy was as well.

"Uncle-"

"Come with me." I looked to Bliss who didn't question him. She only followed.

I was hesitating but for some reason something was telling me to follow him. Amy followed right behind me.

Me and Amy sat on the opposite side of the seats while Jules and Bliss sat on the same side at the door. Leon was the only one running around the limo. I was a little surprised that Mr. Jules was smiling to him.

"So," Holy shit. He is actually talking civilized to us. "Rosalinda, Amelia. What bring you two sisters back to the big city?"

I had to tell myself that he isn't going to hurt me. I cleared my throat since I knew Amy was a little too terrified to answer back right now.

"Well, we learned that the pay is better up here. And it's more challenging stuff." He nodded. Leon was playing in the ice bucket. Well, most likely eating the ice.

Everything was quiet after that. Soon we pulled up to a warehouse looking place. I saw Scourge and Sonic's shared car that and everyone else's as well. Some other cars I did not recognize. No one said anything as we climbed out. (Bliss holding Leon this time).

We walked into the warehouse and I was almost blown away by all the people that were there. I heard some gasp and whisper as we followed Jules through the crowd. I nearly fell to the floor when I saw Scourge laying on the floor barely breathing and deathly pale. My eyes were so fixed on Scourge that I didn't even notice Sonic was there too. Amy, literally, screamed his name before I heard her fall to the floor beside him sobbing her heart out.

Sonic was unconscious. Scourge's eyes widen when he saw me. I jumped to life when he tried to sit up.

"What happened!" I heard Amy yell.

I was kneeling beside Scourge. The tears that fell from my eyes mixed with his blood on the floor. I looked to his father who only looked back to me with green eyes but they were cold as the ice blue color of Scourge's own eyes.

He cleared his throat. "They were doing a job and were attacked." The first question that came to mind was, why didn't he take them to the hospital?

"I know you wondering why I didn't I take them to the hospital. That is too risky." I almost glared at him. He would let his son's die because he didn't want the cops to catch onto their crimes?

"Now, Roses." He began to pace. "You both love my boys, don't you?"

"Yes." I growled. He smirked. Amy was too busy crying onto Sonic to reply. But then again, did she really have too?

"Good, so you will save them?"

"Jules!" My father was here? I watched as he stomped his way up us. "This is what you been planning! I told you I didn't want my girls joining!" Is this is what this was about? I understand my father's anger but I have to save Scourge. Plus, was this really the opportunity I was looking for.

"Speed, you know the rules and your lucky that I consider you so close of a friend that I don't punish you." My father was ready to fight back if needed but they were wasting time. I was surprised that Scourge was able to hold on this long.

"Stop!" They both looked to me. "Give me what I need to save him!" I felt Scourge grab hold of my arm. He barely shook his head 'no' for me not to do it. He squeezed my arm begging me.

"On one condition." I didn't even look at neither my father or Scourge's.

"And what is that?" Amy asked. I was trying to understand why Scourge didn't want me too.

"You have to join the gang." Everything went quiet except for Scourge and Sonic ragged breathing.

"I'll do it." I looked to Amy. She looked so determined. She loved Sonic. If anyone couldn't see that then they were blind. I could feel the smirk on Jules face. I watched as an older woman drop a bag beside Amy.

"Everything you need is in there." I noticed I hadn't said anything. I looked down Scourge.

"Well, Rosalinda." I looked to Jules. He looked impatient. I glanced at Amy she had already started on removing the bullet from within Sonic's chest. I looked back to Jules.

"No…." I looked back to Scourge. All through this time I was still crying. "No…." I shook my head. I couldn't live with myself if I watched him die. I could never live it down.

"Scourge…I can't let you die." He glared at me.

"No!" I jumped back. He began to sit up. "I said no!" He fell back down. He motioned Bliss to come and help him. She put Leon down and began to make her way to us. Tears streaming out her eyes. Why didn't he want me to join? I'm pretty sure Sonic didn't want Amy in this but he knew that she wouldn't listen to him even if he was awake.

I heard a gun click and looked to Jules. He was pointing it at Bliss. She stopped right in her tracks.

"You stay the fuck out of it."

Everything was quiet and everyone was now looking to me. I felt a light pull on my shirt. Leon was standing beside me no one had seen him make his way over to us.

"No…" I heard it. It was barely above a whisper but I heard it. He shook his head. "Not, like mommy." What did he mean? Did they shot his mother too? "No, Uncle Scwourge die like mommy." He began to get a little louder and cry. That's when I made my final decision. I couldn't let myself and him be traumatized.

"I'll do it."

Jules smirk returned. I know Scourge isn't going to be too happy with me but I wasn't going to let him die. For my sake and his family, but mostly for Leon's sake.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I threw my clothes away. I could never wear that outfit again. I had finally stopped crying once I was done with Scourge and was able to guarantee that he would recover, fully. We were at Scourge and Sonic's home. Everything was quiet. I didn't have to watch Scourge 24/7 hell, Leon was doing it for me and Amy.

It was a couple of hours before and after Scourge passed out and woke back up. He was pissed with me but I don't care as long as he is pissed with me and alive.

What surprised everyone was Leon was talking again. Mostly to Scourge and Sonic though. It didn't take too long before Scourge and Sonic remembered how annoying(to them) his babbling was.

"Rosy!" I sighed. I made my way back to his room. Leon was sitting in a chair still holding his teddy bear. Just babbling away. Scourge looked to me and mouthed 'save me'. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Okay, Leon go check on Bliss's baby." He looked to me.

"Kay." Out the room he went. Scourge let his head fall back in relieve. Damn shame.

"Okay now, close and lock the door." I closed it.

"I'm not doing that to him." He rolled his eyes.

I took a seat beside him taking his hand. I was glad the color came back to him. I missed it. I kissed him on the cheek and nuzzled my head beside his.

"I love you." He sighed.

"I love you too." He took his arm and put it around me.

"You know what it means since you did that don't you?" I sighed. I didn't really care what it meant as long as I had him.

"Yes, I know what it means and I don't care." I could feel him smirk.

"Well, now I know you love me." I rolled my eyes and tapped in the face. He chuckled. He sat up, bringing me with him and put his leg over the edge of the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"You mean, where are WE going?" I raised an eye-brow at him. He just came from near death and now he is going out?

"Come on babe." He got up and got dressed.

I couldn't say a word. Telling him to lay back down wouldn't do anything. I tilted my head when he took out a some luggage. Expensive looking too.

"Um…." He brought the luggage over to me.

"I want you to take this home and pack it up."

"…..why…." He took out some more but way less than what he gave me. He took my hand and led me downstairs to the living room where everyone was. Leon was rubbing Bliss's little baby bump and placing his head on it to hear the baby. No one noticed we was there yet.

I thought it was so cute. I almost giggled out loud when Leon gasped.

"Twhe baby kwicked me!" He said. What made it so funny was: his mouth and eyes were wide open. Bliss and Bark laughed.

"It did, did it?" Bark asked.

"Yeah! See!" He took Barks hand and placed on it her stomach. Everyone laughed. Scourge smiled.

I knew he missed Leon's talking. Scourge coughed. Leon ears jumped and he looked at us.

"Uncle Scwrouge up!" He ran to Scourge jumping up and down. It's like he doesn't have a broken arm. Scourge gently picked him up.

"Aren't you supposed to be lying down?" We looked back to see Amy and Sonic. Sonic was the one the spoke.

Scourge scoffed. "Aren't you supposed to be lying down?"

"Okay, well, Scourge I asked you a question and you haven't answered it yet."

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Thank you, Leon.

"Dammit, okay. Take a seat." I mouthed okay and took Leon before taking my seat. I just want to know what this is all about. Amy took her seat beside me.

"Well, now that Rosy and Amy are a part of the gang. I can explain what is going on in front of them."

"Finally!" Everyone giggled and chuckled at Amy but she was right though.

"First off what happened to Scar?" Everything went quiet. I didn't pain of that question until started shivering.

Scourge sighed. "She was kidnapped by a rival gang we had a contract with."

Contract? I am so glad I have street smarts. "So, I am guessing someone broke the contract…." Everyone looked at me with a look of surprise.

"What?" Thanks, with country accent Amy."

"Yeaaaaaaah, we killed some of their members. They were the ones that attacked us while we were getting our supplies." Sonic said. I held Leon closer to him to calm him down.

"And they still have Scar. BUT. Thanks to Leon babbling we now know where she most likely is." Everyone, I'm pretty sure was all ears. I know I was.

"Where is she?"

Sonic and Scourge looked to each other. "…Mexico."

"Huh?" I know I heard that right.

"Amy, you heard what he said."

"I know Rosy but why is she there?"

Sonic sighed. "They aren't originally from here."

"So, their from Mexico."

"And Texas." Scourge finished.

"So, everyone pack your shit…we're going to Mexico."

* * *

><p><strong>What a fun trip that will be...<strong>

**School starts back next week but I got lucky once again with my schedule. I only have 2 in-class courses to which I only go two days of the week. Yay! But then the other bad part is I have two online classes, giving 4 classes UGH! Hopefully, this will give me somewhat of a make-up schedule of things I need to get done XD. Anyways, see you guys again! **

**R&R...**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am**** so sorry again guys. I have been able to read stories but not much of writing, well really I haven't been able to read like I want either. With my sinuses acting up, school and other things causing my mind to go array I haven't been able to write like I want to but don't worry. At least I will not cancel this story. I love it too much myself to do that. I wanna thank my faithful readers for being sooooo patient with me and reviewing of course. I thank you VERY much for that. XD. Anyways. I am sorry for ANY mistakes I made. I really didn't get to check over the WHOLE thing like I wanted because I wanted to get this up and not make you guys wait any longer.**

**But ENJOY **

**Chapter 10: Operation: Mexico Rescue.**

* * *

><p><strong>Scar's P.O.V <strong>

**Author: Um, this you are about to read is placed 2 weeks before everything happened with Rosy having to save Scourge's life. Remember: 2 WEEKS BEFORE! **

**Happy reading!**

I have been how for over a month. I missed my little boy like crazy and I am pretty sure he needs me more than anything right now. I am so grateful that they didn't take him with me because I know he is with people I know and trust.

I was surprised when I got here. He, literally, threatened the guys who took me not to touch me or they will be punished. I don't want to say what punishment they would get. Hell, I don't even remember what he said.

That damn Mexican keeps me locked up in his mansion. He doesn't bother me in anyway you would think he would. He just keeps me with him if he leaves someone watches me. He made sure that if anything happened to me something would happen to that person. He made sure he cousin knew this rule too. He watches my every move rather I'm just getting up to go to the kitchen or stretching. His eyes are completely on me.

I sigh. I don't know where he went and I don't care really but if I have to continue listening to his cousin damn babbling I will go the fuck crazy!

"Your lucky senorita. I don't why he even bothers to keep you protected." Good for you.

"Damn, shut the fuck up!" Sorry couldn't keep that in any longer. I wasn't looking at her even if we were sitting right there beside each other.

"Excuse me?..." Damn, her accent is annoying.

"I said-"

"Well, isn't it nice I got here just in time." You better had. I looked to him. He wasn't bad lookin' at all.

He was a purple hedgehog with dark tan skin. He had tattoos that covered his arms, chest and stomach. Might as well say on every bit of skin he got. He has yellow eyes that are very intimating. He has sharp teeth like me, my son and my brother. He has four star tattoos. Two on each corner of his eyes.

He looked to his cousin who was constantly glaring at me. I returned her glare after taking my attention off him.

"You have an eye problem?" She was ready to jump and so was I till her boy-friend grabbed her. He was a baby blue hedgehog but didn't really have an accent like her or him.

"Let's go, Lucia." With that they left.

I looked back at him to see he was staring at me. "Do you people have an eye problem? I mean damn with the starring." I watched. It was something about him. I hated him. Hell, yeah! I hated him. If it wasn't for him my little boy wouldn't have ended up the way he did but for some reason everything he does for me, NOTE, I said for me. Is in an apologetic way.

He smirked. Damn, that was sexy- Wait wtf. No, Scar! No! He hurt your child and your family. You can't think he is sexy. You can't like him at all!

"Well, I have to watch you….plus," He took his seat and I continued to watch him as he took over the television. "I owe you an apology."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, you do for hurting my son." The smirk wiped clean from his face.

"Sorry, for that. If I had known before hand I would have told them not to touch him."

"Yeah, right. Tell that to my son." Oh, here I go getting emotional again. I REALLY miss my baby. I wiped the tears from my eyes. I wish I was holding him, kissing him, and cuddling him. More tears came but I didn't wipe them this time. He gave me a tissue but I pushed his hand away from me.

"I didn't bring your son here for a reason."

"Oh yeah, like what?" He turned the t.v. off and looked fully into my eyes.

"It is too dangerous here. Especially for him."

"Then why take me huh? Do you know what it feels like for a mother to be separated from her child!" I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't have seen it myself….he looked hurt by that. He looked away or forward rather.

"I never knew my mother…." Oh…..

Damn curiosity. "What happened to her?" He shrugged.

"I don't know. Lucia never really had a home either. We grew up on the streets here."

"Oh…I kinda did…." He looked back to me but I wasn't looking at him. "After my mom's murder I didn't go back home….I ran away."

"Why? Seems like your father cares much about you and your siblings. I mean he is pretty upset about what happened to you….isn't he?"

That made me roll my eyes. Like my father really cared. "Yeah…right." I sat back down staring at the blank t.v.

He only sat back taking out a nice bag of mary-jane. I watched him with a glance as he grinded it and rolled it up. You would think I wouldn't smoke this being as I am a mother…well, your wrong. I do and almost everyday. Sometimes right in front of Leon.

He started smoking and noticed I was looking. He smirked and offered the blunt to me. I did want some but…

"It's not lanced or anything. If so, the man I pay to grow it is going to die." I couldn't help but giggle.

"Sounds like something Scourge would do." I saw him smirk. I sighed and took the blunt.

After a hour of doing that. I was just relaxed. He was actually able to make me laugh…a lot.

"You are one of the funniest hostages I have ever had." I looked to him. I couldn't be confused in my state right now.

"Really?"

"Yep." He blew more smoke out from his mouth. "I actually trust you." Now, I think he is talking crazy talk.

"Okay, I think you should stop smoking."

He shook his head. "No," He looked to me. "I know exactly what I am talking about. You haven't even tried running away. Not even with all these opportunities." Since I said nothing he continued but the more he talked the closer he got.

"You could have been escaped by now but you haven't." His lips were only itches from mine now. I felt his hand cup my chin very gently. "That's what I call a good girl." His lips brushed against mine gently and traveled to my ears.

"And I like good girls."

X

**2 week later…**

Just like on the way here I was excited but not as excited as Amy. I was packing my things and Leon's. We were leaving on a plane. I have never flown on a plane before. That was another thing that made me excited but, again, not as excited as Amy.

"ROSY CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS!"

I sighed. Doesn't she remember WHY we are even going to Mexico in the first place? "Yes, Amy." She stormed into my room with a fake shocked look on her face.

"Um, yes. And you don't sound too excited me."

I shrugged. We heard Leon squeal 'Scwourge and Wonic'. Amy dragged Sonic into her room while Scourge came into mine with Leon, happily in his arms.

He gave me a kiss on the cheek before taking a seat on the bed. "I see your done."

"Yep, thanks to Leon's help." Scourge chuckled. Damn I missed his chuckle.

Leon jumped out his arms and ran to Sonic. Good boy Leon. Scourge immediately hugged me close to him. He kissed my cheek and neck. I turned around and he kissed me softly on the lips. And I gladly returned it. We haven't done this in so long. I missed the feel of his lips on mine. I licked his lips for entrance, which he gladly allowed. I let my fingers get tangled in his quills and he began to rub my hips. I moaned a little in his mouth. He laid me on the bed.

"Think you have the energy for a little fun?" Really?

I gave the 'are you serious look?' "We can't do that right now, you need to heal and their wide a freakin' wake." He sighed.

"Rosy, Scourge we're going to the store and we're taking Leon with us!" I could see the smirk forming on his face with every step they took going down stairs and out the door.

"Now you were saying." Note: He still had me on the bed. He hadn't bothered to get off.

"Your still healing."

"Like I haven't been shoot before."

"Scourge.." He rolled his eyes.

"Come on Rosy. I can show you better than I can tell you." He started kissing my neck getting to my hot spot. He began rubbing on my thighs and legs. I believe he is in love with those other than my eyes, smile, giggle, laugh…wow he loves a lot about me. He started kissing my lips again slowly and sweet.

X

"Alright then we're here." I looked out the window to see a big green and blue plane in front of us. Everyone else was presented too.

I looked to Scourge who only winked and got out the car before helping me out. Like I needed it.

I looked to Amy. She looked so shocked. "This plane is yours?"

"Yep." Sonic and Scourge answered with pride. I don't blame them.

I got Leon out the car. He was just as excited as me and Amy. "Yaaaay!" He squealed hopping up and down in my arms. Everyone only chuckled and giggled at him.

"You girls get on the plane while we put the bags in the storage." Scourge gave me a peck on the cheek before walking off with the other guys.

I was shocked at the inside of the plane. It had an arcade area, hot tub area, pool, kitchen, bathing area, and a up-stairs.

"Oh….my….gosh!" Amy come on…

Leon immediately jumped out of my arms and ran to the arcade room. I noticed a little pink echidna run by me and into the arcade area with Leon.

"Hey, wait for me!" She giggled. Awww.

"Whose little girl is that?"

"That's Knuckles' daughter from his previous girlfriend." Shade explained.

"She's cute. What's her name?"

"Lara-Su." I nodded. Then four more kids ran by. 2 girl hedgehogs that looked like Mephiles and 2 boy lemurs that looked like Yule.

"HOT TUB IS ME AND SONIC'S!" Amy ran right for it. All we could do was giggle at her.

"I'm going to go check on the food supplies."

"Cream?" The rabbit turned around looked to me.

"Oh! Hey, Rosy!"

"Cream!" Cream was lucky to turn around fast enough to embrace my twins tackle hug.

"Amy!"

"You better get to that hot tub before Rouge, Fiona and Yule do." Bliss said as she walked by them to the kitchen.

"Let them I want to spend time with my girl." I rolled my eyes and smiled. Bliss, Cream and Amy were, now, in the kitchen.

"Oh well, ya heard what she said." With that Rouge, Fiona and Yule, went right for the hot tub.

"I guess I'll go to the workout room." Sonia said.

"We'll go with you." Blaze and Shade followed her.

"Why are you still standing here?" I looked back at Scourge.

"Because I don't have anything to do."

"OH HELL YEAH WE GOT THE TUB!" Me and Scourge watched Manic, Miles and Mephiles run to the hot tub.

We both just shook our heads.

"Miles get your ass out that damn thing and come help me fly the plane." TaiIs said going to the pilot booth. We all laughed as Miles kissed Fiona and got out the tub to go help his brothers.

"Guys come on. We gotta sit down till the plane takes off!" Everyone sat in the seating area.

I took Scourge's hand and he immediately looked at me.

"What's wrong?"

"This is my first time on a plane." He smirked and squeezed my hand.

"It's gonna tickle." He was right it did tickle when it went into the air. I even giggled a little.

After the plane was in the air everyone went back to what they were doing. Scourge took me upstairs. I thought I had seen the end of the surprises the plane had but apparently not. The upstairs had rooms and not small ones either. They had T.V.s and their own personal bathrooms. It was like a normal bedroom in a house. Scourge walked me through living room, where Shadow, Espio, Bark, and Silver was watching TV. It was pretty big living room too.

"Where…" I didn't even have to complete that question. He took me to the shooting gallery.

"Um-"

"I'm gonna train you." I raised an eye-brow.

"Now?"

"Well, yeah. We're going on a rescue mission in Mexico. You need to learn how to shot." I only rolled my eyes and followed him into the shooting gallery.

"Let's start you off with a simple hand gun." He gave me a handgun and stood me in front of a dummy. It was at least 50 feet away from me, probably more. It had bull-eyes on its stomach, both arms, legs, hands, and it's head.

"Hit the bull-eyes. Make sure you hit all of them."

"Meaning I have to reload."

"Yep, and you gotta do it fast." I nodded. This shouldn't be too hard.

I pushed the trigger and didn't let go till the gun had no more bullets in it.

"Wow, on your first try." I only giggled and rolled my eyes.

"Nice to know you had some faith in me." He chuckled and I felt his hands wrap around my stomach.

"I do." He clicked a button and the dummy backed up more. At least 10 feet more. "Now, try again."

I sighed. This hand gun was weak to. I kinda like seeing things blow up. "Can I use something else?" I looked to him as he just shrugged.

I watched him walk over to a door. When he opened it, I wasn't really surprised that it was nothing but guns and other weapons in there.

I walked in there with him and saw just what I wanted. "A shotgun?" I turned to him with it in my arms. He was looking at me like 'really?'

"Yeah, why not?"

"It's more of a…'shoot the person while their close up' type of gun." He was right. I put that back and got a AK-47.

"Really, now?"

"Yep." I cocked the gun. "Let's go."

He watched me walk by him. "I love you." I giggled.

"I love you too, Scourge." He closed the door to the training room before I started shooting at the targets again.

X

The sky is beautiful at night. I walked out the bathroom wearing some turquoise short shorts with silver lining with 'rock royalty' on the back of them and a spaghetti string shirt that said that same thing. Scourge was lying on the bed with Leon watching TV. They looked to cute watching Tosh.O.

Scourge was wearing dark turquoise, gray and white plaid pajama pants with a white tank top and white socks. Leon was wearing a footie pajamas.

"Ewwwwww." Leon said. I giggled at him.

"I know right."

"Scourge, he shouldn't be watching stuff like that." Scourge only shrugged. I rolled my eyes but smiled as Leon and him laughed at some video. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." It was Amy. She was wearing almost the same thing but it said 'heart breaker' and had gold lining.

"Come on time to eat." Leon jumped out of the bed into my arms.

I walked out to see most of everyone had gotten ready for bed. Fiona had on a lingerie strap shirt and shorts, Miles had on some black baller boy shorts and black tank top. Blaze had on a red spaghetti string shirt that said 'fire' in yellow glitter and red pants with yellow flames on them. Silver had on the same thing Scourge had on just his pants was green, red and black. Shadow had on a red tank top and silver and black baller shorts, Sonia had on pink short shorts but they had black swirls all over them. Cream had on a short night gown and Tails had on something similar to his brother but it was white. Mephiles and Yule was actually matching Shadow and Sonia just different colors. Same went for Sonic and Scourge. Sonic had on red-orange, white and gray plaid pajama pants with a grey tank top. Shade was wearing her underwear and a big t-shirt. Knuckles was matching with Tails and Miles only he was wearing a muscle shirt. Espio came out baller shorts as well but with a muscle shirt instead.

We all went down to the dinning room. There were different tables all available for 4 or more people. Bliss and Bark walked out the kitchen placing more plate on the tables for everyone. Bark was no different from Knuckles. Nor was Bliss from Shade, only she had on net stockings.

Of course, me, Scourge, Amy and Sonic sat together. Bark and Bliss sat with Knuckles and Shade. Shadow, Sonia, Mephiles and Yule sat together. Blaze, Silver, and Espio sat together. Cream, Tails, Miles and Fiona sat together.

"Hey, aren't missing two people?" Scourge sighed.

"Those two can't stay in a room alone without being each other's asses."

I held Leon's ears since I did have to feed him. I didn't want him putting food everywhere or getting into everyone else's plates. Right on que bout came running downstairs in their pajamas. Rouge had on some black long johns with pink hearts all over them and Manic had on the same thing Scourge and Sonic had on. They came and sat the table with us.

"Sorry, we're late." Rouge said. Everyone only went back to their conversations and started eating between them.

"Wanna tell everyone why you guys are so late?" Amy gave Sonic a look but he only shrugged like he didn't do anything.

Rouge played with her food a little before answering him. "Fucking."

Scourge dropped his fork, which made me laugh. "Sonic, you had to be the one to ask. Didn't you?"

"Yep."

"Idiot."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP MEPHILES!" Everyone looked over to Shadow.

"Uncle Shadow's going to hit daddy!" Sonia was blocking Shadow from jumping on Mephiles.

"No, he isn't their just playing Uncle Shadow and daddy's favorite game." Yule said keeping the children away.

"Ooooooh, I'm so afraid!" Mephiles yelled. He actually had a smirk on his face.

"You muther-"

"OKAY! How about we sing something?" Bliss yelled getting up and walking over to a performing stage.

"Hey! Great idea!" Tails ran over to the DJ booth. I am guessing this place is the dance floor for partying and dining too.

"What song you want?"

Bliss thought about it. "Ledisi's 'So into you'."

The beat started playing…I actually love this song.

"Before you start, can we join?" Amy asked. Bliss smiled.

"Sure." Me and Amy ran up onto the stage Miles gave us each mics. "You girls can sing back ground for me." We giggled and Tails started the beat over.

_Bliss: _

_I am addicted to how you make love_

_So unexplainable when we touch_

_You ain't never gotta worry about me leaving_

_What you give me is never too much_

_There's so much to us, but this is physical_

_It's like a carnival and I am ready now to go for a ride_

_Me and Amy: All night._

_Bliss: Being with you is like_

_Me and Amy: Patr'on on ice,_

_Bliss: Sipping it slowly_

_Me and Amy: Chocolate gift at night, I'm feeling it,_

_I'm so into you_

_I could stay up with you all night_

_We could get-get it in by candle-light_

_Taking it slow_

_Chocolate gift at night, I'm feeling it,_

_I'm so into you._

_Bliss: When we kissing I just lose my mind_

_You do something to me every time_

_And you always say the right thing to me_

_That's why I don't mind be anything you need me to be_

_We ain't gotta talk; say nothing; I am content_

_Being alone with you, I love it, you should stay all night_

_Me and Amy: All night._

_Being with you is like_

_Patr'on on ice, sipping it slowly_

_Chocolate gift at night, I'm feeling it_

_I'm so into you_

_I could stay up with you all night_

_We could get get it in by candle-light_

_Taking it slow_

_Chocolate gift at night, I'm feeling it_

_I'm so into you_

_Bliss: I aint never had this here before_

_I'm so open wide_

_You opened the door_

_Never believed this could exist_

_Me, Amy and Bliss: I don't mind falling, never gonna go back_

_Because I know about this...Bliss: yeah!_

_Me, Amy and Bliss: So so so So so so into you_

_I am so into you_

_So so so So so so into you_

_I don't wanna be with nobody else but you_

_All night._

_Being with you is like_

_Patr'on on ice, sipping it slowly_

_Chocolate gift at night, I'm feeling it_

_I'm so into you_

_I could stay up with you all night_

_We get it get it in by candle-light_

_Taking it slow_

_Chocolate gift at night, I'm feeling it_

_I'm so into you_

All three of us bowed as everyone clapped for us. We gave each other high fives before walking off the stage. Bliss's idea was perfect. Everyone went back to eating, talking and laughing after that.

Hours later Leon and the kids were sleep and I was ready to go to sleep myself.

"Rosy come on."

"Scourge, I'm tired." He chuckled dragged to the living room where everyone but Mephiles and Yule were. I saw Silver rolling up.

"I thought you would wake right up." I giggled but he was right. I took seat on Scourge's lap.

_I need some weed now_

_Somebody call the weed man_

_I'm tryna get high_

_I'm tryna get high_

_I need some weed now_

_Somebody call the weed man_

_I'm tryna get high_

_I'm tryna get high_

"I kinda like this song." I smiled. Silver passes the first one to me and Scourge first.

I took it from Scourge and smoked it first. He smirked. "Am I gonna get a kiss with that?"

"Maybe."

"Hurry up, Silver!" Scourge almost choked off his inhale from Miles being impatient.

"Shut the fuck up Miles before you don't get shit!"

_Woke up in the fits?, damn sun in my face_

_Racks on my jeans, gun still on my waist_

_And I ain't leaving shit in my cup, that's such a waste_

_You know I'm sipping on that straight like that "oh, what a taste!"_

_Tip the valet 100 dollars to stunt_

_Pulled up in that mean machine, leave it up front_

_This passed out thing beside me, I barely know her_

_But you can just imagine the shit I'm 'bout to show her_

_Snow way, them streets too cold_

_Expectations out of this world, I'm thinking solar_

_That's why I do it for that Kalamazoo_

_And then NOLA, cause that's what happens_

_When you learn to mix it with that soda_

By the time the song was starting again everyone was smoking. Even Bliss was smoking. I wasn't too worried. I knew others back home who did it while they were pregnant…many others.

Scourge pulled me to him and started kissing me. I smelled the smoke as it rose from both our mouths. He started rubbing my legs. He was really high. His eyes were red and low. I could only imagine what mine looked like.

"I love you." I murmured against his lips. He pecked my lips.

"I love you too."

"Hey, whose flying the plane?" Amy asked. She was all over Sonic.

"Auto-pilot." Everyone laughed at that like it was funny.

_I need some weed now_

_Somebody call the weed man_

_I'm tryna get high_

_I'm tryna get high_

_I need some weed now_

_Somebody call the weed man_

_I'm tryna get high_

_I'm tryna get high_

Scourge slapped my ass. He knows that hurts. I hit him with a pillow and he started tickling me. I couldn't help that I was high and easy to laugh when I am.

Scourge ducked as a pillow was flew right by his head. We looked up to see it was Sonic who had threw it because he was ready to throw another one.

"Ass." Scourge threw a pillow back at him but it hit Espio instead. Espio took that same pillow and hit Sonic with it.

"Hey!" Amy tried to hit him with another pillow but he ducked and it hit Shadow. Awwww, hell.

_I see your dirty face high behind your collar_

_What is done in vain truth is hard to swallow_

_So you pray to God to justify the way you live a lie_

_Live a lie live a lie_

_And you take your time_

_And you do your crime_

_Well you made your bed_

_I made mine!_

"What the fuck…." He slowly looked at Amy. Everyone just knew he was going to get her back. He threw pillow at her and it hit her. Actually knocked her out the chair.

"HEY!" I threw one at him and he caught it and threw it back but it hit Scourge because he didn't duck.

_Because when I arrive I-I'll bring the fire_

_Make you come alive I can take you higher_

_What this is forgot? I must now remind you_

_Let it rock let it rock let it rock_

Scourge placed me down on the couch before picking up a pillow of his own and throwing so fast it hit Shadow and made him fall onto Sonia. Sonia in turn knocks Rouge's drink out of her hand.

She threw her half empty glass Scourge but he caught it and throw it back. It hit Bark and shattered against his back. All hell broke loose after that. Everyone started throwing pillows and drinks.

_And you take your time_

_And you stand in line_

_Where you'll get what's yours_

_I got mine!_

_Because when I arrive I-I'll bring the fire_

_Make you come alive I can take you higher_

_What this is forgot? I must now remind you_

_Let it rock let it rock let it rock_

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Everyone stopped and looked to Mephiles. He was holding one of his kids who was now woke. Then he got hit in the face with a pillow.

"HA! YOU DUMB FUCK YOU THOUGHT I WOULDN'T GET YOU BACK!" Mephiles put the little girl down as she ran back to the room and Yule closed the door.

Mephiles started growling and picked up the same pillow that Shadow threw at him and threw it back. Shadow kicked it but it ended up hitting Bliss in the head. Bark was pissed.

_Yeah! Wayne's World Planet Rock_

_Panties drop and the tops_

_And she gon' rock 'til the camera stop_

_I sing about angels like Angela_

_(Rock!)And Pamela_

_(Rock!)And Samantha_

_(Rock!)And Amanda_

_And Tamara mnage moi _

_Im in here like "Bitch what's up?"_

_Mechanic me I could fix ya up_

_I could dick ya up I could dick ya down_

_Shorty we could go wherever just pick a town _

_And my jewelry is louder than an engine sound_

_Big ass rocks like on the ground_

_Dirty like sex that's on the ground_

_Weezy_

Everyone went back to their fighting. Me and Scourge sneak out without being caught.

"Wow.

"Those damn idiots we can't ever just-" He heard it too. We ran to the room. Just as I thought, Leon was squealing and throwing a fit.

I ran over to him and took him into my arms. "Leon, it's okay!" He began to nuzzle his face into my shoulder as I hugged him. Scourge sat beside me looking very confused.

"I WANT MY MOMMY! I want mommy!" I shushed him and rocked him which stopped his screaming but he still didn't calm down completely.

"How long has he been doing this?" I looked to him.

"….Since that night. He wakes up sweating and crying…" Scourge looked to the floor for a minute. We both looked to the door as Amy walked up to it.

"Wooo, I think everything has calmed down now…" Then she saw Leon was crying.

"It happened again?" She asked as she walked over to us.

"Yep."

"We gotta find his mom." Scourge said. He got up running his hands through his quills. He was very stressed out about this. And I can see his stress. He has really been stressed out about it from the beginning just was hiding it from me. Amy took Leon and left so we could be alone.

I got up and hugged him from behind. "Scourge, we're going to get her back."

"I know." I lead him back to the bed.

"I'm not tired."

"No, I wasn't going to make you go to bed." I sat him down at the edge and got behind him.

I started massaging his shoulders. "Wow, you love surprising me don't you?" I giggled.

"Yep." I could tell it was relieving so much of his stress. But this was only physically.

"Damn, babe. Where did you learn to do this?" I shrugged.

"Watching my mom do it to her boy-friends." He chuckled.

"Naughty girl. You were supposed to leave them alone." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. Last time I did that Levon arrived." He chuckled again before groaning in pleasure.

"Why didn't you come talk to me?" No answer… "Scourge…"

"I couldn't because it's gang business…"

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and sat my head beside his. "Scourge, you can tell me anything. I'm your girl remember." He smirked. I could feel it since my cheek was touching his.

"I know that but it's my father's stupid rule. He treated my mother the same way. It bothered me everyday that I couldn't tell you what was going on."

"It's okay." He chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah." I kissed him softly on the lips before we got up and went back into the living room. Things had calmed down. Bliss and Cream was cleaning up the clean while Sonia was wiping things down.

"So we're all done acting like a bunch asses now?" Everyone looked to Scourge with a glare. Poor Bark had a towel on the side of his head.

"Shut up."

"Yeah, fuck you."

"Naw, I don't think I want to do you." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow." I just shook my head.

"Where are we anyways?...Miiiiles." Everyone looked to him.

"What the fuck- How the hell am I supposed I'm not in the pilot booth you dumbasses."

"Well, maybe you should go look." Rouge implied. He glared at her.

"Don't start with me Rouge."

"I'll go look." Tails left.

"I'm hungry."

Shadow scoffed. "No, Bliss your greedy."

"Shut the fuck up, Shadow."

"What are you going to do Bark?"

"HEY!" Everyone looked to me. "Don't we need to be talkin' about something? Hmm?"

Scourge sighed before we both took a seat. "She's right." Amy walked right in with Leon still upset but not crying though.

Sonic, Sonia and Manic with complete worry. "What's wrong with him?" Sonic asked. Scourge sighed.

I cleared my throat. "He has been having…dreams about what happened that night when his mom and him were kidnapped."

Sonic, Sonia, and Manic immediately looked to me. Sonia then got up and took Leon and started cuddling him.

"What happens in the dream?" Manic asked. Sonia looked like she was going to cry.

"Well, I don't really know…he doesn't say. He just wakes up screaming and crying."

"Oh, Leon it's gonna be okay…we're going to get her back."

Every thing was silent. The only sounds was Leon snuffling.

"Guys!" Everyone looked to Tails.

"We're here."

X

Scourge's P.O.V

"Uncle Scwourge….UNCLE SCWOOOOORUGE!"

"WHAT BOY?" He just stared at me with a blank stare.

"It eat time!" He jumped out the bed in ran out the room.

"What the fuck….GET BACK HERE!" I ran after him but the little…bastard is fast.

He ran right into Rosy's arms. She looked at me with a confused look.

"Why are you chasing him?"

"He yelled in my ear to wake me up. He's lucky I didn't shoot him." She gave a 'like really' stance.

"I told him to wake you up. I was trying to wake you up myself but you wouldn't move." I rolled my eyes and smirked. She giggled giving me a sweet kiss.

"Good morning." She song.

"Yeah, good morning."

I looked to see everyone else sitting at the table to eat. I took my seat with her and the little damn demon I call my nephew. We had been here a whole week and still no sign of Scar anywhere.

"Yo bro, what's the plan for today?"

I shrugged. "Find out where that bastard is."

"Scourge, remember we brought the kids to keep a low profile. Who knows how known he is here." Mephiles is right.

"Fine. Me, my bro and our girls will go to the beach with Leon." I sighed. "For today Leon is our kid." Rosy rolled her eyes but giggled.

"Mephiles and SHADOW will go to shopping. Tails and Miles will check out the races and parties around here with Cream and Fiona. Rouge, Shade and Espio will be the spies. MAKE SURE neither of you are seen by ANYONE." They nodded to me.

"What about me and Bark?" Knuckles asked.

"Keep watch here. Bliss you MUST stay here."

"I know they will recognize me." She looked a little hurt.

"Sonia, I want you to stay here too." She looked to me confused.

"But again why?"

"Just do stay here." Sonic said. He must have been worried about the same thing I am worried about. She sighed.

"Fine."

"What about me?" Manic looked like he was left out. I didn't want him to go ANYWHERE down here. As his big brother I still had a duty to have some protective shield over him.

"You will go with Miles and Tails."

"Blaze, Silver you two can come with Rosy and the rest of our group." Everyone nodded to their task.

…Today is going to be a long fucking day…

X

I was dressed and ready to go. I was wearing burgundy V-neck tee, with Wasatch jeans, and black Supa Thunder sneakers. I didn't want sun burn on my head so I decided to wear a hat since I know it's pretty damn hot down here.

"Hey, babe I'm ready." I looked at the door way to see Rosy. She was wearing a burgundy, light blue, off-white, pink and purple printed maxi dress, with silver drape earrings, burgundy Perry Snapwatch, and burgundy Ines cross strap flat sandals. They dress really showed out her curves. She had burgundy and silver eye shadow, and clear lip gloss that wasn't going to be there for very long anyways. Her hair was in curls and rested on her back.

I smirked and walked up to her pulling her close to me. I could smell her sweet scent.

"I think I might have to keep you here." She blushed.

"Why?"

"Ain't no body else hitting on my girl." She giggled. I kissed her gently on the lips before setting my forehead on hers.

"Love you."

"I love you too, Scourge." We started this sweet make out. Her tongue tasted so good right now.

"Wow, Wosy wook pretty too!" Damn…I looked to see Leon was dressed down his self.

He had on a tee that said 'Let's roll' with the chocolate candy tootsie roll standing on the words, belted cargo pants, and drift fleece lined classic boot. He even had on a little hat to match.

"Hey, no hitting on my girl-friend." He stuck his tongue out at me before Rosy picked him up.

"You look handsome Leon." He giggled.

"I know!" We both laughed making him laugh with us.

"What yall laughing at?" Amy asked walking in with my brother. He had on the same thing I had just the shirt was light green and shoes were light green, black and white. Amy had on a white, light red and purple Simone dress, with the same white shoes as Rosy and earrings. Her watch was white too.

"Leon girly."

"He slapped Amy's butt before he ran out the room to come to find Rosy."

"She gwotta bwig butt." I chuckled. Leon was sooo wrong.

"But Rosy's is bigger." I winked at Rosy as she blushed.

"How would you know the difference?" Sonic asked. I shrugged.

"I wouldn't because I only have eyes for my girl anyways." Rosy giggled and her blush got a little redder. She kissed me on the cheek as Amy rolled her eyes but giggled.

"Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I kissed Rosy one last time on the cheek before she and Amy left.

Sonic shook his head and chuckled. "I still can't believe you fell in love."

"Shut up." He laughed as I brushed by him to walk out the room. We moved into a house my father brought here years ago. It most like a mansion. I looked down the hall to see Bliss sitting the bed. She was staring at a picture. She looked the way she looked at breakfast. Sad. Sonia was sitting beside her trying to comfort her.

"What's wrong with her?" Sonic had been watching too I guess.

"I don't know. Go ahead I will catch up." He nodded and went downstairs. Everyone else already had left except for those who were supposed to stay and watch over the house.

I walked into the room and closed the door behind me. I took a seat beside Bliss on the bed. I could, now, see she was crying. I finally got a good look at the picture. It was me, Sonic, Scar, Sonia, Manic, her and her brother on the beach near-by. This was the summer before everything went wrong, before my father killed my mother and before Bliss's older brother murder in a shootout.

"I shouldn't have never-"

"Bliss, I'm not making you and Sonia stay here because of that." Sonia looked to me confused.

"Then why?"

I sighed. "Because, me, Sonic and Manic can't take them taking you two either…" I looked to floor. If Scar had of listened to me she wouldn't be here in the first place but…I shouldn't have let her stay home in the beginning. Just like Bliss, I should have let her start working at the garage with us. The stress of imaging what that bastard is doing to my sister would only build if anything happened to Bliss or Sonia.

Neither one said anything so I got up and left. Rosy caught me at the door.

"What happened?"

"It's nothing-" The look she gave me told me I shouldn't finish that sentence. "I had to check on Bliss and Sonia."

"Are they okay?"

"Yeah, their be alright." She nodded.

"Alright, well come on then." I chuckled maybe able to hide it but I know she can't wait to see this place. I can't either…

X

The beach here is actually still as nice as I remember. Puerto Rico's waters are most definitely better though. Leon was having a lot of fun. I had to keep a double watch out for him and the girls. With Sonic's help that wasn't too hard.

"Scourge, me, Leon and Amy are going to go check out the hats and stuff on the pier." I sighed.

"Alright be careful." She kissed me on the lips.

"I didn't pack extra weight for no reason Scourge." I chuckled.

"Good girl." I slapped her on the ass before she could get away quick enough.

X

Off. P.O.V

Rosy and Amy were looking at some hats to take home as gifts to their mom and brothers. Rosy kept making sure Leon was near them. She noticed he was looking around. For what: she didn't know.

"Oh, Rosy look at this one." Rosy, looked too see Amy was holding a cowgirl hat.

"Wow, you had to find your favorite didn't you." Rosy giggled. Amy rolled her eyes but giggled along with her sister.

"Well, guess what. I'm getting it." Sure enough Amy got the hat.

Leon wasn't really paying enough attention to them for he had spotted someone. Someone VERY familiar.

"MOMMA!" With that he took off through the crowd. Rosy and Amy's yells didn't catch his attention. For nights he had, had this dream he was running after his mother in darkness and no matter what he couldn't catch her but today he would. Rosy gave Amy her things as she ran after him.

Scar stopped in her tracks. She knew that little scream from anywhere.

"Leon?" She turned around and spotted him immediately running up to her in from the crowd. She couldn't stop her tears. "Leon!" She knew her brothers was near-by if her son was here. He was only a few feet away before she felt she was snatched up.

"LEON!"

"Mommy!" Leon fell to the ground on his hands and knees and watched his mother be taken from him. His eyes began to get watery and his little heart began to break.

Rosy picked him up and watched as Scar was forcedly pushed in purple Mercedes and it took off. People screamed as they were rushed out the way of Scourge's car.

"Get in!" Rosy quickly jumped in and Scourge took off.

"Where did you see her?"

"I didn't see her Leon did." Scourge saw how upset his nephew was and he was pointing at the car that had just taken off.

"Follow the purple car!" Scourge did just that. Skidding the twist and turns the car did. Rosy quickly buckled Leon in and herself.

"Where is Amy and Sonic?" Rosy looked too them in Sonic's car right beside them.

"Anyone who doesn't get the fuck out the way is getting run over!" Some people were almost very unlucky.

Some other cars began to follow Scourge and Sonic. "Oh, you damn fucker! Rosy duck!" Scourge said that at good timing. The other cars following began to shoot at them. Rosy had to cover Leon so he wouldn't get hit.

"AHHHHHH!"

"BABE, IT'S ALRIGHT WE ALMOST-" Scourge felt his tire flatten for a bullet making him skid to a stop. Sonic's car was also totaled in another location.

"DAMMIT!" Rosy looked up to see they were in an alley way. Scourge got out to see the damage. Rosy checked Leon before getting out and looking at the tire.

"WE ALMOST FUCKING HAD THEM!" Rosy pulled Scourge to look at her.

"Scourge calm down!" Scourge gently pulled himself away from her. He ran his hands through his quill. A whole ruined by a single tire going flat.

Rosy looked around and saw something on the ground in front of them. "Scourge…" Scourge looked to her as she ran over and picked up a cell phone.

"There is a text on it." Scourge walked over and looked at the text. It said:

_You want your sister?_

_ Let's see how fast you can get her back…_

"They wanna race?" Scourge began to chuckle. The road and time where the race was to start was also on the text. Rosy looked to him confused. "Scourge?"

"Yeah, they wanna race alright but it's definitely not a normal one."

X

Scourge pulled back up at the house. He was still very pissed about losing Scar after just finding her but he wasn't too mad about it. Not since they were going to get another chance at getting her back.

Amy ran out seeing Leon was still upset. "What happened?" Scourge sighed walking by her.

"They totaled my tire so we couldn't catch her." Amy shook her head but rubbed Leon's head as her sister walked up to her.

"It's alright baby boy we're going to get her back." She said as she and Rosy walked into the living.

"You damn right we are. EVERYONE GET IN HERE!" Just as Scourge commanded everyone was in there. Sonia looked pissed. Rosy and Amy were surprised by this. They had never seen the hot pink hedgehog look so angry.

Rosy sat down near Scourge and began to rock Leon back to sleep. "As you have probably been told already, we almost got Scar…..but we have another chance." Sonic, Manic and Sonia ears jumped with intensity.

"What chance is that?" Sonia asked. She was ready to do anything to get her little sister back.

"We gotta race them…" Sonic and Manic couldn't help but smirk to this.

"Whose going to drive?" Miles asked.

"I will be the lead racer…but as we all know Alejandro doesn't really play fair so….here is the plan…."

X

"Ugh! Where are they!" Hector sighed.

"Lucia, please calm down they will be here." The lavender hedgehog stopped her pacing back and forth. There were three cars from her cousin's team, Lucia and Hector being one of the three. They weren't in any hurry but still waiting wasn't something neither of them liked to do. The other two cars had one guy and one girl presented.

Lucia sighed sitting down in the passenger side when three cars pulled up. A green Honda NSX, blue 2010 Lexus LFA, and orange 2010 Subaru STi.

Scourge got the car wearing a long sleeve shirt that said 'come on son!' in green, demin jeans, and black and green sea star Suede sneakers. Rosy got out wearing a shirt royal purple cocktail dress with open shoulders, silver high heels, silver jewelry, silver eye-shadow, and black eye liner. Rosy did her hair a little wide. She put is in wave curls that bounced with life. Let's just say she didn't seem like the Rosy we all know.

Lucia smirked. "Well, well, I am glad to know you have good taste in cars and woman." Scourge scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We all know the rules." Scourge said. This was Lucia turn to scoff now.

"Yeah, now let's this over with." Hector nodded to Scourge and Scourge nodded back as they all climbed into their cars.

"Remember hold on tight." Scourge said. He kissed Rosy on the cheek seeing she was a little nervous but she would be alright.

A girl dress in nothing but a bikini stepped in front of the cars. She looked at all six cars roaring and ready to go when she gave the sign. This race was less than simple.

_I need everybody to report to the dance floor right now _

_The world is very different now…you know why?...IT'S GUCCI TIME!_

The cars would ride down a spiral hill, a steep spiral hill. At the very bottom was the prize….Scar. But the challenge didn't end there.

The girl put her hands with the rags in her hand looking at the cars back and forth. As soon as she let them go the cars were off.

_Big Gucci_

_Trap boys call Brick Gucci_

_Dime piece time piece got my Swiss movin'_

_Swiss cheese out a hata if he act foolish_

_Swiss Beats Gucci Mane call it trap music _

_I think I need a ESPY the rappers best respect me _

_They try to ron Artest me the gone have to arrest me _

Scourge and Hector were neck and neck. Tails and the third person almost had an accident trying to take off in front of each other. Sonic and his opponent was right behind Scourge and Hector.

The turns were sharp causing Rosy to go to side and hit Scourge on the first turn. "Rosy, hold on tight!"

"Okay!" The engine roared so loud Rosy and Scourge had to yell. In all truth, Rosy loved the speed. It excited her.

By the second turn Scourge was now in front of Hector and the pushing the pedal to floor to stay in front of him.

"Rosy!"

"Yeah!"

"Do you see those stairs!" Rosy looked and indeed there were stairs there at least three fleet of stairs. It most of been a sitting area.

"MEET ME AT THE BOTTOM OF THEM!" Rosy nodded. She was told the plan but she had to see to fully understand what she had to do.

_With a doubt I bring em out_

_The kid is all she think about_

_She cheated wit la flare but he didn't spill a drink about her_

_Do you know what time it is _

_Gucci Time _

_15 for every diamond bitch _

_I'm hood rich wealthy and all that there _

_All time have no idea _

"HECTOR GO FASTER!" Lucia yelled she saw. Scourge slow down to enough to let Rosy jump out and start down the stairs.

Rosy knew Scourge was going pretty fast so she had to get down there quick. By the second set of stairs Rosy hopped down to the bottom on them bringing her to the third set. Since Scourge had to make another sharp turn to get where she was had enough time to run to the bottom and get to the pick up spot.

By the time she got there she turned around to see Lucia standing at the very top. Lucia glared at her as Rosy smiled and waved her fingers as she fell back and fell right into the passenger seat with Scourge still going full speed.

_It's Gucci time! _

_Cut the lights on _

_Cut these fuckin' lights on_

_All this ice on _

_No need to cut the lights on_

_Cut the lights on _

_Cut the fuckin' lights on _

_All this fucking ice _

_And no need to cut the lights on_

_IT'S GUCCI TIME! _

Rosy giggled. She didn't even practice this but she made it. Scourge laughed with proudness. Rosy sat up straight and kissed Scourge on the cheek just as proud as he was. She was so excited she opened the sun roof to the car and stuck her upper body out of it cheering with happiness.

_Came in drankin' rollin' up stankin' white boy wasted frat house wasted_

_Amazin' like my bracelet I'm flossin' R.I.P the Mike the Ice got my chest moon walkin'_

_Cabbage patchin bouncin' like bankin'_

_Pull up in the drop top Ferrari on bank head_

Lucia screamed but she should have been trying to make it to the bottom for it was Amy's turn. She was wearing the same thing Rosy was wearing yet her it was wine red and gold. As Lucia ran to the beginning of the second set of stairs, Amy flew over her head on a skateboard. Hector was already waiting for her at the bottom.

_Colder than a polar bear sleepin' in the freezer_

_She wish she never met me wanna catch amnesia_

_Gucci mane crazy I mite pull up on a zebra_

_Land on top a eagle smoke a joint of reefa_

_Standin' on the sofa spillin liquor on the speaker_

_Call the paralegal cus this shit should be illegal_

Amy kicked the skateboard away as Sonic came up with his sun roof open she slipped right into the back seat. Sonic and Amy cheered with excitement. Amy hadn't practiced that at all just went for it.

_IT'S GUCCI TIME!_

_Cut the lights on_

_Cut these fuckin' lights on_

_All this ice on_

_No need to cut the lights on_

_Cut these lights on _

_Cut the fuckin' lights on_

_All these fucking ice_

_And no need to cut the lights on_

_IT'S GUCCI TIME! _

"Dammit!" Lucia quickly hopped in the car and Hector took off.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?"

"Not now we have to catch them!"

Scourge checked his rear view mirror to see who was behind him. Sonic, Hector and the guy Sonic was neck and neck with.

_Keep tockin' a tockin' to keep tickin'_

_Ya rolie ain't real if the bitch keep tickin'_

_A 100k on the shoes and socks say nothin'_

_A 100k on the wrist band ain't nothing'_

_Keep tockin' a tockin' to keep tickin'_

_Ya rolie ain't real if the bitch keep tickin'_

_A 100k on the shoes and socks say nothin'_

_You ain't sayin' nothin', you ain't doin nothin'_

Scourge called up Tails. "Tails, where are you?"

"I'm catching up with your guys. Is Rosy ready?" Scourge glanced at Rosy smirking. Miles showed her how to load a grenade launcher.

"Yep."

"Alright." With Tails rammed the third car off the cliff making them go off course. The two inhabitants of the car jumped out before it could blow up on impact. The inhabitants looked at Tails and Cream glaring at the couple only smirked. Then that's when they got what was truly going on.

_Cut the lights on_

_Cut these fuckin' lights on_

_All this ice on _

_No need to cut the lights on_

_Cut the lights on_

_Cut these fuckin' light on_

_All this fucking ice_

_And no need to cut the lights on_

_IT'S GUCCI TIME! _

Rosy climbed out of the sun roof again targeting the mountain side. She saw that the guy Sonic was neck and neck with was far behind them. Scourge made another sharp then as he did Rosy shoot the cliff causing a fall of rocks and boulders to block his way.

Lucia looked back at this and growled. She called her cousin. "They are up to something."

"…..Make sure you beat her ass." Lucia smirked hanging up the phone and relaxing.

Rosy looked ahead seeing a crowd of people but not Scar or the guy Scourge had described. She looked to Scourge confused at first but then remembered putting on a serious face. She knew what she had to do now.

"Rosy hold on." Rosy did as she was told as Scourge did a sharp 360 turn pushing back a roaring crowd of watchers as Rosy jumped out the car. It began to rain at this time but she didn't care it was the moment of truth. Sonic pulled and then Hector turning his car to the side so Lucia could hop out.

_HANDS UP!...IT'S GUCCI TIME! _

Lucia smirked deviously at Rosy. "Awwww, you must really love him to do all this just some girl."

Rosy rolled her eyes. " For one, your right I really do love him and two she isn't just some girl…SHE'S HIS SISTER!" With that Rosy ran at her. Lucia charged at her as well.

Rosy threw the first punch connecting with Lucia's jaw. Lucia screamed throwing the punch back.

"GET HER ROSY!" Amy cheered over the crowd. Scourge watched intensely but every so often he would glance at the sky watching out for something.

Rosy had gotten Lucia by the hair and began banging her head against her fist. Lucia tried her best to get out of Rosy hold but it wasn't working and Rosy wasn't having it. It seemed to everyone Rosy was winning this. Alejandro could see everything from where he was and he wouldn't have that. He sent in another girl to jump Rosy but Amy had seen it coming.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Amy kicked the girl away from the fight between Rosy and Lucia and began going at the girl. That's when Scourge heard something.

"HEEEEEEEY!" Almost everything stopped. That's when everyone else heard it.

"IT'S THE POLICIA!" Every began to spread out at the cops tried to make their way down the hill to them. It wasn't getting to hard it seemed.

Rosy threw Lucia towards Hector as she ran up to Scourge. "WHAT ABOUT SCAR!" Scourge smirked turning to look behind them. That's when an explosion went off and Rosy saw a helicopter over head. She could see Shadow and Miles flying the copter and Sonia and Scar. It seemed like Sonia had to hold Scar back from something or someone.

Rosy didn't to much attention to it as she looked to Scourge smiling at him and smiled back.

X

By the time the police made it to the bottom almost everyone was gon except one person.

"We finally caught you." Some police men walked out an almost collapsed building with a cuffed purple male hedgehog in between them. He was slightly bruised from the blast.

The sheriff smiled at him. "You will finally pay for you crimes…

Alejandro."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know you guys probably wanna know. Why was Scar allowed to go out of the mansion?<strong> **Well, if you want...I will do a chapter on how Scar got Alejandro to let her do that and why was she looked like she was upset with Sonia holding her back from WHATEVER she was reaching for. BUT I will only do this IF you ask. **

**Thanks R&R, see ya next time! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: It can't be helped.**

**Okay, guys you asked and you got XD. I'm sorry it too so long AGAIN. School and other personal issues had me just...UGH! But wasn't going to disappoint you guys. This WHOLE chapter is Scar's POV until the end with the Off POV. **

* * *

><p><strong>Scar's POV<strong>

I have been here for over a month. I missed my little boy like crazy and I am pretty sure he needs me more than anything right now. I am so grateful that they didn't take him with me because I know he is with people I know and trust.

I was surprised when I got here. He, literally, threatened the guys who took me not to touch me or they will be punished. I don't want to say what punishment they would get. Hell, I don't even remember what he said.

That damn Mexican keeps me locked up in his mansion. He doesn't bother me in anyway you would think he would. He just keeps me with him if he leaves someone watches me. He made sure that if anything happened to me something would happen to that person. He made sure his cousin knew this rule too. He watches my every move rather I'm just getting up to go to the kitchen or stretching. His eyes are completely on me.

I sigh. I don't know where he went and I don't care really but if I have to continue listening to his cousin damn babbling I will go the fuck crazy!

"Your lucky senorita. I don't why he even bothers to keep you protected." Good for you.

"Damn, shut the fuck up!" Sorry couldn't keep that in any longer. I wasn't looking at her even if we were sitting right there beside each other.

"Excuse me?..." Damn, her accent is annoying.

"I said-"

"Well, isn't it nice I got here just in time." You better had. I looked to him. He wasn't bad lookin' at all.

He was a purple hedgehog with dark tan skin. He had tattoos that covered his arms, chest and stomach. Might as well say on every bit of skin he got. He has yellow eyes that are very intimating. He has sharp teeth like me, my son and my brother. He has four star tattoos. Two on each corner of his eyes.

He looked to his cousin who was constantly glaring at me. I returned her glare after taking my attention off him.

"You have an eye problem?" She was ready to jump and so was I till her boy-friend grabbed her. He was a baby blue hedgehog but didn't really have an accent like her or him.

"Let's go, Lucia." With that they left.

I looked back at him to see he was staring at me. "Do you people have an eye problem? I mean damn with the staring." I watched. It was something about him. I hated him. Hell, yeah! I hated him. If it wasn't for him my little boy wouldn't have ended up the way he did but for some reason everything he does for me, NOTE, I said for me. Is in an apologetic way.

He smirked. Damn, that was sexy- Wait wtf. No, Scar! No! He hurt your child and your family. You can't think he is sexy. You can't like him at all!

"Well, I have to watch you….plus," He took his seat and I continued to watch him as he took over the television. "I owe you an apology."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, you do for hurting my son." The smirk wiped clean from his face.

"Sorry, for that. If I had known before hand I would have told them not to touch him."

"Yeah, right. Tell that to my son." Oh, here I go getting emotional again. I REALLY miss my baby. I wiped the tears from my eyes. I wish I was holding him, kissing him, and cuddling him. More tears came but I didn't wipe them this time. He gave me a tissue but I pushed his hand away from me.

"I didn't bring your son here for a reason."

"Oh yeah, like what?" He turned the t.v. off and looked fully into my eyes.

"It is too dangerous here. Especially for him."

"Then why take me huh? Do you know what it feels like for a mother to be separated from her child!" I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't have seen it myself….he looked hurt by that. He looked away or forward rather.

"I never knew my mother…." Oh…..

Damn curiosity. "What happened to her?" He shrugged.

"I don't know. Lucia never really had a home either. We grew up on the streets here."

"Oh…I kinda did too…." He looked back to me but I wasn't looking at him. "After my mom's murder I didn't go back home….I ran away."

"Why? Seems like your father cares much about you and your siblings. I mean he is pretty upset about what happened to you….isn't he?"

That made me roll my eyes. Like my father really cared. "Yeah…right." I sat back down staring at the blank t.v.

He only sat back taking out a nice bag of mary-jane. I watched him with a glance as he grinded it and rolled it up. You would think I wouldn't smoke this being as I am a mother…well, your wrong. I do and almost everyday. Sometimes right in front of Leon.

He started smoking and noticed I was looking. He smirked and offered the blunt to me. I did want some but…

"It's not lanced or anything. If so, the man I pay to grow it is going to die." I couldn't help but giggle.

"Sounds like something Scourge would do." I saw him smirk. I sighed and took the blunt.

After a hour of doing that. I was just relaxed. He was actually able to make me laugh…a lot.

"You are one of the funniest hostages I have ever had." I looked to him. I couldn't be confused in my state right now.

"Really?"

"Yep." He blew more smoke out from his mouth. "I actually trust you." Now, I think he is talking crazy talk.

"Okay, I think you should stop smoking."

He shook his head. "No," He looked to me. "I know exactly what I am talking about. You haven't even tried running away. Not even with all these opportunities." Since I said nothing he continued but the more he talked the closer he got.

"You could have been escaped by now but you haven't." His lips were only itches from mine now. I felt his hand cup my chin very gently. "That's what I call a good girl." His lips brushed against mine gently and traveled to my ears.

"And I like good girls."

I wasn't able to hide my blush. I was never used to a guy so close to me. Last dude was Leon's father and it took my time to get used to his touch itself.

He backed away when he phone started going off. He always walked out to take the call as if I was spy or something.

X

I looked around my room. Yes, he kept me in a room. It was quite comfortable. Had a queen sized bed, dressers, closet and even its own bathroom.

I looked out the large windows out to the garden he had in the back yard. It was actually beautiful. Crime really does pay.

I sat on my bed thinking about Leon. I really missed him. I was afraid when I found out I was pregnant. I lost my mother so I didn't know who was going to show me what I should do.

When my water broke, I cried. I didn't know what to do. Everything I learned from the streets except that. Leon's dad had to first calm me down before he could get me out of the apartment and to the hospital. I was terrified when they said Leon's cord was wrapped around his neck. I didn't know what it meant at first but judging how fast the doctor and the nurses were going and how his dad was freaking out it wasn't good.

After that problem was fixed, Leon Daniel Hedgehog was born. I was hoping for a girl so I could name her after my mother but maybe next time I guess. After all the pain and fright I went through to have my baby. I cried looking at him. He looked just like his uncle Scourge and me. His dad wasn't happy about that part but other than that he loved Leon too. Sadly, his dad is apart Alejandro's gang. One of the high ranking members too.

I got tired of looking at the garden and decided get some sleep. I laid down and thought about mom…what would she have done with all this? Why did she marry my father?...would she have ran away from here as fast as she could if she knew what my father would kill her in the end?...Thinking about it only brought more tears to my eyes….

X

"_DADDY PLEASE STOP!" _

"_GO THE FUCK BACK TO BED SONIA!"_

_I popped up my head immediately, I was only three years old hearing something like that late at night isn't something a three year old should hear. I grabbed my teddy bear and climbed out of the bed very slowly. I quietly walked up to my bed room door. I almost had a heart attack when my room door flew open. All I could really catch is Sonia being tossed in the room door being shut back. _

"_Sonia-"_

"_JULES DON'T DO THIS TO THEM! THEIR NOT READY!" _

"_I SAY WHAT THE HELL GOES! AND THEIR READY!" _

"_YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO THEM! THEY WANT A FUTURE TOO!"_

_I heard a slap and my mother scream. I tried to open the door but my mother still had her hand on the door knob. _

"_THIS IS THEIR FUTURE!"_

_I could see Sonia was already crying. I started crying. Sonia hugged me to her. That's when we heard Manic crying. He was only six months old. I'm surprised he didn't wake up sooner. _

_Then I heard my father stomp away. "JULES, DON'T!" We heard Manic's bedroom door slam open. Out of fear for Manic I ran out the room with Sonia behind me. We got to the room at the same time as Sonic and Scourge. _

_Dad, had picked up Manic while mom was trying to get him from him. I watched as my dad punched my mother to the floor then look at us. Manic was looking back reaching for our mom. My father only walked by us. _

"_Let's go Sonic and Scourge." Scourge glared at him. Tears streaming down his face._

"_No, I want my mommy!" He stopped and turned back looking at us. _

"_I…said….LET'S GO!" Despite Scourge's tough boy exterior he was still afraid of dad at that time._

_Sonic looked back at mom before going to my father and Scourge did after him. My father kicked Scourge. We listened to Manic still cry as dad left. _

_The whole night mom was unconscious. The next morning my father had my mother taken out to the spa and endless shopping. My mother barely took the spa treatment, she didn't care to much for the shopping, yet she forgave him. I still wondered why she stayed with him. Why…she still loved him?_

X

I woke up hearing booming music coming from the other half of the mansion. What the hell? It was pretty loud too but it didn't really make me mad about being woke up from that dream…I wished I never remembered it.

I got up going to the door. The party didn't seem to be near me. Every night he locked the door to my room. To my surprise the door wasn't locked. I cautiously opened the door and walked out. As I got closer to the party I could make out the music was in Spanish. I understood every word. My son's father was Spanish…how could I not?

_Bend Over Girl Show Me What Your Working With _

_Bend Over Girl Show Me What Your Working With _

_Bend Over Girl Show Me What Your Working With _

_Bend Over Girl Show Me What Your Working With_

"Hey, I like this song." I got to the end of the hallway. I quietly made my way to the second floor rile. On the first floor was a huge party. Females dressed in shorts, short dresses, and very tight pants. Even the big females were getting male attention. Not like big females couldn't. (Author: BBW POWER!)

_Todo El Mundo Con La Lengua Afuera _

_Todo El Mundo Con La Lengua Afuera(No Tengas Pena) _

_Todo El Mundo Con La Lengua Afuera _

_Todo El Mundo Con La Lengua Afuera(Dice) _

_Dale Que Tu Puede(Dale Que Tu Puede) _

_Dale Que Tu Puede(Dale Que Tu Puede)_

Looked like they were having fun, I know a good party when I see one. I also know that this party wasn't outsider friendly so therefore I wasn't going. I turned to go back to the room but ran right into him. He smirked.

"I didn't think you would leave the room." I rolled my eyes and tried to walk by him but he gently grabbed my arm….what's up with that?

"Why don't you join us?" Did I hear that right? I didn't even get to answer as he took my wrist in his hand and dragged me down stairs. As we walked through the people I was getting stared at. I guess they never seen a green female hedgehog wearing army green short shorts, brown tank top, and camouflage socks….Maybe that really isn't something you should wear to a party. But most of the guys were looking at me with extreme interest.

_I'm Feeling So (Hot, Hot, Hot)_

_Mami Looking So (Hot, Hot, Hot)_

_I Wanna Tickle Her (Spot, Spot, Spot)_

_Untill She Says Dont (Stop, Stop, Stop)_

_It Will Be My Pleasure To Please You (Lick, Click, Bite, Bite, Nibble, Nibble, Tease Ya)_

_Dime Mami_

_Ay Que Rico (Ay, Ay, Ay) Chico_

_I Wanna Se C.L.I.M.A.X (Climax Yes)_

_I Get Of Watching You Get Of_

_Com' On Baby Show Me What Your Working With_

_Now Set It Off_

"Don't worry about them." He whispered in my ear. It sent shivers down my spine. He placed me in front of him. "Just dance with me." I took a deep breath. Wait…why am I complying with this? I was surprised that no one noticed who I was. Some females looked at me with envy. I decided not to bring to much attention to myself. I began grinding against him.

_Go Ahead, Jiggle It Jiggle It Baby _

_Let Me See You Just, Jiggle It Jiggle It Baby _

_Let Me Jump Behind You While You Jiggle It, Jiggle It, _

_Get You Lil Nipple End Up Dribbling (Ummm) _

_Now Thats Why Dont Even Bother _

_Licky, Licky, Ticky, Ticky, Then I'm Working Them Out (Heyyyy)_

_Let Me Ride In Your Face _

_Call Work Let Them Know Your Gonna Be Late _

_Ying Yang Their Ma Dogs But I Dont Wait _

_Two Friends I'll Fuck But I Dont Date _

_Got A Girl It's Cool Baby I Dont Hate _

_Wont Pow Let Me Show You How To Dictate_

I was actually having a lot of fun. I didn't Alejandro could dance as well as he did. He was pretty buff and tall for a male hedgehog. He took a good hold of my hips as I began to move them swiftly from side to side slowly. My hips are pretty wide and he seemed to like that.

_Bend Over Girl Show Me What Your Working With_

_Bend Over Girl Show Me What Your Working With_

_Bend Over Girl Show Me What Your Working With_

_Bend Over Girl Show Me What Your Working With_

_Todo El Mundo Con La Lengua Afuera_

_Todo El Mundo Con La Lengua Afuera(No Tengas Pena)_

_Todo El Mundo Con La Lengua Afuera_

_Todo El Mundo Con La Lengua Afuera(Dice)_

_Dale Que Tu Puede(Dale Que Tu Puede)_

_Dale Que Tu Puede(Dale Que Tu Puede)_

"Where did you learn to move your hips like this?" I blushed. He placed his head on my shoulder so he could hear me speak. I mean the music was really loud.

"Practice." He chuckled. I couldn't help but think it sounded so sexy.

_Go Ahead, Jiggle It Jiggle It Baby_

_Let Me See You Just, Jiggle It Jiggle It Baby_

_Let Me Jump Behind You While You Jiggle It, Jiggle It,_

_Get You Lil Nipple End Up Dribbling (Ummm)_

_Now Thats Why Dont Even Bother_

_Licky, Licky, Ticky, Ticky, Then I'm Working Them Out (Heyyyy)_

_Let Me Ride In Your Face_

_Call Work Let Them Know Your Gonna Be Late_

_Ying Yang Their Ma Dogs But I Dont Wait_

_Two Friends I'll Fuck But I Dont Date_

_Got A Girl It's Cool Baby I Dont Hate_

_Wont Pow Let Me Show You How To Dictate_

Things began getting really hot. As if they weren't already. The more comfortable I got, the more I got into it. And I REALLY got into it. I grinded against him seductively. I felt like I was doing too much but he didn't seem to mind and neither do I.

_(Ay, Ay, Ay) Chico_

_(Ay, Ay, Ay) Chico_

_(Ay, Ay, Ay) Chico_

_(Ay, Ay, Ay) Chico_

_Yo No Quiero Agua, Yo Quiero Bevida_

_Mami Tu Eres Loca No Te Hagas La Fina_

_Yo No Quiero Agua, Yo Quiero Bevida_

_Mami Tu Eres Loca No Te Hagas La Fina_

_(Ay, Ay, Ay) Chico_

_(Ay, Ay, Ay) Chico_

_(Ay, Ay, Ay) Chico_

_(Ay, Ay, Ay) Chico_

_(Ja, Ja, Ja) _

_Dale Loquita _

_Haci Me Gusta (Haci Me Gusta) _

_Agachate (Ja, Ja, Ja)_

Just as the song was about to end the DJ cut the music.

"ALEJANDRO!" I sense Alejandro's annoyed feeling. Hell, I felt the same way when his cousin stomped up to us. "What is she doing here?"

"I invited her."

"Why?" I really wanted to growl at this girl. She was annoying!

"What is it to you?" She looked at me. "Isn't he the leader? I would think that what he says goes."

She glared at me now. "No one asked you because if it was up to me. You and your son would have been killed right on the spot."

I was about to jump on her till Alejandro grabbed me.

He growled at her. "Watch it." He kept me behind him.

"Fuck this! I don't have to deal with this bullshit!" I pushed my way out of the room. I know I knocked a few drunks over but I don't even give a damn anymore.

I didn't go right back to my room. I went to this balcony overlooking the garden. I never felt so unwanted. Oh great here comes that depression again. Whenever I felt that way, Leon was there to force it away. I couldn't let a tear drop in front of him I had to be strong...he made me strong. But I didn't have my baby. I tried to wipe the tears away but even more came.

"You must really miss him?" I only glanced to the side. Alejandro was looking out towards the garden. I didn't wipe the tears this time. I let them fall.

"You wouldn't understand."

"I am not a mother of course I wouldn't."

"Why did you even bring me here?" I looked to him with a glare. He sighed still looking out towards the garden.

"Because, your father broke a contact...he took something of mine I take something of his."

"I'M NOT AN OBJECT!" He looked to me. "I AM A MOTHER WHO SON NEEDS HER AND THANKS TO YOU AND MY FATHER HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW IF I'M ALIVE!" The tears really started flowing then. I stomped my way to my room. I slapped the door shut and fell down crying on the edge of the bed.

I was still crying when my room door came open. I just knew it was him. "Go. Away." I growled. I saw the shadow looming over me. I got up to hit him but my wrist was grabbed by some white owl.

I glared at him. "Get the hell out!" He smirked.

"There is no need to yell. He isn't going to come and save you." I happened to see two other dudes walk in. A blue lizard and yellow croc.

I made a death glare at them. "I don't need him." I kneed the first dude in the groin. That prompted the other two to attack me. I kicked lizard boy into the croc and tried to run out of the room but the lizard snatched me with his tongue. He threw me right in the arms of the owl.

"Your going to pay for that one, chicka." He growled in my ear. I scoffed. When the lizard got close enough I wrapped my legs around his neck. I was just about to break it when he jabbed a nerve. My legs went to sleep.

"What the-!" Then he started punching me in the stomach. I fell flat on my stomach. I heard something but I couldn't think about it over the pain.

Then one of them grabbed me by my hair pulling me up to look at the owl. I saw he was unbuckling his pants and chuckling.

"We're about to have some fun." He started walking up to me. I tried my best my legs wouldn't move. He had jabbed a nerve in my arms too making them useless. I began to cry staring at the door. He got close enough for me to feel him and blocking my view. That's when the door flew open.

The lizard immediately dropped me as he, the owl and the croc immediately looked to Alejandro.

"What's going in here?" He asked clicking the lights on. The look on his face was cold. I had seen that look in my father's eyes many times as a child and I never will forget it. Alejandro walked up to us stopping in front of the owl.

"B-b-boss, it's not what you think-" He crushed the owls skull with no problem at all. I could only gasp. He then looked to the lizard.

"Get him and get the fuck out of here." The lizard and croc didn't say a word only did as they were told.

He kneeled down and helped me up. He took my hand and took me to the other side of the mansion. Namely his room.

He gently placed me on his bed before taking a seat on it himself. He took something out of his nightstand and gave it to me.

I could only stare at it. It was a photo of me and Leon in the hospital the day he was born. He was crying and so was I but I had a smile on my face. I was so proud of myself that day.

"How-"

"My men got it for me." He glanced back at me. "Listen. You will see your son again one day. I will make sure nothing happens to you till then." He said looking to the floor.

I felt him jump when I hugged him around the neck. "Thank you."

I let him go as he turned around to look at me. I guess he could only really stare he had nothing he could really say.

"You…will sleep in here for now…they to never come to my room." He said as he slowly stood up.

"Where will you sleep?" Wait…what is happening here?

"There is another room connected to mine. I will sleep there." With that he left.

I didn't want to smile but I couldn't help but do so…

X

I woke up the next morning in cold sweat. I had another dream. This one was of Leon. I heard him crying but I couldn't find him anywhere. It broke my heart little by little. I was running in circles.

I jumped out the bed and right into the shower. I hated sweat so I had to. I tried my best to get that dream out my head but I couldn't. The cold shower water still didn't help. I jumped in the shower so fast I failed to realize I don't have any clothes to change in for the day. I only sighed and got out. I walked back in the room and noticed there were bags of clothes. Just brought outfits too. I walked over to the bags and looked in them. These were clothes from America. He really brought these for me? How long did this thing with him and my father plan on going?

I was grateful don't get me wrong, the only clothes I had to wear were his cousins and no that didn't go over to well with her. Not that I give a damn anyways. But still…

_Knock, knock_

"Come in." He walked in three other bags.

"Good morning."

"Morning, when did you get these?" I said looking from inside the bag and back at him.

"This morning actually. So…how do you like them?"

"Like what…Oh, the outfits." I took out a dress and looked over it. It was a short dress with an open back and open arm sleeves. "I like it…it's my style actually." He chuckled.

"Well, glad you like them. Don't tell Lucia you were the girl I had her pick them for." I was surprised.

"Wait, she picked out this stuff?" He chuckled again.

"Yeah, believe it or not, you both have similar taste in clothes." Now that is a shocker. "And then you both are almost a like with your attitudes."

He chuckled some more when I rolled my eyes at that.

"She's going to know when I put these clothes on anyways." He chuckled again.

"You can handle her." I beamed like a little school girl.

"I can hit her!"

He laughed. "No."

I groaned and walked away. He chuckled.

"But I will make sure she pays for whatever she does to you." He walked in front of me placing his hand under my chin for me to look at him. "My promise still stands even against her."

"But that's your cousin." He shrugged.

"She can get a bit out of hand."

"You don't have to tell me twice." He chuckled lightly.

"I heard you having a hard time sleeping last night. Mind telling me what happened?"

I sighed turning away from him again. "No, I don't but I would rather be dressed when I do though."

"Oh! Yeah, sorry about that. I will see you downstairs in the kitchen then." With that he left. I couldn't help but think from his huge size…he is so cute.

X

I got down stairs wearing a pair of light brown short shorts and white tank top with white, light brown, and black Roca-Wear socks. I smelled something cooking in the kitchen. It smelled pretty good too.

I walked in to see it was him. He looked to me and smirked seeing the surprised look on my face.

"Well, are you surprised?"

"Hell yeah!" He started laughing. I noticed he was done cooking had placed the last bit of food one of the two plates that didn't have all the food.

"Go ahead and sit." He motioned.

I slowly did so seeing I had a plate of cheesy eggs, grits, and ham. On a separate plate were two waffles with a square of butter on the top. He placed a cup of orange juice beside me before taking a seat himself.

"I have never been so confused in my life…" He looked to me confused. He also noticed I hadn't touched my food.

"Your confused about why I am doing all this?" I nodded before looking to him.

He sighed. "Well…you're a lady. And as crazy as I am about to sound saying this I have respect for all women. Even if one of them is a rival gang leader's daughter…plus I like you."

I tried really hard, and I mean REALLY hard, to stop the blush but it came anyways. That still didn't stop my question of why.

"You like me?" He smiled.

"Yeah, is it that hard to believe or something?" I nodded again. I would have said something if I wasn't so dumbfounded on what to say.

"Well, I have always loved a strong, independent female." He looked away for moment. "Someone like my mother…I know, I told you I don't know my birth mother but I call this woman my mother because she treated me like a mother would treat her own child… I was 4 she when passed away and that's where I began to live on the streets. Me and Lucia. You remind me much of her."

I couldn't help but blush. "Oh…well…thanks." He smiled.

"No problem senorita." The smooth and soft way he said that made me turn even redder. Things went quiet as we started eating again. He was actually a really good cook.

"You still didn't tell me about your dream." I sighed.

"Do you really wanna know?" He nodded. I swallowed the last bit of food I was eating and took a deep breathe.

"Well, I had a dream that I heard my son crying out for me but I couldn't find him. I ran around in cycles, I yelled back but nothing." He only looked back at his plate.

"Worst nightmare a mother can have…"

I lost my appetite pushing my plate away. That's when I felt him take my hand. I only pulled it away from him.

"Have you ever really been around here?" I looked up at him.

"What?..."

"Well, I thought I would take you out for tonight. I don't want to take your mind off your son, I could never do that but…I do want put your mind somewhat at ease."

X

I don't know why I agreed to this. Matter-of-fact I was completely nervous. I had picked out five outfits tried on all of them and STILL hadn't found anything to wear.

"Hello?" Okay, I REALLY don't need her to get on my nerves right now.

"What do you want?" Lucia said not a word just walked right in closing the door behind her. She wasn't even looking at me. Oh, and it's not because the only thing I have on is a bra and sexy underwear. I don't even know why I put those on.

"Look I came to apologize."

"Say, what?" Yes, I have to hear that again.

She sighed and began rubbing her temples. "I came. To apologize."

"Oh…for what I may ask?" She looked like she was about to explode but she was holding it.

"For disrespecting you and your son."

I put my hand on my chin. "Hmmm, I wonder, are you doing this of your own will OR because Alejandro told you too."

She began to glare at me. "Both…" She said through clenched teeth.

"Well, apology accepted." She rolled her eyes and was about to walk out till she looked back at the clothes I had laid out on the bed.

"He had me pick out those for you?" I smirked. She balled her fist up.

"I should have known!" She stomped out fuming. "ALEJANDRO!" I couldn't help but laugh. That's when I looked at the dress I picked up this morning. I didn't want to attract too much attention to myself but I did want HIS attention.

I put on this dress. I looked myself in the mirror. It looked really nice and looked really good on me. It was green and had somewhat of a faded cheetah print on it. I put on a pair of black cheetah printed high heels and black jewelry. Actually real jewelry. He really does like me…

I left the room and started my way downstairs. As I got to the front door I could hear Lucia fusing at Alejandro in Spanish. I almost stopped seeing others downstairs watching her fuse with him while he only narrowed his eyes at her.

He was wearing a light purple dress shirt with royal purple lines going through the shirt, a pair of Levis and dress shoes. He had two buttons undone showing off his many tattoos. I couldn't help but giggle at the look on his face and his outfit. He looked so hot. All the others looked right at me. I could see the want in the dudes' eyes, and the envy in the females' eyes.

When Lucia noticed that they were looking at me she looked at me with Alejandro. I just hid my fear and shyness. I stopped right in front of Alejandro. He smirked down at me but I could see the admire in his eyes that made me blush.

"Le tomó tanto tiempo a recoger eso." I glanced glared at Lucia as the she and the other females giggled. I guess she doesn't know I knew Spanish VERY well. Alejandro coughed and showed that cold look again shutting them all up. Even Lucia.

He looked back at me and smiled showing his sharp teeth. "Let's go." He said letting me latch my arm through his. I looked back at Lucia smirking.

"¿Estás loco, porque me veo mejor en él que tú?" I started laughing at the shock looked in her and the other females' faces while the other dudes laughed it up.

Alejandro even laughed at that. "I didn't know you knew Spanish."

"Do you know who Leon's father is?" I asked as I stepped in the limo. He chuckled as he climbed in after.

"Yes, I do." I only giggled. I was actually having fun riding and drinking with him. We had a close moment too, where the limo drives hit a burp. I had to keep Alejandro calm at one point.

"Do it again and we will have some problems." He growled. I could see how nervous the driver was now. I sighed.

"Maybe you need another drink." I got up to get the bottle of wine. The driver hit another burp causing me to fall back in land in Alejandro's lap. I blushed wildly as he looked at me with an almost blank look but really he was faintly blushing. It came and gone faster than I could really make it out. And our face was really close. Our lips were almost about to connect….

"S-s-sir we're here."

I immediately got out and started running. I can't do this. I can't get attached to him. My brother's will come for me I know it. I just can't…

I don't know how long I ran I just ran. I ended up near the beach which I am pretty sure isn't too far from where I ran from. I stood there just watching the full moon. It looked so pretty shining on the ocean like that. I was thinking should I run away. It wouldn't have helped. I knew nothing about this place. I would end up kidnapped again and probably made a sex slave or something of that order.

"What's wrong?" I jumped and turned around seeing it was only him. Surprisingly there wasn't anyone else on this block. I looked him in the eyes. He looked hurt.

I only shook my head at first. "I can't…"

"You can't what? Get attached to me?" I nodded.

"It's not right…no good would come out of it." My father and my brothers was my main worry. Bliss and Sonia wouldn't be too mad with me.

"What do you mean?" Oh my goodness.

"What you mean, what do I mean? I mean…your my father's rival," Oh there I go getting emotional again! The tears began to form but before they could fall he wiped them away.

"Why are you worried about them? Lucia, tried her very best to keep me out for the evening and not take you out. She doesn't want to get attached to the enemy. You see how that went for your cousin." I looked away for a second. He gently cupped my chin in brought my face back to look at him.

"Clear them from your mind and follow your heart. May I ask what does your heart tell you?"

I started getting really nervous. My breathing speeding up. His eyes were intimidating yet soft in the moon light. They shined like a topaz gem.

"I…I want to…get close…but I am scared…"

"So it isn't your father and your brothers that your fear." He saw that I was going to continue to look at him so he took his hand from my chin and took my hands.

"No…they are part of my fear." Why is it that I am easily opening up to him? I need a cigarette…I let him guide me back to the restaurant. We didn't get any of the looks I thought we would get. We went to a back room with a nice decorated table seated for two.

He pulled my seat out letting me sit before taking a seat himself. "Now, what is the other part of your fear?"

I waited till the waiter got done with our drinks before speaking.

"…Well, the first man I ever fell in love with was Leon' s dad…Neon…I loved him…I had to do a lot of things I'm not too proud of to survive on my own for a long time." My throat was getting dry. I took a little sip of the wine and cleared my throat.

"May I ask what kind of things?" My throat went dry again. No…I mean NO ONE but Neon knew about those things…I thought he at least understood that I wasn't happy about those things…And I trusted he would keep them to himself.

"Ummm," My eyes began to water again. "I had to…ummm…I had to sell myself…when I was 12. I survived out of the fact I was a small child on the streets and…people wouldn't take me in they were just give me food before then. You can't imagine the sick people out there." I shivered at the memory. I am lucky all of them used protection.

He sighed. "I know…Lucia had to do it too." I looked up at him. "Believe it or not. Like I said you two have much in common."

I had drunk some more wine before going on. "I met Neon when I was 17. No other dude would even bother with me….I was the 'little slut around the corner'…The night I met him a bunch of teenage boys had cornered me…they began to beat on me …That's where most of my scars are from…A lot females and males picked fights with me…I had to learn how defend myself on my own…because hell, no one else was going to do it." I had a stream of tears running down my face by now.

"But that night I was already weak from another beating I got from a couple of gang members. Neon came out of nowhere and killed every last one of them and took me in. I never had someone, except for my mother and brothers of course, treat me the way he did. He taught me everything I needed to know to survive. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have been able to get my high school diploma, my license, clothes, shoes, EVERYTHING! He was the reason no one ever disrespected me…then I got pregnant with Leon…He was so happy….but then after Leon was born…everything changed…he was out more. Never called to check in when he was…that's when I found out he was cheating on me." After that last sip all the wine was gone.

"Everything I knew about love and trust was ruined. Since I had a job at the time I moved out and took Leon with me…I thought he would care but he didn't…he hated me matter-of-fact. He had sent many dudes out for me...Especially after he found out who my father was. He even let his friends destroy my apartment and rape me while he took our son out the whole damn day!" I have to stop because I was getting louder.

"Hmmm, Neon was always…spiteful." I sighed and cleaned my face with one of the napkins. "Now, I understand…your afraid to love again." I nodded not really looking up at him. I heard him sigh.

"Look at me Scarlette." I slowly did. I saw nothing understanding in his eyes. "I, honestly, didn't believe you would open up to me like that…clearly your brothers know nothing about this…and you have wanted to get it out for so long."

He stopped talking when the waiter brought the food in. He must have ordered before we got here or something. Not that I cared at the moment. The waiters left and he continued.

"I saw it in your eyes when they brought you to me…I see it in Lucia's on her bad days. Those are one of the days she comes to me…crying or deep in her dark hour from the past." He took my hand. "I know what it looks like. I know how it feels partly…But I won't do you like Neon…I am not him…I haven't been in a relationship for some time…and for the simple fact females know me…they know who I am…they know what I have." I shook my head.

"I don't care for what a man has…I never did and never will." He smiled.

"I saw that too." I laughed for first time since we started this conversation. I really wanted to break down. The memory hurt like a never before. He saw this and moved his chair where he was beside me. He pulled me into a hug and I broke down. He rubbed my break as I could only cry out. I know I was loud but I didn't care. I couldn't hold it in no longer. I had held it in long enough. It was a while before I stopped. My eyes were puffy and my nose was running bad. I had to cover my muzzle so wouldn't get any snort on him. He gave me another napkin he had ordered the waiter to bring for me. I cleaned my face while he only smiled at me. I was lucky I put my hair in bushy pony-tail that sat on the top of my head and some curly strings of hair in the front. He moved my strings of hair out my face.

His smile was so understanding and welcoming.  
>"When I ran from the limo, why wasn't you mad?" He chuckled.<p>

"Because I know your smart and you wouldn't go running around Mexico with nowhere to go." I nodded while he chuckled some more. I couldn't help but giggle myself.

After the dinner we actually went for a walk on the beach. It was too late in the night so you could still see the moon shining on the ocean. It was so beautiful.

I was actually hugging his arm. I just so close to him. Closer than I ever felt to a man but in the back of my mind I was praying that he wasn't trying to play with my heart.

I lied down in bed that night with so much relieve. I had never felt so free. It was like a very HUGE weight was lifted off me. I was free….I was finally free…

X

After that night Alejandro spent most of his time with me. I learned some shocking things about him. Things I would have never imagined but when I heard about those things, I noticed that those were the things that made him strong. I wondered if my father had gone through these things. I wondered if he had been treated somewhat similar.

Alejandro hadn't made any advances. He only spent time to get to know me. We hadn't even kissed yet. We would only come close then one of us would stop. I was still making sure I don't fall too fast. I guess he was too.

Alejandro was in the room next to his. I could only toss and turn in this king sized bed. I wouldn't go to sleep. Picturing him sleeping in there all alone was constantly on my mind. I wanted to be near him now. Never thought this would even happen but…anything can happen right? I finally decided to get up and go in the room with him. I opened the door. He quickly sat up and looked to me.

He smirked. "Couldn't sleep huh?" I walked in and sat on the bed as he lay back down.

"Nope. I see you couldn't either." He chuckled. He looked to me with a surprised look as I climbed in the bed and laid next him.

"Uhh-"

"Don't worry," I wrapped my arms around his upper body. "I trust you." He chuckled. I felt that he slept without a shirt and just boxers. I felt his arm wrap around my waist and his fingers get entwined with his. I couldn't hold my blush back and he couldn't help but look and smirk.

I looked into his topaz eyes. I saw nothing but care and love in them. Could he really care and love me that much? Could he really be in love with me?

It seemed like the longer we stared at each other the closer we got to the point where our lips finally connected. My heart skipped a beat the instant they did.

First he began to rub my arm. I slightly flinched and he picked it up right away. He pulled away slowly looking to me in concern.

"Are you afraid?" I looked away. I was embarrassed. He sighed but pulled me to look at him. "If you don't want to, I will stop."

I smiled. "Like I said I trust you." He smiled back placing his lips back on mine. Our kiss got more intense as he began to rub my thighs this time. My moan gave him the 'okay' to go further.

He began to rub my inner thighs. I ended up climbing on top of him. I moaned in his mouth when he began to rub my flower. I hadn't thought about how long it been since a man had made love to me.

"You really wet, Scar." The way he let my name roll of his tongue was so sexy and smooth. He took off my underwear and switched places. He began to play with my breast. I felt my shirt get wet.

"You still have milk." Oh damn, I forgot about that.

He smirked. I had on a spaghetti string shirt. He pulled it down. My nipples, already being wet, got harder from the cold air. He licked the milk off my nipple before going to sucking on my breast completely. I couldn't help but moan. It's a whole different feeling when I am breast feeding Leon. He teased my nipple with his tongue before sucking some of my milk one last time. He had been playing with the other breast making milk spill out. He hand was covered in it.

"Never had mother's milk before." I blushed redder than a red pepper. He only chuckled. "I really like it."

I smiled. "Glad you did." We started another intense kiss. I could feel his erection right there at me but we weren't even close to that part.

He began making a trail of kisses down my neck, breast, stomach and to my flower. He began kissing letting the juices coat his lips. I could only moan and get my hands tangled in his quills. He then started licking swallowing all the juices. He then stuck his tongue deep inside me. I was so ready to climax. My legs were tightening up and I pushed his head deeper.

"Alejandro…I'm about too-" I couldn't finish because I came so hard I couldn't even scream. I couldn't only groan in pleasure.

He hovered his head over mine while he licked his lips. "Your pussy taste even better." I blushed again.

I began scratching and rubbing his back as we kissed. He pulled away slowly looking me right in my eyes.

"Are you ready?" I nodded. He placed his lips back on mine before slowly pushing himself in me. I gasped against his lips.

He was wider than I would believe. I began to break sweat, not that I wasn't already sweaty from him eating me out. I moaned when as he pushed himself all the way in.

"You're so tight, Scarlette." He sounded so sexy. He moaned most of that out.

He began to push in and out but slowly at first. He was really gentle with me I guess from my past. He was so deep. It hurt but it felt really good. I couldn't stop moaning.

"Oh Alejandro…please go faster!" He did. He began to groan.

"Momma, you're really tight." He groaned but it sounded more like a moan. Pushed a little deeper hitting the limit. As in, he could go no deeper than what he already was.

He was hitting the spot for me. I moaned his name when I could actually say something. Sometimes I could only gasp. I was about to climax and he could feel it. He started going faster.

"Don't hold back momma. Cum for me." I couldn't hold back after the way he moaned in my ears. He really wanted it.

I came and he came with me. I thought my cum was hot but his made me burn up. Both of us let out a big breathe of relieve. I didn't notice I had actually held my breathe when me and him came.

He slowly laid on his back. I watched his very, built chest raise and fall while he got his breathing right.

"Wow…" He looked to me and did his little smirk. I still think it's sexy though.

"What?" I only kissed him softly on the lips.

"That was amazing." I smiled at him and he smiled back showing those sharp teeth. He pulled me into a cuddling hug holding me close.

"Scarlette, do you know I just made love to you?" I looked up to him. My face was almost buried in his chest.

"Yes…" My eyes got wide. "You…love me?" He sighed.

"I can't say that I love you but…" I sat up.

"Are you afraid that my brothers will come for me?" He turned back on his back.

"I know they will but doesn't mean I'm not going to fight….I want to get attached to you…but…if you were to see your son…would you go back with him?" I looked away.

"There is no doubt I would go back for my son…I want to love you too but…" I couldn't find the words. When I thought about it. Scourge and Sonic will most likely take me back. I would go back for my son, no questions asked…but my heart began to break. My eyes began to water. I just began to have those feelings again and now, with just a thought they are being ruined. He pulled my face to look at him.

"I don't want to take you from your son…but I don't want you to go back either." He wiped the tears before they could fall.

"Then maybe we should have never gotten close." I climbed out of bed and went back to his room. I climbed into bed. I refused to cry about this now. My heart was broken but I couldn't get close. I shouldn't have in the first place.

X

It has been a whole week since that night. He would leave before I could wake and come back when I went to sleep. That hurt worse.

Tonight I was going to catch him. I had slept the entire day so that I would see him. I heard the room door open so I pretended to be asleep. I could feel the light was on and his presence looming at the door way.

"Scar, I know you are awake." Damn, I forgot he is really good at that. I sat up looking for him. I walked into the room. He was sitting on the bed looking at the picture of me and Leon. He looked so sad. His ears were down and his eyes looked red. Had he really been crying?

"Why have you been avoiding me?" He didn't look at me. I sat down beside him and tried to touch his arm but he pulled it away. "Alejandro, talk to me."

"What is the use?" I was hurt but I glared instead. I got up and got in his face.

"Because you said you loved me didn't you?" He sighed but he kept his eyes on me. "We made love and according to me that should make you love me enough to know that I am hurting too!" He looked away from me. I never like that. When Neon started that it didn't make anything better matter-of-fact it made things worse.

"LOOK AT ME! DON'T DO THAT!" He looked back at me with concern now.

"What did I do?"

"Just don't do that…" He didn't have to ask what, from what he knows about my past. "What is wrong? Why won't you tell me?"

"Scar…I…I really don't want to lose you." He stood up cupping my face. "I have very strong feelings for you…I would do ANYTHING to keep you here…but your son needs you more than I…"

This is what made me love him more. I pulled him in the most intense kiss we have ever had.

"I love you, Scarlette." He whispered against my lips.

"I love you too, Alejandro."

X

The next morning I woke up in his arms safe and sound. I kissed him on the lips then he surprised me by returning the kiss right on. He chuckled at me.

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"You were in my arms that made things more amazing than ever." He kissed me gently on the lips.

Breakfast went great till Alejandro got a call. He walked out to answer and when got back he didn't seem too happy but he refused to let me see that. But I could tell something wasn't right.

"It everything okay?" He looked to me and smiled but it was a…sad one.

"Yes, you still ready to go out today?" I smiled back showing that I was playing along.

"Yes."

X

We pulled up to the shopping center near the beach.

"Don't go overboard." I giggled giving him a kiss.

"I won't." I pecked his cheek before stepping out the car. He smiled and drove off. I was actually surprised he let me be out here but I was pretty sure he had his goons watching me.

After some looking around I couldn't find anything worth spending any money on. I took out my phone to call up Alejandro.

"Hello, my girl."

I giggled. "Look-"

"MOMMA!" Wait…that was him…that was my baby.

"Leon?"

I turned and there he was running to me. If he was here than that must mean my brothers are here! I pushed the phone back in my bag. He was right there only a few feet away when I felt myself be snatched up.

"LEON!"

I watched fall to his knees in tears as he called out to me again. I fought back but I couldn't get away from them. "LET ME GO!"

The person didn't answer he only pushed me into a purple Mercedes and drove off. I saw my brother speeding behind us that's when I felt a cloth put on my nose and held there. Two other guys had to hold me down. I was surprised all these guys could fit in this car.

"GIVE ME THE PHONE!" The last thing I could really make out is the one dude taking the phone Alejandro had given me before I blacked out.

X

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I'M HERE FOR MY SISTER!"….Sonia…I opened my eyes to see her teaser him. He didn't easily fall but he fell. I jumped up.

"SONIA!"

"SCARLETTE!" She ran to me and hanged me. I could barely hug her I was so worried about Alejandro. He glared at her.

"You're not taking her." He growled.

"Yes, we are." I looked to see Shadow standing in front of us. He had a grenade in his hand. My eyes went wide.

Alejandro saw this too and his went wide. Shadow smirked and tossed the grenade before he used Chaos Control to get us on a helicopter.

"NO!" All I could do was yell as the warehouse exploded. I saw others running from what sounded like the cops but I couldn't focus on that.

They had just killed the man I loved. My mind once again went black.

X

I woke up again but I was in my room or a new room rather.

"You're wake." I looked to see Sonia, Bliss and Rosy sitting in a couch like chair. This room was new and really big. Wait this was the plane…

"Scar you're okay!" Sonia immediately hugged me with Bliss doing so right after. I hugged them, of course, I had missed them very much. Rosy had walked out. To get Scourge and the others I bet.

"I've missed you guys so much." I heard my room door open again.

"Look Leon see." Sonia and Bliss let go of me for Leon to see me. Everyone was standing there but my attention was on him.

I got off the bed and ran right up to me. I hugged him to me. I said I wasn't going to cry but I couldn't hold back the tears.

"Mommy is soooo sorry." He only continued to nuzzle my neck and I continued to hold him to me. I rubbed his quills. They were still soft. I noticed the scars on him but I couldn't get mad at Alejandro. Matter-of-fact, thinking about him made my heart ache for his kisses, his touch, and his love.

It was just me and Leon alone. For hours I just sat there holding my son. He had even fallen asleep. I heard my door open. I looked to see it was Bliss.

"Where are we?" I asked looking back at my baby. I can't believe I let him go through what he has been going through. I blame myself for all of that he has been through.

She sighed. "We're on the way back to New York." She said taking a seat beside me. Neither one of us said anything. I looked over her. I immediately noticed her baby bump. I placed my hand on it.

"You're growing." She looked down and placed her hand on it.

"Yeah, Bark says it's a polar bear just because I am starting to grow early." I kinda giggled at that.

"Let's just hope it's not a bat." Her smiled instantly fell.

"Scar…I'm sorry…" I looked to her confused.

"What-"

"If I hadn't started dating Gem…this would have never happened." She began to get emotional. Bliss always was.

"Bliss, other factors lead up to it. You killed Gem. Shadow killed Neon. Scourge, Sonic, Miles and Tails killed those guys that tried to kidnap Rosy and Amy AND my son." She sighed wiping that tears from her eyes.

"But all that started AFTER I killed Gem." She began to cry. She really felt like this was her fault. Everything that has happened was all because her.

"Bliss…stop blaming yourself…I'm home now. Leon is alive, I'm alive, your alive, everything is fine. So please stop stressing yourself out. You're not even supposed to be stressed at all."

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it…Let it go…Okay?" She cleaned her face before nodding. I laid Leon down before hugging her to me. She began to break down. I just let her. So many things were swirling through my mind.

"What's going on?" I looked at Scourge. I hadn't noticed that tears were building up in my own eyes. I wanted to cry but I didn't know why. There were so many reasons. I couldn't pick just one. He saw Bliss was sobbing on in my lap. He heard him sigh as he walked over. He was about to touch her but I shook my head.

"Please just let her get it out…" He took another breathe before taking a seat.

After some time Bliss had stopped but she had literally cried herself to sleep. Scourge got Bark to take her to his room before coming back to talk with me. At first there was nothing but silence.

"Did he do anything to you?" I shook my head. My glaze was on the floor.

"We've really missed you Scarlette."

"I've missed you all too." I finally looked up.

"Scourge…Thank you." I pulled him into a tight hug. He sighed before hugging me back. Sonic got his hug and Manic did but Sonia just couldn't leave me alone. I really didn't want her too. I thanked everyone for rescuing me and reuniting me with my family, especially my baby. They all had to come to me for right now I couldn't leave him out of my sight.

The whole time Alejandro was on my mind. I could only pray that he was alive and that I would see him again….

* * *

><p><strong>Off POV<strong>

He looked down at the bodies of the officers as a car pulled up beside him.

One cop slipped up by letting his gun be out where he could get it. That's all it took. Even the back up there couldn't stop him not with his followers helping him. He knew he cousin didn't abandon him. She ran for reinforcements. She wasn't going to let her cousin rot in jail.

As he rode home he took out a picture. His blood began to boil as he looked at it. He was going to get her back because to him…

She…was his…

His Scarlette.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh, seems like Alejandro didn't really get arrested XD. Like I would actually do that. A love has blossomed that probably shouldn't have...how will this end?<strong>

**Oh, if your wondering what Lucia said to Scar, here is it:**

**Lucia: It took her THAT long to pick out that...**

**Scar: Are you jealous that it looks better on me? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Let's celebrate!**

**Things only get worse...and I am sorry for any mistakes. **

* * *

><p><strong>Rosy's POV<strong>

It's been 2 months since Scar came back. After the incident Scourge and his sibling's brought a giant mansion to fit everyone. I didn't want to leave my grandmother's house but Scourge made sure it stayed in me and Amy's name. I was able to rent it out to Lagoon, her mother and daughter. Doesn't mean I don't go there to remember the good times I used to have there.

The mansion is really nice. We have a big and beautiful backyard, garden and pool. The kitchen was pretty big. I never imagined that we would be living this kind of life style. Not this soon in my life anyways.

Tonight we're supposed to be celebrating. It's Scar, Scourge and Sonic's birthday and we had been planning for it a whole two weeks in advance. Last night Scourge told me he had some concern about Scar. He couldn't explain it but from what he told me it didn't seem like he wouldn't want to know what the REAL problem is. I wonder what it is myself but really from the signs I know exactly what it is…but she couldn't be…if so the father would be-

"Rosy, are you ready for the party tonight?" I was brought from my thoughts by Bliss. She had gotten bigger in the last two months. She was seven months now. I did her ultra sound and it showed that she was having a polar bear and it was girl. Yes, Mr. Jules was there to confirm with his own eyes.

"Your know it!"

She giggled. "Me, you, Amy, Sonia, Rouge, Manic, Shadow and Back are taking them out so the others can finish decorating." I nodded in understanding. I haven't seen Scar that much so maybe tonight I can see what Scourge has been so worried about.

X

I checked myself one more time. I had to look like it was meant for the date and the party but make sure it wasn't so obvious to Scourge, Sonic OR Scar.

The dress was a Chloe dress. It was gray and black casino cocktail dress. I have gray and black jewelry and black heels. My make-up was gray eye shadow and black lip stick. My favorite color lipstick to begin with.

"Rosy, you ready?"

"Yep." I looked at the door to see Amy had the same thing on but it was gold and black. Leon walked in. He was wearing a black suit with a little tail at the end. He had a little green rose in the pocket and his pacifier.

"Ooooh, look at you." I said picking him up. His mother must near by for him to come in here. And I was correct when she did come in.

"You wook pretty wike mommy and Amy." Me and the girls giggled.

"And you look really handsome I might just dump my date for you." He started giggling right along with me till Scourge and Sonic walked in. They were dressed somewhat similar to Leon.

"What ya laughing at?" I stopped laughing but Leon only snickered making Scourge raise an eye-brow at him.

"You don't have a date anymore." Scourge rolled his eyes and came over giving me a kiss to which Leon tried to push him away. Scar laughed taking him from me.

"Okay, you two can stop now we do have a dinner to get too." Sonic said. Scourge flipped him off to which Sonic returned the gesture.

"Guys are you ready to go? The limo is waiting." Bliss said. Oh I forgot she, Sonia, Bark and Shadow was coming too. She wore a long green rifled dress with flats to keep her feet comfortable. She winked at me before walking off. I pecked Scourge once more before running after her.

"Have they started decorating yet?" I whispered. I had too, to make sure they didn't hear us.

"Yeah, they said it shouldn't take too long but we should take as much time as possible." I nodded and ended the conversation there as Sonic, Scourge and the others was following us.

I hope everything goes as planned.

* * *

><p><strong>In the limo…Scourge's POV<strong>

"Leon, please don't touch that it isn't yours." Leon was once again trying to get into the ice box and eat the ice. Scar wasn't trying to scream at him or pop him, like she usually would.

"Leon stop." He looked to me then sat down back in his mother's lap. Manic shook his head.

Rosy giggled at me. "What?"

"You would make a good dad." I chuckled.

"I don't think so- wait why'd you say that?" She laughed along with everyone else. I didn't see anything funny.

"I was just saying. I'm not pregnant Scourge." By the corner of my eyes I slightly saw Scar flinch at that. Manic saw it too. He glanced at me and I glanced back. There was something she is hiding from us.

"Everyone we're here."

We all got out going to the restaurant my father owned. Because it's me, Scar and Sonic's birthday our father paid for the whole dinner he even paid for the limo ride to the restaurant. Not that we couldn't have paid for it. I guess that was his gift since he wasn't going to be here. A little part of me hoped that he would…I guess because he's my dad.

We got inside and got the private dinner room in the back. Scar seemed to be distant. We had to get her attention twice; to order her and Leon's food and their drinks. I really wonder what is up with her?

My thoughts were brought from that when I felt Rosy peck me on the cheek and place something on the table for me. I looked to see it was two gifts.

"Happy Birthday." She said. I opened the box to see it was a dog tag necklace. On the front it had yellow hammer rhodium and on the back in cursive it said 'With Love From Rosy'. I couldn't hold the smile forming on my face. The second box held 14K yellow gold 1 Carat t.w. diamond ring for males, of course.

"Wow, Rosy thanks." I gave her soft and thankful kiss on the lips and hugged her.

"You'll get your last gift later on tonight." She whispered. I smirked.

"Ooooh, I can't wait." She giggled.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" We both jumped with Mrs. Vanilla and Cream came in with a chocolate cake. I could see Sonic and Manic's mouth watering from here.

"This is from everyone." Vanilla said making sure Sonic knew that.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"CAKE! CAKE! CAKE!" We all couldn't help but laugh at Leon.

"Okay you guys blow out the candle." Me, Sonic and Scar blew out the candle before everyone started getting a piece.

"Mmmmm, Ms. Vanilla you gotta teach us your recipe." Amy said. Rosy giggled right along with Vanilla.

"I can't do that then I wouldn't see these three again." She said motioning to me, Sonic and Manic. "Well, gotta get back to the kitchen guys I will talk to ya later." With that she and Cream left.

"GIVE IT BACK!" I looked up to see Shadow had taken Bliss's cake. Not this shit…

"Shadow, stop starting with her."

"She ate my dinner and hers!"

"She's pregnant what do you expect!"

"Shut up!" Everyone looked to Scar. She really irritated. "Shadow, give her the damn cake for damn sake!" Shadow was shocked by Scar's outburst that he just placed the cake back down.

"See, what I mean." I whispered to Rosy. She only nodded staring at Scar with concern. Rouge looked at her for a good while before looking back at her plate and sighing.

What did that purple bastard do to my sister?

* * *

><p><strong>Rosy's POV<strong>

Besides from Scar's outburst and Shadow and Bliss's fight. Dinner was going great. Way better than I thought it would. Everyone was done eating with the exception of Leon, who was playing with his food. He ate everything but the food.

I watched Scar. She looked like she was distressed or holding something.

"Um, I'm going to go to the bathroom." She said getting up.

Scourge looked at her suspiciously. "You alright?" She nodded before hurrying off to the bathroom.

It had been 10 minutes and she was still in there. Leon started acting up and whining.

"It's time for someone's bed time." Bark chuckled. Leon just kept rubbing his eyes and whining for his mother.

"Rosy please go see what's up with Scar." I sighed as me, Amy, Sonia, Bliss, and Rouge got up and went to the bathroom. Soon as we walked in we heard her. She had just got done throwing up. Rouge had a really suspicious look on her face.

Bliss rushed right over to her. "Scar, are you alright?" Scar jumped looking at her with fear but then relieve but that didn't hold back her tears.

I was confused so I just knew Amy was. Hopefully, less than me.

"Scar, is everything alright?" Rouge asked.

She shook her head. Rouge helped Sonia get Scar up and out of the stall.

"Amy, call the-"

"No!" We looked to as Scar let go of Rouge and Sonia and walk over to the counter for her bag it was wide open. She grabbed it making something fall out of it. Bliss quickly picked it up and saw that it was a pregnancy test. I looked to Scar who had the most scared look on her face. I had never seen Scar have a look of fear till now.

Bliss's face was of shock and disbelief. "Scar, this says positive." I thought the whole room froze. She couldn't have…could she?

"Oh. My. God." Rouge looked shocked herself.

Scar looked to me as Bliss kept her gaze on her.

I could only look back at her with disbelieve. "You didn't…" She didn't move or say anything.

"Scar, please tell me it's not him…" Bliss said. Bliss looked like she was about to cry. I think she would have been able to control her emotions if she weren't pregnant. I could see she was scared and angry with Scar.

"So this is what Sonic was referring too." Amy said. Scar nodded.

"SCAR WHAT THE HELL!" Bliss's outburst caught us all off guard. "HOW COULD YOU? DID I NOT TELL YOU THE HELL I WENT THROUGH FOR FUCKING WITH GEM!" Scar broke down.

"I KNOW! I KNOW-"

"Hey, is everything alright in there?" It was Scourge…I got completely nervous. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if I should tell him or protect Scar because I was pretty sure he was going to hurt her to make sure she didn't have that baby and I couldn't let him do that. Not for the field I work for.

I swallowed my fear and peeked my head out the bathroom. "Y-yeah everything is fine. How is Leon?"

Scourge raised an eye-brow at me. I hope he believes me. He sighed. Okay, he believed me. "He really wants his mom. Hurry up okay?" I nodded and gave him a kiss before going back inside.

I went to talk to Scar while Amy and Rouge calmed Bliss down because she was really upset and Bark didn't tolerate that while she was in her current condition.

"How did this happen?" She cleaned her face before speaking.

"I don't know…just one thing lead to another and…we both just got really close…" She tried to really calm herself. "Scourge and Sonic are going to kill me."

"THEM? You should be more worried about father, rather than them!" Sonia screamed. You could tell she was REALLY upset and scared for Scar as well.

I only shook my head. This was unbelievable. How could she have let this happen? There were sooo many reasons why she shouldn't have let this happen. Too many reasons.

"Guys, lets just forget about this for now okay?" Rouge said. She really didn't want to think about how Manic was going to flip out on her. Bliss shook her head.

"Oh no, we're not done with this." She stormed out with Amy following behind her so Bark wouldn't ask what was wrong with her.

Sonia sighed. She pulled Scar into hug as Scar broke down. "It's okay…It's gonna be okay."

I didn't know how much of that was actually true. I could only pray that it would be…

X

"Why are we taking the long way home?" I giggled. Scourge is so impatient.

"Oh stop complaining." Scourge flipped Rouge off.

"You will find out when we get there." Amy giggled.

"I swear if Charmy jumps up out of nowhere yelling 'happy birthday' I'm going to jab him." Everyone started laughing, except Scar. She looked like she didn't feel good at all. I couldn't help but stare at her.

"Yo, Scar you look stressed over there. You alright?" Sonic said. Scar only made a small smile and looked to him.

"I'm just tired." Sonia had to squeeze Bliss's hand to make sure she didn't start anything. I sighed.

"What's wrong babe?" I jumped not expecting Scourge to notice that.

"Oh, it's nothing okay?" He smiled.

"Yeah, I believe ya."

"It's true!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Scourge, it's. True."

He wrapped his arms around me so he could whisper in my ear. "What's the matter and why you seem like you can't tell me? You can tell me anything Rosy."

Unfortunately, I don't know if this is something you will want to hear.

"Scourge I know that. But nothing is wrong." I did my best to make it sound like it was REALLY true. I hated to lie to him. I hadn't lied to him since this relationship started.

He sighed. He really did sound hurt. I took his hand and entwined his fingers in mine. I squeezed his hand tightly before pulling him into a very passionate kiss. That seemed to lighten his mood up a little.

"I really can't wait to get home now." I giggled. That's when we pulled up to the mansion. He quickly jumped out the car to take me to our room.

* * *

><p><strong>Scourge's POV<strong>

I kicked the doors to the mansion open. I was ready to get my rose alone.

"Scourge, wait-" I flickered on the corridor lights and saw that there was a trail of metallic casino dice leading to the back yard. Rosy got out of my arms and took my hand.

"Let's wait for everyone else." We did.

"What the hell is this?" Hell, I wanted to know the same thing.

"Guys, I'm going to go lay Leon down." I looked watched Scar go up stairs.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Manic asked. He looked more concerned for her than anyone.

"HURRY UP!" Bliss yelled. What the hell is wrong with Bliss?

Scar came back down giving Bliss a pleading look. Something is up. The girls know but won't tell us. I'm going to find out what it is.

"Come on." That's when they started guiding us to the back yard.

It was pinch black out there. "Rosy-"

"SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Lights were shut on.

This was the first surprise birthday party I ever had and I have to say this was awesome. The theme fit me, Sonic and Scarlette. There was a Casino Night banner that said 'Happy 26th Birthday Sonic, Scourge and Scarlette!'

The whole place was covered in a tent making it feel like you was really in a casino. There were card deck balloons, money symbol balloons, poke chip balloons and poker party cluster balloons. They had tables with red clothes on them, with casino plates and other tableware. The cups were glass wine cups, martini cups, and margarita cups customized with the same thing the banner said. There were casino games everywhere and of every kind; roulette wheel, craps table, blackjack table, and actually casino playing cards, those are not easy to find. There was even a casino bar. There were people dressed in officially casino worker gear. I looked at the way people was dressed then looked at Rosy and the others.

"Surprise!" She yelled. I started laughing with everyone else.

"LET'S GET THIS SHIT STARTED!" Everyone cheered and the party begins…

Some people went to the blackjack table, roulette wheel, craps and some we're playing cards. I decided to go to that first. A servant dressed in casino wear bring me a birthday glass. It had 'Happy 26th Birthday Scourge D. Hedgehog' in green and gold rings on the top and bottom. I smirked. The glass was filled with Gin and juice.

"Now this is a great birthday." Rosy giggled at me. "What?" She only took my cup and got a little drink out of it.

"You look so cute." Mephiles rolled his eyes.

"Less talking more playing." He tossed me, Manic, Fiona, and Rouge some cards before we started making the bets. This is going to be fun Manic NEVER wins.

"Okay, when you lose a deck you have to take a shot!" Mephiles put a bottle of Smirnoff whipped cream on the table.

"Ooooh, I gotta lose at least one deck so I can try that." Rouge hummed. I chuckled.

"Yeah, let's give Manic a fighting chance." The whole table bust out laughing, except for Manic who flipped all of us off.

"I'm not going to lose this time." We all narrowed our eyes at him.

"Yeah, okay babe."

"Rouge, you're supposed to be on my side!" Rouge giggled as she sorted her cards.

"Are you idiots ready to start?" I glanced up at Mephiles.

"Don't get shot tonight Mephiles?" Fiona looked at me with a 'like really' look.

"We at home yet you still carry a gun?" I nodded. Mephiles scoff. Strike two!

"Anyways, eight cards, eight rounds. Two persons with the lowest numbers have to take a shot."

_I think I'm Big Meech Larry Hoover,_

_Whipping work, halleluiah,_

_One nation under god real niggas getting money from the fucking start._

_I think I'm Big Meech Larry Hoover, _

_Whipping work, hallelujah, _

_One nation under god real niggas getting money from the fucking start._

"Round one!"

I tossed out an 9, Rouge tossed out an 6, Manic tossed out an 8 and Fiona smirked and tossed out an 10.

"Damn!"

"You should have known she was going to do that!" Mephiles laughed pouring him and Rouge a shot since they had the lowest numbers.

"This is pretty good actually." Rouge hummed.

Manic sighed taking the shot and drinking it down quickly. "Damn, this pretty good and strong." I could barely hold in my laugh.

Fiona smiled glancing at me and Rouge. All three of us knew he was going to last till after the fifth shot.

_My rolls Royce triple black_

_I'm miche hoe,_

_Balling in the club, _

_bottles like I'm miche hoe_

_Ross that's my nickname_

_Cocaine running in my big vain_

_Self made,you just affiliate_

_I build the ground up, u bought it renovated_

_Talking plenty capers nothings been authenticated_

_Funny you claiming the same bitch that I'm penetrating_

_Hold the bottles up where my comrades_

_Where the fucking felons, where my dawns at_

_I got that entrebunker and it's so white III_

_Just might charge u double._

"Round two." I tossed out a 9, Rouge tossed out a king (shit), Manic tossed out a 7 knowing he lost this round and Fiona tossed out a joker.

I sighed. I actually hate this game. Mephiles gave me and Manic a shot. Poor bastard.

_These mother fuckers mad that I'm icey,_

_Stunt so hard make them come and night me_

_I think I'm big miche look at my time peace_

_It anodomere hundred wrecks at least_

_Look at yourself now look at me_

_You can't see a nigga I'm what you use to be_

"Round three."

I tossed out 3, Rouge tossed out a 4, Manic tossed out a 8 and Fiona tossed out a 7. Seems like we all thought about getting rid of the low numbers first, except the dumbass baby brother I have, Manic.

"Hey, told you bastards I would win!" I rolled my eyes yeah, I bet. Rouge started giggling and shaking her head.

Mephiles shook his head pouring me and Rouge a glass.

"Round three." I tossed out a 2, Rouge tossed out a 5, Fiona tossed out a 4 and Manic, like an idiot, tossed out an 10.

_Somebody remind me where I am that's right I'm at home,_

_I'm right where I belong girl you say you feeling faded yeah me too_

_the smoke is getting blown and the drinks is super strong_

_I know they ain't getting money like we do so it's on._

_I was looking for the one now I'm feeling dumb for thinking that it was you_

_I was wrong now I'm back up in this bitch going harder than I did watch me do it_

"Haha!" I have to glare at Mephiles so he wouldn't laugh out loud. This is how this pompous ass always loses. Doesn't he see what we're doing?

Mephiles gave me and Fiona our shots.

_And I'mma do it all_

_Feeling like the old me_

_You don't even know me_

_I'mma do it all_

_I'mma do it all_

_Probably why I'm back up in this bitch going harder than I did_

_Watch me do it_

"Round four." Get ready to start losing idiot. My hand was a winner.

Manic tossed out a 9, Fiona tossed out a 10, Rouge tossed out a king and I tossed out a joker. The smile fell completely from Manic's face.

"Oooooh, what happened Manic?" Mephiles laughed pouring him and Fiona a shot.

_So I ball so hard muhfuckas wanna fine me_

_But first niggas gotta find me_

_What's 50 grand to a muhfucka like me_

_Can you please remind me?_

_Ball so hard, this shit crazy_

_Y'all don't know that don't shit phase me_

_The Nets could go 0-82 and I look at you like this shit gravy_

_Ball so hard, this shit weird_

_We ain't even s'pose to be here,_

_Ball so hard, since we here_

_It's only right that we be fair_

"Round five."

I tossed out a king, Fiona tossed out a 9, Rouge tossed out a 10 and Manic tossed out a 6.

"Someone is cheating me."

"Yeah yourself." Rouge said. We all laughed at him as he and Fiona took another shot. Manic was getting drunk. These weren't little shots either.

"Round six."

I tossed out a queen, Fiona tossed 9, Rouge tossed out a 8, poor Manic threw out a 7 while mumbling.

"This is bullshit."

"What-what-what? I didn't quite hear that." Manic flipped me off.

"Shut the fuck up." He took his fourth shot.

_Ball so hard muthafuckas wanna fine me_

_That shit cray_

_That shit cray_

_That shit cray_

_Ball so hard muthafuckas wanna fine me_

_That shit cray _

_That shit cray_

_That shit cray_

"Round…seven."

I tossed out a queen, Fiona a joker, Rouge a 8, and Manic a 7.

"Fiona, if you win this time I swear-"

"Mmmmhmmmm." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Don't cut me of-"

"Mmmmmhmmmmm." Mephiles started laughing after Manic took his fifth shot. He looked like he could barely keep focus.

"Round eight…let's see who wins this time." Mephiles chuckled. I glared at Fiona as she glared right back.

"You got this babe."

"Shut up, Miles." He flipped me off. Next asshole who flips me off is going to get it.

I tossed out a king, Rouge a queen, Manic a 9 and Fiona a fucking joker.

"Dammit!"

Manic took his seventh shot as Rouge took her second or third. And then he started whining. "I never win at this game man!" Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Awwwww, it's okay my baby." She let him lay his head on her breast. Then he nuzzling his head into them.

We couldn't hold in our snickering. "Awww, look at that Miles."

"Yeah, I see it….and I don't want too."

"HA!"

Rouge blushed trying to make him stop. "Okay, Manic come on." That when he pulled the top of her dress down.

"Whoa!"

"What the hell!" She slapped him before pulling her dress up and walking away.

"Wait Rouge!" I saw he was hard but I looked away as he chased after her while Mephiles, Miles and Fiona almost fell out laughing.

"Attention everyone!" Was that Rosy? I looked to the stage and saw it was her and Amy.

"Looks like she is going to give us song." I smiled and walked up to the front of the crowd as the music started playing.

_**Rosy:**__ Bring the beat in!_

_**Amy:**__ Honey, honey_

_I can see the stars all the way from here_

_Can't you see the glow on the window pane?_

_I can feel the sun whenever you're near_

_Every time you touch me I just melt away_

_Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear._

_(They say love hurts)_

_But I know_

_(It's gonna take the real work)_

_Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my fears_

_And finally you put me first_

Amy smiled looking to my brother then she pointed at him.

_Baby it's you._

_You're the one I love._

_You're the one I need._

_You're the only one I see._

_Come on baby it's you._

_You're the one that gives your all._

_You're the one I can always call._

_When I need you make everything stop._

_Finally you put my love on top._

_Ooo! Come on Baby._

_You put my love on top, top, top, top, top._

_You put my love on top._

_Ooo Ooo! Come on baby._

_You put my love on top, top, top, top, top._

_My love on top._

_My love on top._

Rosy smiled at me before starting her own part.

_**Rosy:**__ Baby, baby I can feel the wind whipping past my face._

_As we dance the night away._

_Boy your lips taste like a night of champagne._

_As I kiss you again, and again, and again and again._

_Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear._

_(They say love hurts)_

_But I know_

_(It's gonna take the real work)_

_Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my fears._

_And finally you put me first._

I could hear everyone whooping and cheering but really, the only voice I really paid attention to was Rosy's. She sounded so beautiful…like an angel. My heart skipped a beat when she pointed to me singing.

_Baby it's you._

_You're the one I love._

_You're the one I need._

_You're the only one I see._

_Come on baby it's you._

_You're the one that gives your all._

_You're the one I can always call._

_When I need you make everything stop._

_Finally you put my love on top._

_Ooo! Baby._

_You put my love on top, top, top, top, top._

_You put my love on top._

_Ooo Ooo! Come on baby._

_You put my love on top, top, top, top, top._

_My love on top._

_**Amy: **__Baby it's you._

_You're the one I love._

_You're the one I need._

_You're the only thing I see._

_Come on baby it's you._

_You're the one that gives your all._

_You're the one I that always calls._

_When I need you baby everything stops._

_Finally you put my love on top._

Their voices got louder with each verse.

_**Rosy:**__ 're the one I love._

_Baby You're all I need._

_You're the only one I see._

_Come on baby it's you._

_You're the one that gives your all._

_You're the one I always call._

_When I need you everything stops._

_Finally you put my love on top!_

_**Amy: **__Baby._

_Cuz You're the one that I love._

_You're the one that I need._

_You're the only thing I see._

_Baby baby it's you._

_You're the one that gives your all._

_You're the one that always calls._

_When I need you everything stops._

_Finally you put my love on top!_

_**Rosy:**__ Baby._

_Cuz You're the one that I love._

_You're the one that I need._

_You're the only thing I see._

_Baby baby it's you._

_You're the one that gives your all._

_You're the one that always calls._

_When I need you everything stops._

_Finally you put my love on top!_

_**Rosy and Amy: **__Baby._

_Cuz You're the one that I love._

_Baby You're the one that I need._

_You're the only one I see._

_Baby baby it's you._

_You're the one that gives your all._

_You're the one that always calls._

_When I need you everything stops._

_Finally you put my love on top!_

"Happy Birthday Babe." I smirked and kissed Rosy when she leaned down to my face. Then Sonia got on to the stage as she and Amy were walking off.

"Can my baby sister Scarlette Emerald Hedgehog come up please?" I happened to see Scar sitting by herself and a little surprised that Sonia was doing this. Neither the less, she slowly approached Sonia on the stage.

"Me, Manic, Scourge and Sonic got you some things for your birthday….and….for your return…" Oh God she's getting emotional again.

"Um…on that day we lost our mother….and our sister…" I sighed as she wiped a tear away Manic walked up to her but she told him she 'fine' and she could do this. Scar looked guilty. As anyone would know and guess she wasn't there at the funeral…

"Scar…I was in disbelieve when they said that you had been found…for I was raised to believe that you were dead. But you're here!" She giggled. "You're here…" Then a servant came up with two Victoria Secret bags. Since Sonia was a Victoria model she could get anything on discount.

"This is our gift to you Scarlette." Scar smiled taking it and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"T-thank you-"

"I'm not done." A maid came up behind Sonia with a jewelry box on a silver platter…

"Scourge, that's moms…" I heard Sonic whisper. I could only look as Sonia took the box. Scar eyes went wide looking to the box then up to Sonia.

"Father left this to me…but…I want you to have it…" Sonia opened the box revealing mother's wedding jewelry. She was pregnant with Sonia at that time she got married to father…Sonia has kept this jewelry up and hidden ever since that day…She never wore any of it.

If the box was stolen the thief would be rich…It held a: 3 C.T. T.W. diamond three stone bridal set in 14K white gold, 1 C.T. T.W. Diamond tennis bracelet in sterling silver, and 2 C.T. T.W. diamond composite earrings in 10K white gold. There was something missing though…

"S-sonia I can't-" Sonia shook her head. She opened a secret hatchet on the top part of the box. There it was… the 1/6 CT. T.W. Diamond Motherly Love Filigree Heart Pendant in Sterling Silver. This was mother favorite necklace she wore it proudly…even on that day.

Scar could only stare at the necklace. Sonia put it on Scar smiling as tears run down her face. I didn't notice the tear that slide down mine till Rosy wiped it away smiling at me. I smiled back at her hugging her to me.

Scarlette dropped her things and hugged Sonia tightly as Sonia hugged her back. I smiled as everyone else cheered. I wondered…was my mother watching this whole thing…I felt a gust of wind that felt all so familiar….

_Happy Birthday my babies…_

X

"IT'S TIME TO REVEAL THE CAKE!"

I looked to see a large table something pretty big on it but it was covered in a cloth. There better be chocolate. I don't give a damn how much it cost I'm not eating it.

"Can I ask that Scourge, Sonic and Scarlette please come and carefully toss the cloth off the cake?" Rosy pecked me on the cheek before I walked up to the table and took an end along with Scar and Sonic. It wasn't easy but thankfully we are tall enough to throw the blanket off the cake.

"This shit is awesome…"

The fourth bottom layer of the cake was red, black and white diamond shapes. The third layer was white chocolate covered with red and black lines cards and poker chips were placed all around it. The second layer was chocolate with the queen card and king card going all the way around that layer. The first and top layer was an roulette top with the ball you play the game all with and poker chips placed all around it and the game itself. There were three candles placed on the second layer. Green(Me for I was born first), blue (for Sonic was born second) and then light green (Scarlette was that color when she came out).

"Blow out the damn candles already!"

"Shut up, Manic." We blew out the candles and everyone cheered. A servant brought a bottle of champagne pouring it into wine glass made specifically for us. Me and Sonic drunk ours but Scar wouldn't drink hers.

"Scar, go ahead have a drink." I glanced at Sonia for just a split second. She looked scared and nervous. Scar had the same look.

"No…I'm fine."

"Why not Scar? This might help you calm down a little." She shook head.

"I'm fine." She placed the cup down before walking off. I heard others whispering and mumbling but I could only watch Scar as she took her gifts and went inside.

I couldn't enjoy the rest of the party after that. Something in my heart told me, something wasn't right with my sister. I don't know what it is…but I will find out.

X

"You still bothered about Scar huh?" I looked up to see Rosy standing in front of me wearing a white Victoria bustle back slip. No underwear. No bra. Her hips almost pushed out of that thing. Her breast over powered the top.

"Yeah." I wrapped my arms around her hips pulling her to me. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to waste my beautiful gift." She giggled. But I knew she was worried about Scar too.

"Just don't worry about it…okay?" I started rubbing her hips.

"Okay."

I began kissing her hips and her stomach. She moaned. Has it really been that long since we done this?

We started kissing and very intensely too. I had really missed the way her tongue danced with mine. So smooth and small compared to mine. She moaned in my mouth when I started playing with her nipples and sucking on her tongue.

"Oh Scourge…" I missed THAT too. I was glad I decided to put on boxer. I didn't wanna waste time taking off pants. I felt her hand grip my dick letting it come out. I could feel it tremble at her touch.

She giggled. "Someone is pre-cumming." I chuckled.

"It's missed you." She kissed me again.

"I wanna try something I haven't done with you or anyone else for that matter." I raised an eye-brow. She looked nervous yet determined to do whatever it was she wanted to do.

"Oh, what's that?" She got on her knees slowly answering my question with just that action.

"Only because it's your birthday." She said. Hell, I wish every night was my birthday then.

She began licking the head first. I couldn't help but groan. She kissed the head and licked up and down the sides. She licked and kissed every part she could get too before sucking on half of it. The way she tightened her cheeks and rolled her tongue over my dick made me almost moan. She took it out to start licking again. More aggressively this time. She got into it slowly. It was definitely her first time. She started sucking again but she went deeper than she did before. She almost deep throated the whole thing but I felt her gag making her back off. I was sweating and so was she. She looked outta breath too.

"You…alright?" I asked. It felt so good she took my breathe away. She nodded before looking up at me.

"Does it feel good?" I nodded back. She blushed. I chuckled. "What?"

"Your so cute. Now get up here." She shook her head.

"Not until you cum." She started back slowly before picking up speed and swallowing the whole length. She didn't stop this time. If she gagged she back up but kept going. I was trying to hold it back but she wasn't helping.

"Rosy…" I groaned. She noticed I was cumming and backed off. Some got in her mouth, some on her chin and breast. She, actually, swallowed what was in her mouth too.

I fell back on the bed trying to catch my breathe. I was still on hard. I felt her climb on me positioning me and herself. I looked to her smirking before tossing her on the bottom.

"I wanna do something too." She blushed wildly. I moved straps exposing her breast. I started twisting her nipples making her moan.

"Scourge…" That prompted me to bite on her nipples. "Oh…." I felt her get her hands tangled in my quills and start moaning. I placed my dick right near her entrance but only to tease her.

"Scourge, don't tease me I hate that." She moaned. I chuckled pulling my teeth off her nipples making her gasp.

"I know..." I started licking her nipple aggressively.

"Oh Scourge…" That only prompted me to suck on them. I could feel she was getting really wet. I started licking down her body all the way to her flower.

I made her gasp when I started licking all her juices. Damn, they were so sweet. She was REALLY wet. I licked her pussy aggressively making her moan my name. I could feel her legs tense. I stuck my tongue in her entrance making her legs and thighs tremble with pleasure.

"Scourge…I'm…" I made sure not to miss a drop. I licked my muzzle cleaning any other juices that were there.

I hovered my head over hers. She was sweating heavily and so was I. I was expecting that for tonight. She wrapped her legs around my waste. I looked her right in the eyes. They were so beautiful. I kissed her as I pushed myself in. She had got tight again. Yeah, it's been a while. I went slow and smoothly. I didn't want to end this fast at all.

"Oh Rosy." Her blush deepened. We started kissing intensely. Our tongues battling for dominance . I rubbed my tongue on hers. I started going deeper making her gasp. I was hitting the wall.

"Scourge!" She wrapped her arms around my head pulling me into a kiss and tangling her hands in my quills again.

"Oh shit Rosy!" I sat up so I could go harder making her moan and holler louder.

"Scourge….Scourge….SCOURGE!" She came but I'm not done. I started pushing deeper making her moan and gasp.

I leaned down placing my hands over her shoulders going faster and getting louder. "Rosy….I'm about to cum." She pulled me into another kiss. I made sure I was completely in her before releasing my orgasm. I switched over letting her on top. She laid there on for a minute catching her breathe.

"Oh Scourge. That was so awesome." I chuckled.

"Awesome?" She looked up at me.

"Yes, it was fucking awesome." We both laughed before kissing.

"Ready for another round?" She smirked.

"How many you wanna go?"

* * *

><p><strong>Rosy's POV<strong>

Me and Scourge went to bed pretty late last night yet I still got up to go to work the next morning. Since our home was gated and had security we were okay with Scar and Bliss being at home but I don't think they should be home alone.

I put on my scrubs. I pecked Scourge on the forehead before walking out the room. I thought this was going to be a quiet morning since 90% of the whole place was drunk and going to be hung over but that wasn't the case. I could hear Bliss yelling and it was coming from Scar's room. Leon had his own room so I didn't have to worry about him hearing them but still…I could hear clearly what she was yelling at Scar about. I quickly made my way to the room seeing Bliss was really upset.

"Look what the hell you have gotten yourself into!"

"Bliss stop! Just leave her alone!"

"No, Sonia! She's-" I bust in the door getting Sonia, Bliss and Scar to look at me.

"What is going on?" Bliss glared back at Scar.

"I told you guys I wasn't done." Scar only looked away from her.

"Bliss, you have to be quiet or everyone is going to hear you."

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER? THEIR GOING TO PUT TWO AND TWO TOGETHER WHEN SHE STARTS SHOWING!" She looked from me and back to Scar.

"Dammit, Scar! Dammit! How…Why would you let this happen!"

"Because I love him!"

"WHAT!" We all looked back to see it was Manic. He looked really pissed. He must have been listening but how did he know what this is what we were talking about? Did he hear us in the ladies room at the restaurant last night?

Bliss, Scar and Sonia froze. I glared at Bliss before Manic walked into the room completely.

"Are you talking about that asshole who kidnapped you for a month and kept you away from your family. Do I have to add he tried to kill Scourge and Sonic too and came pretty damn close? And if it wasn't for Rosy and her sister they would be dead!" Scar looked away.

"Manic, calm down you know what will happen if Scourge and Sonic hear you."

"What will happen?" We all looked to Scourge. As if this morning couldn't get any worse for Scar and us. Neither of us said a word. Scourge had this cold and angry demeanor. Did he hear what they were fusing about?

"So, Scar tell me…is this why you were acting so fucking funny last night?" Nothing…

"Well! Aren't you going to fucking answer me!" He was in her face faster than any of us could register it.

"IT'S BY HIM ISN'T IT?" Scar was terrified. And of her own twin brother.

"ANSWER ME!"

"YES!"

"WHY, SCAR? FUCKING WHY?"

"I DON'T KNOW! I DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO HAPPEN!"

"OH YEAH, LIKE YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO HAVE LEON BY ONE HIS GOONS EITHER?" Neither of us could stop their arguing. I looked back and half the whole the mansion was standing at the door. I looked back to see Scar got angry she right back in Scourge's face.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW? IF IT WASN'T FOR LEON'S DAD I WOULDN'T HAVE STILL BEEN LIVING ON THE STREETS HAVING GUYS BEAT ON ME AND RAPE ME JUST SO I COULD BARELY GET BY!"

"WELL THAT WAS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO RAN AWAY!"

"I HAD NO CHOICE!"

"US! YOU HAD US SCAR! YOUR DAMN SIBLINGS!"

"YEAH WHO BELIEVED I WAS DEAD!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ELSE WAS WE SUPPOSED TO THINK? YOU-"

"Stop it!" Leon was at the door screaming. "STOP!"

Scar glared at Scourge before picking him up and leaving the mansion completely.

"Manic, follow her." Manic ran after her before he would lose her. I followed him to the back yard.

He stopped in front of a dolphin kissing fountain. I sighed it was too early for this. I had to make him see differently…or at least try.

"Scourge-"

"You knew?" I sighed.

"Yes, but only because I knew you wouldn't like it and I knew you would hurt her." He turned back to look at me. He looked hurt and betrayed. It broke my heart to see that look but I couldn't let him hurt her or an innocent baby.

"Your right about that because she knows why it's not supposed to happen."

"But Scourge you can't be mad at her." He shook his head.

"It's not me she should worry about."

"So…your not mad at her?"

"I am. I could really hurt her right now…but what the hell is the use?" I took his face into my hands but he looked away. "I just…don't want her to runaway again." I smiled.

"Well, let her know you will be there for her." He shook his head.

"Rosy you don't understand…We have always been at war with them. Always. Even with the contracts they still broke the rules when it involved us."

"But what if she didn't know that?" He groaned.

"She had a son with one their members and he not only left her, he had his friends rape and beat her!"

"Well, Wait…how-" He looked away again.

"I found out…They were going around bragging about it after we learned Scar was alive."

"Scourge, just talk to her-"

"No…because I'm not going to be able to." He walked away from me. I looked at the sky it was still a little dark. The sun hadn't even let itself known yet.

X

"Rosy, what's wrong?" I looked up to see Lagoon looking to me. She had a worried look in her eyes. I couldn't blame her. I was barely even paying attention to babies. I couldn't even really celebrate that my Aunt had adopted Roxy for me. But this morning was still running through my mind.

"It's about Scourge isn't it?" I looked up to her.

"How did you-"

"Word gets around fast and I was at the party." I sighed. "What's going on?"

"I wish I could really explain it too you." My phone started ringing…it was Scourge. Lagoon nodded telling me she had it covered. I walked out of the room and went to an empty room.

"Hello?"

"Manic lost Scar."

"What!" I had to remember to calm down.

"Where is she?"

"He said he lost her on the highway."

"Well, where do you think she went?"

* * *

><p><strong>Off. POV.<strong>

A green 2012 land rover pulled up to a beautiful Mexican styled gated mansion. The gate opened immediately letting the car make its way inside. A little boy tiredly rubbed his eyes when he felt the trunk make a stop.

"Momma…" He whined as his mother got out and picked him up. She knew he was still sleepy.

"It's okay baby." Scar laid Leon's head back down on her shoulder for him to go back to sleep. She waited till he did before walking up to the front door. She rung the doorbell and waited a little before someone very familiar answered the door.

"I didn't think you would come." She sighed.

"I almost couldn't get here." Alejandro chuckled then he looked to Leon.

"So this is him…" Scar hugged Leon to her closer.

"This is my life." Alejandro smiled.

"Come in." Scar walked into the house. She saw that it was very furnished. He really had moved here just to be with her. She felt her heart warm up from thinking about that.

"Go ahead sit." Scar did just as Alejandro walked out of the living room leaving her alone. She laid Leon down carefully playing in his quills till Alejandro came back with a small jewelry bag from Zales, mini red velvet cake with the number candle 2 and 6. He had them light up and placed the cake on the glass coffee table in front of her.

"Happy birthday, Scarlette." He pecked her on the lips before letting her blow the candles out. He then took a seat beside her to show her the content of the bag.

He pulled out a 1/10 carat. T.W. diamond triple heart ring in two-tone sterling silver, 1/6 carat T.W. diamond swirling heart pendant in 10K gold, and diamond accent Pavé heart stud earrings in 10K gold.

Scar smiled. "Thank you." She gave him a genuine, loving kiss on the lips but Alejandro could tell she was nervous and had something very important to tell him.

"Alejandro…we have a very BIG problem." Alejandro sighed looking away.

"You're pregnant aren't you?"

"Yes…2 months." Scar could feel the stress run over Alejandro. They both got quiet as Leon stirred somewhat. "What should we do?"

"Who knows?"

"Everyone basically." He looked to her. He was angry.

"How?"

"The girls found me in the bathroom throwing up then my pregnancy test fell out of my bag and Bliss picked it up before I could get it back. She's so pissed with me Alejandro. I was going to try to hide it from my brothers and the others but she caught me throwing up again this morning and started fussing with me again and Manic heard and then everyone else heard."

Alejandro sighed. This was not his intentions. This was something he would really rather not happen. He looked to Scar seeing the tears beginning to form. He took Scar's face in his hands.

"Listen, we can deal with this. We both have been through worse…I came back for you…and I definitely am not going to abandon you now." Scar smiled a small smile. Alejandro smiled as well.

The entire day Scar stayed at Alejandro house as someone was watching on the outside.

* * *

><p><strong>3 days later…Rosy's POV<strong>

Scourge constantly paced back and forth at the front door. Scar hadn't come back home in 3 days. Everyone was worried about her and Leon. She hadn't even answered her phone. Their father had called for another meeting and still Scar was no where to be found.

I looked at the clock. "Guys, its time." Scourge stopped pacing and sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Scourge's POV<strong>

I couldn't believe what was in front of me…

My father was standing with this back to me…but I could feel it…the anger...I could always feel it…even when I was very small…

I looked pasted him. Alejandro was on his knees badly beaten but still with a look of hatred and defiance on his face towards my father. I looked to the side and Scar was also on her knees, a stream of tears running down her face.

"WUNCLE SWCOURGE!" I felt Leon tackle my leg shaking in fear. Why…why did he have to see all this at his age? I picked him up and hugged him to me. I looked up to see my father glancing back at me with a look that could kill everyone in the room.

"My son you know what happens to those who broke the code right?" I looked away.

…..

"WELL?" I slightly flinched.

"Yes…" He looked away.

"What happens?" I sighed.

...

_I'm sorry Scar…_

* * *

><p><strong>I know cliffhangers are EVIL but they are also good :D. <strong>_  
><em>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, sorry for such a short chapter but my laptop needs to get fixed and I have to use the old computer for now so this will cause my chapter to be shorter. I can't long chapters being uncomfortable. But anyway. Hope you all enjoy.**

****Chapter 13: Decisions of our lives. ****

* * *

><p><strong>Scourge's POV<strong>

This was the worst decision of my life! I sat my office alone still deciding their fate. Why couldn't I take him to jail and that be it. No, I gotta do something else. But what? Killing an unborn fetus is out of the question. I understand dad doesn't want THAT child having rights to the gang throne from fear he may give it to his worse enemies but killing him is not the answer in my book.

I heard the knock at my door but ignored it and kept on trying to think of some type of my punish my father wouldn't try replace with his own punishment. They knocked on the door again but I still didn't answer. I really didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Scourge, it's just me…"

Except my rose.

"Come in."

She did looking around. I don't think she's ever been in my office before. It was a New York Giant's fans paradise and let's leave it at that.

"Hey." She said. Her voice made music to my ears at that moment. She sat on the desk looking at me as I stared right back at her.

"No, I haven't made a decision yet…"

She groaned. "Scourge it's been three days already and I really don't wanna tell your dad your not ready again. Last time I thought he was going to shot me."

I shook me head to that. Normally I would have found it funny if it was someone else but this was Rosy he was threatening.

"Don't go out there stay in here." She looked at me confused for a minute then shrugging it off.

"Maybe I can help?"

I shrugged. Anything would do right about now.

"So, what have you thought of so far?"

"That's it. I haven't thought of anything but turning in Alejandro to the Mexican police again so he and Scar can't have contact ever again."

Rosy had a look of disapproval on her face. "Scourge, what about their kid? And he seems to love her if he hasn't called on his men to come and rescue him."

"Rosy, you don't understand-"

"Then help me understand, Scourge."

I sighed. "They weren't even supposed to fall in love let alone get to having a damn baby together. This is different from me and you. You weren't part of some different gang or whatever but he is and that just doesn't help anyone. So it's either kill the fetus and let him go or kill both him and the fetus but those are my dad's picks. I can't do that to Scar. I don't want her to hate me."

There was silence after that. Neither one of us spoke. Letting Scar have this kid will cause us future problems and killing him would make Scar hate us.

"Let Alejandro take him."

I looked up at her. "What?"

She looked to me smiling. "Let Alejandro take the child with him. So he can raise the child."

"But-"

"We'll worry about that problem when we come to it." She said cupping my face. I sighed letting her take my hand and guide me out to the living room where I know my father in the others were waiting.

"I've made my decision."

My father sighed. "It about fucking time." I controlled my emotions to not disrespect him right now so I just cleared my throat and told them to bring my sister and her 'boyfriend' in the living room.

Scar looked to me with hopeful eyes while Alejandro had no emotions I could see. They made Alejandro get on his knees in front of us and Scar stand near me.

"I have decided to not kill you or the fetus."

"WHAT?" My father yelled but I ignored him and continued.

"But I will not see you here again." I nodded for Rosy to take his passport. "I will arrange for the child to be brought to you after he/she is born." Alejandro looked to me smirking but I knew he understood what I was trying to say.

Scar didn't seem to happy though. "But I won't get to see my child!"

I sighed looking away from her. "I've made my decision be happy that you will know that it will taken care of."

Alejandro nodded to me as my men made him stand up.

"Get him back to Mexico and make sure he stays there." My men nodded taking him out.

I turned to my father and dodged a punch he threw at me.

"That was soft!"

I scoffed. "I don't care. You gave me the decision to make and I made it."

He growled and walked out his men going out with him. I turned to Scar as Rosy untied her. She jumped right at me but Bark and Knuckles held her back.

"How could you, Scourge!"

I frowned at her. "How could you, Scar! You ought to be happy because if dad had to have made the decision you would be in the hospital with a bullet wound to in your womb not having the ability to have another baby!"

She only cried and ran off. I didn't chase after her this time. Rosy walked up to me and hugged me.

"You made the right decision."

I sighed. "Yeah, I hope so."

X

**2 Months later…**

"SCOURGE!"

_I WILL BE DAMN! _

"WHAT!" Sadly I didn't get up from my bed. I felt the covers be thrown off me and I knew it was Rosy because she's the only one that makes sure I get for work ON FUCKING TIME!

I cracked my eyes and saw she was breathing hard. What hell-

"Scourge, Bliss's water just broke! We gotta go to the hospital!"

"Do I really have to go-"

"SCOURGE!"

"ALRIGHT!" I yelled getting out of bed and quickly putting some clothes. "I'M NOT GOING TO BREAK IT TO THE PEOPLE WHO ARE TRYING TO GET THEIR CARS BACK TODAY-" I stopped when Rosy gave me the tilt head and calm please 'shut the fuck up'

"Thank you." I rolled my eyes and ran down the stairs to see Bark holding Bliss up while she was breathing hard.

"Wait where is Scar?" We all looked up the stairs hearing her and Manic argue.

"HURRY UP!"

"SHUT UP, I'M COMING!" She had grown a little bump herself but her attitude had grown much bigger than that. We seen her and him coming down the stairs. Surprising Leon was still asleep. Damn, that de- I mean boy can sleep through anything.

"Alright then whoever is left behind just left the fuck behind lets go!" Bliss yelled as everyone rushed out the door.

Off. POV

Miles came down out his room looking tired and smacking his lips and yawning as he walked into the kitchen and got himself a cup of coffee. He was just about to sip it when he noticed something. No one else was around.

"What the hell?" He ran from the kitchen slipping on something wet and hitting the floor. "WHAT THE FU-"

"Wait why is the floor wet? Where the hell is everyone!" He stopped yelling when one of the maids came in.

"Um, is everything alright Mr. Prower?" Miles narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yeah, everything seems fine since I am sitting on the floor in a puddle of water."

The maid frowned at him in return. "To answer your question, MILES, everyone went to the hospital because Bliss's water broke." She finished walking away. "Bastard." She grumbled.

Miles was putting the pieces together from what she said till her heard her call him a bastard. "I HEARD THAT!"

"GOOD!"

He only growled and got his car keys to go the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Scourge's P.O.V<strong>

Okay it's been twelve hours already how long does it take for someone to have a baby. We all sat in the VIP waiting room. Yeah, it was one of those expensive hospitals, why had to come here I don't know but I know one thing Amy was sure about to give us a show.

"Um, excuse but I have been asking for the last longest, is everything alright with Bliss Hedgehog and your ass seems to be a little too bitchy to tell me."

The older nurse looked at Amy as if what she said didn't offend her at all. I know it would have offended me and more ways than one.

"Look, I don't know what's going on so like I said before you will just have to wait like everyone else. Now, was that too bitchy or not bitchy enough for ya?"

I could see Amy sigh in frustration and just walk away. Luckily she didn't see the sarcastic smile behind her back. I shook me head and looked to Rosy to see…SHE'S ASLEEP!

"I can't believe this…" I heard Sonic chuckle.

"Your just now noticing that?" I could only lean down and cover my head making her stir some from me making that big movement.

"Scourge stay still babe." She whined. I could only chuckle at her.

That's when we saw Bark run down looking out of breath and happy. Happiest I have ever seen him really.

"It's a boy!"

We were about to cheer but then we all kinda looked at each other confused then looked to Bark.

"Wait, it was a girl."

Bark chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, and it's a girl."

I lost my smile. "Awww, hell." I got punched in the arm by Rosy but dammit it was true.

"The boy must have been hiding behind the girl at the ultrasound. Awwww, so cute." Amy squealed.

"Well, can we see them?" Bean asked.

Bark nodded. "Yeah, the girls can go first."

"Oh yeah, let's go!" Amy said grabbing Rosy and Cream's hand and going with the others girls behind.

Knuckles hit Bark's back with a big smile on his face. "Graduates, say goodbye to those sleep filled nights."

Bark scoffed. "I don't have to worry about that. I'm going to be working full time at the club every night!"

"No your not." He looked to me. All his hope hit the fan.

"What do you mean?"

"You gotta help out Bliss! Those are twins you can't just leave her to care for them alone." Sonic said both of us smirking. From what we seen with the baby Rosy's Aunt adopted for her. Bark isn't too good with children.

"Whatever." We all chuckled at him then looked at the door to the waiting room to Miles walk in with a frown on his face. He walked right up to Tails who only looked at him with a neutral look.

"Why the hell didn't you wake me up?" Tails shrugged.

"I was when I realized you weren't with us but then Bliss yelled about getting to the hospital and me and Fiona couldn't do anything after that." We all watched as Miles frown deepened.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Your welcome." Miles only growled and looked away from Tails before they started fighting. Hey, if Shadow and Mephiles do it then what made you think Tails and Miles don't. Hell, me and Sonic do to.

"Anyway, she's had the baby already?"

Bark grinned. "Hell yeah, a boy and a girl!"

Miles made that same confused look that we made. "Um, I thought she was having just a girl?"

"Yeah, we thought so too but that's not the case right now." Manic said.

Bark wooed out of excitement before grabbing me and Sonic. "I know the girls are going to be long so we need to go ahead and get something to eat for Bliss. She's going to be pissed if I don't come back with any."

* * *

><p><strong>Rosy's P.O.V<strong>

"Awwwww, their so adorable." Amy squealed. Bliss was holding a girl polar bear that looked just like Bark and I was holding a boy hedgehog that looked just like Bliss.

Bliss looked so happy to have them even though the boy didn't seem to like being held to much. We all just passed him on to the next person and then back to Bliss.

"What are their names?" Fiona asked tickling the baby boy's ear making it twitch and him stir a little bit.

"Well, my baby girl's name is Howl and my baby boy's name is Woof."

I couldn't hold in the laugh but I knew somebody else wanted to laugh too so they can't just look at me like that.

"What? It is funny! Bark, Howl, Woof!" I tried to hold it in again but I couldn't this time Amy started with me getting a glare from Bliss.

"Sorry, Bliss but it is funny." She said.

"I don't care what you think that's what their names and NOOOO funny as jokes later on either." She looked at Fiona when she said that.

"I didn't say anything."

"Doesn't mean you weren't going to."

"Anyway." I said bringing the attention back to the babies. "Look, Howl's eyes are opening." I squealed I didn't mean too but I did.

She slowly closed them back and smiled opening her toothless mouth. We all couldn't help but smile and awe at that. Bliss giggled and bring her lips up to kiss Howl.

"Momma's precious babies. It's so amazing how you can go through so much hell while carrying them. You think to yourself could all this be worth it and when they get here in your arms you say 'YES!' it was all damn well worth it." Bliss laughed letting a tears slide down as she hugged her twins to her. I could do nothing but smile. I turned around to look for Scar but she wasn't there.

Leon wasn't really paying attention to everyone else. He was getting a little jealous because the new baby boy. He ended up hitting Woof in the face making him cry.

Bliss frowned at him. "No Leon that's a no-no." Sonia took him off the bed and popped him.

"He's too small to be hit on Leon." Sonia scolded which made him cry and made Sonia feel bad of course. I guess that's the job of an aunt.

I quietly walked out and went to go look for Scar. The guys were still in the VIP room when I walked by I saw Scourge and Sonic being dragged onto a elevator with Bark.

"Guys wait up!" Thankfully Scourge heard me and held the door.

"Where are you going?" Sonic asked.

"To look for Scar. You guys didn't see her walk out did you?" The guys shook their head. I sighed then looked to Bark. "Nice names for the twins." I said smiling he only grinned back.

"Thanks!"

Scourge raised his eye brow at me. "What are their names?"

* * *

><p>I ran out the elevator hearing Scourge and Sonic laughing their asses off.<p>

"HOWL AND WOOF?"

"Why would you name them that!"

I rolled my eyes and then stopped in my tracks when I spotted Scar sitting outside in the hospital garden. I looked to my side seeing Scourge standing right beside me.

He sighed and started going outside till I stopped him.

"No I will go out there to talk to her. You just go with Sonic and Bark." He sighed again and went where Sonic and Bark were waiting for him and I went over to Scar.

I quietly took at seat on the bench with her but she didn't look at me. She just continued to watch the birds or whatever she maybe looking at.

I didn't know what to say to her. I knew her reason for being alone was the newborn twins. It was a little while we had sat there till one of us spoke up.

"Their beautiful…"

I jumped having not expected her to say anything. "Y-yeah they are."

She was still looking out ahead. "Cute names too."

I giggled a little. "Yeah."

I heard her sigh but it sounded a little sad. "I'm happy for them." I looked to her and saw that tear slide down.

I didn't know how she felt at the moment but I know she felt pretty sad and alone. She hasn't been too happy with her pregnancy. Scourge and the others have been making her work to keep out of the house and out of a depression. I felt so bad.

"Scar-" She only shook her head.

"I'm fine Rosy."

I shook my head. "No, your not. I don't understand how you feel Scar but I know that it isn't a good feeling. All you wanna do is come home and sleep. We barely even see you come out your room to eat with us."

I watched her as more tears began to fall.

"Well, what do you want me to do Rosy? Pretend like I'm happy when clearly I'm not."

I could only shake my head. She was right. I wouldn't smile if I wasn't happy. I stayed out there with her for the rest of the time. I didn't want her to alone right now. Seeing how depressed she was I didn't know if she would do something to herself. She wouldn't even rub her stomach from what I could see. Damn, what have I done?

* * *

><p><strong>Scourge's P.O.V.<strong>

Rosy dragged me into the office. It was late as hell what could it possibly be?

"Rosy, its late."

"Scourge its important." She said closing the door and turning on the light. I couldn't complain about the few of her in short shorts though.

"Scourge…I don't think what we're doing to Scar is good at all. Matter of fact I think it's wrong."

I sighed. "Rosy-

"Scourge, how much attention have you paid to your sister?" She asked.

I shrugged.

"None, not none at all. She couldn't even be in the room with Bliss today because…well you know why."

I sighed and rubbed my face with my hands. "Rosy, what do you want me to do? There is nothing I can do now. What's done is done."

She shook her head. "Scourge, she doesn't even smile anymore. She barely even talks! She's depressed and all she does is sleep and stay in her room. If it's not for the maids she wouldn't even eat!"

….

"Rosy, I know your concerned-"

"You should be too! We're supposed to be going shopping for the twins homecoming party and guess what she's not going because of course she's going to find a reason not too."

I sat down on my chair. I hadn't even bothered to pay attention to Scar. I knew it really made her upset about my decision but I was just hoping she would get over it. I guess not.

"I'll talk to her."

"No, she doesn't wanna be anywhere near you right now." I had to admit that hurt me a little bit.

"No I'm going to talk to her."

X

I rushed to Scar's room knowing that she went off to work before anyone else did. I opened the door to see her fixing her shirt. Damn she's fast.

I quietly took in a deep breath before walking in and closing the door behind me.

"Scar." I saw her jump and look up at me in the mirror. She wasn't paying much attention if she didn't notice me before. She only looked away quickly and started brushing her hair straight.

"What is it?"

I hesitated but cleared my throat. I didn't know what to say to her but I had to start figuring it out.

"You don't have to go to work today…" I watched as she placed her brush down on her dresser.

"Okay."

"Scar….I'm sorry." I could only take a seat on the bed and look at the floor. I didn't have to hear her spoke much to hear the difference in her tone.

"I…I didn't mean for this to hurt you but I just didn't know what else to do. I wish there was another way but right now I can't think of one. I don't want you go away because we just got you back. I don't you hate me or Sonic or Sonia or Manic. I can't help it if you hate dad already but…Look I'll try to find another way…" I looked up to see her standing in front of her crying.

I caught her as she fell. I sighed and let her sob in my chest. I hugged her close and rubbed her back as she started hugging me back. I let my tears fall. This was sister I always had a soft spot for her if anyone else.

"I promise it will all be alright Scar. I promise." I whispered to her. As she continued to sob.

A few minutes later she had cried herself to sleep and I just laid her in bed beside Leon, who gladly didn't wake up.

I walked out her room and back into mine making Rosy sit up. I didn't look at her as I started getting my things out for work. I felt her hug me from behind but I held back my tears.

She rubbed her cheek against my back. "Don't worry I won't tell."

I chuckled a little wiping the tears that broke free. "I'm not worried about that."

She giggled walking in front of me and pulling me into a kiss.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Off P.O.V<strong>

Bark feed Woof with a bottle while Bliss ate her McDonalds **(Yes, I had to do it!). **He chuckled at how fast she ate it. She hadn't had anything to eat and she was making the best of it. She would be going home tomorrow. She was ready to get out of the hospital and go home with her family.

"Oh my God, this NEVER tasted soo good." She moaned taking another bite of her Big Mac.

Bark chuckled again. "Yeah, I bet so." She only rolled her eyes at him before continuing.

Howl was laying in her little bed sleeping. Bark kissed Woof on the forehead before burping him and placing him in his bed. Bliss smiled at that as Bark took a seat on her bed.

"I heard Scar wasn't in the room with you guys when Leon hit Woof."

Bliss shook her head. "Yeah…"

"Is she alright?" Bark asked laying back in the bed.

Bliss sighed drinking some of her drink. "I don't think so. I really hate that Scourge had to come up with the decision that he did but…what else could he have done?"

"Yeah."

Bark was a little startled when he heard Bliss sniffle. "What's wrong?" He asked sitting up and taking her hands off her face.

"This is all my fault. I know everyone doesn't think so but I believe it is. If I had have just stayed to myself and not dated Gem this wouldn't have happened."

Bark hugged trying to him wiping her tears away. "No, it is not your fault Bliss. Please just calm down." He said trying to take one of her flies secretly.

She slapped her chest knowing what he was trying to do. "Leave my food alone." She whined. Bark chuckled a little.

"Nothing, funny."

"That just was."

Bliss rolled her eyes and pushed herself off Bark. Bark took gently grasped her grin with his hand.

"Look Bliss, I know things are getting harder and harder but…we can't just keep looking the negative. At least Scourge didn't choose to kill the guy and Scar's baby. And I'm sure that he will find a way to make things better. Just give it time. Okay?"

Bliss nodded wiping the last few tears away. She sighed placing the food back in the bag.

"I just wanna go to bed right now." She said laying down. Bark sighed and laid down with her.

He really hoped things would only get better and not worse.

* * *

><p><strong>So many surprises. Sorry for any mistakes guys. I know there are some in there. <strong>

**Anyway I know, what's with all the pregnancies! Well, as anyone else noticed that it's leap year! XD**

**Babies everywhere and I sure am NOT making it an exception in this story am I. Hopefully after Rosy and Scar's babies this will be it. ;)**

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Don't forget to R&R. MUAH LOVE YOU GUYS! **


	14. Chapter 14

**I really need to update more. I don't really have anything to say but enjoy the chapter I know I have been making them short lately and thats because my laptop is basically out of commission right now and I'm using my brothers but he's leaving away for college soon so the update might be even later. **

****Chapter 14: IT'S A CELEBRATION!****

* * *

><p><strong>Off POV.<strong>

_Hello it's mister David Banner, yo' bitch beater  
>I suggest that you don't kiss her or hug her and don't eat her<br>I run DMC's in this bitch in my Adidas  
>I was chosen to expose where you chose as a leader<br>Yes I'm fresh like a rose get from the garden of Eden  
>I'm stepped out the rose my game rose like Easter<br>I got a couple bitches that's painted like Mona Lisa  
>Now fuck my leisure and I never touch my visa<br>So ghetto, my kicks so retro, got nuts like a rhino, call them Mark Echo  
>You know I ain't braggin', I'm just sayin'<br>I know y'all said it too, cause y'all niggas playin'  
>Bitch<em>**  
><strong>

Sonic and Manic confusingly watched Scourge drink down his twelve shot of vodka with a smile on his face. And Silver surely didn't see a problem with serving him so many.

Manic motioned for Silver to come over to him. Silver gave Scourge his thirteenth shot and then walked over to the emerald hedgehogs confused brothers.

"What's up?"

"Um, what's he supposed to be celebrating?"

Silver shrugged. "Don't know. He just told me to keep the shots coming."

_And bitches call me Yao Ming  
>And bitches call me Yao Ming<br>Look at my daddy _

_Look at my daddy  
>Yao Ming,<br>Look at my daddy_

_Look at my daddy_

"BABE!" All three hedgehogs turned around to see Rosy blushing and looking a little embarrassed. Scourge hold pulled her to him hugging her.

"I know she's embarrassed." A girl at the bar said watching the couple with others.

Silver scoffed. "Your telling me." Manic punched the silver hedgehog in the arm but all he did was shrug it off and continued to watch Scourge as he dragged her onto the dance floor.

"Your going the wrong way!" Silver shouted as they went by making him and Sonic laugh.

Amy came up to the three seeing Manic shake his head and at Silver and Sonic. "Oh boy." Was all she could say.

_Lets make a toast to the breadwinner  
>I am so damn hot on the scale winter<br>Life a beach, I done dance with her  
>All up in the sand with her<br>Try to get up in the bed with her  
>And put my third leg in her<br>Uh, I've been pumpin' pussy like gas nigga  
>Got my fo'fo', you'll get 8 like math nigga<br>Still use a shoe box for my stash nigga  
>Money so tall you gon' need a drug rap with ya<br>Yeah, self esteem high like 26  
>You can catch me gettin' high with like 20 bitches<br>Takin' plenty pictures, yeah you know I'm camera ready  
>I'm about to wax that ass, I got my candle ready<em>

Rosy groaned as Scourge dragged her all the way to the middle of the dance floor.

"Scourge."

"Come on babe just one dance before you drag your drunkin' baby daddy home."

"Scourge! You can't just say that out loud!"

"I didn't! Saying it out loud would be like this: I'M ROSY'S BABY DADDY!"

_Look at my daddy, look at my daddy  
>Look at my daddy, look at my daddy<br>And bitch I'm tall as Yao Ming  
>Look at my daddy, look at my daddy<br>Look at my daddy, look at my daddy  
>And bitch I'm tall as Yao Ming<br>Look at my daddy, look at my daddy  
>Look at my daddy, look at my daddy<br>Yao Ming  
>Look at my daddy, look at my daddy<br>Look at my daddy, look at my daddy_

_And bitch I'm tall as Yao Ming_

Since the music was loud not the whole club heard him only the crowd near them. Rosy gave them a look that made them turn around or go back to what they were doing.

Rosy groaned once more and grabbed Scourge hand and tried to drag him off the dance floor but he pulled her back to him.

_I wanna rock your body, your body, your body, your body (baby)_

_Your body, your body, your body (baby) _

Rosy sighed as Scourge held her close and buried his face in her neck.

"Come on babe." He kissed her neck making her blush. "Just this dance."

Rosy sighed and smiled as he looked up at her knowing he won. "Okay."

_Girl I can't lie, I can't deny_

_Girl I came to get me some_

_Please don't lie, don't be shy_

_Let me taste your love on my tongue _

_Put your lips on my lips _

_When I dip, you dip and we dip _

_Take off on my rocker ship_

_I know you know what it is. _

Scourge kissed Rosy on the lips then span her around as they began grinding slowly to the song. Scourge made sure to slip his hand under her shirt just to feel her stomach.

He licked her neck making her moan and blush from his actions in such a crowded place. But she couldn't lie it felt good either way.

_I wanna rock yo body, yo body, yo body, yo (baby)_

_Yo body, yo body, yo body (baby) _

_When I'm making love to you girl  
>Feel like I'm on top of the world<br>Your body, your body, your body (baby) _

Scourge tickled her stomach making her laugh just a little. They began to dance a little rougher.

_Mmm hmmm, good lovin' _

_That grindin', that bumpin'_

_That aww yeah, that bed shake _

_That next day, body ache_

_So shawty get up on it_

_I'mma make that body go from left to the right_

_From side to side _

_Now I'm gon' get behind it _

_And I'mma make that thing ride, ride _

_Roc, roc, roc, roc_

_Roc, roc, roc_

Scourge began kissing and biting her neck making the poor girl wince at the pain but moan in the pleasure of it all.

"I can't wait to get you home." He whispered in her ear. Rosy smiled.

"Yeah, so we can go to bed."

"Mmmhmm."

_There's so much I wanna say  
>Tryna keep my composure babe<br>While you're holding me  
>I hope you'll always be my lady<br>I must admit what you're doing got me going insane  
>Poppin' it, droppin' it, oh yeah babe<br>_

Scourge kept up his roughness with the song and making Rosy hot. He was going to win tonight he just knew it.

Rosy knew what he was trying to do as he kept rubbing her thighs and her stomach trying to get her in the mood.

She knew you just couldn't let him win. Not tonight anyways.

_I wanna rock yo body, yo body, yo body, yo (baby)_

_Yo body, yo body, yo body (baby) _

_When I'm making love to you girl  
>Feel like I'm on top of the world<br>Your body, your body, your body (baby) _

_Back it up, back it up, put it on me  
>I'ma grab it up, grab it up, woo wee<br>Now take it down, take it down, nice and slow  
>Then pull it up, pull it up, baby there you go (that body)<br>Baby there you go (your body)  
>See I'mma rock that, rock that, rock that, fella<br>You rock this, rock this, rock a fella  
>It's okay that they jealous<br>From what I see 'cause they girl don't look like you  
>And the niggas ain't rich like me<br>O-o-oh baby  
>Now rock that shit on me<br>Round and round, up and down  
>Oh-oh-oh ohhh<br>_  
>By now Scourge had won and Rosy couldn't help but have the feeling of wanting more of him.<p>

He smirked and dragged her off the dance floor and up the stairs to a bed room.

Sonic slapped some money in Manic's hand as he shook his head and Manic chuckled in victory.

Amy narrowed her eyes at the two. "You two really betted on that?"

"Yep."

Amy only shook her head and continued drinking her drink. She was ready to take another sip till she noticed Sonic, Manic and Silver were staring at her.

"WHAT?"

Sonic chuckled. "Don't WHAT me. You know why we're staring at you."

Manic lowered his eyes. "Yeah, you know what's going on so spill it."

Amy scoffed. "I'm not spilling my drink your crazy."

Silver burst out laughing. "That's not what we meant!"

"Look guys honestly I don't know anything!"

Sonic speed up behind her and started poking her sides making her jump and laugh.

"Sonic stop!"

"Don't stop bro till she tells us!"

Sonic didn't either. Amy even spilled her drink on the bar making Silver groans since he had to clean it up.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!"

Sonic stopped letting Amy calm down before she decided to speak.

"Alright…Rosy's pregnant!"

Manic and Sonic's smiles immediately fell from their faces. Neither of them could believe what they had just heard. Silver quickly walked away knowing that this wasn't about to be good at all.

Manic began to chuckle making Amy look at him confused.

"Okay, Ames let's quit with the jokes. What's Scourge so happy about?"

Amy narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not joking. Rosy really is-"

Sonic covered her mouth before she finished her sentence. He nodded his head telling her and Manic to follow him upstairs to the rooms of the club. She did but was really confused. She thought that they would be happy that they were going to become uncles again and, she, an aunt but from the way they were acting that wasn't the case.

Sonic made sure no one followed them as they made it to a unaccompanied room. He locked the door before taking a deep breath and looking at a now serious Manic and very confused Amy.

"Sonic, what's going on?"

Sonic checked to see if anyone was nearby outside before speaking.

"Amy, did you ever wonder why I always had to use a condom when we had sex?"

Amy didn't really see where he was going with this but she figured she'll found out soon. She lightly shrugged and answered…

"Yeah but-"

"Okay, but that was for a reason. A reason Scourge should have chosen to do as well."

It took a few seconds but Amy soon began to realize where he was going with this. "Wait so Scourge shouldn't have gotten Rosy pregnant?"

"Exactly!"

Amy was still a bit confused. "But why is it a bad thing?"

Sonic groaned rubbing his face with his hands from frustration that Amy hadn't gotten it yet.

Manic sighed. "Amy, we have TOO many enemies that will take this and run with it. Rosy could die because of this and not only by the enemies hand either…"

Amy's eyes widened. "You mean…"

"Our father killed our mother that was his task to finally become leader of the gang. If we weren't born he wouldn't had to make that decision." Sonic explained.

Amy shook her head. She didn't believe Scourge would do that to her sister. He loved her. Didn't he?

"No, Scourge wouldn't do that. He loves Rosy and from what we all saw tonight he's happy about all this."

"He's drunk!" Sonic yelled. "It'll hit him when dad finally makes him realize his mistake but we can't worry about that right now. We need to worry about keeping it a secret."

"But me and Rosy have a job here now! We can't just up and go!"

"Look, no one knows right now so lets just keep it that way." Manic said making Amy and Sonic stop before their voices got louder.

"Let's just keep it to ourselves and I'm sure Silver knows not to tell anyone." Sonic said trying to calm himself down.

Amy took a seat on the bed and sighed. She couldn't believe this was happening to her sister of all people. They just wanted to come back to the city and start new lives. Never did she think she would get in some mess like this let alone the mess her sister has gotten into. She just hoped it would end well.

X

Rosy fixed the banner over the door one last time making sure it was right and it would come down just the time the right people walked through the door.

"Rosy, get down from there."

Said hedgehog looked down to see Amy looking up at her with a worried look. Rosy groaned and climbed down the ladder.

"Amy, I'm pregnant not handicapped."

"So, you can't be doing all that. What if you would have fell?"

Rosy rolled her eyes and walked by Amy to give a servant some trash to throw away.

"Amy, I'm fine. My stomach hasn't even grown yet."

…

Rosy began making sure that the decorations were right and ready. Amy constantly moved her eyes to her sister's stomach so much worry for the young one growing inside it.

"Hey, Rosy ever thought about going back home for a little while. You know to visit mom and grandma?"

Rosy looked back at Amy a little confused but giggled. "No, not really why would you ask that?"

Amy tried to giggle it off but it was a nervous one and Rosy could tell.

"Oh, nothing really just to get away from the city for a little while."

Rosy was about to ask what was wrong with her sister till the gardener came rushing inside getting the twins attention.

"Their here!"

Rosy and Amy jumped into action forgetting about the conversation, well, Amy for that matter. Rosy still had it in the back of her mind.

"GUYS COME ON!"

X

Scar helped hand the baby car seats to Bark and Bliss. She knew about the party but they did not. She walked up to the door slowly opening it giving everyone time to jump and yell:

"WELCOME HOME!"

Bliss and Bark just stood still with surprised looks on their faces. As all the females ran up to them to see the infants.

Howl had on a purple shirt with black sleeves with 'rock princess' in black shiny glitter written on the front of her shirt. She had on a black tutu and purple leggings with black glittery stars all over them. She wore black socks to cover her feet so they wouldn't get cold. She was sound asleep even with the loud welcome she got.

Woof had on a light green, baby blue, and white plaid Ralph Lauren Polo shirt with brown little cargo pants and light green socks. He had on a light green hat with the polo symbol in the middle. He was woke but his eyes were completely shut.

Bliss began to giggle along with the other females. "I knew you guys were going to do this! Bark you owe me!" She laughed sitting Howl's car seat on a table and taking the sleeping infant out of it carefully.

Bark scoffed and said "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Doing the same thing Bliss did giving Woof to Sonia would couldn't wait to have him in her arms.

Scar smiled. "Alright let's get this party started!" She song as she began to go inside the living room where the party was going to be held. She stopped when she realized no one was following her. She turned around to see everyone smiling and Amy and Bliss holding up a sign that said:

"CONGRATULATIONS SCARLETTE!"

Scar was now confused. "Wait I thought this was a welcoming party."

Amy giggled. "It is…but it's also aaaaa BABY SHOWER!"

Leon ran up to his mother smiling.

"Yaaaay mommy!" He yelled hopping up and down in front of her.

Scar only giggled picking him up and hugging him. "Yay me." She whispered.

"Come on let's go celebrate!" Rosy said dragging Scar into the living room as everyone rushed in with them.

X

The party didn't end till the sun went down, which didn't take too long since it was afternoon already. Bliss's friends had went home.

Fiona shook her head looking at everything. "Look at this mess we gotta clean up."

Blaze scoffed. "What do you mean 'we'? That's what we hired maids and servants for." The ruby fox could only giggle at her as she went upstairs. Fiona soon followed after her. After a little while longer all that was left in the living room was Rosy, Scar, Amy, Bliss, and the babies.

Bliss got herself a second piece of her cake making sure that everyone else had gotten a piece before she got her second one.

"I know you had to get Ms. Vanilla to make these cakes. Their too good to be made by anyone else." Bliss said making sure she savored the icing.

Rosy and Amy giggled. "Yep, you know it was her." Amy said.

Scar giggled as she held Woof who seemed to be very busy with moving around and trying to watch everything. His sister on the other hand had only woken up for a hour or two and was back to sleep she went.

"You're a busy body." Scar said sitting Woof up and letting him look around a little. Scar could see the jealous in her son's face. He really wasn't showing it since he was standing in front of her with his arms folded and his mouth pouted out. Scar only giggled at him.

Leon began to whine seeing that wasn't working and tried to climb in Scar's arm but she pushed him down.

"I can't hold you I'm holding Woof. Stop being so mean." She giggled. Leon covered his face with his arms only to be picked up by Rosy.

"Very, very spoiled two year old." She said rubbing his head. Leon only laid his head on her shoulder for comfort.

Scar only smiled and then began to look at Rosy's figure. She had gained a bit of weight and not the fat weight either. Scar's smile began to slowly fell as she locked her eyes on Rosy's stomach she could already see the hardiness in her stomach. Scar didn't say anything but her heart was racing.

_She couldn't be...could she? _

"Scar?"

Scar smile immediately came back to hide her nervousness. "Yes?"

Rosy suspected nothing. "He's asleep."

Scar nodded and traded babies. Scar glanced back at the others as she went upstairs. She knew that THIS drama was only the beginning.

X

**Next day...**

Amy watched her twins sister eat away at her lunch, she had italian pasta and garlic bread topped with mozzarella cheese. And it wasn't a small bowl either. Amy hadn't said anything about Rosy's pregnancy. She rarely wanted to talk about it with Rosy which confused her sister very much.

Amy coughed and then leaned in closer to Rosy so she could speak to her lowly.

"Rosy, your only three weeks and your eating more than Howl is. And she eats at least 5 times a day."

Rosy narrowed her eyes at her. "Um, I'm not eating for myself you know."

"So."

"So, what's the deal with you, Amy? You barely talk to me about the baby and when you do, you scold me about SOMETHING."

"That's because...because I'm worried about you Rosy...You and the baby."

Rosy gave her twins a confused look but she saw the worry and a bit of sadness in her eyes.

"Amy...what do you mean?"

"Look I'll explain later."

Rosy was about to yell for her to come back till she looked at the time and saw that their break was over. But that didn't mean she would let it go. She was going to get to the bottom of what Amy has been trying to get at since the day before.

Because of Amy's constant worrying and bothering her Rosy could barely do her job. Her mind was everywhere but where it should be. Lagoon noticed but said nothing at first. She figured that

it had to be something about Scourge or her sister.

Rosy sat down and feed an newly born infant boy. She smiled at him. She knows your not supposed to pick favorites but he was her favorite. He had so much energy. Even when he slept he moved. She had no idea whose child he was but she really liked him.

Lagoon smiled as she laid the child she was holding down and walked over to Rosy.

"I see he's your favorite."

Rosy looked up at her and smiled. "Yep, I know, I know your not supposed to pick favorites but I can't help it with him." She giggled.

Lagoon giggled with her. "Well, yeah." She shrugged.

There was more silence before Lagoon spoke again.

"Is everything alright?"

Rosy looked up at the yellow porcupine with a confused looking but deep down she knew just what she was trying to say. She sighed knowing that she wouldn't get it pass the girl.

"Alright, I haven't really told anyone but...I'm three weeks pregnant."

Lagoon coud only gasp. "Does Scourge know?"

"He's the first person I told!"

"Well, why do you seemed so spaced out? I thought you would be happy about this."

Rosy sighed. "I would be if...Amy keeps acting so weird about it."

"Weird?"

"Yeah! Like yesterday, we had a secret home welcoming party for Bark and Bliss's twins home and also a baby shower for Scarelotte, Scourge and Sonic's sister. We were decorating and Amy asked if I wanted to go back home. It sounded so weird because we have made so much up here."

Lagoon nodded before saying, "Well, maybe it's a reason."

"Yeah...but what? She was sooo ready to come here. More than me even. And for her to just act this way all of sudden is...well, confusing."

"Well, ask her on the way home why she would want to go back home. I'm pretty sure she will tell you."

Rosy nodded not doubting that Lagoon was right. Thanks to Lagoon's talk with her Rosy was able to get things done without letting the situation bother her too much. After clocking out she tried her best not to rush to the car. She smile when she saw Amy already there waiting for her.

"Come on Sis your taking your precious time!"

Rosy rolled her eyes and jumped in the car. Rosy waited ten minutes before speaking.

"Alright, what's been up with you lately?"

Amy sighed. She knew she couldn't get away with it now.

"Rosy...did you even think that maybe you and Scourge should have waited to have children?"

"Yeah, but it's a little late for that right now Amy."

"Rosy, I know that but there is a reason why me and Sonic aren't going to allow this right now."

"Yeah, I know why. Amy, do you think I'm not worried about the dangrer me and my child? I know that because Scourge's father's gang is really known and this city and they have a LOT of enemies but...what's done is done. I can't go back and change it and right now I don't want to."

Rosy stopped Amy from pushing it into a argument.

"Don't worry Amy."

X

**5 months later…**

Scourge pulled up to his father's mansion. He didn't know how long it had been since he came here. He never wanted to return to this house no matter what. It only made him remember things he tried to forget. He took a deep breath and got out of the car. He got many greeting from the maids and servants as he made his way to his father's office. He saw some maids and servants that had been there since he was a little boy, other there before he was even born.

He came up to his father's office and surely his father's body guards were standing in front of it.

"What's up Scourge?"

"Nothing much. I hope my father's actually in there." Scourge had a point. The guards could be standing there but his father not be anywhere in the study.

The guard speaking to him chuckled. "Yeah." He opened the door letting Scourge in.

He's father was sitting at his desk two body guards on either side. He seemed to be writing down something and very occupied with it.

Scourge took a seat in front of the desk. He knew it would take long before his father finished. Just as he took out his phone to start texting he watched his father hand the papers to one of the body guards and signaled for both to leave. Scourge waited till they left before speaking.

"I hope those weren't important papers."

Scourge's father didn't respond. He only opened his desk and pulled out what seemed like a two page letter.

He gave it to Scourge. Scourge sighed and began reading it. Jules could see the anger building inside his son. But, in Jules eyes, he should have felt more stupid.

"How the hell did they find this out?"

"I don't know Scourge but the point is you should been more careful. Now I have to worry about two grandchildren. No, three counting Leon."

"One of their people had to have been in the club that night."

Jules began to chuckle getting his son's anger towards him.

"What's so damn funny?"

"She's five months Scourge! Of course they were going to find out!" Jules yelled slamming his hands on the table.

Scourge actually began to get afraid not only for his child but Rosy and Amy. She was in danger as well. He only knew one solution.

"Scourge you need to get her away from here."

X

"Scourge I'm home! Now, what was it called for?" She yelled upstairs...no answer. She made her way up there saying hello to the maid taking the laundry basket back to the laundry room. She walked into her and Scourge's room seeing no one was there. She huffed and placed her things down before changing into some comfortable night clothes. She walked back down stairs and started a maid was doing some last minute dusting. Her sister wouldn't home till another hour but she still didn't understand why everyone was missing.

"Hey, Claudia, have you seen Scourge or the others?"

The maid known as Claudia gave it some thought, Rosy knew she could be very forgetful at times. "Well, he left this morning to speak with his father but I haven't seen him since."

She only sighed and shrugged it off "Well, alright then." She said as she walked into the kitchen and placed her phone on the island counter.

Claudia sighed shaking her head. "Poor girl." She said as she walked off.

She took out some Minute Maid pink Lemonade and poured some in a glass.

_I wonder where Scourge is...He sounded so serious and...mad...I wonder what this meeting with his father did to him... _She thought as she rubbed her rounding belly. She jumped when she felt a kick.

She looked down at her stomach and frowned. "Now, listen here you. You haven't bothered me all day." She jumped feeling another kick but this one was harder the than first. She groaned and took her glass of lemonade and made her up to her room. All of a sudden she was feeling a little woozy.

She lazily but carefully laid down and bed rubbing her stomach for the fetus inside hadn't calmed down at all. She grunted she felt another quick movement. Sadly, she couldn't stay awake for too long. Her eyes slowly began to close as drifted off to sleep. She tried hard to stay awake but it wasn't working not even her unborn child's movements weren't even good enough.

Rosy finally stopped fighting and let her mind go off to dream land. Claudia, who was apparently, had been watching the whole time. She ran back down stairs and took Rosy's phone fasting dialing one person...

"Yes, hello. It's me Claudia...Yeah, it worked...Okay I'll get started on that right now."

* * *

><p><strong>I know I'm a killer with cliff hangers but you know you love them. Anyway.<strong>

**Sorry for any mistakes and don't forget to Read and Review. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Betrayal...**

**I really could have just added this to Chapter 14 anyway. **

* * *

><p>Rosy's POV<p>

I woke up my vision was blurry. I felt like I had been sleep for hours, maybe even days. I rubbed my eyes clearing my vision and saw that I was...home...What the hell am I doing back in North Carolina!

I sat up and looked around, this was definitely my own room. I touched my stomach. Well, I'm pregnant so this sure as hell ain't no dream. How the hell did I get here! I quickly and carefully got up from my bed and walked out my room. I looked through the hallway no one was there. I went down stairs and almost rushed out the house.

"Rosy."

I closed my eyes and turned to face the kitchen. My mother, father, brothers, grandmother, Amy and Scourge was in there. I froze as I began to put the pieces together. There was no way that lemonade could have put me sleep so quickly, unless someone put something in it. And bring me here.

I frowned up and glared at every last one of them. Esepcially Scourge.

"Why the hell am I here?"

Scourge sighed and walked up to me and tried to take my hand but I refused to I backed away from him. I saw that hurt him but I didn't care. He hurt me.

"Rosy, I know your upset with him but-"

"But what ma?" I glared at her too making her get angry but she wouldn't do anything to me while I'm pregnant and with her mother standing there watching.

Amy came up to me but I only looked at her with the same look. I couldn't believe either of them.

"Rosy, I know you are with ALL of us but we did to protect you and the baby."

I only glared at them more. "What you think I can't protect myself or my child?"

Scourge shook his head. "No, it's not that. Rosy you know the trouble we could have had and is going to because of this. I should have been more patient or careful abou this whole thing."

I shook my head. I couldn't help but continue to be betrayed. "So you just thought that I would accept you drugging me and sending me back home. Whose to say that whoever the hell you gotten angry won't come here for me?"

"They won't they don't even know this is where you came from. Hell, I didn't even think this place could exist!"

"Doesn't matter Scourge!" I yelled. "You betrayed me! I had a job, friends, a new life almost and you just snatched it from me!"

"I had too!"

"YOU DID NOT!"

"ALRIGHT STOP IT!" My grandmother yelled getting between us. "Now, look obviously there are somethings going on and I won't understand them even if you did explain them but right now isn't the time to argue but TALK to one another and sort this out.

I could feel Scourge looking at me but I refused to look at him. I got my eyes on the floor fighting back the tears that decided to show up. My grandmother motioned for my mother and the others to leave. My brother gave me a pat on the shoulder before walking out with them. Only me, Amy and Scourge remained.

Scourge walked up closer to me but I didn't move this time just let him hold me. I kept my mouth shut not wanting to say anything I may regret.

"Look Rosy, we're sorry...I wasn't going to move you till my father recieved some damn letter from...from the Babylons and they were threatening to take kill you and the baby for revenge and I couldn't risk that. They didn't know where you came from so I sent back here. I'm sorry."

I shook my head as he ranged out to touch me. As the tears began to fall I quickly went upstairs and back to me room. I wanted nothing to do with im right now and he was lucky I didn't say anything and so I was.

I guess because of my pregnancy I couldn't be reasoned with at the moment.

Either way, I was back where I started with even more stress added this time.

* * *

><p><strong>I guess I did this chapter because I want chapter 16 to give insight on what her home town is like and what not all in one chapter...and I didn't know if some were already reading Chapter 14 so I left it be. I'll probably get working on chapter 16 quickly. <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Home, sweet, home**

******I know, quick and short. **

* * *

><p><strong>Rosy's POV<strong>

I had been in the house for two weeks now. Everyone but my grandmother have been trying to get me out of this house and not one of them have been successful. I was closing my fifth month of pregnancy and Scourge was calling me every chance he got. He left after the first week. I kinda felt bad I hadn't even gave him a hug or a kiss goodbye.

I sat in the living watching television. I just didn't feel up to going out today. The only time anyone saw me was when I went to church. I missed going but then again not the fact that my mother had her little believe of 'I don't care how old you are, your going to church, especially if you live in my house.' That's the only sign people had to know that I was back. Other than that they didn't know. My friends had moved away from here except one but we didn't talk anymore. Lost touch.

I'm sure I'll see her before all this is over anyway. My home town was made like a little old western town. Shops of different kind lined up down the block, small doctors office, a elmentary and middle school, high school was in the town next to us like the shopping malls and any where else fun was allowed. Many teens got in trouble here because there was nothing to do and from the looks of it still isn't anything to do here. Clubs are miles away so even adults are sometimes forced to stay home or get into some trouble themselves. Don't get me started on the smaller kids.

"Rosalinda."

Only my grandmother actually calls me by my first name. She was a old pale white hedgehog, who had shared her terrible times and learned a lot of wisdom through it. She was born and raised in my home of Malville. And if that name doesn't sound country I don't know what else does. Sadly though, her mother died when she was only four years old leaving her five sister and four brothers motherless and separated. But she grew strong from her trail and moved from this little town to the big city, where she raised my mother and uncle. Why they moved back down here is beyond me. I loved my town and my family but it was boring here nothing to do but sit and get in trouble for some.

"I'm in the living room."

I glanced as she walked in all dolled up as always but not in anything a young person would wear. She walked over and sat on the bed handing me a card. It was a appointment card to the hospital in the next town.

"Um..."

"I planned it."

I groaned. Why does she always do this to me? "Why?"

"Because I wanna know the sex of my great-grandchild."

I scoffed. "It's not like you don't have any already." Which she did, at least over ten which mine just adds more.

She sighed heavily. "Look, get dressed so we can go."

"Ma, I don't want-"

"I don't care."

With that I was getting ready to go to the hosptal. When my grandmother cut you off in a sentence that meant you shut up, listen and do what she tells you to do. I decided to wear a long spaghetti sting dress with black, orange and yellow straps pointing up like signal arrows. I put on a pair of my most comfortable flip-flops, grabbed my bag and phone and was out the door.

X

I lucky no one I knew was at the hosptial at the moment. Well, it was early morning. My grandmother loved doing things early. I had to stop and get something to eat for me and my kid. I ordered enough for me and my grandmother though she gave me hers since she cooked breakfast for her and my grandfather, where ever he maybe at this moment. I was glad we went here and not our local doctors office. They take hours to do things but here after thirty minutes I was in the back and getting hooked up to the ultrasound.

"How many months are you?" the nurse asked.

"Going into her sixth month tonight." My grandmother answered. Here she goes with that again.

"What do you think your having?"

I answered quickly. "A boy."

The nurse giggled. "You look big enough for one." She put that cold gel on my stomach and then put the scanner on my stomach and moved it around. I was really excited because this is my first time in here and I will actually get to see my OWN child on that screen. She stopped and awed.

"Awww, look there goes the head."

"Got a big head just like you do."

I rolled my eyes at my grandmother she always said me and Amy had big heads. Matter of fact I wonder where Amy went to.

"And the feet."

My heart was racing in my chest. "I hope he has feet like mine." Not that Scourge's was ugly. Trust me I pay attention to those kinds of things.

She moved over to his prevent area, I closed my eyes and crossed my fingers.

"It's a boy!"

"Yes! Now all I need to do is call Scourge and throw it in his face."

I couldn't stop smiling and rubbing my stomach I rubbed it more than usually today. I couldn't help but rub it. I was holding and growing a baby boy in my stomach. Now I could go out shopping for clothes and things like that. I alway said I would only go shopping for baby stuff when I knew what the sex was.

X

It was almost 12. Scourge should be getting off work soon. He said I could call him anytime but I still like the idea of calling him while he was at work. I told Amy about her nephew and she couldn't do nothing but cry in joy and she's the aunt. She wouldn't leave me alone either. I swear Levon spends a whole hour talking to my stomach. Austin is away at college so I haven't got to tell him yet. I usually wait for him to call him. Hopefully, he won't call when I have to call Scourge.

I laid in my bed staring at the phone clock till it hit 12 as soon as it did I dialed Scourge's number.

"What's up?"

"Found out what the baby was today."

"Really, it's a girl isn't it?"

I giggled and said, "Nope, it's a boy."

"HELL YEAH!"

I backed the phone away from my ear. He was so loud I did have to have it up to ear to hear the other stuff he said.

"SONIC, I WANT MY MONEY! IT'S A BOY!"

"WHAT?"

I heard some shuffling before I heard Sonic's voice say, "Where are the ultrasound pictures? I want to see the ultrasound pictures!"

I laughed and took out the ultrasound pictures snapping a picture of them and sending them to Scourge's phone.

"Damn!"

I couldn't help but laugh along with Scourge. I spoke again once I calmed down. "So, it WAS Sonic who was betting it was a girl that was going to grow up and bite me in the ass."

Scourge chuckled. Gosh, I missed him when I thought about it. "Yep, told you Amy wasn't lying." Speaking of the devil. She let herself right in my room and land on the bed to speak on the phone with Sonic since he was still in the room.

I sighed putting it on speaker phone for both of us to speak. "So, how are things up there?"

"Good I guess, haven't any calls or letters."

"Good, because those bastards aren't going to do anything to my sister."

"You damn right they aren't."

I had thought about it for a moment. They were after me and my son, my mother had the biggest house in own since she was manager of Town Hall. She made good money from this ol' country town and our help with some of bills. Just a simple pay back for taking care of us. I thought, wouldn't they expect us to be in the biggest house here. It wasn't hard to miss unless you knew the place. And what if they did know that place just didn't disclose that.

"Scourge, are you sure they don't know about we're really from?"

"Yeah, babe why?"

Amy sighed as she took one of my many pillow and puffed it up so she could lay her head on it. "She's thinking really hard again."

I rolled my eyes at her. "It makes sense to me. What if they do? What if they were born and raise here just like us?"

"Look, don't worry matter of fact I think I might be able to come down there and be with you till the baby is born."

I got really excited and so did my son. "Really?"

"He did say might."

"Shut up, Sonic."

"But he's right I might not be able to come."

"You better now come if you don't bring Sonic with you." I tried to push Amy out of the bed.

X

**Scourge's POV**

I laughed as Rosy and Amy fought. I could here Amy's voice fading, she must have been leaving the room. When I couldn't hear her voice anymore I heard Sonic's phone go off.

"That's my que." And that he was gone.

"Finally." I heard Rosy grumble.

I chuckled lowly I really missed my rose. My bed was cold without and I will be damn if I let any of them take her. I listened to her talk to our unborn son as I thought of who the hell could have sent that letter. It was the Kudos we're to busy to bother each other and its a whole list of enemies to mark off.

"~Scourgey~" I smiled. I missed that more than anything.

"Yeees."

"Why are you so quiet?"

"Thinking of you and this problem on our hands that should be a happy period in our lives right now."

She sighed. I missed her breathe against my lips and skin. "I know Scourgey."

I could feel myself falling asleep and I was pretty sure Rosy was too.

"Rose."

"Yes."

"Can I listen to the baby?"

Rosy awed. I chuckled. "Sure."

I heard some shuffling and then a thump, some movement and another thump. Just hearing that made my heart jump with joy and disbelieve that, that came from something I help create. I couldnt' help but chuckle at it. I heard some more movement from the little small person, I would soon call my son. I started thinking of boy names right then there, well, right when she time me it was a boy.

I smiled wider. "Yeah...I can't wait to meet you either." I was glad Rosy had on speaker phone now I didn't have to wait for her to get the fact that I was done.

"Rosy...Rosy!"

My reply was snoring. She fell asleep. I listened closely to her snoring like it was a song to my ears and it was puttin me to sleep. I soon fell asleep dreaming of her and our family. My father doesn't believe that I'm ready but I am.

X

**Rosy's POV**

Shopping, shopping, shopping. Never did I think I would hate it. No six month pregnant women should go shopping for anything. I was getting the crib, drawers, toys, clothes, shoes and other things. Neither the less me, my mother, grandmother and sister was tired. We already had to drive two hours to the nearest furniture store (There were stores in town but they didn't have everything we needed, anything to be matter of fact.). Sadly Levon had to tag along and he was just as upset as I was. We got everything else out of the mall.

"When are going to be done with?"

I sighed this is the fifth time he has asked us this question. "We have one thing left. From what your sister, Amy says."

Amy pulled her little list she made. "We got everything but books." I stopped making everyone else stop and glared at Amy.

"BOOKS? When in the hell did you add books?" I made sure not to be near my grandmother. She found cursing in front her or my mother VERY disrespectful.

"Yeah, books. And I added them last night." She answered glaring back at me.

Mother frowned at her along with my brother. "What does she need books for?"

"To read to the baby for bed time." My grandmother. We all looked to her with disdain rather than a frown. "I suggested them. You always said you wanted to read a bed time story to your children so we're gettin' books."

I groaned as we made our way to the book store.

Damn I wish malls had shopping carts...

* * *

><p><strong>My favorite part is Scourge listening to the baby. Now, I have one question can anyone help with a name for Scourge and Rosy's baby boy. I thought about making it twins but too much right now. I make enough twins XD.<strong>

**Anyway sorry for ANY and EVERY mistake. R&R Thanks, MUAH! **


	17. Announcement

**Announcement**

First off I want to think all my faithful reader of this story, I know it has been getting on your nerves with the late updates and all but I promise I will try better or a least get on some type of timeline for it. Anyway, I want especially thank the reviews of chapter 16 for the name choices. I saw a number of them I liked with the ones that gave more than one choice. Sadly, I couldn't pick the ones I wanted, yes, I said ones because he needs a middle name doesn't he. So without further ado, I posted a poll with all the names I really liked but couldn't choose between so I am going to let you guys to so. The name with the most votes will be his first name and the one with the second most votes will be his middle name.

SO GET TO VOTIING! THANKS, MUAH!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17: That special person…**

**I would have had this up a week ago but my computer was acting like a ass. Anyway, the poll for Scourge and Rosy's son name is still up if anyone hasn't had a chance to vote even though I have already choose his first and middle name. **

* * *

><p>Off. POV<p>

Scourge walked into his father's house once again. He couldn't get the sounds of his unborn child out of his head. The thump and movements. He could only imagine how it would feel to see and hold his baby boy. A boy...He couldn't keep himself from being happy that it was a boy. Scourge walked inside seeing the maids and servants were quick at work. His father must have had a really bad attitude this morning. He hoped the cooks cooked his breakfast corrently.

He walked up to one, a older purple hedgehog and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped so badly that it made Scourge move back a little.

"O-oh Scourge its just you. Your looking for your father aren't you?" She spoke with a hawiian accent. Scourge nodded. She pointed towards the kitchen. "It's quite early dear but he's in the kitchen."

"Yeah." Scourge began to walk off before she said something else.

"H-h-how is the baby?"

"Pretty good actually." The maid smiled before going back to her work. She didn't want Jules to a have fit...again.

Scourge walked into the large kitchen but his father wasn't there. He figured that was the last place the maid saw him so she expected him to still be there. He walked into the large dinning room where he found his father eating breakfast but he could see that his father was having a bad day. He didn't know why and he didn't wanna find out.

Scourge quietly took a seat beside him and took out his phone. He had saved the ultrasound picture Rosy sent him and saved it as his wallpaper on his phone. So when he took it out to look at it that's what he saw.

Jules glanced at it before smirking, which shocked Scourge. "A boy huh?"

"Dammit Sonic." Scourge slammed his fist on the table.

"Actually it was Sonia, who got it from Scarlette, who got it from Manic, who got it from Sonic. So it was Sonia."

"I'm still kicking Sonic's ass."

Jules chuckled as he swallowed the food currently in his mouth. "My question is...are you ready?"

Scourge sighed. "I won't know till he gets here."

"That's not what I meant."

Scourge looked glanced away not wanting to go to this subject at all. "I don't want to talk about that."

"I know you don't but your going to have too."

Scourge held back the tears from remembering that day...He could still hear the gun shot, the screams of his mother and the sound of her last words as if they were yesterday. This is what he should have been trying to avoid. His mother and father fell in love but somewhere between the marriage and the children his father grew cold towards his mother but she refused to leave him. Scourge wished she had. Maybe she would still be alive and they wouldn't have went through what they went through. But she didn't know the all the rules. One she gave birth to Scourge and Sonic, the first born boys, her fate was sealed but his father hesitated that's the only reason Manic exist.

"Scourge-"

"I won't do that..."

Jules chuckled a little. "Scourge, you have no choice. Your destinated too."

"So what I just have my son kill his own mother? I'm not you and I won't be you."

Jules smiled fell and he began eatting his breakfast again before saying, "Do you think I wanted that to happen to your mother?"

Scourge chuckled out of frustration before leaning back and folding his arms. "I don't know, father you tell me."

Jules ate a little more of his breakfast before he spoke. "It was after our wedding...Finitevus called for me. I went thinking it would be a normal congratulation party but no..., there was no congratulations. There was a requirement. He knew I wanted to take over and pass the pesition down to you or your brothers and you or yours brothers pass it on to your own sons. But he wouldn't give it up so easily. I needed a son, I got two, and I needed to train you but your mother was in the way and I needed to break you. Finitevus wanted to see how cold hearted I could be so I had to ake you tough and what better way than to take what made your weak, that crampled you...I loved your mother Scourge. I cared for her. I wanted her to go, I grew distance so she could go but your mother refused and I was too cowardly to tell her. Now here we are. She's dead, I made you kill her and your brothers and sisters watched..."

Scourge looked away from his father. He really couldn't believe that his father loved and cared for his mother not with the way he treated her. "Let Sonic or Manic have the position. I don't want it."

Jules sighed and nodded his head.

"I'm going back to her today. I've already got the plane tickets and my things packed. I'll see you when he's born." With Scourge hugged his father and left. Jules watched him in shock. Scourge hadn't hugged him since he was two years old. He wiped the tear that escaped his eye before continuing his breakfast. But he didn't eat it peaceful, things were on his mind than usual and after this talk with his son a lot more was on his mind.

X

_I'm feeling sexy and free..._

_Like glitter raining on me_

_You feel like a sack of pure gold_

_I feeling like I'm bout to explode_

_We can do this all night _

_Tell me that you feel right _

_baby come on_

_Rock me like a base drop _

_starking up my rythm _

_baby come on _

Scourge, Sonic and Amy walked into the house and looked to on another before listened closely and heard her sister singing.

"Oh there she goes again. She's in her 'Mink' girl status." Amy giggled. Scourge and Sonic placed their bags in the living room before Sonic went into the kitchen with Amy. Scourge slowly made his way upstairs. He quietly walked up to Rosy's room door as she began to sing and dance to the chorus.

_Broke my heart until the sunlight_

_make this dream the best I'll know_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight _

_take me down like I'm a domino! _

_Every second is a highlight _

_when we touch ever let me go_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight _

_Take me down like I'm a domino! _

Rosy turned from her radio and jumped in surprise making Scourge burst into a fit of laughter. She glared at him before turning around to turn off her radio. She was going to turn back to him and tell him off but then she felt his arm's hug her from behind. She watched his hands move up and down her round belly. She blushed and smiled. She placed her hands on his as he placed his face beside hers.

"How did Mr. Jules take it?"

Scourge rolled his eyes. He loved that Rosy had manners but he didn't care for them to be given to his father. "It's Jules. And he was...happy I guess."

Rosy shrugged. "I wouldn't be surprised he already has one grand boy."

Scourge scoffed as he looked around Rosy's room. Every poster, calender and piece of furniture had a kitten with a pink bow on it. "Why is the same cat everywhere?"

Rosy giggled. She picked up one of the many dolls she had of the kitten and all had different outfits. "Her name is Hello Kitty. I used to love her as a child and I still do now."

"Don't you think your a little too big for this?" He said picking up a Hello Kitty pencil sharpner that looked more for a preschooler than a grown woman. Scourge hadn't noticed till now that the radio was a Hello Kitty product as well.

Rosy snatched it from him and placed it back correctly before hugging her baby Hello Kitty doll. "No." She sat on her bed and began to rub her stomach in thought.

Scourge shrugged. Not the first girl he saw with a obession with some fictional character. **(Author: XD) **

Scourge took a seat on her bed beside her before binding over and kissing her stomach. Right then Sonic ran in and took a perfect picture before running back out and yelling, "I'M SENDING IT TO EVERYONE!"

"ASS!" Scourge yelled making Rosy giggle.

"OH ROOOOSY GUESS WHO IS HEEEERE!"

Rosy didn't have to answer when she heard the little fought steps running up the stairs and a light pink hedgehog ran into the room, with green eyes and light brown muzzle. She looked at least ten. Scourge could see she grew shy when she set eyes on him. Rosy did a little gasp and opened her arms.

"Jaaaaay!" The small hedgehog known as Jay ran into her arms being careful of her stomach.

"Rosy, daddy told me your were going to have a baby."

Rosy let stand back and see her stomach. "Yep." Scourge smiled it was like the little girl was a younger version of Rosy only thing was she sounded more country than Rosy did.

"Woooow." Jay said rubbing Rosy's stomach with two hands. "What is it?"

"A boy."

"Coool! Have you named him yet?"

"Nope." Rosy saw Scourge look at her with a confused look. He figured she had already done that. Rosy only winked to him Scourge ohed and nodded his head as he continued listening to Rosy and Jay.

"Where is the dad? Is he from here?"

Rosy giggled and sighed before saying, "No he isn't it and he is right here." She took Scourge arm as Jay looked at him.

"What's your name?"

"Scourge." _Gosh this girl ask a lot questions. _He thought. _That's probably Rosy sighed. _

"You must be from the city because cousin Rosy only likes City boys."

Rosy used her other hand to rub her temples as Scourge looked to her and smirked.

"Ooooh does she now?"

"Mmhmm." The little one said in a smart tune. "I hope your not going to leave my cousin or my daddy will get you."

"Well, I probably shouldn't I don't want that to happen."

"Nooo you don't. One time-" Jay stopped talking when Rosy's mother came to her room door.

"Jay stop asking all them questions."

Jay gasped. "Aunt Niecey I'm not asking all them questions. I just want to know somethings."

"You want to know everything." Rosy said.

Jay giggled and rolled her eyes and running out the room to go see Amy. Rosy and her mother could do nothing but giggle. "Sorry about that, Scourge. She's been like that since she was four years old." Rosy's mother said.

Scourge shrugged his shoulders before saying, "It's alright. I'm pretty sure she doesn't mean any harm."

"Well, my brother is down stairs he wants to see you and Rosy." She said before walking back downstairs.

Rosy got real nervous and Scourge could see it.

"What's wrong? Is he that tough?"

Rosy smiled nervously and shrugged before Scourge rolled his eyes and they both went downstairs but not without getting a 'ooh' for Amy and Sonic. Scourge walked to the door way of the living room to see a dark sea green male hedgehog dressed in some blue jeans and a T-shirt that said 'New York Giants' with the 'G' symbol under it he had on some slides that said and had the same thing. He looked younger than Rosy's mother meaning he must have been the youngest, his back was turned so Scourg couldn't see his face. He could see one thing that he already liked about Rosy's uncle. A younger sea green male hedgehog stood in front of him with a red female echidna holding a ten month old sea male green echidna and a three year old red male echidna standing beside the younger sea green hedgehog.

Rosy stopped Scourge before he could go in the living room. "Okay that's Uncle Rob'O the Hedgehog Sr. He used to be in the army but he's retired and makes good money now, he owns a farm too. The younger sea green hedgehog is his son, Rob'O the Hedgehog Jr., I call him Lil' Rob and his dad is Big Rob. The echidna is Mari-An the Echidna, she is from this Echidna tribe called the Knuckles clan mostly likely where Knuckles is from. She's Rob'O Jr.'s wife."

Scourge chuckled at that. Rosy only continued. "Okay that baby is Rob'O the Echidna we still call him Baby Rob and the other little Echidna is Jon we call him Lil Jon."

By the time Rosy was done the little family had got done with their talking and looked to them. Lil Jon had run to Rosy and the ten was ready to jump out of his mother's arms to go and meet this new person.

"Heeey Lil Jon." Rosy cooed picking him up.

"Hey Wosy!"

"HA!" Rosy glared at Lil Rob'O.

"Shut up, Lil Rob." For her to call him that made him shut up quickly. Rosy received a hug from Mari-An.

"You've grown big." She said rubbing her belly.

"Yeah, you lost the baby weight fast."

Mari-An giggled. "You have too when you chasing around a three year old." Both girl's giggled before looked to Scourge to which he nodded to her.

"And you must be Scourge?"

"Yeah the one and only."

"I know, Rosy talks about your ALLL the time."

Rosy gave Mari-An a look making Scourge get a good laugh at both things. Lil' Rob'O walked up to Rosy and shook his had.

"Welcome to the family."

"Thanks."

"Alright, move out of the way." Big Rob'O moved both Mari-An and Lil' Rob'O before pulling Rosy into a tight hug to which Rosy didn't fail to give back.

Rosy's uncle was there more than her own father there times others though he was her father. If Rosy and her mother weren't getting along she knew she could go to him and he would be there for her. He showed her the true love of a man so when she did find that special someone she would know how is supposed to truly love her. They separated from their hug and her uncle locked eyes with Scourge.

"Well, well, I thought Jules would never had kids."

Scourge wasn't surprised Rosy's uncle knew his dad. Anyone from that part of the city knew his father. "Yep, five of us."

Big Rob'O shook his head. "Well, that's pretty good ain't it? So, how is your father anyway?"

"Good. He hasn't changed if your asking that."

"Naw, I knew that was never going to happen."

Scourge and Big Rob'O got a good laugh out of that. Rosy saw that things were going well here so she and Mari-An went upstairs to Amy's room to see that Amy was dragging Sonic downstairs. Mari-An and Rosy laughed as they then decided to go in Rosy's room with Jay. Rosy took Baby Rob in her arms. He was really energetic for a ten month old but most baby boys were. Mari-An couldn't keep her hands off her stomach.

"I can't believe it. Ms. Rosy is actually having a baby."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Rosy giggled kissed Baby Rob all over his cheek only making him laugh.

"What is his name?"

Jay jumped up from Rosy's Hello Kitty bean bag and said, "Oh no, she hasn't told me so she can't tell you guys either." Mari-An playfully stick her tongue out at Jay making Rosy laugh at them.

"She's right you know. I'm only telling Scourge. I haven't even told Amy and I'm not writing it down anywhere becaues she'll find it and probably start her big mouth."

Right then Rosy's room door opened. "What was that?"

"How are they doing down there?"

Amy walked in and closed the door. She picked up Jon before taking a seat on Rosy's bed. "Their doing pretty good so far. He asked about their jobs, age, where they live and all that?"

"He didn't ask was they going ot marry you guys?"

Amy and Rosy shrugged.

"I don't think he cares as long as they treat us right." Amy answered tickling Jon stomach.

"But they have to marry you guys." Jay said. "Grandma says they are supposed too."

Rosy and Amy rolled their eyes. "Look, grandma believes that because that's what they always did back in her days but it isn't always the right thing."

"Well, I guess that's why Rob went ahead and married before anyone knew about Jon." All three girls giggled leaving Jay confused. The girl only shrugged and went back to playing her hand held game.

**X**

Scourge watched the sky as if he had never seen it before. He and Rosy sneaked out of the house while the moon was still shining brightly and everyone was too busy with their conversations to notice. Rosy took the wheel but didn't say any thing about where they were going. Scourge knew one thing he liked about the country already...and it was the fact that you could gaze at the stars. Rosy saw this and giggled She had never seen him like this before. She had to make sure he saw a rainy day, she knew he would really freak then.

An hour went by and they were still riding. Scourge could see why Rosy came from the country to the city life. Nothing but vegetable fields is all he saw and it was driving him crazy.

"Rosy…I know you hate it when I say it but for the love of CHAOS where are we going!?" Suddenly the car came to a stop and Scourge looked to their left. A dirt road sat almost hidden to a not-so-good seeing eye.

Rosy made that turn making Scourge look to her with one eye-brow raised.

"Rose?"

"We're almost there."

Scourge sighed and waited fifteen more minutes before he was about to yell but stopped when Rosy made another sudden stop and pointed out to the field in front of them.

Scourge looked and smirked at that sight before him. The moon was positioned just right in this field. It looked as if it was sitting on the flowers that bloomed over the field. The flowers were pure white dandelions slightly blowing in the wind. Sitting right in the middle of it all was a giant tree.

Scourge hadn't even noticed Rosy got out of the car until Rosy hit the hood. He smirked and jumped right out of it.

Rosy laughed and said, "Get the blankets out the back."

Scourge looked in the back to see there was surely two blankets in the back. He grabbed and followed Rosy through the field to the tree. He watched Rosy rush to the tree as fast as her body would allow her to go. He watched as she stopped at top of the hill standing using the tree to support her. He quickly took out her phone and took a picture. She looked so beautiful in her dress and shoulder length hair that swayed with the wind.

He walked up to see she was staring out in the field where there was more flowers and the moon looked even more beautiful with them just softly blowing.

"I found this place by chance." She began to say.

"I was being picked on that day and I just couldn't take it anymore. I was only like…10 or 11 maybe. I don't quite remember but I was picked a lot from elementary to middle. I prayed for just one good day out of the week and I got it but I still got those days when I just didn't want to get up or wake up. So that day I ran….and ran till I came to this dirt road and I decided to walk down and see what I find. Maybe someone that would take me away from all of it." Scourge watched as a tear came down her face but she remained smiling.

"It's a lot longer on foot to get here so it was night by the time I got here. It looked just as pretty that night as it does this night. The moon was higher though. Anyway, I fell asleep and when I woke it was late in the night. And when I sat up my grandmother was standing in front of me but she looking out towards the fields. This isn't my mother's mother but my father's mother."

Scourge saw that this was hard for her to finish so he took her hand and pulled her to him.

"I got up and walked over to her and she hugged me and said 'What ever doesn't kill you only makes you stronger.' I didn't say anything I only hugged her. She hugged me back and we stayed the rest of that night out here. She was the only person that was worried, my other grandmother didn't say anything, and my mother she thought it was my fault and I had just overacted. But my grandmother knew that I was going through something. She didn't even stay down here. She stayed in the city where me and Amy moved too. She died 5 years later…today will be going on 12 years that she has been deceased. The last time I came here was the day I was told she pasted away after that night I hadn't been here since." She then turned to Scourge and took his other hand.

"The only people who have been here with me are those special to me. My grandmother…and you."

Scourge smiled and pulled her closely to where their stomachs were touching and he could feel his son.

"I love you." He whispered against her on lips wiping any other tears she had. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she hugged her arms around his neck.

"I love you too" She whispered finally bringing their lips together.

These are the moments both of them will remember forever together no matter what….

And so will the person watching them.

X

Scourge woke to Rosy's phone ringing like crazy he ignored the text message ring then the phone call ring went off. He growled and answered the phone. Rosy explained that their son was restless so she barely got sleep at night but he made sure she was going to get some sleep this early morning.

"Hello?"

"Scourge! Where are you guys? You gotta come see this."

Scourge glanced to Rosy, still sound asleep. He gently moved his arm from under her and got up to go speak in private. He only walked ten feet away from the tree. He couldn't leave Rosy by herself.

"What is it?"

"I received a picture of you guys last night but I'm just now seeing it this morning…"

Scourge eyes widened but then went into a glare when he heard Rosy scream. He was in front of her but no one was there. He looked down but didn't see the object because Rosy had already grabbed it.

"Scourge, what's going on?"

He turned around to see Rosy's eyes go into a glare and tears form as she glitches the object in her hands. Scourge took the object from her and it was a baby blue T-shirt that said 'Mommy's Little Man' in black and white. Scourge didn't notice that first what he noticed was the blood on it. It couldn't have been his or Rosy's that's for sure…so the person who put it out there with them must of put it there.

Scourge looked to Rosy as she snatched up the blankets and pillows in anger tears still rolling down her face. She saw a letter sitting down under the blankets.

Scourge picked it up and the more he read it the angrier he got. It bold red letters it simple said,

_He's mine. She's mine….Their both going to be mine…_

Scourge stuffed the letter in his packet and followed Rosy to the car. He drove this time and in a high speed. Rosy could do nothing but cry the entire way back to her mother's home. When she got there she ran right up to her room which got her cousin Lil Rob's attention.

He walked out of the living room and watched as Rosy slammed her room door before Amy could even get out of her room door.

"What the hell happened?" Rob asked getting up close to Scourge and glaring. Scourge could careless about her cousin's protectiveness over her at the moment.

Scourge only slapped the baby T-shirt in his chest. Rob looked to it and got just as pissed as Scourge did.

Amy and Sonic came down and took the shirt from Rob. Amy gasped and looked to Scourge seeing he was breathing pretty heavily.

"How did they get this?"

"Hell, Amy we don't know." Rob responded getting a glare from Amy.

Rob's father walked in having listened the whole time. He saw that shirt in Amy's hands and contained his anger better than both Scourge and his son but something had to be done.

"Amy, Rob. Go upstairs. Pack Rosy's and the babies things."

"But-"

"Amy just do it!"

Scourge watched as Amy and Rob ran up to Rosy's room and shut the door.

"Where are you taking them?"

"My farm. I have a guest house you guys may stay in till this get's resolved. I'm sure Rosy won't like it but she will have to accept it for now."

Scourge shook his head. "Anything to protect my son…anything to protect her."

Big Rob patted Scourge's shoulder for some assurance. He watched as Scourge walked up stairs to Rosy's room and walked in and saw her sitting on the bed as Lil Rob and Amy packed all of her and the babies clothing. Scourge saw that they hadn't gotten his things together yet which was a good thing.

They couldn't say when the person or people followed them but they weren't going to let them have the last laugh. Scourge was going to win this and find out who did it.

He kneeled in front of Rosy. He knew she wanted to give up. He understood her if she left him but that still wouldn't have solved anything. They would still go after her. Whoever they were. And that was the mystery, Scourge had no idea who 'they' were. He, his father and his brothers had a lot of enemies it could have been anyone.

Scourge kissed Rosy on his lips holding her face to his even if she did kiss him back.

"I'll be back." He left before Rosy could ask where he was going. He glanced to Sonic nodding to which Sonic nodded back.

He walked by Rosy's mother who was lost about what was going on. He jumped in his car and drove. It was afternoon before the time he got where he was going. He pulled up to a ship loading set where Miles was waiting for him smoking a cigarette and leaning against his helicopter.

"I hope you are giving me something I can work with Scourge."

Scourge only took out the letter. Miles rolled his eyes from frustration with Scourge. The paper was crumbled up Miles could only hope he could do SOMETHING with it.

"Miles, I don't care what you have to do. Find out who typed this, what type of printer was it printed it from, and what kind of computer was it typed on."

Miles sighed dropping the paper in a paper bag. "Scourge, I'm not making any promises."

"I don't give a fuck find out something."

Miles nodded before putting out his cigarette and lighting another. Scourge noticed he was still here.

"Scourge, you have a visitor."

Scourge watched the helicopter doors open and a very familiar purple hedgehog step out.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Alejandro smirked. "Well, I figured you might need my help."

Miles turned his head. "Before you look at me…I didn't tell him shit. Matter of fact he told me more than I thought I knew."

Scourge glared at Alejandro. "It's your guys isn't it?"

Alejandro's smirk dropped and a glare took it's place. "You really think I would be that fucking reckless with Scar only a month from having my child."

Scourge calmed his breathing down. "Tell. Me. What. You. Know."

Alejandro shrugged and began to pace. "Well…I know that your lover is pregnant from my outside sources and that she is grave danger because of it so you moved back to her home town but didn't seem like that helped since from what it looks like they followed you here before or after you brought her here."

Scourge looked at the helicopter and watched as Scar carefully climbed out holding her stomach which seemed to have grown so large she could barely see where she was stepping. Alejandro helped her out. Fiona, who hadn't said a word the whole time carefully passed a sleeping Leon to Scar before going back to typing everything they were saying as if to keep it on file or something.

She took breather before saying, "Scourge, he can help more than you think."

"Does dad know you're here?"

"Scourge."

Alejandro chuckled. "No he doesn't but the point is will you accept my help?"

Scourge thought about it…If Alejandro knew this much from whatever source he was getting it from, he must be able to help him with this or at least help with protecting Rosy and his son. But Scourge knew this wasn't going to be without some type of price and he knew what price he would have to pay.

"What are you asking for in return?"

Alejandro smirked. He liked Scourge. He caught on very fast. "Do I really need to ask-"

"You aren't taking my sister to Mexico."

"Scourge." Alejandro stopped Scar making her sigh.

"I'm not going to…I think Mexico is a little to dangerous to raise my little girl." He said rubbing Scar's stomach and making her blush. Scourge ignored Miles muffled chuckle.

"Alright…we're going to Rosy's uncle's farm. She's already there so let's go so we can hurry up and get back already."

Scar and Alejandro smiled at one another before he took her hand and lead her to the car. The small family climbed in as Scourge took a deep breathe.

Miles chuckled and shook his head. "I always said-"

"I don't give a shit Miles." Scourge said making Fiona laugh as he walked back to the car.

"I TOLD YOU SO!" Miles yelled.

Scourge looked back at him and yelled, "GET YOUR ASS IN THE HELICOPTER AND GO BEFORE YOU DON'T HAVE ONE!"

Miles only laughed in returned. The only person foolish enough to test Scourge when he was that pissed. Miles started the helicopter and waited till it was up in the air before yelling back,

"I GOT THREE ANYWAY!"

Scourge glared at him as he laughed and flew away.

X

They had been riding for a while. Not either of them said a word and Leon was still asleep. Scar watched the trees and fields she could see why Amy and Rosy left for the city. She looked to Scourge seeing he was still pissed but she had to thank him for what he did.

"Scourge…thank you."

"Your welcome."

Another creepy silence.

"So your having a son…names?" Alejandro asked.

Scourge sighed. "Yeah, but I'm not telling anyone. Rosy doesn't want me to." Scourge looked in his rear view mirror to see a car following him closely. He didn't feel right and Scar could tell.

"Scourge what's wrong?"

Alejandro pulled out his gun and got it ready.

"And it begins."

_Fraud niggas, ya'll niggasThat's that shit I don't likeYo shit, make believe, Rappin' 'bout my own lifeReal names, kill thingsThat's that shit I won't writeCause my niggas still sellin' dopeLike they aint on they third strikesThat's rare nigga, Ric Flair niggaThe powers in my hair niggaI give the beat the chair niggaSoho or Tribeca3 hoes, trifectaDope money, coke moneyHublot, my watch betterMy pens better, you don't writeTrendsetter you clone likePay homage or K's vomit?Ungrateful niggas I don't like_

Scourge speed up and so did the other car. Scourge watched as they rolled down their windows. He couldn't see them because it was night time and they were smart enough to wear all black. One thing Scourge could tell was they were all black.

Scar land Leon on the floor and used some blankets to keep him in place before taking her own gun out.

Scourge looked back at her. "Scar, what are you doing?"

She looked to Scourge before saying, "Don't worry, I got this." Scar looked back and shot back at the car knocking one of the side mirrors off, which flew off and knocked out one of the shooters because it hit him in the head that hard.

_A fuck nigga, that's that shit I don't like (bang bang)A snitch nigga, that's that shit I don't like (bang bang)A bitch nigga, that's that shit I don't like (bang bang)Sneak dissers, that's that shit I don't like (bang bang)_

Scourge only smirked before one of his side mirrors were shoot out. He growled and pressed the gas. He took out his phone. Seeing another pull on the side of the first one.

"This is bullshit." He hit a buzzer on the car. He only hoped that it wouldn't take them forever to get to him.

_Fake Gucci that's the shit I don't likeSmoking on this dope higher than a kiteThis bitch gon love me now, she gon let me pipeScreamin' Sosa, thats the nigga that I likeI don't want relations, I just want one nightCause a thirsty bitch, that's that shit they don't likeI got tatts up on my arm, cause this shit is lifeAnd I splash on a bunch of clothes cause I'm living lifeI come up on the scene and I'm still alightBitch, I'm high off life, got me feeling rightBitch, I'm Chief Keef, fuck who don't likeAnd bitch we GBE we just go on site_

Scar shoot out the window of the first car before shooting out the tire of second car but it was still going. She cursed before she felt Leon pull on her pant leg.

"Mommy?"

"Stay down!" She yelled. Leon laid back with fear in his eyes. Scar frowned looking back out the car. She ducked back in as a bullet flew by where her head was present at.

"Shit! Scourge!"

Scourge pushed the car speed past it limit. He was sure he was going well over 100 miles per hour. Leon began to cry. Scar, Alejandro and Scourge saw that two cars replaced the one Scar got rid of.

Alejandro shot the first car driver in the head causing the car to go off the road. Making three of more take IT'S place.

_A fuck nigga, that's that shit I don't likeA snitch nigga, that's that shit I don't likeA bitch nigga, that's that shit I don't likeSneak dissers, that's that shit I don't likeDon't like, like, don't like, likeA snitch nigga, that's that shit I don't like_

Scourge growled. "This isn't good."

"Tell me about it." Alejandro shut the third car making it ram into the fourth.

Scourge made a call. "Miles, where are you?!"

"Right above you."

Scourge looked out his window and surely there the helicopter was.

"You might want to speed up Scourge."

Scourge did so making his car go over 200 mile per hour leaving the other cars in the dust. He pulled to a stop hearing a huge blast and seeing the fire and smoke rise from the area he left the chasers at.

Scourge smirked before climbing back in the car. "Alright let's go."

Alejandro wiped the sweat from his forehead as Scar picked Leon up from the floor to calm him down.

"Please let's go Scourge."

Scourge didn't hesitate he called Miles and thanked him as he went off to his girl and kid. He hoped tonight's drama had ended right then and there.

* * *

><p><strong>I did have something more...horrible in mind but I said no the drama and tragedy doesn't need to get any worse than what it already is...but it's only began. <strong>

**R&R **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18: Spending time….**

**Things are getting more and more intense as they go. I don't even know if Rosy is going to be completely safe anymore. But let's all try to figure this all out. **

* * *

><p>Rosy, Sonic, and Rosy's grandmother sat outside on her uncles porch. Her uncle's farm was miles long. It could hold her whole immediate family on it. It had animals, fields of vegetables and everything else Sonic would expect to be on a farm.<p>

The guest house was right across from Rosy's uncle and grandparent house or western mansion rather. Rosy's uncles house was three stories high. Rosy's grandmother's house was no worse but because her grandmother was a elderly women she lived in a one story home with her husband only a few feet away from her uncle. The guest house was two stories, five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a dinning room, a kitchen and basement.

Amy, Sonic and Lil Rob had gotten Rosy, Scourge and the babies things in the house but Rosy refused to go inside without Scourge. She paced back and forth ignoring the pain in her swollen feet. She rubbed her stomach to keep her child calm. She tried hard not to worry but she couldn't help it. Rosy's grandmother sat on the porch rocking in a chair watching the sky.

"Pacing isn't going to get him back faster." Her grandmother said getting up and leading Rosy to the chair. Sonic was surprised she didn't protest. He had been trying to get her to sit down for hours. But what Sonic did see was that Amy and Rosy refused to argue with their grandmother. When she said something they listened and she ordered them to do something they obeyed without question.

Amy walked out with some ice tea for her grandmother and the others. Mari-An had to put the boys to bed. Big Rob made Jay go to bed even though she wanted to sleep in the bed with Rosy like the good old days.

A gray hedgehog came out the house, Rosy's uncles wife. She was married into the family not too long but Rosy and the others felt like she was there from the beginning. She was a nurturing and smart female. She was very quiet too but there was time when you really needed her. She hugged Rosy to keep her calm.

"It's going to be alright…" She told her.

Rosy sighed. She really hoped and prayed that it would be.

That's when all of them saw a some head lights lighting through the trees that almost hid the farm if no one really paid attention. Rosy quickly got up from her chair, which she would regret a second later because her son didn't appreciate the fast movement. Sonic put his hand to his waist just in case but stopped when he saw they recognized the car.

Scourge pulled up in front of the house. Rosy saw the condition of his car and saw that something really bad happened on the way there. Scourge got out the car and then opened the back to let Scar and Leon out first. Leon jumped out his mothers arms, which wasn't too hard in her condition. He ran straight for Sonic.

Sonic and Amy was confused when they saw them but was glaring when they saw the passenger get out the car.

"You know, I am supposed to let her out the car."

Scourge rolled his eyes before turning to the confused, shocked and angry faces. He got a almost crushing hug from Rosy that he accepted. He sighed as she began to sob on his shoulders.

Rosy's grandmother gave Scourge a long look before she began making her way to her house. Rosy's aunt went back inside to leave them alone. Whatever it was they had to talk about they would let them talk about it privately.

Sonic waited till everyone was back in the guest house, Leon was back to bed and all the adults were present in the dinning room. Alejandro took Sonic's glare full heartedly.

Scourge sighed and finally said, "Alright before we all start with the questions. This is Alejandro, Rob and Mari." He motioned toward the purple hedgehog sitting beside his sister. Rob and Mari were the only ones who didn't know who he was.

"And this is me and Sonic's twin sister, Scarlett."

Alejandro smirked and placed his hand on Scar's stomach. "Yeah, I'm the source of what's growing in here."

Rob only nodded to him as Mari gave him a welcoming hello and wave. "You sure you aren't pregnant too Amy." Rob had to ask.

"Ooooh yes, I've already checked."

Sonic growled at Alejandro getting everyone's attention. "Get your hands off my sister."

Scourge groaned. "Sonic, wait. Before you start with him…Alejandro knows what's going on…and he said he would help if we let Scar live with him so they can raise their kid together."

"Scourge, do you not know how pissed dad is going to be?"

"Well, Sonic obliviously I don't give a shit. Rosy's life and my son's life is on the line so fuck dad at the moment because if he gave a damn he would be helping!"

"Scourge, you need to think about this!

"Decision has already been made Sonic!"

"Well, that's too bad-"

"Guys please!" Rosy yelled. "Look it doesn't matter. Alejandro thank you. And I hope you weren't the master mind in all of this."

Alejandro smirked. "Naw, the people we saw were birds."

Sonic looked to him than to Scourge. "Wait birds? Scourge you think…"

Scourge nodded to answer his question before saying. "Yeah, I'm starting to think the same thing when I first saw them but we can't jump to conclusions."

Scar said, "It might as well be them."

"But why would they attack us now." Scourge asked before he saw Alejandro pull out a newpaper with a specific article circled.

Scourge grabbed it and began to read it. "The Big Bird of the city shot and murdered in his own home during a causal party. Witnesses say they only heard a gun shot but they didn't see the shooter or shooters."

Scar put up her hand to stop Scourge's coming question. "I know your wondering what does this have to do with us. Well, remember Shadow went out that night? Well, that's where he went to."

Scourge and Sonic's eyes widen."How the fuck did you know this? We didn't even know this!" Sonic said. He was completely shocked right along with Scourge.

Scar sighed. "I read it in the papers but didn't put it together till a few days after that. I overheard Jet at one of the meeting saying that the 'Big Bird's' son saw someone with red eyes. Shadow is the only person I know with red eyes so I went to Sonia because I know she finds out this stuff before everyone else other than the higher ups. Took a little while to get it out but I got it out of her and he shoot and killed the Battlekukku 15th and the 16th saw him."

Alejandro breathed a sigh of relieve. "That's a lot of generations." Everyone narrowed their eyes at him. "What?"

"Anyway, so this is a revenge thing. We killed their leader, a father. They kill our leaders grandson."

"But he has two right?" Rob asked. "I mean you have a son."

Scar sighed, "Yeah but my son isn't going to take the 'throne'. Scourge's-"

"No, I'm not." Everyone but Rob and Mari-An looked at Scourge with a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Rosy asked. "Why not-"

"I just don't want the position."

Sonic shook his head. "I don't want it either."

"Well, let Manic have it."

"You guys can't do that!"

"Why not!"

"Because its wrong! You know what will happen!"

"Exactly! Who knows if Rouge and Manic are going to actually stay together long anyway!"

"What about you and Amy?"

"What about us?"

"Yeah, what about us?"

"WAIT!"

Everyone went quiet and looked to Rosy. "Why? Why won't you take the position? What is so bad about it?"

…..

"Hello?…"

"Scourge tell her…better than letting her find out like mom did…"

"Wait…what? Scourge what does she mean?"

…..

"Scourge-"

"I will have to kill you if I want it..." Scourge answered.

Rosy looked to Sonic who only looked away from her which confirmed it more for her. "That's how your father became leader..."

Scourge nodded. "I told him I won't be him so he should give the position away."

"I would hope so."

"Rob." Mari-An nodged him a little making him look to her but back to Scourge.

"Back to matter at hand." Alejandro said but that still didn't clear the tension in the air. "We now know who is doing this or have an idea of who and why now to make a defense. If you all don't mind I will have my men doing a daily watch of this place since your men would only reveal where we are."

"That's if they don't already know." Scar said. "They could have had someone else following us."

"Correct but we will just have to keep a close eye on Rosy and Amy, even, remember this you are a bonus to the prize if the child isn't already."

Rosy suddenly got up from her chair and went off to her room to go to bed. This was too much today. She hoped that when she had her first child that no drama would follow if anything it would be with the father but not this kind of drama. She just wanted to sleep right now, rest was the only thing that was going to calm her down. Scourge sighed covering his face with his hands. For right at the moment he wish he had just wore a condom or Rosy was on better birth control.

Rob sighed and said, "This is A LOT of shit."

Sonic groaned. "And you don't even know the half of it."

X

Rosy had been getting up and making bathroom breaks all night. It was early morning and Rosy was again up to in the bathroom. Right beside the guest house was the barn. Rosy saw her grandmother coming out with a fresh bucket of milk. Rosy sighed. She knew her mother had to be here if her grandmother was making a big breakfast.

She got up and wrote on a piece of paper where she would be if Scourge woke up and freaked about her not being in the bed.

Rosy left the house and quickly walked over to her grandmother house. Just as she was sure her mother and brothers were there at her grandmother's house. Levon had broken up with Shy a while back. For what reason's Rosy could careless about.

"Rosy!"

Levon ran up to her sister hugging her best her could. Rosy gratefully gave him a hug back letting him rub her stomach. Rosy then had to rub it herself because her son was a kicker in the morning.

Austin hugged his sister as she took a sit at the dinning table as their grandfather cooked breakfast. Rosy tried hard not to look at her mother but she knew she would have too.

"I-

"Don't say it."

Rosy's mother smiled. "Don't say I told you so."

"Mom-"

"No Rosy…because what did you tell me ALL YOUR LIFE."

Rosy sighed. "I will never fall for a man that reminds me of my father."

"And what did you do?"

Rosy didn't want to answer because she knew that the tears would come. Out of everything in this pregnancy Rosy hated her emotions flaring like they did. She wiped a coming tear.

"You fell-"

"In love with a dude that is like my father…"

"Worse than him."

Rosy's emotion went from embarrassed to anger. "No he isn't."

"Oh? He's in a gang, matter of fact, he is the SON of the leader. He kills for a living-"

"Mom-"

"I'M NOT DONE!"

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU AREN'T!"

Austin backed away from the table. He just knew things weren't going to get any better once Rosy and their mother got into it but Rosy disrespected her by yelling back. All Rosy's mother's children, nieces, nephews, and little cousins knew you NEVER disrespected, Aggie. But right at the moment Rosy didn't give a damn.

"FOR ONE, Daddy didn't bother getting a degree in ANYTHING SCOURGE DID. Second, Scourge hasn't abandoned me OR gotten another female pregnant, unlike dad. Third, I didn't want to come back to this God-forsaken place HEEEEEE believed that it would be safer for me to come back here. So before you say things about people get to know who they are first!"

With that Rosy got up as fast as she to leave and get away from her mother. She stopped when her grandmother made her presence known. Rosy took a deep breathe like the doctor told her before she left the big apple before saying calmly.

"Grandma please…move…"

….

"Take a seat Rosy…"

Rosy huffed but not too hard. "Grandmother I want to leave…"

"And what did I say?"

Rosy twisted around and stomped her way back to her chair. Rosy's grandmother, Doris, made her way to the dinning table.

"Austin go outside and help your grandfather."

Austin didn't waste any time. "Yes, ma'am." He quickly got up and walked outside the house.

Doris looked back and forth at mother and daughter as each glared at the each other. She shook her head.

"I don't know how many times I will say it. You just alike the both of you and that is why you will always argue. But now is not the time to argue. I understand that there are dangerous things going on here and all for one life that hasn't even been brought into this world but for there to be tension in the family only makes things worse for Rosy and the child. I don't care what's going on but we are not going to have this….We are going to celebrate this life every moment we can and you two are going to get along."

"But grandmother-"

"I don't want any buts…now help me make breakfast for everyone."

Rosy and Aggie sighed as they got up to do as her grandmother told.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! Rosy's family is like a little gang itself and her grandmother keeps it all together. I really wonder what you guys are going to say about this chapter. Can't wait either. OH! I hope everyone is having a FUN time at school. Senior working hard to go away for college or where ever they may want to go for their future. I wish you all the best of luck and pray that you all work this year whatever grade you maybe in. Especially, you freshmen and sophomore. <strong>

**R&R**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19: Welcome baby girl, Amethyst Teres Hedgehog!**

**Another short chapter? Yep. Enjoy! XD**

* * *

><p>Even though Rosy and her mother had to work together to get breakfast ready for everyone they still had their attitudes towards one another. Rosy's grandmother only shook her head. Scourge, Leon, Sonic, Amy, Jay, Big Rob'O, Lil Rob'O, Baby Rob'O, Mari-An, Lil Jon, Big Rob'O's wife, Neveah, Scar and Alejandro came over feeling the tension in the air.<p>

Rosy had gotten two different grits ready just in case someone didn't like the over set she made. Aggie got the eggs, sausage, and bacon ready. Rosy's grandfather, Will, got the ham, pancakes and waffles ready. They placed each thing down on the table while everyone but Rosy and Amy's family tried to figure out what the problem was.

Once Rosy sat down Scourge could tell she was holding a lot of stress early in the morning. He took his hand and began rubbing her stomach feeling the vast movement of his unborn child inside her. Rosy sighed placing her hand on his.

"I'm alright." She whispered.

"Doesn't seem like it."

Rosy sighed as her grandmother cleared her throat and said, "Let's say grace shall we. Scourge, why don't you do it?"

Scourge looked up surprised. He hadn't said a grace since his mother was alive but he didn't want to be disrespectful. "Um…alright." He looked to everyone telling them that should bow their heads and close their eyes.

Scourge got a bit nervous which Rosy could tell because he cleared his throat and she felt the muscles in his hands tighten. She made him rub her stomach to give him something to be thankful about.

"God, bless this food that we are about to receive and may my son be full when he eats it. Amen."

Sonic almost chocked trying to hold in his laugh at the last part.

"Amen, that was pretty good." Doria said making Scourge calm down his heart that he did it right.

Rosy gave him a kiss on the cheek which caused her mother to roll her eyes. Rosy and Scourge saw this but said nothing out of respect for Rosy's grandparents.

Amy saw it too and decided not to say anything. Just like Rosy, Amy didn't get alone well with their mother.

Alejandro tired of the tension decided to start up a conversation. He looked to Doria getting her to look back at him.

"Yes, sir?"

Alejandro chuckled. "Oh no ma'am you don't have to say sir to me. I'm a baby compared to you."

Scar hit him on the arm making him look to her confused. "What? It's true."

Doria smiled. "He is right. All of you are babies compared to me and my husband." She said giving her husband a knowing look.

"Exactly. But I must ask how old are you?"

Doria ate some more breakfast before answering with, "70 darling."

"Wow. Never met anyone that lived that long." Sonic said getting hit by Amy.

"Being from the big city I'm not surprised." Doria replied. She didn't mind young mobians being surprised at her age. She was happy that she was as old as she was. Meant she had much wisdom.

"So, Alejandro where are you from?"

"Mexico. Born and raised myself up."

Doria nodded while looking Alejandro right in the eyes. "I raised many children. Had 3 of my own and 15 others that had no one."

Scourge and Sonic were surprised. "So where are the others?" Scourge asked.

Doria shrugged. "Fine I hope. They had their families to go back to. I'm still in touch with some."

Alejandro nodded then everyone froze when they heard something like water leaking. Alejandro looked to Scar, who seemed to be in immediate pain.

"Scar, is it time?" He asked getting looks toward them.

"Aw hell." Amy slapped Sonic on the arm a couple of times before stopping making him apologies and rub his arm in pain.

"Well…my water broke so I guess so." She replied to him. Alejandro narrowed his eyes at her for her smart remark but she had a right to do it.

"Alright, where is the nearest hospital?"

Big Rob got up from the table to help Alejandro help Scar up. "It's in the next town. But we're not far from it come on."

They rushed out the house. Leon sat in his high chair confused.

"Mommy, pee pee on herself."

Rosy giggled and picked him up as Mari-An got her sons ready to go to the hospital. "No, she about to have the baby."

"Ooooooh." He said. That's when he started jumping up and down in Rosy's arm making Scourge take him from her.

Rosy was about to rush out the house with the others till she turned to her grandmother and grandfather who were still sitting down.

"Aren't you guys coming?"

Doria and Will shook their heads. "No, you guys go ahead we'll be here when you get back."

Rosy didn't know why but she protested against that in her heart. Austin and Levon had left to go do something so there was no there to watch over her grandparents. She stood there so long Scourge had time to realize she wasn't in the car and came back in the house to get her.

"Rosy come on."

Rosy jumped slightly looking to him not realizing that she was still standing in the kitchen. "Oh, okay." She went after him to the car and they followed Rosy and Amy's uncle to the hospital.

Rosy looked back at the farm from some reason she really didn't want to leave it. She also hoped Alejandro's men were really watching over the area.

X

By the time they arrived to the hospital Scar was being, literally, a queen bitch on everyone. Especially Sonic and Scourge. They had walked out the room because of her. Rosy was so worried about her grandmother and grandfather she begged her uncle and aunt to go back home. Big Rob'O and Lil Rob'O got so annoyed that they decided to go back. Everything was fine when they got there and they called Rosy and told her.

Night time had fallen and Scar still hadn't had the baby. She went to the bathroom to get rid of the digested food she had eaten. Her contractions were bad and she was just ready to have this baby already.

Rosy, Amy, Aggie, Mari-An, Baby Rob'O, Lil Jon, Nevaeh and Jay sat in the waiting room while Scourge, Sonic and Alejandro decided to be in the room with Scar. Neveah have constantly called Big Rob'O wasn't getting any answer. She was now getting worried.

"Rosy, see if you can get in touch with your uncle."

Rosy nodded taking out her phone and dialing her uncles number. It went straight to voice mail. She was surprised. She hung the phone getting worried herself.

"It went straight to voice mail."

Neveah looked at her phone and shook her head. "Why would he cut off his phone?"

Mari-An. "Let me try Rob'O." She called her husband but the same thing happened. "It went straight to voicemail."

Amy shook her head and said. "Something ain't right."

Rosy and the other females agreed. Jay hugged up to Rosy more getting a litte tired.

"Rosy, what do you think is wrong with dad?"

"I don't know."

All the females looked up when Sonic came into the waiting room with his eyes wide as if he was surprised.

Amy walked up to him and asked, "Did she have her yet?"

Sonic only nodded making them get up and rush to the room before the nurse that monitored the waiting room got back from her break. Only a certain amount of people were supposed to be in the room and they had to make sure that they got in there.

Amy dragged Sonic back with her to which he whined about. They got in the room to see Scar holding a lavender female hedgehog. She was so tiny that they had to walk up to the bed to see her. Scar just knew she was going to be big like her dad from her size as baby. She had Scar's blue eyes and a birth mark going across her chest.

Leon climbed on the bed to see his baby sister who seemed asleep. "Wake up!" He yelled in her ear causing her to do just that and start crying.

Scar wanted to be mad at Leon but couldn't. "Leon, she was sleep."

"Oh, sorry." He said panting her head.

Alejandro and the others laughed at this. Rosy then pulled Alejandro to the side after everyone else had gotten their attention on the baby again.

"She is so precious." Mari-An said playing with the babies bang.

Neveah smiled at her taking her hand. "What's her name?"

"Amethyst Teres Hedgehog."

"Awwwwwwww."

"That's a pretty name."

Scourge and Sonic smiled, "You named her like mom?"

Amy looked to them seeing how it really made them feel but was confused. "But your mom was green?"

Scar, Sonic and Scourge chuckled. "Yep, our mother and her sisters had names like jewels, you know. Emerald, Ruby, Sapphire, etc. I wanted to do that with my little girl. Hopefully if I have another one I can name her after mom."

Amy smiled and awed at that.

Rosy was happy but the joyous moment but something was pulling at her heart. She got the moment to quickly pull Alejandro outside to be more quiet about the matter of her uncle and cousin. Alejandro was confused but said nothing. Rosy looked around before saying,

"Alejandro, are your men around the farm?"

Alejandro shook his head making Rosy's heart drop. "They were supposed to be arriving tonight. Why?"

Rosy took a deep breath to calm herself down. "My uncle and cousin aren't answering their phones. I asked them to go back to the farm to be with grandma and papa b-b-but we haven't heard from them since!"

Alejandro pulled out Scar's phone since he didn't have his anymore. He dialed a number and tried to calm Rosy down before she went into a panic attack.

"Look calm down. You should be letting yourself get worked up like this."

"Yes, boss."

Alejandro turned from Rosy to speak on the phone. By this time Scourge had noticed neither of them were in the room and went out to find Rosy trying her best to fight back tears because anything could wrong. And if these people want her child then they won't care about getting to any of her family.

"Dónde estás?(Where are you?)" Alejandro asked trying not to speak loudly. He knew that would only cause more panic Rosy to hear the conversation.

"Estamos en la granja ... y el jefe…(We're at the farm…and boss…)"

"Sí, ¿qué es?(Yes, what is it?)"

"Hay un problema.(There is a problem.)"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for ANY and EVERY mistake, I know there are some in there but I was trying to rush this. But A new baby is born. Lucia Teres Hedgehog. <strong>

**R&R and welcome baby Lucia in the world of Good Country Girls Bad City Boys! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20: Problems on the farm**

* * *

><p>Alejandro glanced back to see Scourge trying to calm Rosy down. Once he did that he walked a little away from them.<p>

"What do you mean there is a problem?"

His recruit sighed before saying, "Well, we got here and noticed that front door to the grandparents house was wide open…We found the grandfather on the living room floor dead. He must have fought the intruders back and then we found the entire kitchen messed up that's where we found the uncle.."

Alejandro did his best to calm himself before saying, "Are you fucking kidding me?! Find them. Do you hear me?! FIND THEM!" He roughly hung up his phone getting Scourge and Rosy's attention before he even did that.

Rosy ran up to him to see what was wrong. "What happened?"

Alejandro could barely looked at her even looked away from the shame of it all. Scourge knew that look.

"Rosy-"

"Alejandro what the hell happened?!" She got the attention of every doctor and nurse on the floor in her area.

Alejandro pushed them both back into the room. If he was going to tell this it had to be in front of everyone. Even though he would rather not tell anyone.

The others looked Alejandro as he directed Rosy to a seat and Amy before he began pacing back and forth and said, "Something…very bad has happened…Your grandfather and uncle are dead."

As soon as he said that Neveah and Aggie hit the floor out cold. Jay, Mari-An, Sonic and Scourge quickly helped them up and into a chair. Amy slowly got up from the shock and asked him to repeat himself.

Alejandro looked away and said it again. Causing Amy to let out a eardrum pitching scream as she fell to her knees crying. They were lucky the door was closed or others would have been running into the room out of concern.

Scourge could only watch as Rosy rocked back and forth and looked at the ground with her eyes widened and tears spilling from them.

Scar was trying her best to pay attention but also calm Leon and Amethyst down. Jay got up and went over to Alejandro. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Her father? Dead? That can't be. Alejandro had an even harder time looking at her and her stepmother.

"My dad…is really dead?"

Alejandro's nod is all that did it. Jay ran from the room completely making Rosy get up and follow her.

Scourge watched as Scar walked up to Alejandro holding Amethyst while Leon sat on the bed and was calm. Sadly, this drama wasn't new for him at his young age. Scourge nodded to Sonic letting him know he was going after the other two and handle Amy, her mother and her aunt. Scourge walked to the stairs and saw Rosy sitting there with Jay crying on her pregnant belly rocked back and forth holding her. He felt for her. Rather losing a mother or father, losing parent is hard on a child. Especially at her age when she needs him the most. He quietly opened the door, walked to where they were and took a seat.

Scourge sighed and pulled Rosy to him as she let herself break down. He felt that this was all his fault…He felt that, that night he should have left Rosy alone that he should just had sex with her and left her alone afterward. Isn't this the reason why he did it in the first place? But then again, as he looked back at all their fun and hot nights, all the love and care they showed to one another…could he really want to replace that? Take it all back so it wouldn't have happened to begin with. He didn't have to ask what happened to Rosy and Amy's cousin and grandmother…it was obvious that they were kidnapped and being held because of him…no not him…his father…his father was the cause of all this.

Scourge, Rosy and Jay suddenly brought their attention to Scourge's phone. He quickly took it out and looked at the caller ID, which said 'unknown'. He frowned as he answered it.

"Who are you?"

"You know perfectly well who I am Scourge."

Scourge's anger only heightened. "What have you done to them? Where the fuck are they?!"

"Where ever the fuck I want them to be! THAT'S where they are!"

Scourge began breathing hard. "What the hell do you want from me? I had NOTHING to do with your father's death!"

"Well, that doesn't fucking matter because he's dead anyway now isn't he?!"

…..

"Now…you listen well hedgehog. I say an eye for an eye…My father, your son."

Scourge began breathing harder. He couldn't do it. Give this lunatic the satisfaction.

"What do you think grandmother? Think you'll give your life for your grandson? Oh, wait, your great grandson."

Rosy got up as quickly as she could and took the phone from Scourge. When he looked at her he had never seen her so angry before.

"You listen here you fucking bastard…You let my grandmother and cousin go. Or I swear not even your MOTHER will recognize you when I'm done with you."

"Well, that's not very nice of a pregnant woman now is it?" Rosy heard someone get slapped. She figured it was her grandmother. Rosy could only get even madder.

"Let me speak to my cousin." Her voice was full of hate for this person. She didn't even know him or seen a day in her life but she knew she hated him. She heard some shuffling and then her cousin's voice.

"Rosy…don't worry we're alright…just make sure that everyone is safe…" She could hear in his voice he had been crying and was still upset.

"Lil Rob…I'm so sorry…" Rosy cried. Scourge's heart ached from that. He couldn't believe that she believed that this was all her fault.

"Awwww-"

"Don't fucking mock me…"

…

"I'll come to you as long as you give my grandmother and cousin back…ALIVE."

Jay and Scourge couldn't believe what they just heard.

"NO ROSY YOU CAN'T-"

Rosy stopped Jay and then said, "Hello?"

She heard a chuckle before he finally said, "I will meet you back in New York…at the Battle Arena Warehouse…You better be here by tomorrow night."

Rosy took a calmly breath before saying,

"You better count on it."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its short but didn't want to keep you guys waiting soooo. ;)<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21: Double Crosser…**

**I don't know why guys but I just stopped doing the point of views though. Sorry about it. I know I will NEVER do the announcement thing again because it's constantly confusing me. **

**Also, I might be ending this story soon it's been going on for a while and it's time to end it. So, I guess we'll go for 4, 5 or maybe even 6 more chapters depending on how the ones before them go.**

**And, another thing, I have lost my flash drive that held all my documents. My OC story, and also the sequel to Enemies For Life…I HAD 3 CHAPTERS FOR THAT DAMN THING! *Calming down* Anyways, since that has happened I'm having a very irritating time writing my documents and saving them in a secure place. So don't expect any quick updates (Not that I was doing a great job with them before hand but that's not the point!). **

**Enjoy the chapter…**

* * *

><p><strong>Rosy's POV<strong>

I don't know how many times my mother, aunt, sister, and cousins tried to convince me to not to go but I refused to listen. We had all went home to find that Alejandro's men had buried my grandfather and uncle right in front of farm area past the house. I couldn't even believe it as I looked at their graves I couldn't believe that I had lost to of the greatest men in my life. I felt like I lost my father, honestly and truly. I didn't stay out there long. I went back to the house and began getting ready.

I packed some clothing, snacks and water. I wasn't planning on stopping at all. I was keeping myself busy so that I wouldn't think about the tragedy but holding it in only forced my emotions to flare. I only continued to pack as I continuously wiped the tears from the eyes. But it didn't help. My sight begin to get blurry and I just couldn't stand anymore.

I fell to my knees slowly and cried onto my bed. I heard someone come in but I didn't look up I just continued to cry. I felt my sister hug my form tightly.

"He's gone…I can't believe he really gone…" I cried. I was crying so hard I could barely get that out.

I heard her snuffle, she must have still been crying when she came in here. We just stayed that way. Me crying onto the bed and her crying on my shoulder. Finally I felt a pitch and gasped. I immediately started feeling weak and slowly looked to my sister.

"I'm sorry, Rosy…" she said with tears still streaming down her face.

My world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

I stopped Rosy from hitting the floor. I yelled for Scourge to come in and pick her up. He put her on the bed gently and looked to me as I began putting on Rosy's make-up and looking through her clothes to take one of her outfits. I went into her closet to change as Scourge watched Rosy sleep.

A minute later I came out seeing that Sonic had came in the room. He looked to me. I could have giggled at the look he gave me. I knew I had to look just like Rosy except I wasn't pregnant. But at the moment I couldn't smile.

Scourge kissed Rosy's cheek and her stomach before gently picking her back and leaving. Sonic came up to me taking my chin in his hand and making me look up at him.

"Are you sure about this?"

I looked him in his eyes with determination. He wiped the tears that came to my eyes as I only nodded.

"Their gonna pay for what they have done. And I'm going to deliver the payment."

He smirked at me before picking up a pregnancy suit. I put it on and looked just like Rosy, just a 'fake' Rosy.

It was sun rise by the time we were ready to leave. We were going to fly back on Miles' helicopter and I couldn't wait. I really didn't want to leave my mother, aunt and baby cousin but Alejandro's men were there and they should be protected till I was done with my task.

Rosy was still asleep thankfully. I did give her a good dose of the medicine to keep her out till we got back to New York. That ride was the longest ride I EVER took there. And I could barely keep it together. Memories of me and my uncle continued to run through my mind. Making the task very hard for me but the way Rosy broke down was more than I could bare. She was stronger than me and couldn't even take this. It was like watching her break after the news of my grandmother passing. I couldn't even imagine how my grandmother felt. Just 7 years ago my grandmother and grandfather got married. They would have married at a younger age but my grandmother's aunts had the right to marry her off to someone else so they did. Separating them for a long time and to have to lose him and another son must be so hard for her.

We finally landed back at the mansion with everyone waiting for us. I couldn't help but smile at the looks they gave me and Rosy. They all, literally, confused me for Rosy even though Sonic was holding my hand and Rosy for me.

X

By night Rosy had waken but Scourge made sure that she stayed in the mansion. At dinner we could all hear them arguing upstairs.

I sighed. "Who ever is staying here HAS to make sure that she stays here. And don't even let her go to the back yard because she will find a way out of the compound if so."

Everyone nodded but I saw the worried look on their faces, especially Cream's.

"What if this doesn't work?" She asked. "What if they figure it out before you can even make it in there?"

I shook my head. "I confused even you guys, didn't I?"

They all nodded.

"Okay then, let me worry about that."

I noticed Sonic shook his head. "Babe you have never been through something like this."

I was about to answer till we all heard Rosy yell and she was getting closer.

"I JUST WANT TO DO SOMETHING!" I saw her run in holding a box. It was black with topaz, emerald, amethyst, ruby, sapphire, aquamarine, and diamond crystals embedded all around it. Scourge came in after her looking stressed out with everything.

I stood up in shook where in the hell did she get that box? We were forbidden to even keep it.

"Rosy, what are-"

"Just let me read your fate…"

I could only study her eyes for a minute and learned she was serious. I told Cream to lower the lights which she did. I know everyone was confused especially when Rouge asked what was going on.

Rosy only put her had up. "Everyone please be quiet." I watched Rosy open the box and take out a red and gold clothe then a purple one wrapped it them…Then she pulled it out…our Tarot cards.

"Oh my God. You guys played with tarot cards?!" I heard Fiona ask. Me and my twins sighed looking to everyone.

"Before my grandmother made us get into the church we would hang around these elder twins who used these to tell people's fate." I explained.

Rosy jumped then when she saw I paused. "We would watch them till they decided that we were ready for our own. When our grandmother found out she was anger and saddened but she knew since we were young she had a right to prevent it…I hide the box up here in my old house in the attic. When we moved here I brought it here."

Miles and Tails actually had a hard time believing this of course. Their with science they wouldn't believe something like this.

"So you really can determine someones fate those."

We both nodded before Rosy turned to me. She took out some candles and lighted them before un revolving the cards.

I took in a deep breathe the cards were unpredictable so who knows what may come up. Rosy looked to me as I looked back to her with the cards in her hands.

"Cards of fate…Will my sister come out victorious?" She asked the cards this question as she shuffled the cards and cut the deck.

I watched as she suddenly stopped and placed four cards on the cloth in the shape of a diamond. I could feel and hear the others coming closer and surrounding us.

I looked to her nervously as she only looked back at me. "Flip your cards."

I flipped them, it had been so long since we have even seen these things so I was very confused at their meaning but Rosy's smile meant they had to mean something good.

"You have here, Strength." She said pointing at the card on the table. She saw I was confused in what that meant so she started to explain.

"The strength card means, you will overcome all obstacles, because you are determined to let nothing keep you from your goal."

I nodded and was correct, I was determined I was going to do this and come out victorious. She then pointed at the top card.

"The Justice card, means, a judgment in your favor, and that a turbulent time is coming to an end."

I smiled at that. This will come to an end tonight. She pointed at the card on the right smiling even brighter.

"Temperance, your negative will benefit as a positive."

I nodded, I felt more confident now. She pointed to the last on one on the bottom saying, "The High Priestess, there will be a change in you after tonight my sister…You will no longer sit on the sidelines…"

I jumped and hugged her. My victory is secured for the cards…never lie.

X

I knew my victory was secure but that didn't deter me from nervousness. I felt completely out of place. I was sitting car with Scourge and Sonic. I was holding Sonic's hand on the way there but when we arrived I took Scourge's hand which made him feel uncomfortable I know but I had to make this convincing. Hell, it felt weird to me too!

We pulled up to this area of the city I have never seen. It was a sign that said 'Welcome to the Battle Bird World' The only reason we got through was because of Predator, who was driving the limo at the moment. I watched as we drove by buildings, couple of bar and grills, gift shops, arcades, and hotels. At the end of it all was the Battle Arena. I saw a lot of people going there and you could head the crowd from the outside.

We took drive going around the back to the so called 'Battle Arena Storage house'. I frowned. This was the moment and I couldn't be more determined.

We pulled into the parking lot of the storage housing. I happened to see the person of me and Rosy's distress. He was green bird that anyone could mistake for Bean. He wore a red business suit with a shirt and red scoff around his neck. Who does that anymore? He had a smug smirk on his face. He isn't going to be satisfied for long.

Him and his men only watched as we got out the car. Scourge and Sonic walked me up to the guys as I held my stomach as if I was actually carrying a baby. As we walked closer their smiles grew.

I glared at Wave, Storm and Jet. How could they betray us like this? They only watched as Scourge and this dude, that looked more like a child stood only inches away. My grandmother and cousin were being restrained just a few feet away.

"Well, well, even as a pregnant mother you look amazing, Rosalinda."

I gave him a fake smile. "Thank you."

He looked back to Scourge. "Well."

I looked up at Scourge who only glared at him. His was so dangerous that if he could kill him with it, I believe he would.

"Nope, we had a deal." Scourge said. The guy nodded for his men to give my grandmother and cousin to Scourge's men.

After that I saw that Scourge and this guy was having a staring contest I tried to walk to him after sighing but Scourge had a good hold on my hand.

He glanced down at me. I turned to him taking both his hands.

"I'm doing for the both of us." I said placing my hand on his cheek. Scourge smirked before kissing me. I was surprised but I returned it to be more convincing. I was silently praying that Sonic wasn't throwing the screen off with a jealous look or anything like that. Because if he knew how I felt he would actually feel better . It was like kissing my own sister which is something I would really rather not do.

We finally parted. I turned around trying to hold back tears. The only reason I could even cry was thinking about how Rosy would feel at this moment. Scourge slowly let my hand go as I went to stand beside this guy.

"Nice doing business with you Scourge."

I heard Scourge growl. "Same to you, Speedy."

I watched as Scourge and his men went back to the car and help my grandmother and cousin climb in. Scourge gave me another look before finally climbing in the car with Sonic and leaving. I only closed my eyes the limo drove out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

I have never felt so lost and alone in my life. It wasn't like she wasn't coming back but knowing the danger she was in was really hitting me hard. I could barely be happy as I watched Rosy kiss and hug her grandmother. Amy allowed her to come to explain to Ms. Doris and Rob'O what was going on. We all was caught off guard when Scourge started spitting and gagging.

I raised an eye-brow. "What's wrong with you?"

He took a deep breathe before saying, "It was like kissing you!"

I only rolled my eyes as I turned back to look out the window. I could only think about feeling Amy's touch once again. Silently praying that she was going to be alright and she really will come out victorious. I wasn't mad about her and Scourge kissing I knew they had to do it to make it seem real. Being mad about that was the last thing on my mind.

I just wanted to hold my Rose again…

* * *

><p><strong><span>Amy's POV<span> **

I was dragged into a cell in the underground of the storage area. Just the look of the blood and items there told me this was where they tortured their enemies. I sat on my knees with my eyes closed. I listened to things closely. The floor above this was the monitoring room. The floor above that was the kitchen and sleep area for the security guards. Leaving the first floor a cover up floor, the actual storage area.

I could still hear the crowd at the arena going wild. After another hour I had fallen asleep.

_I remember running but I didn't know where my destination was. Me and my mother had gotten into it again about Rosy. She had gone and ran off because everyone was picking on her and I defended her. Yeah, Rosy used be a little mean when she was little but didn't mean she deserved everyone ganging up on her like they did and my mother was no help in it all. _

_Me and mother got into about that once again and very harshly this time. I found that I ended up on my uncles house steps. I cried in my knees not understanding why I seemed like the only person who wanted to take up for my sister. Trying to understand why everyone hurt her so much. _

_I heard his front door open and him sigh as he took a seat on the steps. _

"_What's wrong?" _

_I waited a minute before picking my head up and cleaning my face with my hands. I didn't look to him just out at the street as cars went by. He had a house in town before he got his own farm. _

"_They were picking on Rosy and I tried to take up for her. Momma doesn't believe that she isn't doing anything so she got upset with me for doing something about it. She thinks that Rosy is causing them to do it! But she's not! She's always nice to them and they always use her…" _

_I heard my uncle sigh. He knew that Rosy wasn't causing it but my mother was stubborn just like her mother so he knew just what I was going through. _

"_Amy, I know what you are going through. TRUST I had to grow up in the same house hold with your mother AND your grandmother so I know. But one day they will see that what Rosy was trying to tell them was true."_

_I nodded wiping my tears away. He hugged me to him and kissed my forehead. I hugged him back tightly. _

"_Thanks dad- I meant Uncle Rob'O." _

_He chuckled. "That's the third time you have done that already." _

_I giggled. "I can't help it. You are like my father."_

_And he truly was. My mother and uncle had came to an agreement. If my father wasn't going to be there, my uncle would be the male-father figure in my life. While she would be my cousin's female-mother figure in his life his mother wasn't there. _

_He chuckled and sighed hugging me to him. "Glad I can be there for you." _

_Never did I ever think…that would be one of the last emotional moments I scared with you…_

X

"HEY…WAKE UP!"

I jumped up holding my 'stomach' protectively and saw that it was the guy Scourge called Speedy and he was alone. An hour before I went to sleep I undid my ties. He glared down at me with a look of hatred.

"I hope you got plenty of beauty sleep because when I'm done your going to be restless." I only narrowed my eyes at him.

"You're a bastard."

He chuckled before punching me so hard I fell over. I couldn't let him know my binds were free so I just let myself fall.

"I guess I have no choice but to be now, now do I?!" He yelled at me but I didn't look up at him.

I yelped when he grabbed a handful of my hair and made me look at him. I feel the hate all over him. But I didn't care he deserved it from what I felt. He took my only father figure away. He took the only grandfather I have ever known away from me and my grandmother husband. He deserved whatever was coming to him in my eyes. Don't get me wrong I love my father very dearly but he wasn't there like my uncle and grandfather was.

I only spit his face, which owned me another punch in mine. He threw me to the floor before kicking me so hard in the stomach, if I was REALLY pregnant the baby would be really dying right now.

He turned around and if he was smart he would know that girls who are pregnant and get that badly hurt in their stomach will immediately start bleeding. But since he was turned around he didn't see that.

I knew there were cameras on me but I didn't care. I slowly used my hands to stand up. And once I was on my feet I heard someone over intercom.

"SPEEDY WATCH OUT!"

But he was too late. I had already pulled out my hammer and aimed it for his head. And I was successful. I banged his head into the floor. I knew he wasn't dead just yet. I didn't use enough force to kill him or even knock him out just shock him a little.

I began to get emotional. "You came after MY family." I hit his leg breaking it and causing him to yell in pain.

"You killed my uncle. THE ONLY MAN CLOSE TO A FATHER I HAVE EVER HAD!" I broke his other leg causing him to once again yell in pain.

"YOU KILLED MY GRANDFATHER WHEN THEY HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH WHAT JULES HEDGEHOG PUT YOU THROUGH! NOTHING!"

I broke both his arms before I quickly took off the pregnancy suit and bent down in his face.

"My family had nothing to do with what happened to your father's death…but I, alone, will have something to do with your death."

I took out the gun I was hiding and shot him in the head. He must have locked the doors to get down here because during this whole time I could hear banging at the door to get in. I checked his pulse and saw that he was dead.

I looked around to find a vent up to the ceiling. I slammed my hammer on the floor giving me a chance to jump high enough to grab the vent opening and pull it off. I hid my hammer and began climbing through the ventilation. I don't how but I came to the security room with no one there. I kicked the vent cover off and hopped out.

Just as I did some of Speedy's men ran by and saw me so they turned back. But I closed and locked the door quickly before running over to the phone. I quickly dialed Sonic's number.

I was getting scared because it was taking a while for him to answer.

"Amy?!"

"Sonic! Oh thank God! Look, you have to get back here and quickly!" I said looking back at the dents the guys were putting in the door to get in.

"Alright, I will!"

I turned around seeing they almost had the door off the hedges. I took my hammer back out and got my gun ready. Yes, I killed someone and yes, I know it was wrong but he deserved his justice revenge. I had delivered my payment and I was getting out of here with a fight.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sonic POV's<span> **

I know it was only three hours or so but it felt like years. I know I couldn't sleep and I was sure that Rosy couldn't either.

After Amy called, I quickly went to the living room and grabbed the weapons I needed. I stopped only a few feet from the door seeing Scourge, Miles, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow standing at the door.

"You really didn't think you would go alone, did you?"

I smirked at Scourge and the others who smirked back at me. "Let's go."

X

Me and Scourge sonic boomed right through the gates giving Miles and Tails helicopters a way through. Shadow was on Tails' copter while Knuckles was on Miles' sniping any one that was shooting at them.

I couldn't stand around watch them commit mass murder though. I had to get to the storage house. We got there but Amy was no where. Me and Scourge dashed all through the place and didn't find her. I finally gotten to the security room and saw her hammer. I picked it up and looked at the monitor. I could see Amy in the battle arena passed out on the mat.

Me and Scourge looked to one another before nodding and dashing to it.

I was hoping that camera wasn't playing tricks with me and it wasn't but sadly, I couldn't tell how badly she looked. I ran up to her and held her up. I felt her pulse it was still there but it was faint. She had bruises and cuts all over her. I was taught that men didn't cry but I couldn't hold back the tears that built up seeing my girl this way.

"I'm so sorry Amy." I said hugging her to me tightly. I felt Scourge kneeled beside.

"Sonic something isn't right…"

I didn't pay attention but I could tell he was right. We were under a spot light. While everywhere else was dark.

"Your right!" I heard a voice say but I didn't know it.

Suddenly all the lights came on showing gun men surrounding us off the mat and in the stands. I only held Amy bridal style as me and Scourge stood up back to back. I glared at them smug faces but I smiled.

"Your going to pay for what that bitch did to the boss!" One of the men said.

"I feel sorry for your kid Scourge!" That voice said again. I looked to see one of Speedy's top body guards.

Me and Scourge glanced at one another before looking up to the sky. We quickly took cover as Miles and Tails shot missiles into the arena causing a distraction. Me and Scourge speed out as the Battle Arena began to explode every where. We ran a good distance and watched the whole place exploding and going into flame.

I could only smile as I watched. I looked down at Amy as she began to stir and wake up. I smiled to her when she realized it was me holding her. I watched the tears build up and she grab me and bring my face to hers letting our lips meet.

I kissed her as if I hadn't seen her in forever because that's what it felt like. That I would never see her again. And I know she felt the same way. Her lips never felt to soft and her tongue never tasted so sweet.

We finally parted as she then hugged me tightly and I hugged her back. I heard Miles and Tails land behind us.

"Oh get a room!"

Amy only laughed as I chuckled right along with her. After her recovery their gonna be wishing we had our own house.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, if you haven't noticed. I changed Scar and Alejandro's daughter name to Amethyst I REALLY had forgotten Alejandro's cousin's name was Lucia XD. Silly ol' me. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter sorry it wasn't longer. <strong>

**Now, that you have read. Let's see the reviews.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter**** 22: Can't wait…**

**Wow, it's been a LONG time since I had updated in 3 days. But either way. I HAVE to get this story done QUICKLY! Because I am going off to Kentucky for the next six months to a year and who knows if I will be able to get on here regularly, if not at all. BUT I want you all to know...I maybe or may not be thinking of a sequel to this story...O.O **

**Who knows we'll just have to see. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Rosy's POV<strong>

I was overjoyed when Amy came back. I patched her up trying to keep myself from crying the whole time. The next morning we both said our good byes to our grandmother and cousin. We didn't want them to stay in New York for too long.

I talked on the phone with my mother, who wasn't too happy that Amy had killed someone but she couldn't say that she didn't blame her because I was sure once my mother had gotten it back together. She would have come up here and done it herself.

A week later we went back to North Carolina and gave my uncle and grandfather a more honest funeral. It was hard to leave my grandmother and Aunt in there big houses by themselves but they seemed okay. Very sad but okay. I don't know how hard I hugged Jay and many times I kissed her but it took her to start whining for me to stop. I was just thankful nothing back happened to her. I REALLY wouldn't have been able to live with myself if anything had. Especially, Baby Rob'O and Lil Jon.

We came back bringing Alejandro, Scar, Leon and Amethyst with us. Today, Scourge was taking the family to see his father. I sighed as I sat at breakfast. I could only hope that everything would be okay. I was off today so I was left to baby-sit the children while everyone was at work. Well, me, Amy and Bliss.

Bliss's twins, Howl and Woof, were growing fast. They seemed to get along very well with Amethyst and Leon was too jealous of Howl this time. They both seemed to get along well, for being the oldest boys.

After I cleaned the dishes I let everyone go outside. It was a beautiful day. I happened to see Amy sitting on the fountain playing in the water. She looked so in thought and sad even. Dad, was more than upset when he found out what happened while he was gone to Puerto Rico for some connection for Mr. Jules but when he learned that me and Amy was okay. He calmed down. But back to the matter at hand.

I giggled at Lara-Su and Leon playing with Mephiles and Yule's kids. I couldn't help myself when I saw that they were just running away from one child. I guess they were playing 'Duck, Duck, Goose' even though they were standing up. This scene was nice after everything I had gone through for the past few weeks.

I finally took a sit beside Amy not looking at her but up to sky. "Amy…what's wrong?"

I happened to see her wipe a tear away which caused me to go into worry. "What's wrong?!"

She shook her head before saying, "Rosy, I don't understand…"

"Understand what?"

"All our lives we said we won't kill people we will help people, save people and the other night I killed someone."

I took both her hands and made her look me in my eyes. I knew this would happen. Amy swear she would never kill anyone but she couldn't help that he caused her to do it.

"Amy, you did something anyone who felt the way you felt did. I mean, he came after us and took not only our grandfather, but our uncle too. I know we promised that we would never kill because we were taught that it was wrong but…" I sighed looking down before looking back at my teary eyed twin.

"We can always ask for, forgiveness Amy."

"But Rosy I can't help thinking…He lost someone close to him and that's what pushed him. I know it is wrong of him to come after us but…I just can't help thinking that maybe I should have let him go."

I sighed, "I can't say you shouldn't have Amy because maybe he would came after us again but you have to let it go…I mean yeah, you killed someone…but what other choice did you have. I am FOREVER grateful that you took my place." I said taking her face in my hands.

"There is no way I can repay you because if you hadn't had done what you did, who knows what would have happened. So please Amy please find peace because I don't wanna see you beat yourself up about this."

She nodded before I pulled her into a hug and hugged me back as tightly as she could. "I love you Amy, I don't hate you for what you did, grandma doesn't and nor mom or dad does. If anything we're proud that you took a stand that no one believed you would have taken." I said pulling her away.

I smiled when I saw she began to smile. She wiped her tears away and nodded. She looked ahead taking a deep breathe and placing her hand on my stomach which I placed mine on the space right above her.

"Anything to meet my nephew." I smiled pulling her wet cheeks to my lips to she groaned.

"~I love you Amy.~"

"~I love you too, Rosy.~"

I jumped and she gasped when she felt my precious boy kick from inside. We both couldn't help but laugh at that keeping our hands in place waiting for him to do something else.

_I can't wait for you to come my little Scourge…_

* * *

><p><strong>Scourge's POV<strong>

I knew this wasn't going to be easy but I didn't care. I glanced at Scar as she cooed at my niece trying to wake up her. The little de- I meant angel slept so much Scar was afraid she would never get to play with her. The only time she woke up was to eat. Thankfully we left her evil- I meant big brother home with my Rose, Amy and Bliss.

I glanced back at Alejandro, who was watching the scenery outside. Scar stopped playing with Amethyst as I pulled up to the mansion. I could see the disdain look in her face. I know she didn't wanna be here but she had no choice. I looked back seeing Sonic, Sonia, and Manic in the car behind me. They were going to have my back today and we were going determine who would take father's place.

Rosy told me that she wanted me to take it but I just couldn't…I couldn't live with myself knowing what would happen to her. But then again I could also change her fate and my sons.

We all walked inside and got many looks. Especially Scar, she hadn't been back here since she was three so it wasn't surprising that they had their eyes on her. But we didn't pay them no mind. We walked into the dinning room seeing our father eating breakfast. He was surprised to see all of us there.

"Well, what do I owe this visit?"

I stepped out the way letting him see Alejandro and Scar. The look on his face told how unhappy he was. Me, Alejandro, and my brothers stood our place while Scar and Sonia backed up a little.

"I thought he was in Mexico!?"

We said nothing letting him notice Amethyst who had began to stir some. He chuckled in a frustrating tune and sat back down.

"I should have known…"

I raised an eye-brow. "Known what?" I asked as I took a sit.

Scar and Alejandro went to the opposite side. I was sure she would rather not sit near him but she had no choice.

"That you were too weak for such a decision."

It was my turn to chuckle which got him to look at me. "You know dad, I don't care what you think anymore."

He froze and so did everyone else. Scar and Sonia looked at me like I was crazy while Alejandro, Sonic and Manic, I was sure, was proud.

"Thanks to your fucking ego, my kid and my girl could have dead! Thanks to her sister we ended that conflict you had created with The Battle Birds. They came after her family, killed what was close to her and then tried to get her to go into their arms by kidnapping her close family. And where was you that whole time?"

My father said nothing so I continued.

"No where to be seen of course! Alejandro knew more about what he should have known and how that happened I don't know but I owe him. Scar and her kids will now live with them for his reward."

He slammed his hands on the table making Scar and Sonia jump back. Alejandro pulled her closer to him as Amethyst began to whine.

"He will not be taking her out of the city!" I looked to Scar seeing she was offended. My father put on a coat that made him seem like he cared for us but really he didn't.

"It's not like that you give a damn!" I heard Scar say. We both looked to her as she gently gave Amethyst to Alejandro. He took her hand with his free hand I guess giving her some type of support. You needed it when standing up to my father.

"You don't care. You just want to keep up with your image…I finally realized that if you did care about me like you portray you do, you would have come looking for me after you had Scourge kill our mother!"

I still feel the guilt of that day. I couldn't help but look to the floor as I felt Sonia hand rub my back to give me some comfort. But that never helped. Ever…She knew this but she's my older sister I guess she feels like it's her duty to try and help us.

"I'm not surprised that you didn't. I'm not surprised you convinced, Manic, Sonia, Sonic and Scourge that I was dead. I am not surprised but you will be when you hear that me and Alejandro have already started looking at houses in Pennsylvania away from this life."

My father only took his seat back looking down at the table. I don't believe that any of us could tell how he felt right now. Since he said nothing Scar continued.

"I won't be taking your place neither will Leon…I knew we didn't have a chance to anyway." She took her seat and Manic stood up next.

"I won't be taking it either."

It was the first time in a long time my father ever looked surprised. Sonia stood up next.

"I won't be taking your place either. Neither will any of the children I have will either." She sat down Sonic stood next.

"I won't either."

My father then looked to me and I only shook my head. He became more enraged with all of us disagreeing to take his place when he most likely went to hell to get it.

"You can't be fucking serious?!"

I laughed, "How about this? You change the way we get to the top and maybe me and Sonic will think about it."

He shook his head. Scar had to walk out with Amethyst because she only started crying worse, our father only gave her more discomfort.

"I can't do that." Is he serious?

"Why not?" Alejandro asked before I could. My father only glared at him which, from what I could see, didn't give Alejandro any fear.

"I changed the rules for your daughters sake. Most people we kidnap, we either kill or turn them into prostitutes but I didn't do that. As leader I thought that it was okay to change the rules up a little, especially when family or those special to you was involved."

My father looked down at the table. "Look-"

"I don't wanna hear it." My father looked to me. "I'm tired of the excuses. I'm tired of you putting EVERYTHING before your family. It's time for you to decide. Either you change the rule or we're leaving and we won't be coming back unless its time to bury you."

He said nothing as he looked back at the table. I nodded for us to all leave since he had nothing to say. No one could tell but my heart beat was so fast during this whole time I was surprised I didn't miss up on a few words. I took one last look at my father before walking out and leaving the place with the others. Deep down in side I felt horrible for the way I just talked to my father.

I loved him despite what I had gone through with him all my life. I really didn't want to abandon him. Yeah, he had friends but we were his children and in this life style you always think this is the last time you are going to see someone. Scar and Alejandro decided to stay back and let Amethyst grandfather get to hold her. To which Scar told me through text he seemed to enjoy.

X

We arrived back to the mansion to just check up on Amy and Rosy. I dropped Manic and Sonia off at work. I went inside and found only the maids and servants, at first. Amy happened to be in the kitchen making snacks for everyone I guess.

I didn't stay long to see her and Sonic 'play' in the kitchen. I found Rosy in the back watching some of the kids play. I was hoping that one day everyone could get a house of their own and get the hell out of mine! Bliss was on the lawn with her twins keeping a closer eye on the other children. I'm still trying to understand why Mephiles had some many children. Leon waved at me before Lara-Su and the other children got his attention again.

I smirked watching just stand there and rub her stomach. She looked so cute doing it. I walked up her slowly and wrapped my arms around her stomach making her jump.

"Scourgey." She whined as I only chuckled, pulling her too me and rubbing her stomach myself. She sighed moving her hands out of my way. We stood like that for a little while before she cleared her throat.

"So…how was the meeting?"

I shrugged which caused her to groan. "What did he say?" She said taking a seat on the fountain. I slowly followed suit.

"Well, he was upset." I took a seat beside her causing her to tap me to make continue. She could tell I really didn't want too.

"And…"

"I told him we would move from here if he didn't change the rule…Why do you want to take his place?"

Rosy shrugged looking down at the soft grass, which I finally noticed she didn't have any shoes on. I smile watching her play in the grass with her feet. I always thought her cute were cute to be so short and chubby. She finally stopped meeting my eyes and smiling back at me.

"Why leave the only life you have ever known?"

I sighed. I was happy to know she was had come to be content with my choice of a life. That's one of the many things I loved about her. She didn't want me to change.

"Because there are more important things than that now." I placed my hand back on her stomach smiling harder when I felt the kick from my child. She placed her hand on mine before kissing me on the face.

"I'm glad to know that." She said looking up to the sky but then looked back to me a little concerned. "But what about your garage? You put so much into it."

I shrugged. "I can restart if it means that you and our son will be okay."

She smiled moving over closer to me and laying her head on my lap. "I love you Scourgey poo."

I rolled my eyes and kissed her. "I love you too Rose."

It was her turn to rolled her eyes at my little nickname for her. "Please stop calling me that. That's Sonic's pet name for Amy."

I chuckled. "So, your pink just like her."

She groaned sitting up and looking back at where Bliss was with the kids.

"That's gonna be me one day."

I looked at what she was looking at. Bliss actually had the kids sitting down and was reading them a story.

"Yeah, but not with all those children."

We both shared a laugh before we shared a kiss that was interrupted by Sonic and Amy.

"Ewwww, get a room."

"Please!"

We both narrowed our eyes at them seeing Amy was carrying some food and Sonic was carrying some drinks.

"I could say the same for you too in the kitchen just a few minutes ago."

Sonic rolled his eyes as Amy laughed and made her way to Bliss. Rosy laid her head back on my lap rubbing her stomach to which I joined her.

I rub her stomach so much because for one I'm still having a hard time believing that I'm about to be a dad. Two, I almost lost them both a number of times to many for my liking. And three, I really did love them both.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosy's POV<strong>

_I walked through this darkness a little shared. I looked down at my stomach which seemed so big. I didn't understand why I was only five months and I looked, AND FELT, eight months. I just held my stomach protectively. I could feel my unborn son inside me but he was asleep, which was probably a good thing for me. _

_I happened to hear Sonia crying. _

"_Why…Why…Why…WHY!?" I jumped at the last 'why'. I was now between scared and worried. _

"_OH NO! PLEASE! PLEASE!" Scar? _

"_THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT!" I jumped and stopped dead in my tracks. That was Manic. He sounded soooo angry. NEVER had I heard him so upset and angry not even when he was mad at Scar. What was going on? _

"_Sonic, wait please! They got them! stay with me! PLEASE, JUST CALM DOWN!" Amy? _

_I slowly began walking but slowly, then I started sprinting and that turned into a run. I continued to hear Sonia and Amy cry. Manic and Sonic yell. It only frightened me more. _

_What was going on? Where was I? Where was…Scourge? _

_I got my answer as I saw a green dot but as I slowed down and got closer I could make out something….A green hedgehog…Scourge! I could have sworn I was going so slow that I could have stopped any second but I didn't not till I got behind Scourge…_

_He was crying…It broke my heart to hear how sad and upset he was. I carefully kneeled down. I don't even know how I was running with how big my freaking stomach was but I did and found Scourge. I placed my hands on his shoulders._

"_Scourge?"_

…

"_Scourge-"_

"_ROSY HELP ME!" _

_I gasped and fell back when he turned around and it was blood all over him. I, as quick as I could, got up and looked all over him but I saw no bruises. I was now confused again. If it wasn't his than…whose was it? I felt my blood run cold. I started to look behind him…_

I couldn't see a thing but I could hear everything. I felt small hands on my stomach, rubbing it every motion you could think of.

I heard a small gasp. Mephiles' youngest daughter…Michelle.

"It kwicked me!"

"It did?!" I heard Lara-Su ask. I felt another hand be placed on my stomach and began rubbing. Then Lara-Su gasp. "Mimi you gotta feel this!"

Mimi, Mephiles' oldest daughter, giggled and did the same. Okay my stomach isn't that big so how they all have room to rub it is beyond me.

I slowly stirred and felt the hands move away quickly. I opened my eyes seeing the girls looked like they had been caught digging their hands in a cookie jar.

I giggled a little. "Did you guys have fun?"

They nodded slowly. Lara-Su walked up to me and tapped me on the leg as if she didn't already have my attention.

"Yes?"

"Was you having a bad dream?"

I hid the shock that I couldn't believe I was talking in my sleep AGAIN and smiled. "Yeah, I guess I was."

"Ooooh." Lara-Su.

Michele started swaying her hips as she said. "You were moving around a whole LOT."

I giggled at her. "I'm sorry if I scared you guys."

"You didn't scare them you scared me." I looked to my side seeing Bliss sitting right beside me feeding Howl. Woof was on the floor playing when I looked for him.

"Are you sure your alright?" She said looking at me a little concerned.

I nodded saying, "Yeah."

"Well, I'm glad your woke. Sonia, Fiona, and Rouge are already home. So everyone else should be arriving but lets clean up."

I watched as Bliss stood up and placed Howl on the couch to drink her bottle which got Michelle, Mimi and Lara-Su's attention. I wondered where Leon, and the other boys were.

"Where is Leon and the boys?"

She giggled as she began cleaning up the toys and such. "Their with Sonia and Fiona."

Just then Yule, Shade, Blaze and Amy walked in. "HELLO EVERYONE!" Amy yelled.

Me and Bliss only shook our heads as she ran in. Michelle and Mimi raced for their mother as their brothers did the same. Blaze and Shade walked into the living to greet me and Bliss. And see Howl and Woof.

Amy gasped at Woof getting him to look up at her and he smiled. She picked him and began kissing him, which it bothered me that he didn't whine about it like Howl did. Blaze took a seat on the couch and took a sigh of relieve.

"How was your day?"

I narrowed my eyes at her making her and Shade laugh. I started chuckling myself.

"Naw, I had a good day actually."

"Yeah, because I watched the kids most of the time." I rolled my eyes at Bliss and laughed right along with Shade, Amy and Blaze.

"Anyway, who is cooking?"

I shrugged. "I guess Sonia, Fiona and Rouge."

"Has anyone noticed Fiona is a little…I don't know cheery?"

"I have." We all turned to Yule but she looked at us with a confused look before moving out the way and showing Scar smirking.

"What did you hear?"

She rolled her eyes playfully letting Yule hold Amethyst. "Weeeeeeell-"

"Oh come Scarlette we don't have time for that."

Scar pouted. "Fine. Miles proposed to her last week after everything ended."

"Really?!" We all asked as we saw her humming as she walked by to get the door that we didn't seem to hear.

When she walked back she froze looking at all of us. "What?!"

"Nothing."

Alejandro raised an eye brow at us. "Um…why-"

Scar covered his mouth and smiled back at Fiona who only raised an eye-brow at her. "Ooookay." She said as continued her way back to the kitchen.

I happened to see Scourge, Sonic, Manic, Tails, Miles, Bark, Knuckles and Shadow walk in. They all looked confused at Fiona till they came in the living room to greet us. Minus Miles.

"What's up with her?" Sonic asked

"SONIKKU!" Was the only answer he got before Amy's lips met his.

"Get a room!" Bliss yelled.

"Nasty." Shadow said making disgusted look.

"Where is Mephiles?" Yule asked. She got her answer when her suddenly appeared carrying her bridal style and making her yelp.

"Right here dear."

All us girls couldn't help but awe at that. It was kinda sweet for Mephiles for personality anyway.

"Sickening." I narrowed my eyes at Shadow.

"You guys always have to ruin the moment."

I received rolled eyes from Scourge and some of the other dudes. Sonic and Amy finally stopped making out in front of us for him to repeat his question.

"What is up with Fiona and Miles?!"

All of us girls looked to one another confused before looking back at the guys who had their eye-brows raised at us.

"I thought you guy would know." Bliss said giving Howl to Bark.

"Know what?" Scourge asked.

"Fiona and Miles are engaged."

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GUYS KNOW THAT?!" We all looked back to see Fiona, Miles, Sonia and Rouge standing in the living door entrance way. Leon saw his mother and ran right for her.

Scar giggle nervously as she picked up Leon letting him nuzzle her. "A little birdy told me?"

Fiona narrowed her eyes and stomped turning to look at Rouge who made a cheesy smile at her while Miles shook his head and covered his face with his hands.

"Rouge, when I tell you things I would hope that you would keep SUCH things to your self."

Rouge groaned. "Look, Manic wouldn't leave me alone and he…'beat' it out of me."

"Ahhhh, come on!"

"That's just tooooo much info."

"Your know there are CHILDREN in here with us. Their not invisible and neither are they deaf."

Manic groaned. "Could you not have kept THAT part to yourself?"

Rouge rolled her eyes at him while I giggled. "You could have not told Scar about it!"

"I had no damn choice! It was either that are…she post my baby pictures and videos on Facebook."

We all narrowed our eyes at her.

"WHAT?! Look we all know so we should celebrate instead of arguing!"

Tails chuckled. "She is right you know."

Miles rolled his eyes. "But who is going to watch the kids?"

"Me and Rosy will." I looked to Scourge confused.

"Mephiles' and Yule too." Shadow suggested. But I think that was out of spite though...

Mephiles growled at him. "Don't worry we're going back to our place anyway."

"So your not going to celebrate with us?" Fiona asked.

Yule giggled. "Yeah, we're just going to have my mother watch the kids."

Amy clapped her hands loudly causing Amethyst to whine a little. "THAN it is settled we are all going out except Rosy, Scourge, Howl, Woof, Leon and Amethyst." She cooed at Amethyst to quiet her down.

I kinda glared at Scourge who just gave me a cheesy grin. I know he is up to something. But even with all this I still couldn't get that dream out of my mind. It really felt and seemed so real…Neither the less I have to keep it to myself.

X

Sonia, Fiona and Rouge finished cooking for me, Scourge and Leon. After dinner we washed the little ones. Scourge and Leon was having so much fun. I couldn't help but smile at them. Then again I pictured him and our son together doing that. It gave me butterflies.

Once we had finished washing the kids we put them to bed minus Amethyst who has seemed to pick up a habit of staying up all night and sleeping all day. Nothing I haven't seen before through.

Me and Scourge had her bassinet down stairs in the living room with us. For the past hour now we have done nothing but watch t.v. well, Ms. Amethyst plays with her blanket or try to chew on it rather.

I kept glancing at Scourge before I sighed and got up. "I'm going to get something to eat."

"Again?"

"Yep." I walked in to the kitchen and grabbed some bread, pickles, and butter. I don't understand why I eat this but I know I have a taste to eat it and I'm going too. I had to do something. Even with me and Scourge's favorite show on I couldn't get that dream off my mind maybe a little snack will.

I began making my sandwich as Scourge walked in to get another bottle for Amethyst. "She's hungry again?" I asked with some peanut butter in my mother.

He chuckled. "Yeah, just like you."

I rolled my eyes and finished my first sandwich before making a second one. I cut both vertically before grabbing Lil' Debbie strawberry short cake, brownies and a jar of olives from the fridge before keeping a good hold on it all the way back into the living room.

I placed it on the coffee table before going back and getting me a glass of water and milk. I don't know why I have been drinking a lot of milk. Yeah, I drinking both things

Scourge only watched me as I took a seat and began eating.

"I'm going to have to go on a diet after this."

He chuckled. I looked at him as I watched him study me over. I blushed a little, I knew he liked that my hips and breast were swollen and most likely stay this way or get bigger as my pregnancy goes.

"You won't need too…"

I looked to him confused. "Why not?" I know you shouldn't talk with your mouth full but hey…

"Because your still beautiful." He said looking back down at Amethyst who had stopped drinking her milk.

He began to burp her which seemed so cute…But for some reason I got scared…what if he is like this with others children and not his own? My father was that way and that's what confused my mother in the beginning. I only sighed.

I'm letting myself worry too much. Scourge would do anything for me and our son. I just have to believe in him. Shouldn't be too hard since I love him…Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Scourge's POV<strong>

I was finally able to put Amethyst to bed. I walked into my room as Rosy untied her hair and let it fall. I smiled as my eyes once again scanned her body. Her hips had gotten wider and she was only 5 months I could just imagine how it will get as she continues on through her pregnancy.

I watched as she then took seat on the bed and rubbed her stomach. She looked spaced out but still beautiful. She was wearing a spaghetti string gown that only stopped at her upper thighs. Her breast almost overpowered the thing. Reminded me of one special night one my birthday. When her stomach gets bigger she's not going to be able to wear that again.

I walked over to her getting her attention as I took a seat on the bed. "What wrong?"

I noticed when I got closer she looked sad, confused, worried. And I was about to find out why.

She sighed looking at the floor as if she should be a shame of herself from what she was about to say.

"I'm just worried…"

"About what?"

She looked to me before looking back at the floor. "That just because you are good with others kids doesn't mean you will be good with ours…"

I didn't know what to say so she just continued.

"I know that, that just stupid seeing all the things you have done for me and all but…My father was the same way. He was good with everyone else's children but his own. And…I guess I'm afraid that, that will happen to me…"

I chuckled making her look at me worried. I know she must have been scared that I was mad but I really wasn't.

"I understand Rosy but I'm just doing that with Amethyst because I wanna get used to it. My father knew nothing about kids, how to feed'em, change'em, wash'em. None of those basic things a parent should know about children so my mother had to quit her job and stay home with us…So I'm getting ready now because I don't wanna be the same father he was."

I smirked when I saw her smile. She hugged me around my neck and kissed my cheek with her soft lips.

"I'm happy to hear that." She let me go and yawned. She sounded so sweet doing it.

"I'm going to bed." She said getting up and going to the top of the bed.

I got up and washed up before going back into the room to find her asleep she looked so beautiful but I knew she couldn't wait for me to climb in and hug her. Give the warmth she needed.

I put on a pair of boxers and climbed into bed. I gently wrapped my arms around her form making sure my arms covered her stomach.

"What took you so long?" She whispered.

I placed my head on hers saying, "I'm sure you didn't want me to get in this bed and I hadn't washed."

She chuckled. "Your right."

"By the way, did you wash?"

"Scourge…"

"Well?"

She sighed but couldn't help but giggle. "Yes, Scourge I washed while you was putting Amethyst to sleep. Didn't you hear the water running?"

I narrowed my eyes and quickly turned her on her back making her yelp and look at me surprised.

"Who are YOU talking to like that?"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "You…"

"I don't think so."

She smirked. "Well, I do-"

I got scared when she winced and held her stomach. "What's wrong?"

"Your son's kicking." She groaned. I watched as she began to calm down.

I smirked. "He is too much for you?"

She laughed. "I have to deal with you so I don't think so."

"Mmhmm."

…

"Scourge."

"Yes."

"Can you get off of me please?"

I shook my head. "Nope. I'm not tired. And neither is junior."

She blushed. Such a smart girl she knew exactly what I wanted. "Scourge we can't do that!"

"Do what?!"

She groaned trying to sit up but I held her wrist down making it impossible. She sighed making me chuckle.

"Now, answer my question. Do. What?"

Her blush deepened. "We can't fuck while I'm pregnant."

I brought my face close to her. "Such dirty language."

I smelled her minty breathe as she only stared at me with her eyes narrowed. "Scourge, I'm not-"

I kissed her. I let myself remember the soft feeling of her lips. Slowly I let her wrist go and traveled my hands down her arm slowly making her moan against my lips. Finally she opened her mouth letting me have entrance. Her tongue was just as sweet as always. Soft and small. I let my hands get to her thighs and slowly rub them. She moaned into my mouth when I ever I did that. I loved it just as much as she did. Her thighs were bigger and so soft and smooth.

I felt her hand play in my quills. I could feel my self get excited and ready. We hadn't done this in a while so I was actually starving for Rosy.

She pulled away from me breathing heavily. "Scourge, we really can't do this." She whispered holding my face with her hands.

I narrowed my eyes at her and began rubbing me against her flower, which may I add was wet and ready.

"You don't have any underwear on Rosy. I'm starting to think you wanted this."

She blushed. "N-n-no I didn't. It's just hard to put my underwear on now a days."

I kissed her and chuckled. "Yeah, what a good excuse."

She groaned trying to get up but I pinned her down again. I pinned my upper body on hers, as best I could, and held her thighs closely to my waist.

She blushed harder. She knew we haven't been THIS close in a long time. I began kissing her neck making a trail to her breast. All the while she moaned in pleasure.

"Scourge stop…"

I only continued using my finger to push down one part of the gown and exposing her nipples. I trailed my tongue over it making her gasp and moan. It was kinda cool in the house so I was sure my tongue was a good warmth for her.

"Scourge please stop."

I only bit her nipple making her wince. I used my other hand to position myself.

"Scourge, please…"

I looked back up at her. Her mouth spoke one thing but her body was speaking a whole different language.

"Baby, you know you want it." I purred at her.

I bit her nipple one last time before I brought my lips back to hers. I let her wrap her arms around my neck letting her play in my quills again. I always loved it when she did that.

She broke our kiss looking deep in my eyes. "You have to promise…"

"Promise what?"

"Not to go so hard…or fast…your too big for that."

I smirked and brought my lips to her ears. "I promise." I heard her gasp and moan as I began to move my hips.

I don't ever remember her being so tight and wet. I guess its because of all the water she had been drinking and the fact that we hadn't had sex in a while so she had time to tighten back up.

"Damn Rosy, you really did want me huh?"

She groaned adding a little bit of a moan to it. She pulled my lips back on hers knowing that only made me want to go harder and faster. I started too. I couldn't help it. Feeling her soft lips and sweet tongue put me on clouds.

"Scourge…" She whined against my lips.

I slowed back down. I had too she was carrying my kid and I was sure she was afraid that he could get hurt from this.

I didn't usually go all the way in but this time I did. I went slow and deep. She gasped with every push I did. I didn't go hard though.

"Scourge…"

I only began biting and licking her nipple.

"Scourge!"

I kissed her to shush her we didn't want to wake up the de- I meant Leon. God forbid.

I started feeling her walls tightening and very quickly. I loved that.

"Scourge…"

I knew she was about to cum but I didn't want her too just yet. "Wait, Rosy, wait."

"I can't you keep hitting the spot."

I chuckled at that which caused her to groan at me. After a push or two more she came and then again I had to keep our lips locked so she wouldn't yell out my name each time even though I wouldn't have mind.

I went a little faster feeling my climax coming. I felt her nails at my back but it felt all too good and made me go a little faster.

"Scourge-"

"I'm almost there." I groaned. She let her head fall back slowly before I felt her cum and me cum right after her.

I looked down. I still hadn't taken myself out. I didn't want to leave her warmth and I was sure she didn't want me to either seeing as she had her legs wrapped around my waist.

After coming again I finally exited her warmth. I rubbed and kissed her stomach.

"Sorry, little man."

Rosy chuckled and sat up. I don't think I was more surprised as all the cum and wet juice she put out on the bed than she was.

"I did all that?!" She said pointing at the spot.

I chuckled. "Yep." I climbed out the bed to go use the bathroom by the time I got back Rosy was quickly changing the sheets.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, Scourgey I would have loooooved to go to sleep after that lovely bit of TLC but I can't because of what **you** just did."

I chuckled. "Nooo, I just helped."

She stopped glaring at me and before continuing to take the sheets and pillows cases off the bed. I helped her by taking them to the laundry room and getting new sheets.

I when I came back to the room she wasn't there. "Rosy?"

"I'm in the bathroom."

I chuckled as I finished putting the new sheets on the bed and pillow cases back on the pillows. I didn't see why we need to change the pillows too but that's how women are I guess. I saw Rosy has scrubbed the area made love at and place a towel or two there I just put the sheets over it.

I laid down and waited for my Rose to come back. As I laid on the bed I couldn't help but think that more and more time was going to go by before we did this again. And it would get way worse when the baby comes but as long as I had Rosy I could live with it I guess. I was brought from my thoughts when I looked up seeing her leaning against the door way.

I sat seeing how tired she was. "Everything alright?"

She nodded before continuing her way over to bed and climbing in. I laid back down letting her lay her head on my chest. I missed sleeping this way too. Ever since she became pregnant I wanted her to sleep with her back to me so I could rub her stomach and/or hug it in my sleep.

"I don't wanna get up in the morning…" She groaned.

I chuckled. "I can help with that."

She groaned but couldn't help chuckling along with me. "Shut up and go to sleep." I heard her say. She sounded like she was falling asleep herself.

"Yeah, I love you too." I kissed her forehead and wrapped my arm around her form taking her hand in mine.

"I will always love you Scourge. Please don't forget that." She whispered.

I rubbed her side noticing I was slowing down. "I know Rosy. And never forget that I love you too."

I felt her nuzzle up closer to me placing her nose near my neck. I fell asleep feeling her soft breathe against my neck. One o the greatest and most soothing feelings she can give me. I couldn't wait for our son to come and share this love with him.

_I, REALLY, can't wait to see my little dude…_

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww, Scourge can't wait till our long awaited baby hedgey is here! He's name has already been decided but you won't see this name till another chapter or two.<strong>

**But since you have now read. Let's see the reviews...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23: Almost here…**

**Wow, I'm on a roll XD. Hope it doesn't throw anyone off that I put the person's POV in the middle. **

* * *

><p><strong>Rosy's POV<strong>

I can't believe it. I'm eight months. My little boy is almost here! I was working but I since my feet started swelling up I was sent home…ON PAID LEAVE!

Sitting at home hasn't been fun though. Scar and Alejandro got their home in Pennsylvania. Miles and Fiona's wedding was coming close matter of fact it was in one day. Bark and Bliss moved out and their own condo. Shadow and Sonia moved out. Manic went to go live with Rouge once her mother and step-father finally moved out. Cream and her mother was living with Tails. The only people left in this big- I meant MY mansion was me, Scourge, Sonic and Amy.

Tonight was Fiona's bridal shower. We got Scourge to close the club off to only gang member, family and friends. I was hoping it wouldn't be so packed but I wouldn't know till we got there because we was still getting ready.

**(Author: If you DO NOT feel like reading what they are wearing you may skip…Starting here… Trust me I won't blame you…) **

It took so much out of me to put on my Faux Fur Collar Cardigan. It was a burgundy type of sweater-shirt with brown, almond, apricot and a faint shade of black, fur ending at the mid section. I didn't ever think I would have to ask Amy for help to put pants on. My pants were dark wash skinny jean pants. I was **not **wearing heels. No way in the world.

Amy finally helped get my pants on taking a breather before finding my Aria Jacquard sneakers. All from Baby Phat.

"Thanks Amy."

She glared at me making me giggle. She was wearing something different from me tonight not that it wasn't already easy to tell us apart from my big stomach. I took short breathes and rubbed my stomach it was the only thing that helped me calm down and get some type of energy back. The moon was out and it looked so bright and beautiful.

Amy was wearing a Dolman sleeve sweater, it was a sweater with thin zig-zag and straight lines going across the shirt, she had on light blue skinny jeans and black heel boots. She helped put my shoes on before she then had to help me get off the bed.

"I can't wait till you have that baby!" She yelled walking out.

"I can't either!" I yelled back.

I started changing my bags as Bliss and Rouge made their way inside my room.

"Soon as we leave they start turning the rooms into other things." I heard Rouge, **not**, whisper to Bliss who only giggled at her.

I finished putting my things in my Baby Phat Jenna Large Logo bag. It was just a black bag with diamond shaped knit lines going through it and the Baby Phat logo on the front.

I looked to Bliss. She looked so good tonight. I hope she knows that Bark and the guys won't be there at the club. They were going to another club Scourge's dad owned in another part of the city.

Bliss was wearing a Apple Bottom Crochet Insert Tee. It was a brown long sleeve shirt with gold print design going from the side to the top of the shirt. It was off white knit design on the shoulders that showed them off. She was wearing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. She had on a pair of Apple Bottom Berry Bootie brown heel boots. She was carrying her off white Apple Bottom Core Puffer Hooded Jacket.

Rouge was wearing a Dereon NYC Skyline Graphic Vneck Tee. Her breast almost pushing out of shirt. The shirt with a hot pink skyline print of New York with black writing over it. Her shoes were Dereon Dynamite high heel sequin bootie. Her jeans were black with the Dereon symbol on the back and white décor.

"Well, it is OUR house." I said making them giggle.

Rouge and Bliss chuckled as I literally struggled my way down the stairs. Getting to see the other girls.

Fiona was wearing a Coogi Varsity Cardigan sweater. It was black with hot pink and light sea-green diamond going up sides. With a hot pink, light sea-green, and black spaghetti string shirt under the it. She had on hot pink skinny jean pants with black heels. She had on a black banner that said 'Bride to be' in pink and sea-green letters.

Yule was wearing a off the shoulder sweater. It was purple, dark purple red, and apricot lines, both thick and thin going horizontally across the whole thing, with thick dark blue legging pants and purple heels.

Blaze was wearing a grey silver sweater with black and gold stars on it. Gold skinny jeans and black high heel shoes.

Shade wore something a little simple too but still nice and sexy for the night. She were a sea-green V-neck pullover with a matching scarf and hat. She had dark blue skinny jeans and Coogi Naylah mid boot with sweater detail. I don't think she was ever a heel person.

Sonia wore a purple long sleeve white and burgundy, with dark wash skinny jeans and black boots with heels. She was putting on a Ecko Red fuax fur quilted jacket. It was off white with dark brown fur in the mid section of the coat.

Scar were a South Pole V-Neck with love printed on it. It had cheetah print in two of the letters and the others in gold. A pair of Khaki skinny jeans and black high heel boots. She was putting on cheetah print satin baseball jacket.

**(Author: STOP! Your done…)**

I smiled. "Wooooow, don't we all look good tonight."

We laughed. We didn't have to worry about the little ones the maids were baby-sitting them for tonight. Yeah, we had to pay them extra.

"Alright, girls lets make this night count…this is my LAST night as a 'free' women as they say." Fiona said rolling her eyes making us roll our eyes and laugh at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Scourge's POV<strong>

I didn't expect the place to be as packed as it was but it was. I know I told Rosy that the club we was going to was a club but I bent the truth. It was a club…a strip club. I was just hoping that everyone could keep their mouths shut. Even though everyone here was family and friends. We won't rat on each other. I'm going to have to ask Rosy's grandmother to pray about that.

I was sporting a RocaWear, white tee that had 'Planet Roc' in big bold letters on it and a picture of sun just raising over the earth in black and white. Dark Khaki pants and dark grey RocaWear City Roc low sneakers.

_**[T-Pain - In Love with A Stripper]**_

_Got the body of a goddessGot eyes butter pecan brown I see you girlDroppin LowShe Comin Down from the ceilingTo tha flooYea She Know what she doinYea yea yeaShe doin that right thangYea yea yea yea eaI Need to get her over to my crib and do that night thangCause I'm N Luv wit a stripper_

I couldn't look at the strippers and be satisfied sadly. Not unless I was drunk anyway. Manic on the other hand. I turned back seeing him actually on the stage with one dancing along with her. I think the DJ was doing some sick joke when he started playing this song. I looked to my side seeing Knuckles and Vector having a conservation. I could understand why Knuckles was no where near the strippers. One reason being, Shade will find out even if we **do not **tell her.

_She poppin', she rollin',she rollin'She climbin' that pole andI'm N Luv with a stripperShe trippin', she playin', she playin'I'm not goin' nowhere, girl I'm stayin'I'm in Love with a stripper_

"I don't know about anyone else but I can't fall in love with a stripper tonight…or any other night." I chuckled at Silver. He was right Blaze would surely find out. He was wearing a South -Pole white and dark blue long sleeve shirt with 'Rock Hard' in big red bold letters and a football player in the between the words.

"I know what you mean, Silver boy." I said taking another sip of my drink.

_Out of all the girls she be the hottestLike n the way she break it down I see u girlSpinnin' wideAnd She lookin' at meRight in my eyesYea She got my attentionYea yea yeaDid I forget to mentionI Need to get her over to my crib and do that night thangCause I'm in Love Wit a Stripper_

We both looked at Miles looking at the strippers but not even paying them any attention really. It was funny really. Fiona wasn't a stripper but she was a dancer, stripping was just something she did to pay for dancing school and that's how her and Miles met so the song was actually, I'm pretty damn sure of it now, a joke towards Miles. Which everyone seemed to be enjoying except him.

_**[Juicy J - Bands Will Make Her Dance]**_

_StrippersBandz a make her dance, bandz a make her danceBandz a make her dance, bandz a make her danceBandz a make her dance, bandz a make her dance_

I looked at the other five stages seeing some dudes had climbed on them to dance with strippers. I smirked. I wonder if Rosy would let me join in this. Couldn't hurt to ask her. This is the only thing I miss about being single to be honest but the one thing that doesn't make me miss that badly is the fact that I don't have to pay Rosy to strip for me.

I was about to leave till Silver tapped me and saw a crowd around Miles. From what I could see he looked surprised at the mink that was dancing all over him, rolling her hips and ass all against his legs and that area, that wasn't supposed to be touched in this club.

I laughed right along with Silver. Most likely Tails set his brother up.

_Bandz a make her dance, bandz a make her danceAll these chicks popping pussies, I'm just popping bandsBandz a make her dance, bandz a make her danceThese chicks clappin' and they ain't using handsBandz a make her dance, bandz a make her danceAll these chicks popping pussies, I'm just popping bandsBandz a make her dance, bandz a make her danceThese chicks clappin' and they ain't using hands_

I finally went off outside the club to the roof that was closed off for the night and it was completely empty great time to call Rosy. It rung for some time before I heard some loud music, noise and girls wooing before it fade in the background.

"Sorry, about that. What's up, Scourgey Poo? Aren't you supposed to be having fun?"

"Can't…"

She gasped and laughed. "Why not?"

"Well…"

"Scourge…Are you guys at strip club?"

"Rosy, no!"

I turned around quickly seeing Silver run out and breathing heavily. He looked like he saw the best damn thing in the world.

"Dude, you have GOT to get in here it's a wet t-shirt contest!" He ran back in leaving me to get chewed out.

I heard Rosy laugh before saying, "Look I won't tell the girls just please don't miss with any of them."

I was too surprised to say anything. "Are you serious?" Well, maybe not that…

"Scourge, it's a strip club and I know you won't cheat on me so yeah, I'm serious. Besides I know my breast look better and bigger anyway."

I chuckled. "Yeah, your right about both things."

"Both?"

"All three!"

She laughed. Couldn't wait to get back to her and hear it in person.

"Alright, babe I gotta go. Besides I'm sure your okay that I got the fireman's hat."

"The who's hat?"

"Bye!"

I looked at the phone seeing she hung up I couldn't be mad with her though. Most likely I'm coming out of here with a costume underwear or panties. Or most likely glitter. I took out a little blue box staring at it. I quickly hid it when I heard the door open.

I looked back again and saw Silver run back out and look at with narrowed eyes. "Dude what are you-…" He started just stared at me.

"What the hell are you staring at?"

"Your hiding something." I chuckled as he looked back before fully coming out side with me.

"Like what?" I asked.

He glared at me making me raise a eye-brow at him. "Look, your still out here in the freezing cold and you don't have anything?"

I rolled my eyes. "Look, the only people that needs to know is Miles and Fiona."

"Aww, bullshit. What are you hiding?!"

"I thought you wanted to see the wet t-shirt contest?"

"Oh shit I forgot about that!" He ran back inside leaving me laughing. I took the box back out looking at that content inside.

I heard the door open again and I groaned slowly holding the box. "Dammit, Silver if you don't-" I turned to see it was Miles with his eye-brow raised.

"Do I look like that hedgehog at all to you?"

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "No you don't."

"I didn't think so."

I narrowed my eyes at him making him make a cheesy smile.

"But seriously what are you doing up here?"

"I came up hear to call Rosy."

"Ooooh, and I guess check on the-"

"I was just looking at it for a moment."

He chuckled. "Are you sure your ready for this though?"

I shrugged. Looking up at the snow clouds that was positioning themselves.

"Come on now Scourge, I know you. You don't ever jump into something if you're not sure its going to come out right…That goes to speaking for events that happened before these 2 years."

I chuckled. "Yeah, I'm ready for this." I said taking that box back out.

He smirked. "Good, because I'm giving you the spot light on **me** and **my girls **day so don't fuck it up." He said walking to the door and opening it for us to go back in.

I smirked back at him. "Oh trust me I won't."

* * *

><p><strong>Rosy's POV<strong>

I giggled at how Scourge would be questioning me when I got back. I turned back around and slowly made my way down the stairs. I didn't have a choice really. When I got to the bottom I burped right into…Wave?! She almost spilled her drink on me.

"Wave?!"

She looked surprised to see me here. "Rosy, what are you doing here?!"

"This is a FRIENDS AND FAMILY party. What are you doing here?!"

She sighed as I crossed my arms glaring at her. I had a reason too. I was told SHE and Jet were the ones that told that dude Speedy about me being pregnant.

"Look I know why you wouldn't want me here but I going to clear this up now. Jules, paid us more money to double cross Speedy."

"What?"

She groaned. I was really confused. She took my hand and guided me to a table that seemed far enough from the other tables so she could speak. She checked around for anyone but everyone seemed to be busy with the dance floor and the male strippers Amy hired. I had nothing to do with that. I looked back at her as she sighed.

"Look, Speedy paid Jet a lot of money to find out if you was pregnant, he found out and told Speedy but Jet made Speedy name him next to the line to take the Battle Birds property. Casinos, fight club, hotels, bars everything. But Jules paid **tens times **more Jet for the property if anything happened Speedy. Speedy was killed and Jet gave the Jules **part** of the property not all of it. So really Jet was working as a double agent."

"So that means…"

"Scourge and his siblings will inherit part of it but they will have to pay Jet and the rest of us a lot of money to actually get all it. Understand?"

I was speechless at first till Amy came over coming down from a drunk induced giggle. She looked at me and I was really hoping that she wouldn't see the confused look on my face but she did.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Wave said getting up. "We're just talking about something but I'll see you later Rosy."

"O-okay." I said watching her walk off to the bar. I was trying hard to believe her but as you could imagine that was hard but not impossible when it came to Jules.

I rubbed my stomach. I hadn't started fearing for my child's future till now. I could feel the tears beginning to form which I was sure causing Amy to panic. I couldn't hold it in anymore I just began to sob.

I began to question was my son really safe? I couldn't imagine anything happening to my boy. It would break my heart. But what could I do. I can't just leave Scourge. I love him too much and it would only break his heart. The more I thought on it the more I cried.

"Rosy what's wrong?"

I only shook my head trying to stop but it wasn't helping. I felt Amy remove my hands from my face. I could see she was kneeling in front of me.

"Rosy…is this about the baby?" She asked placing her hand on my stomach. I nodded making her nod slowly.

"Rosy, I know you are afraid for his future and if I was in your position I would be too. All this dangerous stuff around your kid, who can't think of what would happen? But Rosy, Scourge is here. Sonic is here, Manic, Sonia, Scar and me. You have our friends and I am sure their not going to let ANYTHING happen on their watch. Now please don't worry about it…okay?"

I only nodded… "Amy I had a dream…"

"Oh God."

"No, Amy, no. I was exactly this many months…and first head Sonia…then Scar, Manic, you and Sonic…but I didn't hear Scourge…I finally had found him and…and he had blood all over him and he yelled at me to help him but he wasn't hurt…someone else was."

Amy only looked at with a worried and confused look. "Rosy, when did you have this dream?"

"…3 months ago a week after everything happened."

She nodded. She finally stood up and held my shoulders. "Rosy, everything is fine. Okay? Nothing is going to happen nothing but Fiona's wedding and they birth my nephew. And possibly more wedding and more children."

I couldn't help laugh along with her. "Now how about a drink?"

I cleaned my face narrowing my eyes at her.

"I was KIDDING! We can give you juice or water." She said giggling.

I don't know why but even though I should have been reassured that my sister was right I just couldn't. Something was going to happen and it was going to change our lives forever.

X

I don't think my feet got is proper rest but at least I was able to get up the next morning WITHOUT a hangover. Scourge and the others weren't so lucky though. Today was the day. Fiona and Miles big day.

I sat in the living with the other girls getting our make-up done. I was hoping that by the time they had their wedding I would have actually had my baby but turns out they had been planning this wedding for years now.

Fiona seemed so ready. I would be crying if I was her but knowing how long she and Miles been together this day must mean more than tears can explain.

The guys were at the church while we was still home. None of us wanted to risk the guys seeing us so we were going to take a limo there.

Fiona made, Cream, Rouge, Sonia, Yule and Bliss bridemaids. With Rouge being Maid of Honor. They wore coral colored dresses with a coral reef type of jewel pinned in the middle of the top, it had REAL crystals in it which made it stand out. The dress was so long it almost went past their feet. Their dresses flowed like their were under water or something like that. To which I wouldn't have known because Fiona didn't tell anyone the theme of the wedding.

I wore a simple light blue dress while Amy wore a light green dress. Then dresses had a side the riffled a little and, if not held, dragged all over the floor. I pinned that edge to the dress making it seem like the dress was actually made that way. The Yule's daughters was wearing something similar to the bride maids but it was shorter and they had strings to hold the top up. They were the flower girls. Yule put double stockings on them to shield them from the cold fall air.

I finished my make up just in time. Everyone was done and ready to go. Fiona looked so beautiful. Her dress was kinda puffed out but not too much. It was unusually dress. It was white with a sea blue trail twisting all around it but it was bright and it had things that would be in the sea, like coral and other sea flowers. That's what I am going to call them.

She had beautiful coral colored crystals in her hair that was made wavey. It was a unique thing to me. I just couldn't wait to see the others reaction, especially, Miles.

* * *

><p><strong>Scourge's POV<strong>

I have NEVER seen Miles so nervous in my life. And I have known him since he was a baby. Me, Tails and Sonic watched at he continued to pace back and forth.

Miles was wearing a sea blue suit with a white shirt that had riffles in the top part of the shirt. He had on white shoes. Mephiles', oldest son, Memphis was going to be the ring bear. He had on something similar to the grooms men. The grooms men all were white suits with coral reef colored vests underneath them and white button up shirt underneath.

"Dude, what is wrong with you?" I asked him. I was wearing a blue and white suit, while Sonic wore a green and white suit.

Miles stopped taking a deep breathe before saying, "I'm just nervous."

"Miles, how many times have you planned this damn thing and canceled it because of SOMETHING that started poppin' off?"

He sighed. "Five."

"And you and Fiona have been together how long?"

"Seven."

"Alright then there is nothing you should be worried about. We hired the best wedding planner so you and Fiona wouldn't have to worry about anything so don't worry."

He nodded before we will looked to the door seeing Silver. "Guys there here."

Sonic fixed his bow tie. "It's show time. Let's do it to it."

I glared at him as Miles and the others walked out. "I asked you to stop doing that."

He only shrugged giving me a cheesy grin. I only rolled my eyes and walked out seeing Rosy, Amy, Shade, Scar, and Blaze in the lobby of the church.

"Are they ready?" Rosy asked looking behind to see Tails, Manic, Shadow, Mephiles and Bark standing behind me.

"Alright let's get out their way." Amy whined taking Sonic and dragging him in to get a seat.

Rosy only shook her head and laughed as we both walked in and took a seat. First to walk in was Bark and Bliss, then Yule and Mephiles, Sonia and Shadow, Tails and Cream and then Rouge and Manic.

We all stood when it was Fiona's turn. I could see Miles sweating from where I sat. Fiona walked in with her father on her arm. She looked beautiful I had to admit. I could see the smile on her face that made Miles smile just as big.

I felt Rosy take my hand. Wow she was excited. Once Fiona got up to Miles the wedding went by quite quickly.

We got to the reception and I was happy Amy and Rosy suggested we hire Davit Tutera the Peacock. He did an damn good job. Fiona and Miles wanted a submarine underwater themed wedding so that what he gave them.

The reception went by quickly since Miles and Fiona's parents were elders and they didn't want to disrespect them with a big booming party. So they had the after party.

Everyone was having a good time. I have never really been to a wedding so I don't know what their like really but this one was really good. After some time of us drinking and conversations going. Amy stood up and took the microphone.

"Alright guys, I want everyone to clear the dance floor for Miles please."

Those who was on the dance floor did so. But for some reason Miles was made to sit in a chair.

I watched at Amy took out a letter I raised an eye-brow and looked to Rosy who was smiling and giggling along with Bliss.

"What is going on?" I whispered.

"Your about to see." Bliss answered. I narrowed my eyes at her a but said nothing. Now that I think about it. Where was Fiona?

Amy began to read the letter. She cleared her throat saying.

"My dearest, dearest Miles. I am so happy that I have met you. Our relationship wasn't easy then again what relationship is? Neither the less we FINALLY, yes she put that in big bold letters, we finally made it. I am now the proud Mrs. Miles Prower. And I couldn't have been any happier. So to show you my appreciation. Let me dance for you."

All the lights went off, except the ones over the dance floor and all of a sudden a pole came down from the ceiling. Fiona slowly twirled around the pole landing on her feet smoothly. I did say she was a dancer.

_**[Beyonce - Dance For You]**_

_I just wanna... Show you how much I appreciate youWanna show you how much I'm dedicated to youWanna show you how much I will forever be trueWanna show you how much you got your girl feelin' goodWanna show you how much, how much you're understoodWanna show you how much, I value what you sayNot only are you loyal, you're patient with me bayWanna show you how much, I really care about yo heartI wanna show ya how much, I hate being apartShow ya, show ya, show ya til you're through with meI wanna keep it how it is, so you can never say how it used to be_Miles looked so surprised he didn't know what to do but smirk. Fiona swayed her hips as she walked up to him. When she got up to him she put her leg on the back of the chair right above Miles' shoulder. She was wearing a multi colored leggings, blue, sea blue, sky blue, light orange, mango colored and orange with a mango color tight helter top.

_Loving you is really all that's on my mindAnd I can't help but to think about it day and nightI wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch_

She trailed around before doing a split and then the two squares on the floor lifted up showing two other dances. A pink chameleon and another fox. Fiona got back up and began rocking her hips with the other two following her lead.

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your bodyBoy I like it when you watch me, ahTonight it's going downI'll be rockin' on my babe rockin', rockin' on my babeSwirlin' my babe Twirlin', swirlin' on my babeBaby lemme put my body on your body Promise not to tell nobody cuzIt's bout to go down_

Rosy and the other girls cheered for her as she and the other two slowly dipped down before slowly coming back up. Fiona and other two slowly walked up to Miles. Fiona stood directly in front of him swaying her hips from side to side.

_You'll never need 2, cuz I will be your number 1Them other chicks are superficial But I know you know I'm the oneThat's why I'm all into youCuz I can recognize that you know thatThat's why I'm backin' this thing backPop, poppin' this thing backDrop-drop-drop-dropping this thing back_

Fiona and the other two foxes popped and dropped with the song. I don't know who taught Fiona her dance moves but I have to get them to teach Rosy. And those other strippers because right now they don't have anything on her and those other two girls.

_This is for the time, you gave me flowersFor the world, that is oursFor the mulah, for the power of loveI know I won't never ever eh-ever give you upAnd I wanna say thank you in case I don't thank you enoughA woman in the street and the freak in the you know whatSit back sit back it's the pre game showDaddy you know what's up_

Fiona the other two girls then backed back up to their chorus move over again. Rocking their hips and slowly sipping to the floor.

_Loving you is really all that's on my mindAnd I can't help but to think about it day and nightI wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch_

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your bodyBoy I like it when you watch me, ahTonight it's going downI'll be rockin' on my babe rockin', rockin' on my babeSwirlin' my babe swirlin', swirlin' on you babeBaby lemme put my body on your body Promise not to tell nobody cuzIt's bout to go down_

Fiona and the other two dancers came back up slowly before she rocked her hips from side going back in front of Miles. Miles was smiling this time. I couldn't blame him. Fiona sat on his lap wrapping her arms around neck letting her hands play with his ears.

_Imma take this timeTo show you how much you mean to meCuz you all I needNo money can emphasize or describe The love that's in between the linesBoy look into my eyesWhile I'm grinding on you_

She began to slowly grind on him as the other two dancers swayed their hips from side to side, while the fox seductively whipped her tail.

_This is beyond sexI'm high on youIf it's real then you know how I feelRockin on you babeRockin rockin on you babeSwirlin on you babeIn my mind all I can think about Is a frame for our futuresAnd the pictures of the pastAnd a chance to make this love last_

Fiona and her co-dancers did their chorus again but this time Fiona did it on Miles causing him to howl in pleasure from it. I chuckled at this.

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your bodyBoy I like it when you watch me, ahTonight it's going downI'll be rockin' on my babe rockin', rockin' on my babeI be swirlin' my babe swirlin', swirlin' on you babeBaby lemme put my body on your body Promise not to tell nobody cuzIt's bout to go down_

Fiona leaned back still grinding. I didn't think she needed Miles to hold her waist but I guess he did it out pure instinct. She quickly came back rocking her hips on him. I was hoping he wouldn't get up and have a hard on. Even though that was going to be hard.

_Watch me pop it, pop it, pop-pop-pop-pop it for you baby Drop it, drop it, drop it, drop it for you baby Watch it, watch it, watch it, watch me throw it baby Wanna make that body rock, sit back and watchWatch me pop it, pop it, pop-pop-pop-pop it for you baby Drop it, drop it, drop it, drop it for you baby Watch it, watch it, watch it, watch me throw it baby Wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch_

She grinded on him slowly making him watch her hips. The song was close to ending but Miles couldn't help but watch her hips while her co-dancers popped and dropped without Fiona.

_Yes_

_(Ah, ahhhhhh)_

_Yes,_

_(Ah, Ahhhhhh)_

_Yes,_

_(Ah, Ahhhhhh)_

_Yes,_

_(Ah, Ahhhhhh) Yes_

_(Ah, Ahhhhhh)_

Fiona made Miles look at her and she kissed him as the song finally came off. Of course, I had to help my Rose stand up and applaud her.

Let's just hope what I'm about do doesn't blow Fiona's presentation off the memories of tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosy's POV<strong>

Oh my gosh, Fiona was soooo great. I swear I'm going to have my daughters dance like that. I wished my mother had let me do it but hey, that does give me a chance to let my daughters do it. The next song came on and that didn't slow Fiona or Miles down at all.

_**[Chris Brown - Strip ft. K-Mac]**_

_Take it off, I wanna love you, And everybody wanna touch yaYou movin right wanna see wats up underThenn Back it up, beep beep like a thighs, nice waist, and you know I can't forget about your faceBut don't none of that matterI'm about to make your pockets fatter_

I smiled at I watched as others got on the dance floor. Knuckles had to pull Shade onto the dance floor. I have NEVER seen her dance but she was really good. Even though she didn't dance in the seductive way. Knuckles didn't seem to mind though.

_Girl I just wanna see you strip, right now, Cause it's late, girl! Girl I just wanna see you strip, right now, Girl, take your time with you're sexy! Damn you're sexy! Damn you're sexy! Girl I just wanna see you strip! _

Amy and Cream seemed to be sync even thought their were dancing with their dates. I really wanted to join but I couldn't at the moment. I sighed but continued to smile at them. I didn't noticed Scourge was giving me glances and smirking.

_Got my shades and my jays on, In the club with a pocket full of onesThis girl, booty out of controlThere she go up and down the poleWhich one ima take home, get my freak onIf you ain't freaky, we ain't speakingYou think I'm playing?No, I'm not! Let me see you back it up and dropYeah, I wanna see your legs in the air! Baby don't worry about your hair or those tracks?I don't give a damn about datIn the club they're playing my song, Turn it up, play it all night long! If you think you can, and you know you canI'mma give you all dis money money moneyyy! _

The pink chameleon got Espio on the floor, which was really cute because I didn't think he would actually dance with her willingly. Bliss was dancing seductively with Bark who was chuckling at her I guess to keep himself from getting excited because she was doing it quite well. Even Scar and Alejandro was having fun.

_Girl I just wanna see you strip, right now, Cause it's late, girl! Girl I just wanna see you strip, right now, Girl, take your time with itGod dam you're sexy, baby! God damn you're sexy, baby! God dam you're sexy, baby! Girl I just wanna see you strip! _

I continued to watch the others dance. I just kept drinking juice and water till the song changed to something slow. Blaze and Shade tried their best to get off the dance floor but Knuckles and Silver wasn't having that. Even Espio tried to get away but the chameleon girl wasn't having it. I wonder who she is. Maybe a friend of Fiona from dance school?

Suddenly I felt Scourge take my hand and pull lightly. I looked at him confused but then I realized what he was trying to do. I was fluttered but I couldn't do that in my state. Plus, my feet were so swollen.

_**[Keri Hilson - Make Love]**_

_Love Love LoooveLove Love LoooveLove Love LoooveOh babyOh OhOh babyLove Love LoooveLove Love LoooveLa-o-o-oooveLa-o-o-oooveOh babyOh baby_

"Scourge."

He only continued to pull me to which I couldn't help but to follow slowly. He turned me around and gently pulled me back to him.

"We'll go slow." He whispered in my ear. I smiled as we slowly swayed softly back and forth with the beat.

_Tonight we're gonna do something different, Tonight we're gonna touch a little different.I'm Gonna wait on you hand and foot, like the king you are baby, Just lay back and I'll show you the tonight we're gonna kiss a little different, I'm gonna make your body feel a little different.I Hope your ready, ready, ready, Ready for coz we gon' make... _

I couldn't look around me but I could tell that everyone was in their own zone with their partner because I was in mine. I felt like it was just me and Scourge…and this big stomach in front of me.

_Love Love LoooveLove Love LoooveLove Love LoooveOh babyOh OhOh babyLove Love LoooveLove Love LoooveLa-o-o-oooveLa-o-o-oooveOh babyOh baby_

I yelped when Scourge suddenly twisted me around. But it was gentle. I blushed when I saw the look in his eyes and the smile on his face. I could only see love, truth and sincerity in them. I smiled back wrapping my arms around his neck. I couldn't get as close to him as I wanted too but this was good enough.

_I see it in your eyes that your surprised now, I'm gonna put this thing on you, I'll blow your mind just watch how your body shake, Don't stop it, just let it shake, I'll control your body I'm gonna fight, how you touch your body like me, And what I done to ya baby, I'll promise you'll never leave, Coz you would'nt know what to do with yourself after one night with gonna make... _

I laid my head on his chest hearing his heart beat. It was so calm and smooth when ever I heard it. I felt him hug his arms around my waist. I felt one hand rub my back it was about to start hurting but how he figured that is beyond me but I guess he really knows me.

_All the ladies in the house tonight, Look at your men and tell 'em ooo baby toniight, We gon' make looove, We gon' make looove, All the fellas in the house tonight, Look at your girl and tell 'em baby toniight, We gon' make looove, We gon' make looove, Oh We gon' make... _

I looked up at Scourge and laughed making him chuckle and roll his eyes. Sadly, I won't be making love in this state this Scourge knew.

"I know, 'but Scourge'." I hit his chest making him chuckle harder.

"I love you, big meanie."

He chuckled. "I guess I'm the bad ol' city boy while you're the good ol' country girl huh?"

"Yep." I answered laying head back on his chest. Feeling his chest raise and lower from the sigh he made. I felt him kiss the top of my head making butterflies appear in my stomach.

_Love Love LoooveLove Love LoooveLove Love LoooveOh babyOh OhOh babyLove Love LoooveLove Love LoooveLa-o-o-oooveLa-o-o-oooveOh babyOh baby_

Suddenly I felt him twirl me around. I would have yelled at him if I wasn't having fun. He then stopped letting my hand go but when I opened my eyes he wasn't in front of me. I also happened to see everyone looking at us but none of them was on the dance floor. I was confused till I saw Fiona use her finger to tell me to turn around with a big smile on her face.

I turned around and gasped. There Scourge was on his knees with a beautiful emerald diamond ring on a beautiful blue box. Out of shock I had covered my mouth and really hadn't moved my hands. He chuckled still smiling at me at I slowly let my hands down.

"I know you wasn't expecting this huh?"

I only shook my head trying not to cry. I said if this ever happened to me I would NOT cry but I couldn't help myself. The tears started falling my vision was now getting blurry from the tears. Dammit I'm messing up my make-up.

I watched as he looked to the floor and then back to me. I guess this was going to hard for him.

"I don't know where to begin actually."

"BEGIN AT-"

"Shut up Silver."

"Okay."

I couldn't help but giggle at Blaze and Silver. Scourge took my free hand as I used the other to try to wipe the tears that seemed to continue to come.

"When I first saw you…I really didn't what made me become attracted to you but I just was. I have never felt so strongly for anything or anyone like I do you Rosy. Through it all when most other females would have left me from fear you over came those fears and stayed right by me. The fact you didn't leave me and take our kid away because of all the bullshit tells me that you love me enough to still be here."

"Trust me I knew there time you really wanted to leave and take our son so he wouldn't have to deal with this life but you didn't. I used to ask why does this girl stay with me even through all this stress, pain, and fear. My sister slapped me and told me a girl that truly loves you."

I looked to Scar who quickly pointed at Sonia. My attention was brought back to Scourge as he slowly stood up. I smile as I looked up at him.

"A girl that loves me…and who I truly love back. I love your Rosy. Rosalina Telia Rose I love you. I'm don't ask your hand because your having my kid but because I love you and I want you to be with me forever and no one else."

I broke into joyous cry and pulled his lips on mine. I could hear the awe and my sister also cry. She's such a cry baby.

I slowly broke the kiss staring into his ice blue eyes seeing every word he spoke was true.

"Will you marry me?" He asked me softly gently placing his hand on my cheek wiping the tears that were there away. I placed my hand on his taking in the warmth he gave off.

I quickly nodded. "Yes." I answer softly.

"We can't hear you!" I heard Amy yell.

"YES! I WILL MARRY YOU SCOURGE DREW HEDGEHOG!"

I heard the cheers and the wooing but it was faint at me and Scourge brought our lips back together. No matter how many picture I will have I will NEVER forget this night.

"I love you, Rosy baby." He whispered against my lips.

"I love you, Scourgey poo. Forever and always."

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwww, first a kid now a wedding. What could actually ruin such a joyous time for the hedgehog family?<strong>

**Sorry for any mistakes I just know there are some in there even though I read the whole thing over. But now that you have read, let's see some reviews. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24: Learn, Love, Laugh and Live. **

**One last chapter to go everyone. **

* * *

><p><strong>Rosy's POV<strong>

This month is the month. The month I will finally get to see my awaited baby boy but I don' t know what day he will be coming. I can't wait for a number of reasons. My over grown stomach has caused me to be on bed rest most of the week, Scourge won't stop putting me in the mood knowing that I can' t do anything, he also won't stop telling our son to 'hurry the hell up' and I'm ready to hold my baby boy. Today me and Scourge are going out to eat but with his family. Me, him, Amy, who is also now engaged, Sonic, Manic, Rouge, Sonia, Shadow, Scar, Alejandro, Leon, Amethyst, Bliss, Bark, their twins, and Jules.

You could all imagine when I told my mother I was getting married she was overjoyed about it. I think my grandmother was too I couldn't tell but she was laughing in the background anyway. My father was disapproving at first but he knew I an adult and there wasn't much he could do. I cried after I hung up the phone with my family down south and of course my Scourgey knew why.

I was always hoping that when I walked down the isle, out of respect, I would have my father walk me down the isle but my uncle would do it too. But he can't do that now and I when I thought about it, it really hurt. Scourge just held and let me cry it out. If I wasn't pregnant I would been more mad than sad but I guess that's hormones.

I finished putting on my lip liner and lip-gloss. I loved how beautiful I could make myself look even when I'm heavily pregnant. The only thing that made me worry was Jules. Scourge had made a ultimatum but he still hadn't made a decision. Meaning if me and Scourge got married my son would…

I can't think about it. I gently cleaned the tears from my eyes lucky I wore pencil black eye liner so it's most likely not to mess up. I took a deep breathe before forcing a smile on my face. This is going to be a good day I wasn't going to cry or have unwanted questions or emotions peaking their little heads up.

"Hey, Rosy you ready?"

I turned looking at my sister. Of course, she had on her beautiful ring. It was almost similar to mine. She had a sapphire diamond with silver band. Her smiled dropped when she saw my fake one.

"Rosy, was you about to have another break down?"

I let my smile fall and let my head fall. "Yes."

She sighed walking over to me and making me sit down on the bed as she did the same.

"Look, Rosy I know you are sad about Uncle Rob'O not going to be there in person but I can guarantee you he will be there in spirit. Okay?"

I nodded cleaning my other tears. I hated crying I really do but I just couldn't help at time. On my heart I felt like these wouldn't be the only tears to shed today. On my heart it felt like it.

"Now come on because if Scourge sees you like this then we'll all have to wait a hour before he is convinced you are okay."

I chuckled at her. "Okay." We made our way down stairs with Scourge and Sonic waiting for us.

I was pretty sure Scourge noticed something so Amy quickly grabbed our coats and protested that we were alright before pushing me outside and inside the car. I got in the back with Scourge while Sonic drove and Amy sat in the front with him.

The whole ride to the restaurant Scourge babbled at the baby. I could only give him a crazy look because he seemed to be going crazy.

I looked back out at the window seeing it was going to rain. Oh my gosh, it's only going to make it colder today. I'm so happy I wore my thick coat even though Scourge made me take it off so he could play with my stomach. I jumped when I felt him poke it with his finger. Though, I really jumped because that caused my son to kick back…and hard.

"Scourge." I whined.

"What? I'm trying to get his attention."

I sighed trying my best not to laugh. "Scourge…you had his attention already. Would you please not poke me?"

He sighed. "Yeah, I guess I can…Just can't wait for him to get here."

I chuckled. "Me too. Me too." I looked and noticed he didn't have a coat.

"Scourge where is your coat?"

"Chill I have it, it's in the trunk."

"Why is it in the trunk?"

"Sonic has the air on why would I have it on?"

"Not to have it on in here. To have it on outside! It's gonna rain to day!"

"So."

"So?! Scourge you need it remember what happened last time you didn't put your jacket on"

"I got a little cold, so what?"

"So what?! Scourge, you need it!"

"I'll get it when we get to the damn restaurant!"

"HEY!"

We both looked to Amy looking back at us with narrowed eyes. "Your not married nor have you had your son yet but you guys are CONSTANTLY arguing. And over the most stupid mess."

"Amy, it's gonna rain! He could get sick! **Again!**"

Amy sighed at me. I know we sounded stupid but I had to get my point across.

"Rosy, let me deal with that! **Again!**"

I huffed and pouted. Making Scourge groan and start looking out his window and Amy roll her eyes and sit back right in the front seat. Sonic couldn't do anything but chuckle at this.

* * *

><p><strong>Scourge's POV<strong>

We pulled up to the restaurant to find everyone but my father, was already there just waiting for us. Scar was tapping her foot angrily which I knew she was. I got out and helped Rosy get out before we all went up to the others.

"Uncle Scourge!" I was almost tackled to the ground by Leon. Slowly but surely Bliss's twins made their way to me. 10 months and their already walking. I was sure Bark was proud of that. Amethyst almost jumped out of Scar's arms to get to Rosy.

"**What** in the **hell** took you guys so long?"

I only adjusted my coat saying, "You take that up with Rosy."

She raised an eye-brow at me as she then looked to Rosy who was playing with Amethyst. "He needed to have his coat out."

"Really, that argument again?" I heard Bark ask as I walked away letting the girls talk. I gave Woof and Howl to the girls because Leon wasn't leaving my side.

"Yes, she wasn't going to let it go this time."

Shadow chuckled. "Well, last time she did. You got sick."

I rolled my eyes everyone's attention was brought to the black limo that pulled up. My father stepped out wearing a business suit as usual.

"I see I was still late then."

"Yes, you were father." Sonia said. She was first to go up and hug him with the rest of girls following suit.

I was little surprised he actually touched Rosy's stomach before kissing Amethyst on the forehead. He actually wanted to hold her too. He then picked up Howl before coming over to us.

He nodded to us guys before saying, "Let's eat shall we?"

X

We had the whole second floor of the place to ourselves which, couldn't be possible if we didn't because this area was only met for family dinners and gathering. Our family dinners and/or gatherings. We had Vanilla as our personal chef and Cream as our personal waiter. We had already ordered our food with Rosy and Bliss ordering most of the food. Bliss had no reason to order as much food as she ordered. Fatass.

"So, I'm pretty sure you guys didn't bring me here for nothing…" My father said.

I looked to Rosy as she looked back to me and I cleared my throat. "Well, your right. Me and Rosy are getting married after the baby is born."

He looked surprised and happy. That made my tail wag and heart leap. I used to do that when I made him happy. It made me happy to make him happy I guess. Rosy showed him the ring.

"Nice ring. I'm surprised you didn't give her your mother's ring."

"Too late!" Scar yelled showing him she was wearing it.

He chuckled before looking at Amy and Sonic who was smiling at him. "I'm guessing your engaged as well."

Amy beamed nodding her head quickly. "Yes, but we're still deciding if we are going to have our wedding on the same day as Rosy and Scourge's."

"We're not."

"We're still deciding."

My father laughed which caused me, Sonic and Manic to look at one another kind of confused. Our father hasn't shown this side of him…in a **long** ass time. Sonia, Bliss and Scar seemed happy to see it though.

"What about you Shadow and Sonia?"

Sonia looked to Shadow as he looked back at her smirking. She chuckled and said, "Not just yet dad. Shadow still needs time."

Shadow rolled his eyes as we laughed at them. "She's the one that wants to wait."

My father nodded before looking back at me. "Well, doesn't matter as long as my children are happy I can live with that."

We were all surprised I was sure now. He noticed we were silent and said nothing. He looked down at the table and sighed.

"I have come to a decision…"

My heart almost jumped out my chest. When we said nothing again he decided to continue.

"Scourge, when I die, you, Sonic and Manic will take my place. You know I have enough to split with the three of you so there."

I heard a chair move and saw Amy run around the table and tackle my father with a hug. I was pretty Rosy would have gotten there first if wasn't for her being pregnant. Surely enough she made her way to him and hugged him. I had never seen my father so surprised in my life. Eventually Sonia, Bliss and Scar joined in with the hug.

"Thank you…" I heard Amy whisper to him. "Thank you so much."

My father sighed and hugged them back as best he could saying, "Your welcome."

Me and my brothers smiled at our father with gratefulness and happiness. Because for the past 22 years we hadn't.

When dinner came my father and rest of us looked at Rosy and Bliss seeing all the food they had.

Rosy saw this and looked at us with a annoyed look. "Don't look at me like that, I'm eating for two here. Look at her." She said pointing at Bliss and continuing to eat her food.

Bliss narrowed her eyes at us. "I may not be eating for two but I haven't eaten all day."

"It afternoon and you haven't eaten yet?" Bark asked looking at her surprised.

"No, because I knew we're coming here."

My father shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because she knew I was paying for this dinner." He said making us chuckle.

"Right, you are uncle. Right your are."

"For the love of MARY! I have ignored you putting your hands in my plate girl and I'm am tried of doing so."

We all looked down the table seeing Alejandro stopping Amethyst from picking more food out his plate. When she noticed she couldn't get anymore she went into a fit.

"Awwww, Amethyst. You can't eat out of daddy's plate."

I shook my head seeing Howl do the same thing to Bark's plate. What is up that? Does that run in the family or something?"

"You know…you guys used to do that."

Alejandro was too busy cleaning Amethyst hands as she continued to throw a fit and Bark finally noticed Howl doing it to him and stopped her.

"We used to that?" Sonia asked.

My father nodded. "Every last one of you actually."

"Awwww." I heard Amy said.

My father chuckled and continued. "Your mother thought it was cute but I found it really annoying. I started making you guys at your own table which didn't help because then you started doing it to each other. Your mother found that annoying, I, on the other hand, found it funny."

I chuckled as I watched Leon and Woof start doing it to their mothers. I couldn't help but laugh with the others. I didn't expect this dinner to turn out as good as it did, but it did. We all laughed to the point of tears at one point and loved. We also learned some things. My father told Rosy, Amy, Alejandro, Shadow, Rouge and Leon about what happened to his parents and how he even started a gang with great Dr. Finitevus Echidna.

After we was full and miserable as Rosy and Amy calls it. Night time had arrived and sure enough it was really cold from the rain. We all walked outside to say our 'see you laters' to one another.

Scar and Alejandro was going to their car with Bliss and Bark following. Me, Rosy, Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Sonia, Manic and Rouge stayed a little while to speak with my father. For some reason Rosy was squeezing my hand. I could feel her trembling as if she was nervous.

I brought my lips to her ears. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at me a bit afraid. "Scourge, something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?"

I couldn't answer as my father brought the attention back to us. "So, Rosalinda am I going to learn the name of my grandson yet?"

She smiled and was about to answer till black SUV turned on the corned going I don't know how fast but pretty damn fast. And it was coming our way. I knew all to well what the hell that meant.

"GET DOWN!" I heard Shadow yell which he didn't have to tell me twice.

I pushed Rosy to her knees before taking out my gun. I was going to fight back till I saw my father didn't get down fast enough. It was like that night Sonic got shot, everything went into slow motion and I couldn't fight them back but seemed like they got their target because they stopped shooting and kept driving.

I didn't think Scar and the other was that close because Alejandro and Shadow were the only ones that retaliated. Alejandro was able to get the front wheel of the car while Shadow got the back. This caused the damn thing to flip over and crash into a clothing store down the street.

I looked back at my father as I watched Sonia kneel beside him tears streaming down her face. I hadn't even noticed I was crying. Shadow came to her and tried to pull her off him but she only pulled away from him. Blood was all over her dress. I slowly kneeled to my knees taking my father and holding him up. He was having a very hard time breathing.

I hadn't even noticed I was crying worse than before by now. I could hear everyone else and my father's harsh breathing.

Sonia, "Why…Why…Why…WHY!?"

Scar, "OH GOD NO! PLEASE, PLEASE!"

Manic, "THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT!"

Amy, "Sonic, wait please! They got them! Stay with me! PLEASE, JUST CALM DOWN!"

Others from inside the restaurant came out to see what was going on. I knew once Vanilla saw this she was going to call the police.

I felt Rosy place her hand on my shoulder and kneel behind me. I looked back at her my father's blood spilling all over me. She looked so out of it and shocked.

"Scourge…"

"Scourge-"

"Rosy please, help him…" She looked to me. I could see in her eyes it hurt for her to see me this way.

I looked back to my father who was looking at me but he looked in peace. Why? I don't know. Rosy gently made me lay him back on the ground. I could see the tears rolling down her face as she forced herself to stay calm and open his coat and take a look. She only cried harder and shook her head. I just knew that couldn't mean anything good and it wasn't.

My heart dropped as she turned to me and shook her head. I looked back at the car and stood up as Rosy took my father's hand. I watched as she put her lips to his ear and whispered what he wanted to hear.

"That's…a good name…"

"Thank you." She said gently.

I watched as he slowly moved his gaze me. I couldn't look at him. Not in the state I was in. Tears continued to fall as I felt a part of me broke into pieces.

"Sc-Sc-Scourge."

I looked back at him and fell to my knees. My other siblings and cousin began to crowd around him as we heard the sirens of the emergency trucks coming our way. But we knew they were too late. Way to fucking late. I took his hand as Rosy got behind me and her arms around my waist to keep me up. To let me know she had my back. Sonic took his other hand as Sonia put his head in her lap. She could barely hold it together none of us could. Manic just couldn't look up, he only placed his hand on mine.

"I'm sorry-"

"Daddy, please don't talk." Sonia begged. I knew she had that hope that he would make it but we knew it wouldn't. We just knew.

"Sonia, let him talk."

"But Scourge-"

"Just let him talk!" Manic yelled at her. I couldn't do it.

My father's breathing got worse so he tried his best. "I'm sorry…f-for what I put…you through…I shouldn't have…I shouldn't have done it… I shouldn't made you…do what you did…I'm sorry…I did what I did…to make you all…strong…" He spit up blood causing Bliss to whimper and cry harder. She placed her hand on Sonic's and she couldn't hold her head up and just laid it on her and Sonic's hand.

"I know I never really showed it but I love you all…And I am complacent to know that…I'll leave this world…and know you all will be okay…I am…so proud of all of you."

I nodded to him. His words were true and from his heart I knew that but I still couldn't grasp that he was going to give up.

"I love you too, dad." I said.

Sonia kissed his forehead followed by Scar and Bliss. He smiled his eyes slowly closing.

"Your…strength…and determination…really you mother gave it…to you…" I felt his hand go weak and weigh me and Manic's hand down. My father was really strong that is one reason why he still had my respect and always will.

When Scar realized he was gone she screamed the loudest I had every heard her scream. Sonia just completely broke down along with Bliss. Rouge had to hold Manic as he completely broke down too.

I could only stare at my father's lifeless body. Somewhere deep down my father held that in for a long time. I began to wonder did he really want us to ever follow in his foot steps? Why didn't he fight? All those other times he fought and come out victorious, why did he not fight back? Was he tired of living?

I displaced myself even as we arrived back home. No one spoke. Shadow, Alejandro and Bark thought that it would be best to stay at my home. I knew what they meant. Rosy tried her best to help me but I just couldn't calm down.

I went in the room and sat on the edge of the bed. I closed my eyes and covered my face with my hands. Trying to calm down, trying to understand what the hell just happened.

I felt someone sit on the bed beside me and I slowly looked up and saw Rosy. She took my hands pulled me to her. I don't know why but once I was in her embrace I let it go…I cried the hardest I had ever cried since my mother dead.

"It's gonna be okay…" She said trying to hold it together herself. "It's gonna be okay…"

X

**A week later…**

I walked through the halls of the hospital going to Rosy's room. Three days after my father died we buried him. It wasn't easy Sonia, Scar and Bliss was having the hardest time to keep it together. My father's funeral was big. Many came even enemies. I made sure they came out of respect though, which they did. How could they not when he bested them most of them having been in this game much longer than him. Much longer.

I took the business my father owned. Restaurants, hotels, bars, clubs. Sonic took the Battle Bird property. I helped him pay Jet the money for our father's half which he happily gave us. Manic took the strip clubs, escort services and such Rouge taking the other gender half of it.

You would think I would close down my garage having all this money being thrown my way but I didn't. My life was that garage and it was going to stay in MY name.

I arrived to room and took a good breather before I entered. There she was laying in the hospital bed holding a small bundle and cooing at it.

I smiled as I walked up to her. She looked at me with the biggest smile on her face. "Isn't he handsome?"

She uncovered my son letting me see him. His fur was a aquamarine color, his eyes were green like his mothers and his skin a little bit tan. But when you looked in his eyes, you could tell he was my son.

I sat on the bed and just marveled at him. This was my son. My creation. I couldn't believe I created something so small and so damn handsome. Out of this entire week Rosy and my son are the only things that have brightened my days after what had happen. I couldn't wait to hold my son I knew he would maximize my happiness and mood for the week.

"What's his name?"

Rosy giggled making me look at her. "I haven't given him one yet, I was waiting till you got here. And we might need to hurry Amy's only going to be gone for just a second."

I chuckled looking back at my son who was looking right back at me. "What's up little dude…Do you know how long we have waited for you?"

Rosy rubbed my back as she moved to where she was seating beside me. "I wanted to name him Jules."

I looked to with raised eye-brow. "What?" She asked. "Out of respect for your dad."

I shook my head. I was happy about what she meant but I really didn't like my father's name beside I already told Sonic he could name his son after Jules. Whenever he has one.

"No, it's alright I would rather name him something else."

Rosy nodded in understanding. "What would that be?"

I thought about it for a second. I didn't want him to have my name. I don't care for the junior even though I was sure Rosy did.

"Syro…Syro Dariuz Hedgehog."

I watched Rosy smiled and kissed me. "I love it."

I looked back at my son. My bundle of joy. I know I'm supposed to be this big bad guy but when it comes to my son. I can't be that. I hugged Rosy to me. This was my little family. I couldn't have been any happier.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosy's POV<strong>

It was only 3 months later and here I was holding my husband to be hands. Amy was holding baby Syro while me and Scourge did our vows.

Scourge wore this handsome black tux with knitting and white shoes. I wore a white dress that was much similar to Fiona's but mine was autumn themed it had two trails twisting around the dress. I let myself cry today because I know they were tears of joy.

The preacher looked to Scourge smiling and said, "Scourge Drew Hedgehog, do **you** take, Rosalinda Telia Rose, to be **your** lawful wedded wife? Do **you **promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep **yourself** only unto her, for so long as **you **both shall live?"

"I do."

My heart just for joy and I began nervous yet really excited when he turned to me.

"Rosalinda Telia Rose, do **you** take, Scourge Drew Hedgehog to be **your** lawful wedded husband? Do **you** promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep **yourself** only unto **him**, for so long as **you** both shall live?"

"I do." I answered with my head held up and my emerald orbs looking right into his sapphire ones.

"I shall ask you both, do you **together **promise in the presence of **your** friends and family that **you** both will at all times and in all circumstances, conduct **yourselves** toward one another as **you** become Husband and Wife?"

"We do?" We both answered proudly. I was squeezing his hand so ready to let our lips meet. I hadn't kissed him all month and I refused to till this day and this moment.

"Do you together promise you will love, cherish and respect one another throughout the years?"

"We do."

The pastor smiled bigger looking to us both as closed the Bible and said, "With the power invested in me. I, now, pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

And the Scourge did. He quickly pulled my face to him holding me and place as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

With our love we stuck up for one another, stood at each other's side and created a new being of life.

This seemingly good country girl and this seemingly bad city boy. A man and woman. We parted as I looked into the eyes of my husband. I believe were brought together by fate and by love will remain with one another as...

"MR. AND MRS. SCOURGE DREW HEDGEHOG!"

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue, anyone? <strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Epilogue **

* * *

><p><strong>Rosy's POV<strong>

_Me and Scourge have been married 9 years now. 4 years after Syro was born I welcome a baby girl into the world. Sharla Dela Hedgehog, beautiful pink fur only a darker shade than me, light tan skin and blue eyes like her father. 4 years after her, I welcomed another boy and girl, Scourge Dron Hedgehog Jr., soft green mint fur, blue eyes and tan skin. We usually call him SJ. And Susie Diamond Hedgehog, very light cotton candy fur, with green eyes and light tan skin. _

I closed my dairy hearing the all to familiar words,

"MOM! TELL SYRO TO STOP!" Syro, now 8 years old, will be turning 9 soon.

"I HAD THEM FIRST!" Sharla, now 4 years old.

"HOW ABOUT BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!?" Ahhh, my Scourgey poo. Sigh.

I walked out my private relaxing room making my way down stairs to the leaving room. Scourge was holding our, seven month old, baby boy SJ and baby girl Susie. I am really hoping that they are the last ones. He was using his foot to keep Syro and Sharla back.

"Get back, you two! Back!"

I shook my head at them and chuckled. I looked to my side seeing Amy stomp in. She was 7 months pregnant with her third child. Hopefully this pair wouldn't be twins. I was hoping I wouldn't have twins at all but I guess that couldn't happened.

"What is wrong with you three?!" She walked up and took SJ and Susie from Scourge. "For goodness sake their not toys!"

I looked as a light blue and lavender hedgehog came in, both 7 years old. Syphoon had light blue fur, green eyes and peach skin. His twin sister, Sphrodite, had lavender fur with light tan skin and green eyes. I know, I know but Amy wanted them to have those name and they got them.

Sonic came in looking annoyed. "Guys, what the hell!? We're supposed to be getting ready for the damn ceremony!"

"Ohhhhh Uncle Sonic cussed!"

Scourge glared at his brother. Sonic only rolled his eyes at him. "Look we need to be getting ready."

I sighed. "Sonic is right. Come on guys." I said taking SJ and Susie from Amy. Scourge stuck his tongue out at Amy causing Syro and Sharla to giggle and make her look back. But, of course, Scourge is teaching them to be sneaky so by the time she did they had stopped. I shook my head at them it can only get worse.

X

We arrived at the cemetery to find the rest of the family there. Bliss and Bark added another son to the family. He was bright yellow furred hedgehog. Howl and Woof were now 9 years old. Their baby brother was 4 years old, Bliss named him Blitz after her brother. Me, Scourge, Amy and Sonic's children ran to greet their cousins.

"Well, well, look at you two." Bliss said cooing at SJ and Susie who giggled back at her. Well, SJ did. Susie was a bit shy. "Oh come on Susie you know me."

Bark chuckled. As he wrestled with the boys playfully. "Not with that hair cut."

Bliss narrowed her eyes before turning back and glaring at Bark I was sure. "I wanted my hair cut short. Get over it."

Bark mocked her making the boys chuckle at him. Bliss heard him but she only turned back around to play with the twins more.

"Hey, guys!"

We all looked back to see Sonia, Shadow and their little girl, Maria. She was named after Shadow's foster sister. She was only 3 but acted so much like Shadow. She looked like him too except her quill were straightened out by a decorative hair band that held her quills together. You would actually think she was a echidna if you didn't know any better. She had Sonia's fur color but black stripes on her quills like Shadow's red ones.

We all hugged one another having not seen each other since the twins were born. We looked back and saw Scar, Alejandro, Leon and Amethyst. Scar and Alejandro were done after Amethyst. Leon was now 10 years old and looked more like Scourge than our own son did. Amethyst, like most of the girls in our family was daddy's little girl. She couldn't help it, she was only 8.

Manic and Rouge was coming up behind them. She and Manic had two children of their own. Which took forever because I was sure they wouldn't ever have any. Two boys, 3 and 2. A white hedgehog, Manic Jr. Who would have thought? And Mint, the baby boy. Does is sound funny that his fur is also mint like SJ's?

"We're all here!" Sphrodite squealed getting a tackling hug from MJ before he got to the rest of us.

"How have you guys been?" I hugged Leon tightly knowing that he, Howl and Woof would have a much harder time. They were there that day their grandfather passed. Leon remembers much clearer than Howl and Woof though.

"Good Auntie, what about you?" He asked looking up at me. I could see he was a little sad I smiled down at him getting a small smile back.

"Okay, I guess. It's your mom, aunt and uncles that needs you the most." I said pointing at them. He nodded to How and Woof to follow him up to Sonia, Scourge, Sonic, Scar, and Manic.

Me, Rouge, Amy, Alejandro, Shadow and Bark watched the sibling all hugged each other and crowd in front of a grave.

We all looked to one another before we went to our respective partners to give them support. I read the grave stones out loud as Sonia started passing out the blue and green roses we placed on their graves two times a year. The first time for Emerald and the second, for Jules.

"Here lies. Emerald and Jules Hedgehog."

I felt a pull on my dress as I looked down and saw it was Syro.

"Yes?"

"Is grandpa and grandma happy?"

I smiled a little bit bigger trying to hold my tears back and nodded rubbing his head. I was so close to giving both to him when Jules dead. It hurt me that he didn't get to see Syro or all his other gracious grandchildren, nieces and nephews but I knew he was happy. Instead of staying in one place we moved on. Let THIS hedgehog name flourish. But little did we know there was another soul grieving today…And all on her own.

* * *

><p><strong>Off POV<strong>

Seating in front of a grave weeping on the cold and wet ground on her knees was a yellow canary. Her name was Melody and she was only 8. On this faithful day she lost the only person she had left in the world before her father was murdered by the person he tried to get revenge on. And if it weren't for her father's friends her mother would still be here.

The tombstones she wept in front of read,

_Here lies Battle Kukku 17 aka Speedy and Tune DeMayo._

The girls grandmother and aunt told her that revenge would solve nothing, her example was their father. When pushed to the limit who knows, who will do what. But this small girl was pushed to the limit, and revenge was the only thing that could extinguish and sooth the fire of hatred that burned her heart...

* * *

><p><strong><em>~The End?~<em>**

**Syro age 8, Sharla age 4, Scourge Jr and Susie age 7 months. Parents: Scourge and Rosy**

**Sphrodite and Syphoon age 7. Parents: Sonic and Amy**

**Leon age 10 and Amethyst age 8. Parents: Alejandro and Scarlettle**

**Maria age 3. Parents: Shadow and Sonia**

**Manic Jr. age 4 and Mint age 2. Parents: Manic and Rouge**

**Howl and Woof age 9 and Blitz age 4. Parents: Bliss and Bark**


	27. HEY GUYS!

HEY GUYS! It's really me! XD

Now on to business. Well, I know a lot of people have been asking me to make a sequel _to Good Country Girls Bad City Boys_. And I like to please…if I can actually think of something to do with the sequel… The young lady at the end of the epilogue crying over her parents grave could be featured and I might do it in POV style I don't know just yet…

Here is a summary of the only thing I can think of:

_She plotted and thought. How could she make them pay for what they had done? They took her life, her right and her legacy away, and she was tired of waiting it was time for them to pay. She would show them the true power of the Battle Bird Armanda..._

And that's all I got. BUT I am asking you guys for help. I give me some good suggestions on where I should go with the sequel from what you got from that. And you could give me some ideas of your own. Nothing too out worldly though, this is already OOC XD.

Later!


	28. SEQUEL UP NOW!

THE SEQUEL IS UP GUYS!

That will be all.


End file.
